Procurase um Auror
by Emplumada e Pelucia
Summary: Os Ladinos tentam viver a vida de adultos fora de Hogwarts, mas isso não é tão fácil quanto parecia. Douglas é raptado durante uma missão, e seus amigos partem para resgatálo, encontrando dificuldades e antigos inimigos pelo caminho.
1. O Reencontro

PROCURA-SE UM AUROR 

**Sinopse/Nota das Autoras**: Vocês se lembram da fanfic "Emplumada, Pelúcia, Garra, Bigodes e Focinho"? Pois bem, esta é a tal continuação dela. Como as idéias para ela surgiram antes do lançamento do quinto livro, nós achamos melhor não adaptar muito a história com "HP e a Ordem da Fênix", só um ou outro fato. Pensando bem, eu acho que tem muitos spoilers do quinto livro, então se considerem avisados. Só que não é a história inteira, só alguns pedaços, e novamente Harry Potter não passa de um enfeite. Ah, sim, essa fanfic é sobre uma missão mal sucedida do Douglas onde ele acaba raptado, e por isso Aline, Cinthia, Fred e Jorge irão em busca dele. O motivo e o que acontece depois vocês vão ter que descobrir lendo! ****

Continuação de Emplumada, Pelúcia, Garra, Bigodes e Focinho. 

**A verdadeira N/A:**

_Emplumada:_ Ooooi!!! Sentiram saudades?

_Pelúcia:_ Voltamos para azucrinar a vida de centenas de fãs e leitores que não conseguem largar o vício das fanfics, obrigando-os a ler qualquer porcaria que for aceita na internet!

_Emplumada:_ E bota porcaria nisso! A gente bem que podia ter deixado o Garra aos encargos dos raptores, seria uma bênção à humanidade!

_Pelúcia:_ Você ainda quer ver ele morto, né? Acho que vou procurar Fred e Jorge de carne e osso para pegar aquela poçãozinha emprestada, vai ser muito útil.

_Emplumada (com cara de quem viu a pessoa mais tapada na face da Terra):_ Não se deve contar o plano maligno antes que ele tenha dado certo, sabia? Esse é o grande erro da maioria dos vilões.

_Pelúcia:_ Como era aquele feitiçozinho mesmo? Ah, sim... _Obliviate!_

_Emplumada (com cara de debilóide, voltando ao normal em seguida):_ Vamos começar a fanfic então?

_Pelúcia:_ Hi hi hi...

#PRÓLOGO – 24 de dezembro de 1996 

**1 – O reencontro**

_Data:_ vinte e quatro de dezembro de 1996; véspera de Natal.

_Local:_ Três Vassouras.

_Missão:_ Reencontrar a tchurma!

Douglas aparatou na frente do bar, esfregando as mãos para tentar esquentá-las. O curso de auror estava puxado, mais difícil do que ele havia imaginado. Foi fácil para ele superar a concorrência e ser aceito no curso junto com os melhores candidatos, mas aquele testezinho não o preparou para as aulas que teria. E ainda tinha mais um ano pela frente... Cansava só de pensar.

No entanto, agora ele se encontrava feliz. Preparava-se para trabalhar no que gostava e iria encontrar a sua turma de Hogwarts agora. Mas o mais importante: iria rever Aline. Eles trocaram corujas e muitas conversas através de lareiras, mas o curso intensivo dele impedia que aparatasse para o Brasil, além de que ele não estava disposto a arriscar uma aparatação trans-continental tão cedo. Mesmo no aniversário de dezoito anos dela eles não puderam se ver, Douglas só pôde mandar um presente para ela. Agora Aline estava voltando para a Inglaterra, e iria ficar. Douglas tinha mais um objetivo em mente para este Natal, mas preferiu não pensar muito no assunto para não ficar nervoso.

Também estava contente em rever seus outros amigos. Fred e Jorge estavam ainda construindo a loja de logros em Hogsmeade segundo as últimas corujas, mas já estavam vendendo os produtos por correio (sendo que a maioria dos clientes eram alunos de Hogwarts). O curso ficava em Londres, e Douglas não podia sair do Instituto de Treinamento, mais um motivo para não ter feito uma longa viagem até o Brasil. Cinthia também estava voltando de lá, mas não falou nada do tipo de emprego que estava procurando no Brasil, e nem se iria ficar na Inglaterra depois desse reencontro que eles haviam combinado a mais de cinco meses atrás. Ela tinha o costume de ser um pouco indecisa, mas isso já estava ficando estranho. Quem sabe ela não falasse sobre isso hoje.

Douglas entrou no bar, correndo os olhos pelo lugar. Parou-os por um instante na mesa em que se sentaram da última vez que estavam todos juntos, entretanto ela estava ocupada por outras pessoas. Apesar disso e da paisagem na janela, nada parecia ter mudado muito. E perto da janela estavam eles, todos os quatro, sorrindo ao revê-lo.

- Achamos que você havia desistido. – Fred disse quando Douglas se aproximou da mesa. – Estávamos quase de saída.

Nesse momento Rosmerta se aproximou da mesa deles e colocou cinco cervejas amanteigadas na mesa, voltando para trás do balcão.

- É, percebi que vocês estavam de saída.

- Você sabe que a gente te esperaria até o ano novo se você não chegasse no horário. – Foi a vez de Aline falar.

Douglas sorriu mais ainda ao vê-la, dando um beijo nela ao se sentar.

- Você, eu sei que ia me esperar.

- Como vai indo o curso de auror? – Perguntou Cinthia, sorrindo ao ver os dois juntos novamente. Ela havia ajudado a juntá-los, e se não fosse por ela, Douglas e Aline estariam se estranhando até hoje.

- Vai indo. Têm aulas nas manhãs e tardes inteiras, e só temos folgas aos domingos. Quase não podemos sair do Instituto por causa das atividades práticas que têm à noite, e quando chega o domingo dá vontade de só fica descansando. Eu estou quase morto, mas fui eu que escolhi espremer o treinamento em um ano e meio ao invés de fazes os três anos normalmente.

- Você tem um apartamento em Londres ou coisa assim? – Perguntou Jorge.

- Não. Tem dormitórios no Instituto como era em Hogwarts, tirando que nós temos que continuar estudando nos feriados. Pelo menos eu estou economizando para quando sair de lá.

- Aonde você arranja dinheiro para economizar? – Aline o olhou meio intrigada.

- Do mesmo jeito que você. – Douglas sorriu ao ver que ela ficara levemente corada. – Patrocínio paterno.

- Nós sabemos como é. – Fred disse um tantinho desanimado. – Estamos na Toca ainda, investindo antes na loja do que em lugares para ficar. Assim que acabarmos de construir a loja em Hogsmeade vamos nos mudar; tem quartos no andar de cima.

- Estamos gastando o dinheiro que o Harry enfiou pela nossa goela abaixo para comprar o que precisamos para os logros. Como temos que produzir mais do que produzimos em Hogwarts, achamos melhor não gastar com apartamentos.

- Eu me lembro da época em que os meus pais estavam construindo a casinha da chácara. – Disse Cinthia. – Acho que vai demorar mais uns três meses para terminarem a loja. Vocês vão colocar o letreiro luminoso escrito "Gemialidades Weasley"?

- O que você acha? – Falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo, e Jorge continuou: - Você vai continuar aqui na Inglaterra agora que voltou, não vai? Se for, vai poder ver a loja ficar pronta.

- Não vou. – Cinthia viu que Jorge fez uma cara de quem acaba de ouvir que o seu aniversário fora riscado do calendário, e acrescentou: – Eu ainda tenho umas coisinhas para fazer por lá, aprender a aparatar, sabe? Mas acho que em um mês eu já estou de volta.

- O que você ainda vai fazer por lá além de aprender a aparatar? – Perguntou Aline.

- Bom, não muita coisa, é mais para falar com algumas pessoas mesmo.

- Mas o que você vai fazer afinal de contas? – Perguntou Aline novamente. – Antes você não sabia se ficava lá ou se voltava, e agora tem coisas para fazer por lá. Como é isso?

- Você não entendeu nada. Eu estou de olho em uma vaguinha no Ministério daqui, e estou falando com pessoas que podem me ajudar por lá.

- Ministério? – Disseram os gêmeos ao mesmo tempo. – Depois de tudo o que aconteceu desde o nosso sexto ano?

- O pai de vocês pode precisar de ajuda lá dentro, e Dumbledore precisa da ajuda de quem puder. Eu vou ficar em uma área diferente da dele, assim cobrimos mais terreno no meio daquelas gárgulas incrédulas. Só estou unindo o útil ao agradável.

- Bom, isso sim parece útil – Jorge disse. – Mas para nós ele não dá uma missãozinha sequer.

- E podemos culpá-lo? – Aline falou num meio sorriso.

- Poderíamos – respondeu Fred, dando um gole na sua cerveja.

A noite continuou com conversas mais leves que 'emprego' e 'futuro financeiro', e eles relembraram casos e mais casos, incluindo o último jogo de quadribol que assistiram juntos. Era o primeiro jogo sério do Olívio, uma semana depois do casamento dele, e durou três dias e duas noites. Ele teve que jogar no período noturno para substituir o jogador titular, e não deixou que os Wimbourn Wasps marcassem nenhum gol enquanto pôde jogar. O engraçado foi ver a reportagem feita por Rita Skeeter depois disso no Semanário da Bruxa:

_"É isso mesmo fãs do quadribol, depois do seu casamento Olívio Wood fez uma performance e tanto em campo, superando Peter Birdland, o goleiro titular do Puddlemere United. Soubemos que o capitão do time está seriamente pensando em trocar as posições destes dois jogadores, mas Birdland não está concordando com o novo contrato. Parece que a lua-de-mel fez bem a este jogador em ascensão."_

Eles riram desse trecho durante horas quando a reportagem saiu pensando na cara que Luciana deve ter feito ao ver o artigo.

Conversaram sobre muito mais coisas, lembraram de momentos históricos de Hogwarts (inclusive da formatura deles) e riram um monte, enquanto clientes entravam e saiam do Três Vassouras. Eles aproveitaram que o bar ficava aberto por todo o feriado e cearam lá mesmo, trocando presentes a meia noite.

Não demorou muito para que eles tivessem que voltar para casa. Fred e Jorge foram os primeiros a voltar, dizendo que a mãe deles devia ainda estar acordada esperando eles voltarem. Cinthia foi em seguida para um quarto que alugara em uma estalagem ali perto, não precisando aparatar quando saiu do bar. Agora Douglas estava ficando ansioso, pois era justamente o momento que ele estava esperando para fazer o que havia planejado nos últimos dois meses.

- É... Aline... - começou, sem achar palavras boas para falar o que queria.

- O que foi? Você parece nervoso.

- Bom, eu queria dizer... acho que é melhor eu fazer isso antes. – Ele disse, se ajoelhando ao lado da cadeira dela e remexendo no bolso interno do casaco. – Eu queria... bom... quer se casar comigo?

Ele abriu uma caixinha que tirara do bolso, mostrando-lhe um anel de ouro e diamante com dois pequenos rubis nos lados. Aline abriu a boca como se fosse falar alguma coisa, mas não sabia o que. Só conseguiu olhar para ele e para o anel, sorrindo aparvalhada. Lembrando-se que ainda precisava aceitar, ela balançou a cabeça e disse:

- É claro! É claro que eu quero!

Douglas pegou a sua mão e colocou o anel no dedo dela, se levantando. Ele olhou para o jukebox a um canto do bar E mais uma vez os leitores se perguntam "por que eu nunca reparei nisso?" e indicou o pequeno espaço vago entre as mesas.

- Em homenagem ao começo de tudo.

- Quer dizer que começou só por causa daquela poçãozinha instantânea de quinta categoria? – Ela sorriu ao se lembrar das cinco horas de dança forçada que eles tiveram que "agüentar" no quinto ano.

- Acho que foi um pouco antes, mas foi aí que eu percebi alguma coisa vindo de você – Ele a puxou para a pista de dança. – Vamos comemorar duas coisas ao mesmo tempo, futura sra. Berttapeli!

Apontou a varinha para o jukebox, murmurou um feitiço e a máquina começou a tocar uma música lenta. Madame Rosmerta ficou assistindo os dois dançarem atrás do balcão, aproveitando que o único outro cliente no bar não precisava ser atendido imediatamente, já que estava dormindo com a cabeça dentro do potinho de amendoins.

- Esse é o melhor Natal que eu já tive! – Murmurou Douglas bem perto do ouvido dela.

- Se for comparar com aquele em que a sua detenção foi enfeitar as doze árvores do salão principal, então este é melhor até para mim.

- Na verdade aquele foi legal. Está em quarto lugar na lista.

- É o quarto em dezoito que você já teve? Por quê?

- Em primeiro lugar tem hoje! O segundo foi aquele baile de Natal no nosso sexto ano. O terceiro foi o do sétimo ano porque nós já estávamos namorando. – Aline revirou os olhos, mas sorria. – E o da detenção está em quarto porque você me fez companhia e me ajudou a fazer os enfeites.

- Bom... aquele dia eu só estava no salão porque eu precisava de um passatempo divertido.

- Me dar bronca. Essa é boa! Mesmo assim foi legal. Você ficou desesperada quando eu disse que você tinha uma espinhazinha. – Douglas sorriu ao se lembrar do sumiço repentino dela naquele dia.

- Madame Pomfrey disse que não tinha nada, que mal dava para ver. Você tinha que ter visto, eu tive que arrancar a poção das mãos dela e sair correndo para o banheiro.

Douglas riu alto, acordando o homem que estava no balcão. Madame Rosmerta perguntou se ele não queria mais alguma coisa antes que o homem gritasse com o casalzinho por tê-lo acordado. Ele pagou a conta e saiu meio corcunda e muito mal-humorado.

- Acho que vou fechar o bar agora, pombinhos – Rosmerta disse aos dois, que pararam de dançar. – Aproveitem para ver a decoração de Natal pelo vilarejo, está magnífica!

- Obrigado por deixar o Três Vassouras aberto até mais tarde, Rosmerta.

- Sem problemas! Valeu a pena!

Depois que os dois saíram do bar, as luzes de dentro foram apagadas e as portas trancadas, esperando pelo dia seguinte para receber os clientes e reiniciar a rotina de todos os dias. Depois de andar um pouco com Douglas pelas ruas foi que Aline se deu conta de um pequeno e estranho detalhe.

- Você falou com a Rosmerta para deixar o bar aberto até mais tarde?

- Ah, é. Eu não queria que Fred e Jorge ficassem fazendo piadinhas e tirando sarro da gente. Amanhã, ou melhor, hoje nós podemos contar a novidade através de alguns convites. O que acha desse presente de Natal extra: convidar os nossos amigos e familiares para o casamento.

- Mas nem temos uma data!

- Escolha uma então.

- Hum... na primeira semana de fevereiro.

- Nossa! Achei que você fosse marcar para daqui a seis meses.

- É que o meu curso começa no meio de fevereiro e eu não vou ter muito tempo para planejar um casamento no meio dele, assim como você mal vai poder sair do Instituto de Treinamento.

- É, faz sentido. Como você quer que sejam os convites?

- Por que eu estou escolhendo tudo?

- Porque eu te amo! – Ele deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela, acrescentando em seguida: - E eu sei que você daria opinião em tudo, então é mais fácil fazer do seu jeito de uma vez.

- É bom mesmo que você perceba desde já que as coisas vão ser assim daqui para frente. É brincadeirinha, brincadeirinha! – Acrescentou ao ver a cara de susto dele. – Se você quiser dar uma opinião de vez em quando eu deixo.

Douglas a abraçou mais forte enquanto andavam pelas ruas enfeitadas com luzes e guirlandas de Natal, fazendo planos de como seria o casamento deles, juntando os sonhos dos dois.


	2. A virada do ano na Toca

**2 – A virada do ano na Toca**

- Do que você está com medo desta vez? É só uma porta. Francamente...

- É que você sempre me falou que a sua mãe dava bronca em vocês por qualquer coisa que ela não gostava. E se ela não gostar da mim?

- Nesse caso, paciência. O que realmente importa é que _eu_ gosto de você. E ela não tem motivos para não gostar de você, ela já te viu na Ordem. É só não dizer que nas horas de tédio você se transforma em um guaxinim ilegal que tudo vai ficar bem.

- E se eu deixar escapar...

A porta da Toca se abriu, mostrando uma mulher gorducha e pouco mais baixa que Cinthia, com cabelos quase tão ruivos quanto os de Jorge. Ela estava sorrindo, um sorriso de boas vindas que não deixou Cinthia mais aliviada.

- Faz quinze minutos que estamos esperando os dois entrarem. Você deve ser Cinthia. Entrem, entrem. – Ela disse dando um passo para trás para que os dois pudessem passar.

- Obrigada por me convidar para passar o ano novo na sua casa, Sra. Weasley.

- Oh, não foi nada. Desde que Gui me contou o que_ Jorge_ devia ter me contado eu pedi para ele convidar você para vir aqui, mas como você estava no Braszile...

- Brasil. – Corrigiu Cinthia sem querer parecer rude.

- Isso, no Brasil, então nunca tivemos uma oportunidade. Você devia ter me apresentado ela desde o começo, mocinho. – A Sra. Weasley disse para Jorge, que encolheu os ombros. – Não sei o que tem de errado com você e o Fred. Nunca contam nada para ninguém e querem se achar os adultos por serem independentes. Francamente...

- O Gui já chegou, né, mamãe? – Jorge perguntou, pensando em chutar a bunda do irmão por ter revelado aquilo na hora errada, proporcionando a Jorge longos interrogatórios por dias intermináveis.

- Já, já chegou. Ele está lá atrás com Carlinhos, Fred, Rony e Gina. Pedi que os dois viessem para casa nesse Natal. Ah, a Gina está entrando.

- Oi! Eu lembro de você lá na escola – a garota disse cumprimentando Cinthia. – Então você é a namorada do Jorge?

- Gina! Seja mais educada. – Repreendeu a Sra. Weasley.

- Tudo bem. – Cinthia falou rapidamente. - Eu não esperava que ele tivesse falado muita coisa sobre mim. Tenho um irmão que é igualzinho. Namorou uma garota por três meses e nós só ficamos sabendo há duas semanas atrás.

- Espero que não existam muitos como eles pelo planeta. Seria um desastre se eles se espalhassem!

Jorge não estava gostando muito do rumo da conversa, já que era para a família dele conhecer Cinthia, e não para eles ficarem falando sobre ele. Com uma rápida olhada Cinthia percebeu que ele não estava gostando e encerrou o assunto do seu jeito.

- Não acho que seja tão ruim assim, caso eles se espalhem, desde que sejam legais no resto do tempo.

- E que tenham alguém para agüentar eles. – Acrescentou Gina.

- Você não tem nada para fazer não? – Jorge disse lançando um olhar assassino para a irmãzinha.

- Já que você insiste... eu vou mostrar aquelas revistas que você e Fred ainda têm guardadas para Gui e Carlinhos. Eles vão adorar!

- Ah, não vai mesmo!

Gina correu escada acima, e os gritos de Jorge ainda eram audíveis perto do último andar da casa enquanto a perseguia.

- Vou ter que dar uma olhada no quarto deles mais tarde. – A Sra. Weasley murmurou para si mesma.

Cinthia percebeu que ela acabara de saber das revistas, e teria que avisar Jorge mais tarde. Para jogar as revistas fora, claro.

- Bom, vamos deixar as duas crianças brincando de pega-pega em paz. Sente-se. – Ela apontou o sofá.

Cinthia reparou só agora N/A. _Emplumada_: Para variar, né. N/A. _Pelúcia_: Shush! Não me interrompa! que a Toca era exatamente como Jorge a descrevera para ela: pequena, meio pobre, nada muito novo ou moderno. Mas para Cinthia ela parecia aconchegante, com coisas bruxas que ela não tinha em casa e que deixavam o ambiente bastante interessante. Eles não seriam considerados pobres no Brasil. Afinal, pobre por essas bandas nem casa tem! No máximo um puxadinho... Eles seriam considerados pessoas humildes e honestas, que pelo menos não sonegavam imposto para ter uma casa que não podiam. Como certas pessoas que eu conheço... não citarei nomes.

_"O Jorge não dá muito valor ao que tem aqui"_ pensou ela enquanto se sentava no sofá ao lado de Molly. _"Isso é um lar, é o que basta."_

- Então, como você fez para chegar aqui? Não é muito perigoso aparatar a uma distância tão grande?

- Na verdade... eu ainda não tenho permissão para aparatar. – _"Droga! Agora sim que ela vai me achar uma incompetente",_ Cinthia pensou desanimando. _"Mas eu não vou mentir."_ – Quando eu fiz o teste pela primeira vez eu errei, e até agora eu não tenho tido tempo para fazê-lo de novo. Vou ficar mais um mês no Brasil para tentar outra vez.

- Não se preocupe com isso. Com certeza você irá melhor da próxima vez.

_"HEIN?!"_ Cinthia pensou, demonstrando a surpresa sem querer com um olhar confuso.

- Gui também não foi muito bem no primeiro teste, mas foi quase perfeito da segunda vez. Se você não aparatou, como chegou aqui?

- Pó de Flu Transcontinental.

- Ah, sim, foi o mesmo que Fred e Jorge tiveram que usar para visitar você e os outros dois há mais de três anos. Eu quase me esqueci.

- Mas acho que teria sido melhor aparatar. Eu achei que havia me perdido quando saí da lareira, mas Jorge já estava lá me esperando. Não sei como eles agüentaram fazer essa viagem duas vezes.

- Eles estão acostumados desde pequenos a usar o Pó de Flu, acho que não tem nada parecido com isso nos meios de transporte trouxa, não é?

- Não, ainda não inventaram nada parecido. – Depois de uma pausa, Cinthia decidiu falar de um assunto que a estava incomodando um tiquinho menos que em conhecer a família de Jorge, mas que era mais urgente. - Sra. Weasley...

- Me chame de Molly.

- OK, Molly. Como estão as coisas na Ordem? Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu estava fora? Você sabe que o Profeta não está falando muita coisa, praticamente nada, e eu achei melhor não perguntar nada por cartas.

Desde que acabaram Hogwarts, Fred e Jorge tiveram permissão para entrar para a Ordem da Fênix. Como Dumbledore precisava de mais pessoas de confiança para fazer parte do grupo, os dois indicaram Douglas, Aline e Cinthia, três dos seis brasileiros que estudaram em Hogwarts por motivos que ainda desconheciam em partes. Dumbledore ficou muito feliz em ouvir os nomes dos três, mas ao mesmo tempo havia ficado pensativo. Lupin garantira que Douglas era de confiança, assim como Vector aprovara Cinthia e McGonagall indicara Aline. A palavra dos cinco foi o suficiente para trazer os três para a Ordem, e a persistência deles também ajudou bastante.

Mas até agora eles não haviam recebido muitas ordens, além de não espalhar as informações obtidas para Deus e meio mundo e para tentarem convencer o máximo de pessoas a acreditarem na volta de Voldemort. Fred, Jorge e Douglas estavam ficando entediados, mas como Cinthia e Aline haviam retornado ao Brasil elas puderam fazer um "trabalhinho" extra. Dumbledore tinha certeza que Voldemort planejava algo maior que da última vez e que talvez ele tentasse alcançar outros países além da Inglaterra. As duas estavam vendo o quanto o retorno de Voldemort havia afetado o Brasil, pelo menos na região sul, sudeste e centro-oeste.

Mas a situação estava pior e melhor que na Inglaterra. Por um lado, ninguém sabia de nada, a volta do Lord não foi manchete de primeira capa, apenas um bruxo mau que havia reaparecido do outro lado do Oceano Atlântico e que poderia trazer problemas para um outro país, e não o Brasil. Mas como a história foi abafada por Fudge, nada mais apareceu nos jornais brasileiros, nem mesmo uma simples frase de que aquilo fora invenção de uma mente adolescente obsessiva por fama, que era como o Ministro queria que Harry Potter fosse interpretado. Isso fazia com que grande parte da comunidade bruxa ficasse cega para o perigo que se aproximava, e era exatamente o que Dumbledore não queria que acontecesse.

Cinthia e Aline fizeram o que podiam, mas apenas um bruxo se convenceu da história delas: Agustinho, um dos tios bruxos de Aline. O outro se recusou a acreditar nela, dizendo que ele não tinha nada a ver com os problemas ingleses e que aquilo não passava de ladainha. Aline quase teve um ataque, mas se conteve. Elas não sabiam nem se Luciana ou Jonathan acreditavam em Dumbledore ou não, ficando ainda mais difícil convencer pessoas do outro lado do oceano.

Por causa disso Cinthia e Aline foram só uma vez até a Base da Ordem da Fênix, e foi para receberem essas ordens, mal tendo tempo para conhecer os outros integrantes. No sétimo ano deles em Hogwarts, Fred e Jorge já haviam falado sobre a Ordem e que seus pais e irmãos mais velhos faziam parte dela, e por isso Cinthia havia perguntado por novidades a Sra. Weasley, já que não teve tempo de falar sobre isso com Jorge e no momento ele estava mais preocupado em salvar o próprio pescoço ainda correndo atrás de Gina. Eles haviam passado rapidamente pelas duas sentadas no sofá, e agora os gritos de Jorge eram audíveis no quintal.

- Bem, infelizmente não conseguimos descobrir muita coisa. – Falou a Sra. Weasley baixinho, como se as paredes pudessem escutá-las. – Sabe, Dumbledore está tentando achar um jeito de falar com alguém do Setor de Monitoramento Mágico para aperfeiçoa o sistema de rastreamento. Parece que depois que alguns bruxos saíram da Inglaterra o rastro deles desapareceu, como se não usassem mais magia, e isso o deixou bastante preocupado. Como pode um bruxo não usar magia durante cinco meses?

- Cinco meses, você disse?

- É. Estranho, não é? Simplesmente impossível!

- Hum... não tem como descobrir quem são? Quer dizer, foi através do Monitoramento que Dumbledore achou os seis brasileiros...

- Eu já sei dessa história, de como você e os outros tiveram que vir para cá. Foi uma das primeiras coisas que o Jorge me contou sobre você, e foi difícil de arrancar isso dele. Mas o que aconteceu foi que ele já estava esperando que seis crianças da América Latina possuíssem essa quantidade de magia e por isso foi fácil de localizar vocês.

- Já esperava?

Aquilo era mais informação do que Cinthia tivera em anos, e o simples fato de que a Sra. Weasley sabia tanto sobre ela era extremamente surpreendente. E estranho. Será que era algum assunto discutido na Ordem?

- É uma longa história. O que acontece é que ele já sabia seus nomes e onde vocês estavam, ao passo de que achar um bruxo desaparecido é muito mais complicado. Não que eles mesmos tenham desaparecido, mas os rastros de magia deles desapareceram. Não há como saber onde eles estão, e nem quem são.

- Há alguma chance de estarem mortos?

- Não. Pelo menos é o que Dumbledore acha. Eu não sei como funciona direito esse Monitoramento, mas Dumbledore acha que esse detalhe não pode ser deixado de lado. Bom, isso não é tarefa para vocês de qualquer jeito, muito menos para mim. O Arthur está no Ministério tentando passar algumas idéias de Dumbledore para os monitoradores, sabe, para melhorar o sistema, mas não está tendo muito resultado.

- Eu queria poder fazer alguma coisa.

- Mas não é nosso assunto. E nós não devíamos estar discutindo trabalho em casa, ainda mais tão perto do ano novo. O que me diz de irmos guardar as suas malas no quarto de Gina e depois irmos lá fora com os outros? Daqui a pouco eu tenho que preparar o jantar mesmo.

- Pode me chamar se precisar de ajuda.

- Não se incomode. – Ela se levantou e Cinthia a seguiu. – Eu preciso que alguém cuide das criancinhas lá fora.

Elas puderam ver Jorge, e agora Fred, ainda correndo atrás de Gina pela janela, e os três passaram pelos canteiros espantando alguns gnomos que não queriam ser pisoteados.

Os Weasley armaram as mesas do lado de fora para o jantar de ano novo e a Sra. Weasley fez os mais diversos pratos para a ocasião (até um que ela pensou ser brasileiro, mas na verdade era jamaicano). Quando o Sr. Weasley chegou foi logo bombardeando Cinthia de perguntas sobre eletrodomésticos trouxas, quais os carros mais correntes no Brasil ("Ah... o bom e velho fuça..." "É fusca, Sr. Weasley"), além de uma infinidade de coisas comuns para ela e ao mesmo tempo fascinantes para ele.

À meia-noite todos os que eram maior de idade soltaram faíscas coloridas da ponta das varinhas (deixando Rony e Gina chupando dedo), além de soltar também alguns dos fogos mais bizarros que Fred e Jorge já haviam produzido, tanto aéreos como terrestres. Também tinha uma versão aquática, mas não tinham onde usar. Teve um que continuou estourando até uma hora depois, diminuindo à medida que as faíscas acabavam. Chegou a ficar tão pequeno que Carlinhos só deu conta que estava atrás dele quando sentiu um cheirinho de roupa queimada, tendo que fazer uma visita à torneira mais próxima para evitar um bumbum chamuscado. Já não bastavam os dragões da Romênia...

Já eram quase duas horas quando Gina começou a bocejar e a Sra. Weasley decidiu que todos deveriam ir dormir, embora Fred e Jorge tivessem acabado de soltar mais alguns fogos de longa duração. Cinthia foi dormir no quarto de Gina em uma cama que eles trouxeram do andar de cima, mas antes de pegar no sono se lembrou de algo que era de extrema importância para Jorge. Pelo menos para o tempo que ainda ficaria na Toca.

- Ham... Gina, o que foi que você fez com as revistas? – Ela perguntou deitada na cama, ouvindo a garota se trocar no quarto escuro.

- Ah, isso. Escondi. – Ela disse simplesmente, se jogando na cama. – Mamãe já estava pensando em revistar o quarto dos dois. Eles têm falado muito com Mundungo, mais do que ela gostaria. Você sabe que ele não liga muito para os meios que consegue a mercadoria, enfim... Eu escutei acidentalmente uma conversa deles dizendo que precisavam se livrar delas. Como eles pareciam preocupados com isso eu resolvi dar uma olhada no que eles estavam escondendo. Vergonhoso! Mas eles não merecem levar tanta bronca por isso (pelo menos não tanta quanto eu sei que mamãe daria), então eu escondi aquilo pela segurança deles.

- Mas eles só souberam agora que você pegou as revistas?

- Nããão. Descobriram no mesmo dia. A princípio eles suspeitaram do Rony, mas ele não teria coragem de revistar o quarto dos dois, mesmo sendo monitor. Eu tive que salvá-lo de uma baita encrenca quando os gêmeos o encurralaram no sótão. Mas se tem uma coisa que Fred e Jorge me ensinaram foi à arte da chantagem, não importando quem é a "vítima".

Cinthia estava impressionada com a irmãzinha de Fred e Jorge. Sempre achou que ela fosse comportada, certinha, mas ela parecia ser quase igual aos gêmeos. _"Deve ser a convivência",_ pensou, mas então se lembrou que ela mesma havia feito algo parecido.

- É, eu também aprendi essa com eles. Também foi bastante útil com as revistas a uns três anos.

- Como assim? – Gina perguntou bastante interessada, se virando e apoiando nos cotovelos para poder ver Cinthia na cama ao lado.

- Digamos que eu descobri como eles começaram a fazer dinheiro em Hogwarts e pedi parte do lucro em troca do meu silêncio.

- Lucro?

- Eles tinham muito mais dessas revistas e venderam tudo. Melhor, quase tudo. Eu deveria ter adivinhado que eles guardariam algumas.

- Eu esperava tudo deles, menos isso. – Disse Gina com um misto de surpresa e admiração na voz. - Acho que é uma boa idéia pedir parte do lucro.

- E aproveite para cobrar uma taxinha extra para dizer onde as escondeu, e mais um bônus por continuar escondendo.

Gina agora estava sentada de joelhos na cama, olhando para Cinthia com uma expressão bastante curiosa. E esta estava olhando para o teto calmamente, com as mãos atrás da cabeça como se ela estivesse dando uma dica de jardinagem.

- _Esse_ é um conselho que eu nunca esperaria ouvir de uma das namoradas _deles_.

- Você já era irmã deles antes mesmo do Jorge me conhecer. Eu sei como é ser caçula e ter um irmão mais velho como eles. Não é chato, só tem que aprender a lidar com a criatura.

Um dos fogos de longuíssima duração de Fred e Jorge entrou faiscando pela janela do quarto, deixando algumas faíscas para trás, e as duas riram da conversa que acabaram de ter. Aquelas fagulhas iluminaram os rostos sorridentes de ambas, e Cinthia viu Gina deitando outra vez na cama. As faíscas duraram alguns minutos, e quando o quarto ficou escuro novamente Cinthia ouviu Gina virar na cama.

- Sabe, acho que mamãe deve ter gostado bastante de você. Se não gostou, vai gostar.

Cinthia não respondeu nada. Ficou apenas pensando e sorrindo antes de pegar no sono.

Ela foi uma das primeiras pessoas a acordar no dia seguinte. Por algum estranho motivo estava habituada a ter em média seis horas de sono. Talvez tivesse se acostumado a dormir pouco por causa das freqüentes insônias, mas pelo menos essa noite ela dormiu tranqüila.

Quando desceu até a cozinha viu que a Sra. Weasley e Carlinhos já estavam acordados, e desejou "Bom dia!" e "Feliz Ano Novo!" a eles. Não demorou muito para que Arthur também acordasse, e mais uma vez Cinthia foi bombardeada com perguntas sobre as coisas trouxas. ("Como é mesmo o nome... mitcondras?" "É microondas, Sr. Weasley." "Ah, sim, servem para fazer torradas, certo?" "Mais ou menos. Mas para isso é mais comum que se use as torradeiras.") Mas logo Molly perguntou como ele iria querer as torradas dele, com geléia ou à lá microondas, e o Sr. Weasley parou com as perguntas sobre eletrodomésticos.

Ao invés de responder perguntas, Cinthia fez algumas sobre os dragões que Carlinhos estudava na Romênia, o que rendeu boa parte da manhã. Como ele não tinha muitas pessoas com que conversar na reserva de dragões, geralmente eram só os outros tratadores, ele ficou bem contente em encontrar uma ouvinte que ainda não soubesse tanto quanto ele sobre dragões.

Os outros acordaram quase na hora do almoço, desejando também "Feliz Ano Novo!", à medida que entravam na cozinha. Gui foi o último a acordar, e o único que não precisou falar nada ao encontrar os outros. Fred e Jorge lhe pouparam o trabalho de abrir a boca escrevendo isso com enormes letras garrafais no rosto dele enquanto dormia. Quando finalmente conseguiram falar depois de uma série de ataques de risos eles disseram que era uma retribuição pelo favorzinho que ele fez ao contar aos outros que estavam namorando. Depois de uma rápida repreensão, a Sra. Weasley tentou tirar aquelas letras com um feitiço (o que deixou Gui um pouco constrangido por ela tratá-lo como uma criança), mas isso só fez com que as letras começassem a piscar em várias cores. Só depois de mais uma série de risos foi que Fred e Jorge concordaram em tirar aquele letreiro festivo da cara do irmão. Sob o olhar ameaçador da mãe, é claro.

O almoço de ano novo foi magnífico, com muitos pratos especiais para a ocasião. Dessa vez Jorge nem deu tempo para Cinthia oferecer ajuda a Sra. Weasley, distraindo-a com o mais novo invento para a loja: chicletes de bola que mudavam a cor do cabelo. Ele admitiu que haviam se inspirado naquela aurora maluca que fazia parte da Ordem para produzir aqueles chicletes, e que ela deveria se sentir honrada em servir de modelo para grandes gênios como eles.

- Espera só até Ninfadora ver esses chicletes. Aposto como ela vai ficar chocada ao ver outros jovens metamorfomagos pelas ruas. – Ela disse enquanto seu próprio cabelo mudava para um azul elétrico quando mascou um chiclete da mesma cor. Os cabelos de Fred e Jorge estavam agora metade vermelho, metade roxo e metade amarelo, metade fúscia, respectivamente, cada um mascando dois chicletes.

- Mas só vamos fazer chicletes de cores não-normais. – Fred disse depois de estourar uma bola. – Qual é a graça em ter cabelo castanho e mascar um desses para deixar loiro? Não é interessante.

- A mãe de vocês já sabe desse novo invento? – Perguntou ela enquanto via Gina entrar dentro da casa com os cabelos de um tom verde ácido, ainda um pouco ruivos nas pontas.

- Agora ela vai ficar sabendo. – Jorge falou já sabendo o que ouviria da casa. – Três... dois... um...

- MEU DEUS DO CÉU! GINA! O QUE ACONTECEU COM O SEU CABELO!?

Eles ouviram uma pausa, o que seria Gina respondendo. E então a voz da Sra. Weasley outra vez, um pouco mais baixa e menos surpresa que antes, e talvez um pouco zangada.

- Eu já falei para você não aceitar nada que eles inventem! Isso pode não voltar ao normal!

- Ela está sendo injusta! – Jorge disse. – Só oferecemos para os outros quando os produtos já são seguros.

- E os Chicletes Troca-Cor já foram testados muitas vezes até agora. – Fred acrescentou.

- Quantas exatamente?

Fred parou para fazer a conta e mostrou sete dedos no ar.

- Também demos um para o Rony, mas como ele pegou o laranja não dá para ver o resultado muito bem.

Cinthia fingiu que estava tendo um ataque de tosse para devolver o chiclete para o papel, mas instantaneamente o seu cabelo voltou a ficar loiro, a começar pelas pontas.

- Funciona! – Disseram os gêmeos, exultantes com o resultado positivo.

Depois de mostrarem para a mãe deles que os chicletes eram seguros e que já estavam na sua fase final foi que Fred e Jorge puderam ter um almoço sossegado.

Cinthia passou mais duas noites na Toca, partindo logo na manhã do quarto dia. Ela teve uma ótima impressão da família Weasley, mas a única coisa que achou estranho foi que em nenhum momento o nome de Percy fora mencionado nas conversas. Também saía com o sentimento de ter causado uma boa impressão, mesmo achando não ter sido tão boa quanto ela esperava.

Enquanto arrumava as malas no quarto vazio de Gina, Cinthia pensava em como seria bom ficar mais um tempo ali, só que a sua mãe também devia estar preocupada com ela. Por mais que Cinthia fosse maior de idade, sua mãe não disfarçava muito bem a vontade de ter ela sempre em casa, além de que ela era a primeira dos quatro irmãos a já estar procurando um lugar para morar por conta própria. Seu segundo irmão, o Ismael, também estava dando uma olhada em apartamentos na cidade deles, Curitiba, mas até agora não achou nada que encaixasse no salário dele. Entretanto, Cinthia queria alguma coisa na Inglaterra, por isso não podia se dar ao luxo de continuar na casa dos pais por muito tempo.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som da porta se abrindo, e quando ela se virou, viu Jorge com a cara para dentro da fresta.

- Está ocupada?

- Não. Eu já estava terminando. – Respondeu jogando suas últimas tralhas de qualquer jeito para dentro da mala e fechando-a. – O que foi?

- Bom... você sabe que vai demorar um pouco para a loja ficar pronta, e que vai demorar mais de um mês para isso. Eu estava pensando... se você não queria ficar aqui enquanto não temos um lugar para ficar, já que você volta em um mês do Brasil. Já falei com mamãe e ela concordou.

Alguma coisa na voz dele parecia estranha, e Cinthia tentou decifrar a cara que ele fazia.

- Você já falou com ela mesmo? – Perguntou desconfiada.

- Como você adivinhou? Não importa, eu pergunto depois, mas não tem motivo para ela não deixar você passar uns dois meses aqui.

Cinthia não sabia direito no que pensar. Tudo bem ele querer ficar perto dela, tudo bem querer morar junto, mas eles tinham somente dezoito anos! Quase dezenove, é verdade, mas não fazia muita diferença. Como ela vinha de uma família tradicionalmente trouxa talvez estivesse ignorando algum ponto dos costumes bruxos, mas ela tinha certeza de qual dos costumes era melhor para ela.

- Jorge, pense bem no que você está me pedindo. Nós estamos namorando a pouco mais de dois anos e você já quer morar junto. Nós nem temos nossas carreiras formadas ainda. Nós mal _temos_ carreiras.

- Eu já tenho certeza do que vou fazer, você também (eu acho), e sabemos que isso é garantido. Qual é o problema?

- Você está sendo apressado. Lembra do que aconteceu da última vez que você foi apressado demais?

- Mas agora é diferente. Eu já estou grandinho o suficiente para saber quando estou cometendo um erro.

- Não, não está. – Cinthia sorriu. – E você sabe muito bem disso. Além do mais, eu já procurei uma pensão em Hogsmeade que encaixa no meu futuro salário e reservei um quarto lá para quando eu voltar. Não teria sentido em ficar aqui e pagando lá ao mesmo tempo, não acha? – Antes que Jorge abrisse a boca para dizer um "mas", Cinthia acrescentou meio que o empurrando delicadamente para fora do quarto. – E eu ainda tenho que guardar umas coisas. – _"Mentira!"_ - Antes que a chave do portal passe da hora programada. Te encontro lá em baixo em cinco minutos, ta?

Cinthia fechou a porta e se apoiou de costas nela, suspirando ao ouvir os passos dele descendo as escadas depois de alguns segundos em silêncio.

_"Uma criança",_ ela pensou. _"Ele ainda age como uma criança."_

Em menos de cinco minutos Cinthia estava na sala com a mala, já que não achou nada para fazer no quarto. Todos os Weasley estavam lá para se despedir dela, e Molly a abraçou como fazia a sua mãe. Eles conversaram um pouco nos últimos dez minutos que lhe restavam, e um pouco antes das oito em ponto Cinthia se despediu de Jorge com um beijo carinhoso (e apaixonado) para mostrar que não havia ficado brava com a pressa dele como da outra vez. Ela pegou a chave de portal (uma lâmpada queimada) a cinco segundos das oito e viu Gina dar-lhe uma piscadela antes de sentir o eventual solavanco e a sensação de estar no meio de uma forte rajada de vento.

Vendo ela ir embora assim, como se ele não soubesse do que estava falando, Jorge teve que tomar providências imediatas.

- Pai, o Hanstrops é do Departamento de Transporte Mágico, não é? Você conhece bem ele, certo?

- É, conheço. Eu já fiz um favor ou dois para ele. Por quê?

- Já falo. Mãe, você ainda tem aquilo guardado, né?


	3. Parentes em parênteses

**3 – Parentes em parênteses**

Cinthia sentiu outro solavanco e apareceu atrás do muro dos fundos da sua casa, que por ser divisa com um parque era bem escondido dos olhos trouxas. Pelos seus cálculos deviam ser duas da tarde no Brasil. Ela deu a volta no muro, mas percebeu que havia esquecido a chave antes de sair.

_"Certas coisas não mudam nunca."_ Ela apertou a campainha e esperou uma voz falar através do interfone.

_- Quem é?_ – ela ouviu a voz de sua mãe através do aparelhinho.

- Eu! Voltei!

Cinthia nunca se identificava quando usava o interfone de casa; era a sua maneira de ser reconhecida. Era um pouco estranho, mas era por coisas assim que ela não era uma trouxa.

O portão abriu sem que ninguém precisasse ir até lá, e Cinthia subiu os degraus que davam para a porta da frente. Mas estava trancada. Antes que sua mãe precisasse destrancar a porta, Cinthia fez o rápido feitiço _allorromora_ e entrou. Mas ela não esperava ver o que viu na sala. Marcelo, o namorado de sua irmã, e Ana, a recém descoberta namorada de seu irmão estavam em casa, provavelmente por um convite de almoço de sua mãe para comemorar o Ano Novo. Geralmente a mãe de Cinthia convidava amigos (e futuros genros e noras) um ou dois dias depois do Ano Novo porque todos gostam de passar essa data com a família ou em alguma festa. Simone e Ismael, os seus irmãos, também estavam lá e a cumprimentaram desejando um Feliz Ano Novo. Se os cálculos de Cinthia estavam certos, Isabela, a namorada do seu irmão mais velho, Alexandre (ou Tio Ale, para os familiares pentelhos mais chegados) também devia estar em casa.

- Cinthia! Gostou de passar o Ano Novo na casa da sogrinha? – perguntou a sua mãe sorrindo, vindo ao encontro dela. Cinthia não gostava quando a família começava a pegar no pé, e a sua mãe e o Ismael eram mestres nisso.

- Foi bem legal. A Molly é bem legal, e o pai dele também. Quase todos os irmãos dele também estavam lá.

- E você conseguiu passar pela provação de todos? – perguntou Simone.

- Eu acho que sim. Bem, vou guardar a minha mala e já volto.

Cinthia subiu as escadas o mais rápido que pôde sem parecer que estava correndo. Tinha esquecido como a sua irmã (seis anos mais velha que ela) também gostava de pegar no pé dos outros como troco por terem pegado no pé dela, dizendo que ela e Marcelo teriam pelo menos uns oito filhos, e que um deles ia se chamar Giuseppe e outro Marcelo Junior, só porque ele era descendente de italianos.

_"Eu nunca mais abro a minha boca."_

Quando estava voltando para a sala, Cinthia perguntou pelo irmão mais velho (onze anos mais velho que ela), e a sua mãe disse que ele havia ido para a casa da namorada. Eles já estavam namorando a sete anos e dois meses! Cinthia sabia que seu irmão era muito acomodado para avançar no relacionamento, e a namorada dele parecia não se importar muito com isso. Sorte a dele! Se bem que até agora ele não havia saído da casa dos pais. Cinthia achava que isso era acomodação demais para uma pessoa de vinte e nove anos. Ela não queria ficar como ele.

Todos estavam na sala conversando, Cinthia, a mãe, o pai, e os outros quatro. Lá pela hora do lanche (acompanhada de bolo mármore, café e chimarrão Ela mora lá no Sul, no Paraná. Vocês esperavam o quê?), a campainha tocou. Como Cinthia já estava de pé e a caminho da cozinha para pegar outro pedaço de bolo, a sua mãe pediu que fosse ver quem era.

- Quem é? – ela perguntou pelo interfone.

- _Adivinhe!_ – respondeu uma voz familiar, em inglês, mas Cinthia achou aquilo muito estranho.

- Jorge?! O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, em inglês também.

_- Olha, é muito esquisito falar com uma caixinha no muro. Será que eu podia entrar para explicar?_

- Tá, espera um pouquinho.

Cinthia não apertou o botão para abrir o portão, pegando a chave para ir lá. Respondeu rapidamente a pergunta de seu pai quando passou pela sala, dizendo o nome de Jorge. Quando ela abriu o portão ficou surpresa ao ver que ele trazia uma mala.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou ela novamente.

- Eu vim provar para você que eu não sou tão imaturo quanto você acha.

- Eu não acho que você seja imaturo – respondeu ela fechando o portão atrás dele. – Só um pouco... um pouco...

- Imaturo.

- É. Só um pouquinho – ela disse meio constrangida, começando a subir a escada. – Mas você sabe que é você é assim.

- É por isso que eu estou aqui. Já que você não acredita no que eu disse antes, talvez isso te convença de que eu sei ser adulto.

Cinthia já havia aberto a porta de entrada e estava com um pé para dentro de casa, mas Jorge colocou a mala no chão e tirou uma caixinha do bolso. Cinthia ficou vermelha e pensou _"Agora não!"_, mas não conseguiu dizer isso.

- Você me daria a imensa honra de ser a mulher mais importante da minha vida para todo o sempre? – ele disse com uma reverência, sorrindo e abrindo a caixinha de veludo negra, revelando um bonito anel dentro. Cinthia engasgou.

Mas não foi preciso que ela falasse nada. Todos os que estavam na sala ouviram a proposta e Simone, Ana e a senhora Laiz fizeram um sonoro "Uhuuu" daqueles de seriados americanos. Jorge olhou surpreso para Cinthia, mas continuava sorrindo (talvez fosse porque ela havia ficado vermelha, mas ele quase sempre estava sorrindo). Ele passou pelo pequeno hall e deu de cara com os seis ocupantes da sala. Cinthia vinha logo atrás dele e preferiu ficar escondida pela altura dele.

- Se eu soubesse que tinha telespectadores teria arranjado alguns efeitos especiais – Jorge disse se recuperando da surpresa. Cinthia ainda estava encolhida atrás dele.

- Finja que não estamos aqui – disse a mãe de Cinthia rapidamente, abanando a mão no ar. – Continuem. Nós não ouvimos nada.

- Acho melhor irmos lá fora – Cinthia disse ainda muito vermelha, puxando Jorge pela mão até o quintal sem olhar para o rosto dos parentes. A mala dele havia ficado totalmente esquecida no tapetinho de boas-vindas, e a porta continuava aberta.

O quintal da casa de Cinthia parecia um mini jardim botânico, mesmo não sendo muito grande. Laiz, a mãe dela, tinha um "dedo verde", e enchera o quintal de flores, arbustos, árvores frutíferas e ainda um banco de madeira para poder apreciar aquela paisagem confortavelmente.

Cinthia se sentou no banco, ficando um pouco rígida, mas Jorge se sentou a seu lado e deitou a cabeça em seu colo, começando a brincar com uma mecha do longo cabelo dela. Cinthia continuou olhando para frente, pensando.

_"O Ismael vai ficar me lembrando disso por um mês. Não, é muito pouco. Um ano no mínimo! Pensando bem, acho que isso é uma daquelas coisas que se lembra até no funeral da pessoa, ou seja, no meu!"_

Risadas altas vindo da casa tiraram Cinthia daqueles devaneios inúteis, e ela sentiu que Jorge havia parado de mexer em seu cabelo. Ela olhou para baixo e surpreendeu um olhar avaliador vindo dele.

- Será que aquela pergunta foi tão difícil que nem uma mestra em Aritmância como você não consegue responder?

- Primeiro, eu não sou uma mestra em Aritmância. Segundo, a resposta é um pouco óbvia, não acha? – ela disse colocando a mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha impacientemente, vendo um sorriso se formar no rosto dele. – Eu _quero_ me casar com você, mas... acho que é um pouco... _precipitado_.

- Pelo menos eu tenho maturidade para saber com quem eu quero passar o meu futuro. E o Garra e a Emplumada vão se casar daqui a um mês e você acha que _nós_ estamos sendo precipitados?!

- Bem... você tem que admitir que eles são um pouquinho impulsivos, e nós não somos eles. Pode ser normal para você que os bruxos formem uma família já quando acabam a escola, mas por toda a minha vida (especialmente nos últimos meses) eu vi que os trouxas são menos trouxas que os bruxos nesse assunto. Claro, nem todos são assim, mas a maioria...

- Como assim? – perguntou Jorge, interrompendo-a.

- Eles se preocupam em formar uma vida antes de se casar, sabe, se firmar no emprego antes de formar uma família. Isso evita um bocado de problemas como... como...

Cinthia mordeu o lábio. Não queria continuar para não ofender Jorge, mas ele sabia o que ela ia dizer e se sentou no banco, falando por ela.

- Ter um bando de filhos sem poder sustentá-los direito? Como a minha família?

Agora não havia nenhum traço do sorriso anterior no rosto dele, apenas fria compreensão. Cinthia ficou um pouco receosa em continuar, e até um pouco assustada, mas precisavam esclarece aquilo de uma vez por todas.

- Agora você entende porquê eu estou tão "lenta", exatamente o quê eu estou tentando evitar? O caráter das pessoas não muda só porque algumas têm um pouquinho a mais de regalias que as outras, mas eu acho que seria mais prudente esperar um pouco. Não concorda? – ela acrescentou a pergunta com uma certa incerteza na voz. Para a sua surpresa e alívio, Jorge sorriu.

- Você está com medo da "tradição Weasley", não está?

- Bom, é, é mais ou menos isso. – Cinthia não sabia explicar direito o que era, mas as palavras de Jorge se encaixavam bem com o que ela sentia. – Mas nem tudo na "tradição Weasley" é ruim. Todos são legais, isso não se pode negar.

- Eu nego – ele disse fechando a cara e evitando olhar para ela. – Você se esqueceu de um Weasley que não merecia ter esse sobrenome, e que faz de tudo para os outros não saberem que é nosso parente.

- O Percy... eu me esqueci mesmo...

- Tudo bem – Jorge disse rapidamente, balançando a cabeça para tentar esquecer também o próprio irmão. – Ele não é realmente um Weasley.

- Não fale assim! Por mais que você não goste do fato dele ter ficado do lado de Fudge, o Percy ainda é seu irmão, tem o mesmo sangue que você e faz parte da sua família. Vocês precisam esperar ele abrir os olhos para a verdade. Pode demorar, mas o pessoal do Ministério está cada vez mais sujeito à versão de Dumbledore depois que alguns dementadores foram vistos fora de Azkaban.

- Papai acha que ainda não foi o suficiente – Jorge disse meio resignado.

- Realmente, o caso foi muito bem abafado, mas acho que algumas pessoas estão começando a perder a confiança em Fudge.

- Como você sabe tanta coisa?

- Bem... é, bem... isso é meio lógico, não? Aqueles dementadores foram vistos por várias testemunhas e o Fudge não conteve o relato delas a tempo. E a explicação que ele deu não foi muito convincente. Inspeção de segurança, humpf! Quem é que acredita?

- Você e a sua lógica... Você devia trabalhar com ela, podia ser muito útil.

- Mas eu vou. O meu emprego no Ministério inglês está garantido justamente por causa disso.

Jorge a olhou meio curioso, meio desconfiado, e Cinthia sabia que cedo ou tarde essa pergunta viria:

- Que trabalho é esse _exatamente_?

- Não é nada – ela disse rapidamente. - Só um carguinho no mesmo andar que o seu pai. Vou começar no final do mês, assim que voltar para a Inglaterra.

- Você? No Departamento de Cumprimento das Leis Mágicas?

- Eu nunca comentei nada? Bom, de qualquer jeito, eu prefiro me firmar por lá para depois marcarmos uma data, OK? – _"Prefiro também voltar a falar sobre isso do que explicar o meu emprego"_ pensou ela.

- OK, isso eu posso agüentar. Ah, bem lembrado! – Jorge tirou novamente a caixinha do bolso e a abriu de frente para ela. – Você ainda não me respondeu do jeito tradicional. Você quer... bem, você já sabe a pergunta.

- É lógico que eu quero!

Jorge revirou os olhos ao ouvir a palavra "lógica" novamente, mas tentou disfarçar. Ele tirou o anel da caixinha e o colocou no dedo dela. Cinthia sentiu o rosto corar um pouquinho desta vez mas, se isso é possível, foi por se sentir a pessoa mais feliz do mundo! Ela olhou atentamente para o anel, que parecia muito antigo apesar de bem cuidado, com um diamante discreto em forma de losângulo e pequenas pedras turquesa-clara e esmeraldas em volta das duas pontas, todas lapidadas com extremo cuidado. Conhecendo a "tradição Weasley", Jorge não poderia ter comprado aquele anel nem com todos os galeões que conseguira em Hogwarts somados aos lucros das encomendas dos logros.

- Aonde você achou um anel tão bonito assim? – perguntou ela voltando a olhar para Jorge.

- Era da avó de mamãe.

- Então isso é uma jóia de família! É muito valiosa para vocês – Cinthia disse bastante admirada. – Devia ser dada ao Carlinhos, já que ele é o mais velho.

- Não exatamente. Ele realmente gosta do trabalho que tem, e quase nunca sai daquela reserva de dragões. Mamãe não curtiu muito a idéia de deixar esse anel em um dedo escamoso, sabe. Ela também não bota muita fé em Gui e Fleur, acha que não vão muito longe. O Fred foi um pouco lento e azarado na minha opinião, e o Roniquinho ainda tá cheirando a fralda pra pedir a Hermione em casamento. Como eu fui mais esperto e pedi antes que todos, mamãe concordou em me passar o anel. E ela gostou muito de você!

- Eu não sei o que dizer... - Cinthia corou diante do último comentário de Jorge. Ela não achava que tivesse passado uma impressão tão boa assim a ponto de receber uma herança tão valiosa da Sra. Weasley. Nem pensar direito ela conseguia, quanto mais falar direito, e repetindo: - Eu realmente não sei...

- Isso eu posso resolver por você.

Jorge colocou os seus lábios nos dela no que prometia ser o começo de um beijo apaixonado, mas uma voz vinda da casa fez com que eles se virassem para ver quem a chamava.

- Cinthia, entre um pouco para lanchar. O empadão está acabando e você nem viu a cor.

A cabeça do pai de Cinthia estava para fora da janela da cozinha, e ela acenou indicando que já ia entrar.

- Ele não tem nenhum senso de inconveniência – ela disse sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que a cabeça do seu pai ficou fora de vista.

- Engraçado... eu acho que já vi uma outra pessoa assim...

- Muito engraçadinho, realmente – ela disse torcendo o nariz, sabendo que ele estava falando dela. – Vamos, aposto como minha mãe comprou o empadão na Cravo e Canela. É uma confeitaria ótima!

- Você não se importa que eu experimente o meu docinho antes do salgado, não é?

Antes que ela desse uma resposta, Jorge deu o longo beijo apaixonado que queria ter dado antes, fazendo Cinthia se arrepiar com o simples toque dele. Antes que se perdesse muito no beijo, Cinthia o fez dar uma pausa.

- É melhor entrarmos, ou eles vão gritar de novo.

- Deixe que gritem...

Dessa vez ele deu um beijo rápido (em comparação com o outro) e mais calmo, se levantando em seguida. Jorge ofereceu a mão para ela se levantar como um perfeito cavalheiro, e a acompanhou até a casa.

Mas a cozinha não era muito grande e chegou a faltar cadeiras para todas as oito pessoas. Rodnei (o pai dela) já estava quase saindo para a sala para pegar mais duas cadeiras quando Jorge fez algo ao mesmo tempo burro e meio inteligente.

- Não se preocupe com isso – ele disse puxando a varinha do bolso, conjurando duas cadeiras em pleno ar que caíram com um baque leve no chão da cozinha.

Toda a família de Cinthia havia se acostumado com ela fazendo mágicas no tempo em que passou em casa, e Marcelo e Isabela já sabiam também que ela era uma bruxa. Mas Ana, a namorada de Ismael, ainda não sabia. E nem devia ter sabido tão cedo.

Mas para a surpresa de todos, que estavam estáticos, a primeira a falar foi ela.

- Legal! Em qual escola você estudou?

- Hã... Hogwarts... - Jorge não podia ter deixado de notar o silêncio mórbido entre os outros, e sabia que com certeza ele havia feito alguma coisa errada.

- Você... sabe...? – começou Cinthia sem querer dizer muito.

- É claro! Eu _estudei_ em Tapiruam! Seu irmão sempre me disse que você era um pouquinho esquisita, então eu já suspeitava que você devia ser bruxa.

Cinthia olhou zangada para Ismael (_"Dizendo que eu sou esquisita, hein!"_), mas ele estava ocupado demais para ver isso, olhando surpreso para Ana.

- Você nunca me contou que era... uma bruxa.

- E faz alguma diferença?

Quem perguntou foi Cinthia, que não suportava quando era discriminada por uma ou outra coisa, mas Ana olhava para Ismael como se fosse ela quem havia perguntado. Debaixo até dos olhares reprovadores de Dona Laiz, ele encolheu os ombros, um pouco arrependido de ter deixado aquilo escapar.

- Bom, não. Mas eu queria ter sabido disso antes. Assim eu podia ter sido mais cuidadoso com as piadinhas.

- Se eu não te azarei até agora, pode ficar tranqüilo – disse Ana sorrindo docemente. – Eu não me vingo dos outros por qualquer coisa, e só os azaro quando estão dormindo.

Cinthia, Fred e Ana riram, mas obviamente os outros não haviam entendido a sutileza de uma piada bruxa. Agora que este pequeno detalhe havia sido revelado (graças à vontade de se exibir de Jorge) eles puderam apreciar aquele delicioso empadão de frango Não consigo deixar de rir quando escrevo essa palavra. É involuntário! com um assunto extra para a conversa.

Em dado momento, Simone não pôde deixar de notar no anel faiscante que Cinthia estava usando, sendo que ela não era muito de usar anéis. Ela teve que explicar, e ficava agradecida quando Jorge a ajudava falando alguma coisa engraçada. Cinthia estava feliz, muito, muito, muito feliz!

Mas sabia exatamente o que sua mãe estava pensando, apesar dela demonstrar verdadeira alegria por ela. Foi ela quem dera todos os conselhos trouxas sobre vida para Cinthia, e aquilo ia contra alguns extremamente básicos. Mas ela não se importava com isso. Cinthia iria seguir os outros conselhos se pudesse, mas havia certas coisas que ela tinha que fazer por si mesma, e nem sempre podia seguir um roteiro programado.


	4. Felicidades e responsabilidades

**4 – Felicidades e responsabilidades**

Jorge ficou na casa de Cinthia até ela voltar para a Inglaterra, aproveitando para conhecer melhor a família dela. E Cinthia fez questão de levar Nina junto, a sua gata preta, peluda e felpuda, que mais parecia um filhote de tigre de tão grande. Quando voltaram, encontraram excelentes notícias os esperando com Fred: as obras da loja estavam adiantadas, e o prazo final era agora para o fim de fevereiro; um mês antes!

Mas o começo do mês trouxe um motivo muito maior de felicidade, maior que qualquer projeto de casa ou qualquer outra coisa que já tivessem feito: o casamento de Aline e Douglas! Não acredito que vocês já esqueceram! Que vergonha...

A Igreja Santa Mágica de Fé, na parte bruxa de Londres, foi tomada por flores brancas, laços dourados e fitas amarelo-claro, além de várias fadinhas que sobrevoavam as cabeças dos convidados cantando melodias doces. Aline usava um vestido branco brilhante, não muito cheio, mas que tinha uma cauda longa arrastando no chão. O véu ia até a altura do ombro, do mesmo comprimento que os seus cabelos estavam, e formavam grandes cachos nessa ocasião. Douglas estava com vestes de gala especiais, sendo que só tinham sido usadas uma única vez: no casamento de seu pai. (A mãe dele achou tudo bem esquisito na época, mas concordou em ter um casamento bruxo assim mesmo.)

Depois de jurarem amor eterno e colocarem as alianças um no dedo do outro, os familiares soltaram faíscas brancas quando o padre disse "Pode beijar a noiva". Enquanto os dois saíam da igreja, todos os convidados jogavam pequenas luzes brancas sobre eles, que iam caindo suavemente no chão. Do lado de fora, Douglas e Aline saíram voando na vassoura dele, onde haviam pendurado nas cerdas uma plaquinha de "recém casados", além de algumas tampinhas e garrafas de cerveja amanteigada.

Foram diretamente para o restaurante esperar pelos convidados. Haviam feito o casamento ao pôr-do-sol, e antes que a luz se apagasse totalmente todos os convidados já estavam no restaurante Gostinho Mágico, que era o melhor restaurante do Beco Diagonal. O lugar era bem grande e fechava para eventos especiais. Não havia melhor lugar em Londres para se fazer à recepção de um casamento.

Aline e Douglas haviam convidado muitas pessoas além de seus parentes. Havia o pessoal de Hogwarts, além de alguns amigos do Brasil e do curso de Douglas, deixando o local lotado. Andando entre as mesas, Aline finalmente avistou Cinthia, que estava conversando com Luciana.

- Aline, é o casamento mais bonito que eu já vi, sinceramente! – Luciana disse ao vê-la chegar. – Meus parabéns!

- Que bom que você está gostando! Deu trabalho para reservar o dia no Gostinho Mágico, mas valeu a pena.

- Realmente, eu lembro como foi para tentar reservar o restaurante no meu casamento. Eles nunca querem ceder um dia!

- Eu espero não ter esse problema – Cinthia disse.

- Só dá um pouquinho de trabalho, nada de mais – Aline falou abanando a mão no ar. – Mas sobre o que vocês estavam falando antes de eu chegar? Todos estão falando do casamento e é sempre a mesma coisa. Eu estou precisando ouvir um disco diferente.

- Eu tinha acabado de perguntar sobre a danceteria da Luciana. Eu só vi um anúncio quando você comprou a velha Witched Sound, mas depois a gente mal se falou. Como é que vão indo os negócios?

Luciana não era apenas a mulher de Olívio Wood, o famoso goleiro dos Puddlemere United, mas também a dona da maior danceteria bruxa de Londres. O lugar estava falindo quando ela o comprou com uma herança que seu avô deixara, conseguindo reerguê-lo aos poucos.

- Estão melhorando. O movimento tem aumentado, por isso estou investindo em obras para aumentar o lugar. O problema é que não são somente bruxos que vão lá, sabe, e eu não consigo achar um segurança que saiba a diferença entre um vampiro e um bruxo.

- Vampiros? – Aline perguntou.

- É. Eles são bem parecidos com as pessoas e por isso os seguranças não os diferenciam. Por sorte são poucos e nunca atraem confusão, então acho que não tem problema. Até os fantasmas estão freqüentando o lugar, acreditam?

- Qualquer dia eu vou nessa danceteria só para ver como é. – Cinthia disse, que ainda não gostava de dançar e provavelmente só ia ficar sentada no bar se fosse realmente passar por lá.

- O nome é Flying Discos, fica lá no lado oeste de Londres. É só vocês seguirem um monte de bruxos modernos, que usam umas vestes rasgadas ou sei-lá-com-qual acessório, que vão achar fácil. Estamos abertos das cinco e meio da tarde até as seis da manhã.

- Nem está fazendo propaganda do lugar, né? – Brincou Aline.

- Bom, eu não anuncio no Profeta Diário, então tenho que espalhar a notícia de boca em boca mesmo. E, acreditem, funciona muito bem!

O jantar se seguiu tranqüilo até a hora de fazerem o brinde. Antes que o pai de Douglas alcançasse o copo, Agustinho, o tio de Aline, já estava de pé com o seu copo na mão, derramando um pouco na irmã que se encontrava sentada ao lado. Ele estava visivelmente na fase inicial de embriagues, e assim que ele disse a primeira frase felicitando os noivos, Aline agradeceu ao discurso e pediu que ele se sentasse. E ele se sentou, achando que já havia terminado o discurso e que todos haviam adorado por causa de algumas palmas escassas de cortesia que despontaram no restaurante. Depois disso o pai de Douglas se levantou e fez um "discurso de acréscimo" em homenagem aos dois, que foi muito melhor que o de Agustinho.

Depois de um tempo, Douglas e Aline deixaram o restaurante para aproveitar a noite sozinhos, em um apartamento que ela havia alugado em Londres. Depois disso os convidados foram deixando aos poucos o restaurante, e o pai de Douglas ajudou a levar o tio Agustinho de volta para o Brasil, já que ele não diferenciava os próprios sapatos da chave de portal que tinha que usar.

**N/A:** E agora vamos dar um pouco de privacidade ao casal, si vous plait. ****

Poucos dias depois Aline já precisou começar o curso de Medicina Mágica para se tornar uma medibruxa, e Douglas já estava dando continuidade ao seu treino intensivo de auror. Ele teve que fazer o casamento em um domingo para não perder as aulas da semana, ficando muito decepcionado em ter que sair logo cedo no dia seguinte. Pelo menos agora ele tinha um lugar para voltar toda noite e não precisava mais ficar nos dormitórios do Instituto de Treinamento, dividindo o aluguel do apartamento com Aline. Não era um começo de contos de fadas, mas para eles era perfeito! Estavam vivendo juntos como queriam desde o começo, casados e dividindo os momentos um com o outro, se ajudando também enquanto cursavam. Mas como nenhum dos dois tinha como trabalhar, ambos eram ajudados pelos pais para pagarem o que precisavam.

Mas não eram os únicos que foram morar juntos. Cinthia tinha um quarto em uma pensão chamada Pensão do Grindylow Perneta "Empalhado", porque a dona tinha um grindylow de estimação e o empalhou quando ele morreu, mas ninguém nunca viu o bicho. PLÁGIO! PLÁGIO! Nem mangá brasileiro está a salvo dos plagiadores! A Holy Avenger ainda vai sofrer muitos plágios até o final desta fanfic! P.S: eu tô avisando e fazendo brincadeira justamente para ninguém ficar buzinado no meu ouvido depois, capicce? Depois que a loja Gemialidades Weasley ficou pronta em Hogsmeade, Fred foi morar em um dos quartos que eles haviam construído no andar de cima e Jorge tentou convencer Cinthia a ir morar com ele. Depois de uma _rápida_ conversa, Jorge convenceu Cinthia a morarem juntos na Pensão do Grindylow Perneta, já que ela preferia continuar na pensão para não atrapalhar os gêmeos na loja. Mas ela saia para trabalhar no Ministério antes de Fred e Jorge abrirem a loja, encontrava eles só para um almoço rápido e voltava depois só quando escurecia. Não atrapalharia nem um pouco a rotina deles, mas ela preferia dar um pouco mais de espaço para Fred.

Fred, por sua vez, estava mais preocupado em inventar novos produtos para a loja, nem se importando em ter apenas casos passageiros em vez de se firmar com uma só garota. E depois do que Angelina fez com ele no sétimo ano de Hogwarts, ele achava mesmo que o melhor era não colocar muita confiança em uma pessoa só, e sim pouca confiança em poucas pessoas por apenas uma noite ou duas. Podia ser um estilo de vida diferente da do seu irmão, mas era a vida dele, e a loja era mais importante que esses "casinhos" de qualquer maneira. E ele não se importava muito com o que sua mãe acharia disso, contanto que ela nunca ficasse sabendo...

Mas a despeito de qualquer coisa que estivessem fazendo com as suas vidas, o mundo bruxo não havia parado. Ainda havia um forte sentimento de tensão no ar, e aqueles que apoiavam Dumbledore e suas opiniões não sabiam exatamente em quem confiar fora do seu círculo de amizade, e agora a Ordem estava maior do que quando eles haviam entrado. Fudge havia parado de desmentir Harry Potter e a história que ele contou, mas não dava nenhum sinal de apoio. E aqueles que ficaram do lado de Fudge não mudariam sua opinião tão cedo, por isso não eram mais necessárias as notícias de que Harry Potter estava mentindo sobre a volta de Voldemort.

Porém, em uma manhã particularmente cinzenta que prenunciava o começo do outono, toda a comunidade bruxa foi abalada com uma notícia do Profeta Diário, deixando todos do lado da verdade.

_**FUGA DE AZKABAN**_

_**- por Oscar Sunny**_

_A noite anterior foi marcada por um estranho mistério na ilha em que se encontra a mais temível prisão bruxa. Dez detentos de segurança máxima escaparam na madrugada sem deixar vestígios de como o fizeram. Celas não foram arrombadas e nenhum dementador foi atacado, o que tem deixado a Perícia bastante confusa. Os aurores encarregados do caso não tem nada a declarar, e dizem que só há uma explicação possível, explicação que foi aceita pelo Ministro da Magia._

_Em uma entrevista de última hora, Cornélio Fudge declarou que a Volta de Você-Sabe-Quem é real, e que todas as censuras às histórias de Harry Potter deviam ser retiradas imediatamente. Até o Ministério cometeu o erro de não acreditar em Harry, o único sobrevivente de um ataque Daquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Os prisioneiros que fugiram de Azkaban não foram só acusados de serem Comensais da Morte como também cometeram os piores crimes da época em que Você-Sabe-Quem estava em seu auge._

_Segundo a Perícia, fica claro que Você-Sabe-Quem retornou e está tentando reunir o seu exército novamente. Mas o que ainda intriga os aurores é a maneira que os detentos usaram para escapar. Alvo Dumbledore, o diretor de Hogwarts, já aconselhou uma vez o Ministro para tirar os dementadores de Azkaban, e esta é a teoria que os aurores parecem estar apontando: que os dementadores ajudaram na fuga dos detentos. Não há provas ainda, e nenhum auror conseguiu ficar muito tempo perto de um dos dementadores da área de segurança máxima para tirar estas dúvidas. Assim que tiverem mais informações, os repórteres do Profeta Diário serão imediatamente informados._

_Todo o cuidado é necessário, e mais do que nunca o Ministério precisa do apoio de toda a comunidade bruxa para enfrentar esta ameaça._

- Finalmente eles acreditaram no que Harry e Dumbledore vem dizendo a um ano e meio. Se tivessem escutado os dois há mais tempo já poderiam ter resolvido o problema a muito antes, não acha? Cinthia, você está me escutando?

- Hum, excutei shim. Mash eu extou co' um pouco de prexa, por ischo não falei nata. – Respondeu ela com a boca cheia.

Cinthia acordou cedo naquela manhã, e todo o barulho que fez para se trocar em dois minutos acabou acordando Jorge. Ela foi acordada por uma coruja do Ministério, recebendo um curto bilhete para que lesse a primeira página do Profeta Diário e que fosse o mais rápido possível para o trabalho. Quando Jorge finalmente saiu da cama, Cinthia já havia preparado um rápido café da manhã, e agora estava comendo tudo mais rápido que podia.

- Pra que essa pressa toda?

- Le'a.

Ela passou o bilhete do Ministério para Jorge, e ele leu em voz alta.

- "Leia a primeira página do Profeta Diário e venha o mais depressa possível para cá. Ass.: Rupert Farfield." Quem é esse?

- Meu chefe. – Ela respondeu depois de ter engolido a comida, colocando o resto do pão na boca.

- E o que você vai fazer? Para que eles precisam de você tão cedo lá?

- Ora, o Minixtér'io deve extar um caosh a exta hor'a! Eless prexisam de toto o pesshoal poxífel. Icho não é uma situachão comum, e com certeza defem extar cheiosh de car'tash de reclamaxão. – Ela fez uma breve pausa para engolir o resto do sanduíche e acrescentou: - Acho melhor eu ir indo. Farfield não me chamaria tão cedo se eles não precisassem mesmo da minha ajuda.

Cinthia se levantou e andou até Jorge, dando um beijo nele.

- No que você...

Mas antes que ele terminasse de perguntar, Cinthia já havia aparatado para o Ministério.

- ... Trabalha... afinal ... É a terceira vez que você me deixa falando sozinho! Ah, quer saber, se ela não quer falar no que está trabalhando, eu vou parar de perguntar para ela. Vou perguntar para o papai, talvez ele saiba. Se bem que ele nunca mencionou nenhum Farfield trabalhando no mesmo andar... muito estranho.


	5. É só o começo da vida adulta

**#ENREDO – 6 de março de 1998**

**5 – É só o começo da vida adulta**

Mesmo depois de um ano após a notícia que colocou o Ministério do mesmo lado que Dumbledore, muito pouco foi feito contra Voldemort. Os movimentos do bruxo eram calculados e silenciosos, e só eram descobertos depois de terem sido realizados. Dumbledore e Fudge tinham os seus espiões, mas eram muito poucos para descobrir todos os planos de Voldemort, e poucos Comensais eram informados de seus planos.

E o mesmo método de combate que foi usado no passado era usado agora: descobrir quando alguns Comensais se reuniriam para então capturá-los, por isso houve uma maior contratação de aurores que nos últimos anos. Douglas conseguiu emprego assim que saiu do Instituto de Treinamento, no entanto era um dos primeiros da lista por ter sido um dos mais aplicados. Os poucos que não preenchiam os requisitos para ser um auror eram, obviamente, os mais relaxados do Instituto, e só uns dois foram aceitos para fazer trabalhos menores no escritório.

Os aurores eram divididos em grupos de cinco a oito, e os menores eram os mais especializados, denominados de Esquadrões de Elite. Douglas conseguiu ir para o Terceiro Esquadrão do Serviço de Combate Interno, o mais baixo Esquadrão de Elite, com cinco aurores, sendo o único novato no grupo. Aparentemente o auror que ele estava substituindo se aposentou precocemente na metade do ano passado, alegando que estava "trabalhando sob muito estresse". Provavelmente ele percebeu que a situação só iria ficar pior e mais difícil para os aurores, e pulou fora antes de receber uma ameaça de morte. Era uma pena, Douglas ficou sabendo que ele era um ótimo profissional, mas um pouquinho... como é que se diz... _medroso_. Mas era a chance que Douglas precisava para ter uma boa carreira no meio dos aurores, e quem sabe até chegar a Chefe dos Esquadrões de Elite.

Mas o começo da carreira foi um pouco parado, e Douglas começou a ficar entediado de fazer pesquisas no escritório como se fosse um daqueles retardados que foram contratados para fazerem serviços pequenos. Ele queria ação, e mesmo essas dez semanas pareceram insuportáveis para ele. Quando Quim Shacklebolt, o seu chefe, disse que ele finalmente teria uma missão de verdade em três dias, Douglas mal pôde conter a felicidade. Ele podia ser morto, mas o que era a vida sem um pouquinho de emoção? Aline não ficou muito feliz com a notícia quando ele contou a ela depois de um dia de aulas do curso de Medicina Mágica.

- Finalmente vão me dar um trabalho fora do escritório! Depois de dois meses eu finalmente vou poder combater alguns bruxos de verdade!

- Mas você está só a dois meses na divisão dos aurores. Não é um pouco cedo para o seu chefe te dar uma missão?

- Eu fui treinado para trabalhar lá fora, e não do lado de dentro do Ministério. Seria um desperdício de treinamento se eu ficasse mais um dia atrás daquela mesa. Nos próximos três dias eu vou receber instruções para a missão e logo eu vou estar chutando algumas bundas das trevas!

- Eu queria já ter terminado o meu curso! – Lamentou-se Aline. – Eles enviam sempre um ou dois medibruxos com os aurores em uma missão no caso de acontecer algo realmente ruim. Assim eu ia poder te acompanhar e saber que você está bem.

- Mas a missão nem é assim tão perigosa. Eles nem vão mandar medibruxos. Ou seja, vai ser rápido e fácil. Pare de se preocupar a toa.

- Parar de me preocupar? Agora sim é que eu vou ficar preocupada! Vocês vão combater dezenas de Comensais e não levam nenhum medibruxo junto? No que o seu chefe está pensando? E já que a missão é pequena, por que eles não mandam um Esquadrão maior? Precisa ser um Esquadrão de Elite?

- Primeiro: sim, porque mesmo sendo _três_ ou _quatro_ Comensais que vamos enfrentar, parece que estes são bem experientes. Segundo: o Quarto Esquadrão vai estar nos dando cobertura, mas é provável que nem precisemos de reforços. E terceiro: Quim pegou essa missão justamente para me dar um pouquinho de experiência, senão eu vou ficar mofando no escritório até o fim da minha carreira. É isso o que você quer, um marido verde?

- Não... - Aline disse com a voz baixa, pois sabia desde o começo que ele queria ser auror, e também que essa profissão era perigosa. – Mas tente convencer o seu chefe de que é melhor levar um medibruxo junto, no mínimo um. Eu não gosto de ver você se arriscando tanto, e você precisa ficar inteiro até o mês de junho. Tem o casamento da Cinthia e do Jorge, lembra?

- Tá, tá bom. Eu digo pro meu chefe que a minha mulher está preocupada e quer que a gente leve um medibruxo para servir de babá. Sem problemas!

- Eu nunca sei quando você está sendo sarcástico ou está falando a verdade. – Ela cruzou os braços, sentindo-se derrotada.

- Eu estou falando sério. – Douglas disse, dando um beijo na bochecha dela. – Tão sério como se hoje fosse primeiro de abril.

- Douglas Berttapeli!

- Calma, calma. Eu vou sugerir amanhã mesmo que um medibruxo nos acompanhe na missão. Satisfeita?

- Eu preferia que você não fosse, assim você não correria tanto perigo, mas aí você ia ficar entediado.

- Eu prometo que vou tomar cuidado. Está bom assim?

- Não. Mas pelo menos me deixa mais tranqüila.

- Todos entenderam o que temos que fazer? Eles vão estar em uma das salas do primeiro andar daquele prédio na esquina, e provavelmente não bloquearam o lugar contra aparatação. Vamos aparatar no térreo, e não esqueçam de usar os silenciadores, OK? Vamos subir até o andar de cima e capturar os bruxos que encontrarmos. Esquadrão 4, se algum de nós lançar faíscas laranjas vocês têm permissão para entrar com o medibruxo, e não esqueçam de impedir que os trouxas passem por esta rua. Prontos?

Três dias se passaram, mas só agora Douglas sentia o nervosismo que a primeira missão causava. Estavam em uma rua trouxa de uma cidade nos arredores de Londres. Não tinham certeza de que iriam enfrentar Comensais, mas definitivamente eram bruxos que praticavam Arte das Trevas. Estavam escondidos em um beco que tinha uma visão privilegiada do prédio de três andares em que iriam entrar. Era um lugarzinho bem velho e pequeno, com a tinta das paredes descascadas e mais duas janelas quebradas. Havia um aviso na porta de entrada de _"INTERDITADO – PERIGO DE DESABAMENTO"_, que certamente havia sido posto ali para espantar os trouxas, mas todo o lugar parecia mesmo estar em ruínas. Lugar perigoso, bruxos perigosos. Talvez Aline estivesse certa em dizer que um medibruxo era necessário, já que havia maiores chances do teto desabar do que eles serem pegos por um feitiço.

Seu chefe riu quando ele sugeriu que levassem um medibruxo, só por precaução, e só depois de dizer que tinha sido idéia de Aline foi que Quim aceitou a idéia. Ele sabia o quão "chatas" as esposas ficavam quando o assunto era segurança mesmo sendo solteiro, já que alguns dos outros aurores viviam falando "_ela quer que eu use capacete em todas as missões depois daquela que a gente teve na construção_" e "_ela insiste que eu vá recheado de casacos para amortecer a minha queda no caso de me empurrarem do terceiro andar outra vez_". Assim Douglas teria uma dor de cabeça a menos e se concentraria mais no trabalho.

Mas agora ele estava realmente preocupado com a missão. Iriam aparatar espalhados no andar térreo, um em cada aposento, para não fazer o piso de madeira ranger com o peso deles. Toda precaução era pouca se queria pegar os bruxos desprevenidos, e tinham até que usar silenciadores de aparatação para não ouvirem o "crack" característico. De acordo com a planta do prédio ele teria que aparatar na sala de jantar, na parte da construção que dava para os fundos, e aí encontrava os outros no corredor para então subir para o primeiro andar. Sem problemas até agora.

Todos disseram "sim", e então o primeiro esquadrão aparatou. Mas houve um "crack" quando todos desapareceram, e o segundo esquadrão ficou em alerta.

Douglas aparatou na sala de jantar perto do canto da parede, e logo viu que havia uma informação errada no plano. Quatro bruxos encapuzados estavam na sala, curvados sobre um caldeirão de tamanho médio. Por sorte estavam de costas para Douglas, e este prendeu a respiração imediatamente para que não o ouvissem. Mas uma fração de segundo depois que ele desaparatou houve um alto "crack" vindo de algum lugar daquele andar, e os bruxos que estavam curvados sobre o caldeirão se viraram para a porta, que ficava na parede oposta de Douglas.

_"Merda!"_ ele pensou enquanto via a sua primeira missão fracassar diante de seus olhos. Enquanto os quatro bruxos iam até a porta para checar o que era o barulho, Douglas percebeu o perigo em que os outros estavam. Os aurores esperavam que aqueles bruxos descessem as escadas por causa do barulho, e _eles_ seriam pegos desprevenidos porque a sala de jantar ficava na direção contrária, escondida por uma curva do corredor.

A porta foi aberta e, antes que o último dos quatro bruxos encapuzados passasse por ela, Douglas já havia "pensado" no que fazer. Ele saiu de onde estava e virou a mesa de jantar da sala para formar um escudo, gritando ao mesmo tempo o feitiço estuporante o mais alto que podia para que os outros aurores o ouvissem. O último bruxo encapuzado caiu sobre o que estava na sua frente, dando tempo para Douglas lançar mais um feitiço estuporante antes de precisar se abaixar atrás da mesa. E foi bem a tempo, porque um feitiço foi lançado por um dos dois bruxos que ainda estavam acordados e passou bem perto do lugar em que o seu pescoço estivera.

Antes que pudesse se lamentar por ter feito algo tão estúpido, já que os outros aurores podiam já ter subido as escadas, Douglas ouviu alguns passos apressados e mais alguns feitiços estuporantes, reconhecendo a voz de Quim e Travis Swingle. Mas ouviu também só um baque no chão, indicando que só um dos bruxos havia caído, e o que continuou consciente lançou um feitiço que derrubou um dos aurores. Saindo de trás da mesa, Douglas ficou de pé bem a tempo de ver o bruxo encapuzado levantar a varinha para mais um ataque mirando em Quim, que estava à frente dos outros no corredor e se atrapalhou com a queda de Travis.

- _Estupore!_ – Douglas gritou, sabendo que se errasse o feitiço acabaria acertando o seu próprio chefe. Quando um bruxo caiu, todos simplesmente pararam.

_-_ Bom trabalho! – Quim disse ainda segurando um Travis desacordado pelas axilas.

- Obrigado. – Douglas agradeceu aliviado em descobrir que não tinha uma mira tão ruim.

- Eu falo sério. – Quim apoiou Travis na parede e entrou na sala de jantar. - Três bruxos estuporados em quatro tentativas; nada mal para a primeira missão. E foi uma boa idéia gritar o feitiço para nos chamar, estávamos quase subindo a escada. Bom, vamos deixar o relatório para depois e amarrar estes quatro. Ian, trate de consertar o seu silenciador, e depois eu vou querer saber quem foi o trasgo do setor de investigação que disse que o encontro ia ser no primeiro andar!

- Eu acho que foi um tal de Forfilt, mas não tenho certeza – disse Kelly Wildshot, a única mulher do grupo.

- De qualquer jeito, ele vai precisar dar umas boas explicações. Podia ter estragado toda a missão!

Depois de amarrarem os quatro bruxos encapuzados e de checar todos os itens da sala, os cinco aurores se juntaram aos outros seis e o medibruxo que estavam do lado de fora, usando uma chave de portal para levá-los até uma cela temporária. Mais tarde a perícia faria um levantamento das atividades daqueles quatro bruxos e eles seriam julgados.

Depois disso, Douglas conseguiu uma missão atrás da outra, quase não parando no escritório. Em pouco tempo provou ser um auror de valor principalmente por sua criatividade quando enfrentava algum bruxo das trevas. Ele sempre dizia que a criatividade estava no sangue dos brasileiros, algo mais conhecido como "chuncho". Mas isso também trouxe alguns problemas para ele dentro do Ministério, já que nem todos aceitavam o fato de um brasileiro ser melhor que muitos ingleses, e muitos aurores torciam para que ele se desse mal na próxima missão. A sua sorte era que o seu chefe, além de fazer parte da Ordem, se preocupava mais com qualidade que com a procedência de uma pessoa. E ele se dava bem com os outros do Terceiro Esquadrão, mas logo nas primeiras semanas notou que Swingle não aceitava totalmente o fato de Douglas ser mais reconhecido que ele, que já estava no grupo a três anos e passou pelo Sexto Esquadrão antes de chegar ao Terceiro. Apesar de invejar o rápido reconhecimento de Douglas, Swingle tentava não criar um clima tenso no trabalho, mas mesmo assim não cooperava muito com as "idéias criativas" de Douglas durante as missões.

- Não se preocupe com isso. – Aline disse quando Douglas lhe contou sobre Travis ao voltar para o apartamento. – Uma hora ele vai perceber que essa rivalidade não tem sentido e vai parar de controvérsia as suas modificações nos planos.

- Mas o cara é um estúpido! Ele quase deixou um bruxo escapar da última vez porque não seguiu o meu esquema!

- Quem é o chefe do Esquadrão? – Perguntou ela calmamente.

- O Quim, você sabe muito bem disso.

- E quem é o novato?

- Oras, eu.

- Então. O Travis...

- Swingle.

- ... que seja. O Swingle deve estar acostumado a seguir ordens do chefe, e não de um novato. E você nem sempre tem idéias que ajudam nas missões, e na maioria das vezes vocês seguem os planos de ação do Quim. Ele provavelmente acha que você deve respeito a ele porque ele está a mais tempo no meio dos aurores, e não o contrário. Se de vez em quando ele é contra as suas idéias, é totalmente justificável e aceitável.

- Mas ele não é o único que não gosta da idéia de ter um "brasileirinho" no Esquadrão.

- E desde quando você se importa com o que os outros pensam?

Douglas cruzou os braços e ficou mudo, só olhando para Aline. Ela percebeu que ele havia ficado sem argumentos, e também não falou mais nada, terminando de jantar e falando sobre outros assuntos mais agradáveis, como o tempo.

Na Pensão do Grindylow Perneta, Cinthia e Jorge jantavam com todos os outros inquilinos da pensão, falando sobre os últimos acertos em seus planos. A sala tinha só uma mesa, e os dois se sentaram o mais longe possível da bruxa caolha que ficava no quarto ao lado do seu. Ela era muito baixinha e atarracada, e sempre ficava longos minutos encarando os outros com o seu olho normal sem piscar nenhuma vez. Os outros inquilinos eram mais normais, mas um garoto que ficava no final do corredor só voltava para a pensão depois que amanhecia, e sempre saia quando o sol se punha. Fora isso ele parecia normal.

- OK,OK. Sem fogos no casamento – Jorge disse fingindo estar mortalmente decepcionado. – Mas eu e Fred conseguimos avanços maravilhosos nos de dragões...

- Você nunca faz nada _normal_? – Cinthia perguntou com a maior paciência do mundo. Jorge havia dado mil e uma sugestões para a cerimônia, uma mais estranha que a outra, e Cinthia sabia que todas eram brincadeira, mas queria que ele falasse sério pelo menos sobre o casamento. – Olha, eu não sei muita coisa sobre casamentos bruxos, o único que eu vi foi o da Aline, mas eu estou um pouco perdida no meio disso. E como meus pais vão dividir as despesas com os seus eu vou ter que explicar tin-tin por tin-tin de tudo que vai acontecer para a minha mãe. E ela só concordou em pagar metade do casamento porque nós estamos economizando para comprar aquela casa.

- É, mamãe também só concordou por causa disso, e eu ainda tive que ouvir um sermão de responsabilidade depois.

- Essa é a vantagem de conversar por telefone. – Cinthia disse com um sorrisinho, pensando nas horas que Jorge passou com a cabeça na lareira falando com a Sra. Weasley.

- Bom, pelo menos vamos sair dessa pensão. Foi uma sorte a gente ter achado aquela casinha perto da loja de logros. E do jeito que a loja vai indo, vamos conseguir todo o dinheiro antes do casamento!

- Ah, e falando na loja de logros, você precisa desocupar um dos caldeirões.

- Mas todas as poções são importantes, e elas têm que ficar cozinhando dias seguidos. Você não quer que depois apareça um cliente com orelhas por toda a cara reclamando do barulho da vizinhança, né?

- Então coloque uma das poções que não precisam de cozimento constante em um vidro e cozinhe ela depois. Temos só mais algumas gotas daquela poção de proteção e essa sim demora três semanas pra ficar pronta. O que você prefere: um logro sendo lançado com três semanas de atraso ou um bebê gritando e chorando pela casa?

- Como você é pessimista.

- Só estou sendo realista.

- OK, OK. Assim que eu puder desocupar um dos caldeirões eu te aviso.

- Hoje.

- Hoje não dá, é impossível!

- Você vai acabar ouvindo outro sermão de responsabilidade, e vai ser de mim.

Jorge apertou o nariz para que ela parasse de se zangar à toa e disse: - Você anda muito estressadinha.

- É o beu trabalho – ela disse tentando lutar contra a mão dele que ainda prendia o seu nariz, mal prestando atenção no que ele disse.

- E não é como se a poção fosse acabar em uma semana, então ainda dá tempo de preparar mais.

- Três sebâdas.

- O quê?! – Jorge soltou o nariz dela, e Cinthia deu um longo suspiro antes de falar.

- Bem, sobrou realmente _muito_ pouco daquele garrafão de cinco litros que você fez, e pelos meus cálculos só temos três semanas _se_ conseguirmos tirar até a última gota daquele vidro.

- Bom, dá pra gente... bem...

- Não precisar da poção por um tempo, pelo menos até você parar de usar um dos caldeirões para os logros? É, eu também pensei nisso. Por mim, sem problemas.

- É, sem problemas... Só que a poção menos demorada ainda vai ficar cozinhando por umas cinco semanas.

- Sem problemas – ela repetiu, e acrescentou ao ver a cara de Jorge. – Não se preocupe, eu tenho autocontrole por nós dois. Se um não quer, então dois não fazem.

- Eu tenho autocontrole!

- Jorge, isso não é hora para fazer piadas. – Ele abriu a boca para protestar, mas Cinthia continuou falando: - Eu sei, eu sei, está no seu sangue fazer piadas, mas tente se controlar um pouquinho.

- O seu sarcasmo melhorou depois que começamos a morar juntos. Melhorou _demais_! – Ele voltou sua atenção para o prato e percebendo como a comida parecia incrivelmente hippie quando se misturava tudo com o garfo. Cinthia viu que havia pegado pesado na sua própria piadinha e abraçou-o, tentando fazer com que ele se animasse de novo. Ela odiava ver ele magoado.

- Sabe, a gente não precisa ficar na seca durante todas essas semanas. Podemos ir gastando o que sobrou da poção com moderação, uma ou duas gotas cada vez.

- Três ou quatro. – Ele disse virando o rosto para ela, Cinthia continuava a abraçá-lo.

- Nós não temos mais que vinte gotas, talvez vinte e cinco, então é melhor não passar de uma ou duas horas, OK?

Jorge a beijou ao invés de dizer que concordava, e aquilo foi o suficiente para Cinthia. Na verdade, ela até esqueceu que mal tinha tocado no jantar por causa daquele beijo, e demorou um pouquinho para ela se lembrar que estavam na mesa da pensão. Quando ela afastou os seus lábios dos de Jorge percebeu que a velhinha caolha estava encarando os dois.

- Se essas poções ajudarem a conseguir dinheiro para a casa, eu juro que nunca mais reclamo que você e Fred ficam usando os meus ingredientes para fazer esses logros.

- E assim que a gente se mudar eu vou repor todos os seus ingredientes. – Jorge disse apressado ao ver que a bruxa caolha os estava encarando. – O que acha de terminarmos o jantar no quarto? Eu realmente não gosto dessa bruxa.

- Já estou lá. – Cinthia se levantou já com o prato na mão.

- E a gente podia pedir um vinho na cozinha, o que você acha? – Ele perguntou pouco antes de subirem as escadas para os quartos.

- Hoje não, Jorge.

- Pelo menos eu tentei.

**N/A:** Hehehe! Não tirem conclusões de mim pelo que eu escrevo, tá. Eu sou até muito certinha, e acabo usando os meus textos para extravasar, sabe. Heh, sério mesmo. Perguntem à Emplumada, ela confirma (e aprova **P**).

Ah, e eu não sei como se escreve "chuncho" e nem "capicce"! Quem souber, me avise, porque eu tô curiosa desde que o meu professor de história falou do "jeitinho brasileiro de resolver as coisas" há mais de um ano e meio atrás, e eu nunca encontrei ninguém que soubesse escrever "capicce" corretamente. **'XD**


	6. Emboscado pela cobra

**6 – Emboscado pela cobra**

**N/A: Esse título pegou meio mal depois do capítulo anterior, mas não é pra maliciar, ouviram bem? NÃO MALICIEM! Ih, tarde demais...**

**N/A adiantado:** Eu fiquei com medo do que eu mesma escrevi neste capítulo, vê se pode!

Em algum lugar não mapeado, de difícil localização, escondido por vários feitiços, encantamentos e maldições, reina um Lord mais temido que o pior dos bruxos das trevas já enfrentado até hoje. Seu nome amedronta e poucos ousam pronunciá-lo. Voldemort, um bruxo que conseguiu enganar bruxos poderosos e escapar da própria morte e que não teme maldições, pois é capaz de proferir a pior delas com total frieza no coração, se este ainda existir. Mas se há algo que sempre ficam em seu caminho e que ele amaldiçoa mais que qualquer coisa são as...

- Profecias! Estou cheio delas! Nagini, se você soubesse como as coisas poderiam ter sido mais fáceis se aquela farsante não tivesse feito sua primeira profecia verdadeira... eu provavelmente estaria em um lugar muito mais luxuoso, e não no meu antigo esconderijo. Estaríamos no Ministério, talvez, comandando a minha própria nação!

A cobra a seus pés entendeu o que seu mestre falava, pois ele dizia tudo em sua língua. Sibilou alto, indignada, e levantou a cabeça.

- Você não esperava que eu dividisse o comando de um país com você, não é mesmo? Preciso ensinar você a ser mais humilde, Nagini, ou ainda pode arranjar problemas para você mesma, entendido?

A cobra deu outro silvo, mas desta vez mais baixo e suave, se enroscando aos pés do trono de seu Lord. Voldemort sorriu, pensando se algum de seus Comensais pensava como Nagini. É claro que sim, ele sabia _e via_ no rosto de muitos deles a mesma cobiça pelo poder que ele tinha, mas não seria enganado por nenhum deles. Sabia diferenciar bajulação de verdadeiro respeito, por isso só libertou dez de todos os Comensais sobreviventes que foram confinados em Azkaban. Os outros que apodrecessem naquelas celas imundas, não mereciam a sua misericórdia, eram fracos. Se havia alguma coisa que Voldemort não suportava era a fraqueza, mas muitos de seus seguidores a tinham, e só não se livrara deles porque poderiam ser úteis e eram fáceis de lidar, obedeciam fácil sob pressão.

- Mas dessa vez eu tenho um trunfo contra esta profecia em particular. Rabicho!

De um canto escuro da sala apareceu um homem baixo e flácido, meio careca no topo da cabeça, que se aproximou do trono em que Voldemort estava, e sua mão de prata reluziu fracamente debaixo da capa que usava. Ele andava curvado como se não quisesse ver o rosto de seu mestre, cuidando para não levantar muito o rosto.

- Si-sim, Milorde?

- Chame Pieri aqui. E seja rápido.

- Sim, Mi-milorde.

- E tente não ser visto. Eu já tenho muito com que me preocupar, e dessa vez não vou poder consertar _seus_ erros.

- Claro, Milorde.

Rabicho saiu curvado como sempre fazia, mal olhando para o rosto de seu amo. Voldemort sorriu para Nagini quando a porta do aposento se fechou, sabendo que não teria que se preocupar muito com _aquela_ profecia.

- Finalmente vamos saber o que a profecia de Bernard Weasley tem a ver com os seis brasileiros que foram para Hogwarts. Incrível como até os ancestrais de quase quatrocentos anos dessa família continuam me trazendo problemas por causa dos trouxas. Uma vez do lado errado, sempre do lado errado.

A cobra sibilou algumas vezes sem levantar a cabeça, continuando enrolada ao lado de Voldemort com uma atitude indiferente.

- Não, Nagini. Eu neguei minha família _e_ mudei para o lado certo como poucos são capazes de fazer. Os Weasley nunca foram capazes de seguir o lado certo, e nunca serão.

Vinte minutos depois a porta do aposento era aberta novamente, deixando duas figuras encapuzadas entrarem. Rabicho era reconhecível pelas costas naturalmente curvada, mas o outro tinha uma postura altiva apesar de baixo, se curvando apenas para saudar o seu mestre e ninguém mais. Voldemort olhou de Rabicho para Giovanni, e Nagini levantou a cabeça para olhar os dois homens também.

- Saia, Rabicho!

O homem saiu da sala com um muxoxo, fechando a porta pesadamente. Giovanni deu alguns passos para frente até ficar no meio da sala, esperando Voldemort falar.

- Você falou da profecia que levou seis crianças brasileiras para Hogwarts. Se ela for verdadeira, teremos que dar um fim nela, e para isso precisamos impedir que os seis brasileiros se reúnam. Você está sabendo do encontro no começo de maio?

- Sim, Milorde. Será a iniciação de alguns novatos. Infelizmente os aurores descobriram sobre ela, mas já estamos tentando mudar o dia.

- Não o faça. Mude apenas a hora. De acordo com os meus espiões, um dos brasileiros estará no grupo de aurores que planejam capturar meus Comensais.

- Berttapeli... - Giovanni sorriu cinicamente ao pronunciar aquele nome, o seu antigo "amigo" de escola.

- É este. Eles esperam capturar cinco, no máximo seis novatos, mas eu quero que você leve mais vinte Comensais para recepcioná-los. Eu quero Shacklebolt, Berttapeli e Inckletiff vivos, os outros do grupo podem ser eliminados. Vou colocar você no comando desta tarefa e espero resultados satisfatórios.

- Obrigado, Milorde. – Disse Giovanni se curvando. – Não se arrependerá disso.

- Eu nunca me arrependo, ao contrário de você, caso falhe. Agora saia. E mande Rabicho entrar.

- Sim, Milorde.

Giovanni saiu da sala com uma reverência, deixando a porta aberta para Pedro entrar. Quando o Comensal fechou a porta, Voldemort sibilou baixinho para a cobra e Rabicho se aproximou de seu trono.

- Não entendo porquê você não me conta que plano é este, mestre. Eu estive ao seu lado, servindo o senhor desde antes de sua volta...

- Chega, Rabicho! Da última vez que eu lhe dei uma missão você me desapontou muito, perdeu a oportunidade de acabar com Dumbledore.

- Havia muitos professores vindo... - murmurou.

- Mentiroso! Você correu com a simples idéia de que alguém pudesse ter ouvido e ainda não conseguiu eliminar um _aluno_ que hoje está se mostrando bastante irritante nos meus planos. Talvez um pouquinho de dor te faça lembrar o quanto você deveria se arrepender disso. – Rabicho encolheu antes mesmo de Voldemort fazer qualquer menção de pegar a varinha, mas não sentiu nada. – O medo já é o suficiente – Ele disse satisfeito, e Rabicho levantou o rosto para seu mestre. - Este plano não lhe diz respeito e não preciso da sua ajuda para executá-lo. Se em algum momento eu precisar de você, então, e só então você precisará saber do que se trata. E se considere com sorte por eu não te lembrar do castigo que merece.

- Mas, mas Milorde...

- Basta, Rabicho. Sugiro que você se cale se não quiser lembrar a sensação causada pela maldição _cruciatus_.

- Na-não, Milorde. Tudo menos a maldição!

- Então cale-se.

Rabicho se recolheu ao canto em que estivera antes, encolhido, curvado e tremendo de medo. Se tivesse outra opção, provavelmente estaria longe dali, mas a única maneira de continuar vivo era obedecendo, e Voldemort sabia.

- Servos, Nagini – ele sibilou novamente na língua das cobras. – Servos assustados. São maleáveis e fáceis de lidar. Pieri, ao contrário, é um servo devoto, que obedece por respeito. Este também é fácil de lidar no começo, mas vou precisar ficar de olho para ver o quanto sua lealdade vai durar.

**N/A:** Eu disse que tinha ficado assustada, e com motivo!

No escritório dos aurores no dia oito de maio, Shacklebolt falava com Douglas sobre a missão do dia seguinte. O auror novo não parecia muito contente, sentado à frente de sua mesa com os braços cruzados, mas Shacklebolt tinha que esclarecer algumas coisas com o novato.

- Douglas, eu vou por todo o Terceiro Esquadrão neste caso.

- Mas de acordo com os investigadores só vai ter novatos nessa reunião, e _talvez_ um Comensal mais perigoso. Pra que levar o Terceiro Esquadrão?

- Por mais que você tenha se destacado nas últimas missões, você ainda é um novato. Só porque você faz parte do Terceiro Esquadrão do Serviço de Combate Interno não significa que você tenha a experiência necessária para pegar missões mais pesadas. Por isso eu te deixei fora do caso da rua Magnólia na semana passada.

- Mas eu fui aceito no Terceiro Esquadrão, sendo assim eu devia estar preparado para todas as missões que nos fossem dadas! E estou! Eu posso enfrentar situações mais perigosas do que reuniões de Comensais novatos! – Ele disse se levantando e batendo as mãos na mesa do seu chefe.

- Sente-se, garoto. Você não está pronto para pegar missões mais pesadas. – Quim disse calmamente, e Douglas obedeceu. - Eu posso estar sendo muito cuidadoso, mas você é um dos melhores e mais sérios aurores que já me apareceu e eu não quero arriscar, entende? Só estou tentando fazer com que você se depare com todo o tipo de situação possível antes de pegar os barretes grandes. Eu não quero me arriscar a perder um auror de valor por causa do entusiasmo como o... bem, eu não quero arriscar. Eu falei com os chefes dos outros Esquadrões e pedi que nos dessem essa missão desde que descobriram da reunião, e não dá mais para transferir para outro Esquadrão. Amanhã, vinte e três zero zero, no antigo correio da terceira avenida do lado leste de Londres. "Vinte e três zero zero" é a forma oficial de dizer a hora, ou seja, onze da noite.

- Entendido. Os outros já sabem da missão?

- Não. Eu estou falando primeiro com você justamente para explicar porquê estamos pegando casos pequenos. Os outros sabem que esse é o procedimento padrão quando se tem um novato na equipe, mas acho que não vão ficar muito felizes de qualquer jeito. Pode avisá-los pra mim?

- Claro, eu aviso.

- Obrigado.

Douglas saiu da sala resignado, mas bateu a porta ao invés de fechá-la. Enquanto se juntava aos aurores de todos os outros Esquadrões e passava a missão para os seus colegas, ele pensava se seu chefe não estava certo.

Só estava pegando missões há dois meses, estando há apenas quatro meses no meio dos aurores. Como Quim havia dito, Douglas se destacava nessas poucas missões, mas também estava achando tudo muito fácil. Se o levassem mais a sério, talvez Douglas pudesse mostrar o que realmente podia fazer caso pegasse uma missão pesada. Mas não, ele era um novato. Aquele pensamento o irritava, mas todos do escritório pareciam pensar assim, especialmente Swingle. Pelo menos ele não estava mofando em uma sala fechada, o que já era um bom começo, mas mesmo assim, se pudesse mostrar aos outros que agüentava qualquer missão de qualquer peso, aí ele teria o respeito que merecia. No entanto, teria que esperar Quim lhe passar uma missão assim, o que com certeza não aconteceria por um longo tempo indeterminado.

Sempre que alguma coisa o deixava chateado no trabalho, Aline percebia que havia algo de errado quando ele voltava para o apartamento. Dessa vez Douglas tentou disfarçar, mas o seu jeito normal de ser estava bastante forçado, e Aline acabou percebendo mais rápido que nas outras vezes.

- Outro problema? – Ela disse de repente enquanto jantavam. – Sabe, você tem que parar de achar defeito em tudo e fechar a cara.

- Não tem problema nenhum – tentou mentir.

- Eu conseguiria dizer a cinco quilômetros de distância que tem alguma coisa te incomodando, e mesmo assim você tenta esconder isso de mim. Fale o que é.

- Amanhã eu tenho outra missão de novato. – Douglas cruzou os braços e apoio as costas na cadeira, tentando não olhar para o rosto de Aline.

- Você não esperava que eles já te dessem missões de um auror quase aposentado, não é?

- Mas eu sou um dos melhores que eles tem lá dentro, e só o que eu consigo são missões ridículas de tão fáceis! – Ele olhou duro para Aline. Estava sentindo que todos formaram um complô contra ele.

- Você precisa de experiência. Eu concordo que quatorze missões em dois meses são bastante coisa, mas ainda assim são só dois meses.

- Você andou falando com o meu chefe?

- Não, mas se ele diz o mesmo que eu, então deve ser um homem sensato.

Douglas abriu a boca para retrucar, mas ficou quieto. Sabia que Quim era um auror cuidadoso e nunca fazia nada desnecessário, por isso conseguiu chegar a chefe do Terceiro Esquadrão. E se mais de uma pessoa achava que ele estava reclamando de barriga cheia, então ele devia mesmo repensar as suas atitudes.

- De qualquer jeito – recomeçou Aline –, eu nunca concordei que você tivesse tantas missões em um espaço tão curto de tempo, mas é o seu trabalho e eu não vou interferir. Me fale da missão de amanhã.

Douglas sorriu meio resignado e meio feliz. Ele sabia que não ia conseguir nadar cachoeira acima logo na primeira vez, então teria que esperar para subir de novato para experiente, e isso podia levar bastante tempo. Também estava feliz porque Aline continuava preocupada com as missões dele, e por isso sempre queria saber o que ele iria fazer para ter certeza de que não corria nenhum perigo. Aline ainda não se conformara de que faltava ainda meio ano para terminar o seu curso, e só depois de fazer uma entrevista ela poderia entrar para a equipe de medibruxos dos aurores. Só ficaria sossegada quando pudesse acompanhar Douglas nas missões, entretanto teria que esperar até o próximo ano. Esse era o jeito _super discreto_ dela demonstrar que se preocupava com ele.

- Vai ser outro caso pequeno. Vamos até o antigo correio no lado leste da cidade para prender alguns Comensais _novatos_. – Douglas odiava aquela palavra, mas era melhor rotular os outros assim do que dizer que ele mesmo era um _novato_. – Talvez tenha um Comensal da Morte mais experiente, mas é só com o que temos que nos preocupar.

- Então vocês vão levar um medibruxo, claro?

- Quim acha que não é necessário. São apenas barretes pequenos, não vão dar muito trabalho.

- Mas você mesmo disse que pode ter um Comensal mais experiente no meio deles! – Aline disse, agora com um tom mais preocupado que antes. – Eu estou chocada com a falta de cuidado do seu chefe!

- Você não acabou de falar que ele era sensato? – Douglas perguntou só para ver Aline confusa, o que raramente acontecia.

- Bem, eu disse. Mas ele está sendo bastante descuidado quanto à segurança, isso não se pode negar.

- Aline, o máximo que pode acontecer é eu voltar com um arranhãozinho ou dois. Com isso você não precisa se preocupar.

- Mas pelo menos estão levando uma equipe de reforço, não é? – Ela perguntou como se esperasse que ele dissesse que sim.

- Não.

- O quê?! Mas...

- Não precisa. Apesar de eu continuar a ser um novato, o Quim já tem confiança em mim, e toda a equipe está trabalhando no mesmo ritmo. Não tem mais como dar alguma coisa errada, eu te garanto.

- Eu não sei não. Não estou gostando dessa missão.

- Eu já tive uma pior.

- Mas daquela vez vocês levaram um medibruxo _e_ uma equipe de apoio. Continuo com uma sensação ruim sobre essa missão.

- Eu prometo que tomo cuidado. – Douglas deu um beijo estalado na bochecha dela. – Além disso, você abandonou as aulas da Sibila Trelawney logo depois de fazer o primeiro ano. Não acha que está sendo um pouco exagerada quanto a este pressentimento?

- Pode ser, mas eu só vou me sentir melhor quando você estiver de volta.

Ele deu um longo beijo nela, mas não conseguiu afastar de Aline esse mau pressentimento.

- Eu volto. Eu sempre vou voltar.

- Prestem atenção. Nós vamos aparatar daqui até o outro lado da cidade, por isso não esqueçam de usar os silenciadores.

_"Como sempre"_ pensou Douglas, depois de Quim ter passados aquelas instruções complicadíssimas pela pentelhonésima vez. Ele olhou com o canto do olho para o silenciador de Ian, uma corrente de madeira escura com um só aro de metal, e viu que havia várias partes com farpas e alguns pedaços lascados. Com certeza precisava de concerto, mas Ian insistia em fazer seus próprios reparos. Douglas tirou uma corrente igual do bolso e deu a ele enquanto Kelly e Travis conversavam com Quim sobre missões ridículas.

- Use a minha reserva, só para garantir.

- Não precisa. Eu acho que consegui achar o problema dessa vez. – Respondeu o bruxo afastando pela décima vez a franja loira dos olhos. Já fazia uma semana que Ian estava para cortar o cabelo, mas sempre se distraía com alguma outra coisa, assim como as coisas que precisava mandar pro conserto. Até suas vestes estavam um pouco surradas, pois ele tinha preguiça de lavar ou de mandar para alguma lavanderia. Douglas vivia se perguntando como uma pessoa tão desleixada conseguiu chegar ao SCI3 (SCI Serviço de Combate Interno, e 3 indica o número do esquadrão) e ainda fazer parte da Ordem da Fênix. Estava começando a achar que tinha mais malucos na Ordem do que no St. Mungus.

- Você precisa mandar essa coisa para o conserto. Use o meu pelo menos hoje, OK?

- Tá legal... – Ian disse resignado, colocando a corrente de madeira no pulso contrário da varinha. – Mas eu acho mesmo que o problema era no aro de metal, e que finalmente consegui consertar.

Douglas ficou mais aliviado ainda que ele estivesse usando o seu silenciador reserva, já que o aro de metal era a parte principal do aparato, e ele nunca se arriscaria a mexer em uma peça tão importante.

- Ei! Vocês dois! – Quim chamou trás de Kelly e Travis. – São quase onze horas. Vocês querem ou não querem prender alguns Comensais?

- São só novatos, Q. – Ian disse. – É de se esperar que eles também se atrasem.

- Então vamos surpreendê-los. Todos prontos?

- Claro! – Disseram os outros quatro, e no instante seguinte já haviam aparatado silenciosamente.

Os cinco aurores desaparataram no antigo correio de Londres, um prédio pequeno em comparação com o novo, e em um estado deplorável de desuso e descuido. Estavam na sala em que eram guardadas as corujas, sendo que mal podiam ver o teto por causa da escuridão. Todas as janelas haviam sido tampadas com tábuas de madeira, e havia várias vigas pela sala para as corujas usarem como poleiros, mas apenas as mais baixas eram distinguíveis. Um cheiro de titica velha se misturava ao pó acumulado deixando a sala com um ar pesado. Douglas estava se perguntando por que Comensais só se reuniam em lugares em processo de decomposição quando percebeu que havia algo errado. Estava muito silencioso, e também...

- Onde estão os Comensais? – Kelly perguntou baixinho, ficando alerta. – Era aqui mesmo que eles deveriam estar.

- Vamos ver se eles estão em outra sa...

Mas um feitiço atravessou a sala e atingiu Travis sem dar tempo para ele terminar a frase, iluminando momentaneamente as paredes com uma luz avermelhada. Puderam ver que nas três portas que davam acesso ao corujal havia Comensais da Morte, pelo menos vinte deles, e não eram novatos.

- É uma emboscada! – Quim gritou, se posicionando para proteger o corpo inerte de Travis, mas parou no meio do caminho para evitar uma azaração. – Procurem qualquer coisa que sirva de proteção!

Douglas e Kelly pularam atrás de uma viga que estava caída, mas mesmo assim não era suficiente para protegê-los inteiros, e Ian jogou no ar um saco de ração que estava por perto para evitar ser atingido por um feitiço. Três das paredes estavam tomadas pelos Comensais, e aqueles que estavam mais à frente lançavam feitiços e azarações diretamente contra os aurores desprotegidos.

Logo a viga foi destroçada, atingindo Douglas com algumas farpas. Sabia que quatro aurores não poderiam dar conta de vinte Comensais da Morte, mas mesmo assim deu alguns passos para frente e lançou quantos feitiços pôde, e assim faziam Quim, Ian e Kelly. Conseguiram derrubar dois, talvez três das figuras encapuzadas, embora fosse difícil de distingui-los no escuro. Douglas já havia sido atingido por dois feitiços de corte no braço e na perna quando ouviu Kelly ser atingida com um feitiço que a jogou na parede oposta, perto de onde estava Travis. Ele não teve tempo de olhar para trás por causa de outro feitiço lançado na sua direção, e teria sido soterrado se Ian não tivesse virado para trás para ver se Kelly continuava acordada.

- A parede! – ele gritou, apontando para o ponto em que Kelly havia sido jogada. – Vai desabar!

Os tijolos velhos que estavam bem embaixo de uma das vigas começaram a ceder com o peso. Quim ainda tentou alcançar os aurores caídos, mas a gravidade foi mais rápida e soterrou Kelly e Travis antes que ele pudesse dar três passos. Depois que a poeira baixou, eles viram um buraco aberto na parede que dava para a sala em que se guardavam os pacotes, mas não havia sinal de nenhum dos dois.

Dezessete varinhas foram apontadas para os três aurores restantes, mas estes haviam baixado a guarda para tentar ajudar os aurores soterrados e se viraram lentamente para os bruxos encapuzados sem outra alternativa.

- Parece que vocês perderam – um deles disse, se aproximando dos três com a varinha ainda na direção deles, e Douglas reconheceu aquela voz. – Joguem as varinhas no chão.

- Pieri, seu... - Mas Giovanni lançou a maldição _cruciatus_ nele, fazendo Douglas cair de joelhos no chão, porém, sem uma exclamação de dor.

- Eu disse "varinhas no chão", e não que podiam falar. Agora! A não ser que queiram morrer em vão...

Quim jogou sua varinha aos pés do Comensal e acenou com a cabeça para que Ian fizesse o mesmo. Ainda meio relutante e com um olhar de ódio para Giovanni, Douglas se levantou e jogou a varinha no chão, sem deixar de encarar o bruxo que considerara um amigo no Brasil e um traidor na Inglaterra.

- _Accio!_ – As varinhas pularam para a mão de Giovanni, mas ele continuava a sustentando o olhar de Douglas. Com os olhos já acostumados com a escuridão, Douglas pode distinguir um brilho de triunfo por debaixo do capuz, mas Giovanni logo virou as costas para os aurores, dando alguns passos para o meio dos Comensais. – Amarrem eles e levem para o local combinado. O Lord quer algumas informações, por isso não os matem _ainda_.

- Mas e os outros dois? Vamos simplesmente deixá-los ali? – Um dos Comensais perguntou, fazendo Giovanni se virar para o buraco na parede oposta.

- Acho que os tijolos já deram conta daqueles dois. É uma pena. Teriam sido um bom passatempo. Vamos!

Três comensais conjuraram cordas para amarrar os aurores enquanto alguns já aparatavam. Os três foram atingidos com feitiços estuporantes e colocados na garupa de vassouras para serem levados a algum lugar desconhecido. Um trouxa viu uma coisa escura passar no céu às 12:28 daquela noite, mas seus vizinhos disseram que ele estava vendo coisas. A rua ficou tranqüila, mas quando nenhuma notícia do grupo de aurores chegou a SCI no dia seguinte, eles perceberam que havia algo de errado.


	7. Boas e más notícias

**7 – Boas e más notícias**

"Creck, creck" na janela.

"Creck, creck" outra vez.

_"Mas são cinco da manhã"_ Cinthia pensou olhando no despertador da mesinha de cabeceira. _"Quem é que pode estar me mandando uma coruja há esta hora?"_

Ainda sonolenta, Cinthia se levantou sem fazer barulho, mas Jorge já havia acordado por causa da coruja. Ele a viu abrir a janela e tirar a carta da pata do animalzinho, que saiu voando rapidamente para fora do quarto, provavelmente encantado com um feitiço de velocidade. Mas a cada linha que lia, Cinthia ficava cada vez mais pálida e preocupada.

- Oh não! Isso é... é... horrível!

- O que aconteceu? – Jorge perguntou, saltando preocupado da cama.

- É, bem... - Cinthia amassou a carta discretamente e foi até o banheiro jogá-la no lixo. Começou a trocar de roupa a uma velocidade espantosa, deixando Jorge quase tonto enquanto falava. – Eu não sei se você devia saber disso já, mas... De um jeito ou de outro eu vou ter que te contar mais tarde. Agora eu não tenho tempo para explicar e preciso ir correndo para o Ministério...

- Espero que eles te paguem hora extra, de tantas vezes que você precisou ir mais cedo.

- Pagam sim. Mas isso não é importante agora. Eu provavelmente vou precisar falar com Aline mais tarde. Será que você podia mandar uma coruja pedindo pra ela vir almoçar com a gente hoje?

- Quer que eu arranje um lugar em Hogsmeade para vocês almoçarem também? – Jorge perguntou brincando, mas Cinthia não estava prestando muita atenção, ocupada em procurar as botas debaixo da cama.

- Ah, é melhor não. Pode ser na loja, como sempre.

Jorge revirou os olhos por causa da distração dela. Era nessas horas que ele tinha que lembrar de tudo por ela. – E você vai trabalhar sem comer nada?

- Hum, é mesmo! Obrigada por me lembrar! – ela disse, dando um beijinho rápido na bochecha dele e saindo em seguida do quarto, passando pela pequena salinha e rumando para a cozinha da pensão.

Jorge ficou alguns segundos parado, pensando se deveria ver o que dizia a carta que ela jogara no lixo. Mas ele mal teve tempo de dar dois passos na direção do banheiro que Cinthia já estava de volta com uma maçã meio mordida na boca. Pensando uma segunda vez, era melhor não quebrar a confiança dela fuçando em algo que ela não queria que ele soubesse.

- O que aconteceu afinal? – Perguntou ele outra vez.

- Eu já falei que não tenho tempo, e acho que nem permissão para falar. – Ela pegou uma maleta do armário e checou o que havia dentro, comendo a maçã com a outra mão.

- E por que a Aline pode saber?

- Talvez eu te conte no almoço também, OK?

- Humpf! OK...

Jorge ficou calado depois disso, vendo Cinthia pegar alguns papéis e terminar a maçã num piscar de olhos. Ela andou até ele parecendo confusa.

- Já faz um tempo que você não me bombardeia com perguntas sobre o meu trabalho. Por que isso?

- Primeiro: eu já desisti a algum tempo de tentar descobrir qual é o seu trabalho através de perguntas diretas. Segundo: eu ainda estou com sono!

- Ih, é mesmo! Você não precisava ter acordado tão cedo por causa da coruja. Desculpe, mas esse é um assunto importante. Enquanto não chega a hora de abrir a loja você pode tentar dormir um pouco.

- Vou tentar – disse, sentando na cama um pouquinho emburrado. Cinthia se aproximou dele, deu-lhe um beijo suave e pegou a maleta que havia deixado aos pés da cama.

- Não fique com essa carinha de cachorro abandonado. Eu te amo. Até daqui a pouquinho!

Jorge não conseguiu conter um sorriso. Era difícil conviver com Cinthia e com a pessoa cheia de segredos que ela se tornou depois de Hogwarts, mas valia a pena. Cinthia também retribuiu o sorriso e aparatou.

Mas não foi para o prédio do Ministério que Cinthia foi. A coruja que ela recebeu tinha um feitiço de velocidade, e foi Farfield quem a mandou. Ele pedia que fosse até o antigo correio da capital o mais rápido possível. Da última vez que Cinthia ouviu o lugar ser mencionado foi em uma mensagem interceptada dos Comensais da Morte que ela tivera que decifrar a pouco mais de um mês. Na época ela não tinha certeza se havia entendido direito o código, mas o seu chefe insistiu que ela tinha que aprender a entregar o trabalho no prazo pedido e arrancou a cifra e o código de sua mão. Uma equipe de aurores foi mandada para o corujal na noite passada, e pelo jeito não havia retornado. E o pior: ela sabia que nesta equipe estava Douglas, e que eles teriam que avisar os familiares dos desaparecidos mais tarde. Por isso precisava falar com Aline, já que podia ser menos doloroso saber isso através de um amigo, e Fred e Jorge também tinham o direito de saber.

Cinthia achou melhor desaparatar do lado de fora do prédio para ter uma melhor visão externa do local. O antigo correio era um grande prédio de esquina com a fachada quadrada e os fundos arredondados, provavelmente onde ficavam as corujas. Cinthia já vira o correio novo, que era pelo menos três vezes maior que este. E definitivamente o velho correio dava um novo significado a palavra _antigo_; as paredes estavam quase totalmente descascada, praticamente todas as vidraças se encontravam quebradas, com poucas salvas dos vândalos da capital, e o tempo judiara bastante da construção. Era literalmente um prédio abandonado. Teve que atravessar a rua para entrar pela porta da frente; nenhum trouxa xereta se preocuparia em espionar os vizinhos àquela hora da manhã, estando ainda escuro do lado de fora. Mas mal a velha sineta da porta anunciou a sua chegada, Farfield apareceu por uma ao lado da recepção bastante agitado.

- Eu mandei aquela coruja há meia hora com um feitiço de velocidade. Por que demorou tanto?

- Olá, Farfield. Acho que a coruja não aprendeu a aparatar até Hogsmeade com o feitiço de velocidade que você pôs nela. – Cinthia disse tentando ignorar o humor de Farfield. Ela mal tomara um café da manhã, estava com sono, fazendo hora extra e ainda teria que ouvir um sermão de pontualidade do seu chefe, que exigia que o serviço fosse feito num estalar de dedos. Antes que Rupert decidisse dar o sermão de pontualidade e eficiência, Cinthia se interessou em saber o que havia acontecido. – O que aconteceu aqui?

- Bem, como você sabe – ele começou a conduzir Cinthia até o corujal do correio -, na noite passada o SCI3 veio interferir naquela reunião de Comensais iniciantes e era esperado que tivessem pouco trabalho e voltassem dentro de duas horas. Mas aparentemente foram emboscados e até agora não se sabe o paradeiro deles.

- E por que eu fui chamada para esse caso? Se não me engano o Stuart é que cuida dos casos de desaparecimento.

Farfield parou na porta do corujal, respirando fundo como se a idéia de dar aquele trabalho para Cinthia também não tivesse sido escolha sua e disse: - Bem, o Pickles foi hospitalizado ontem à tarde no Hospital St. Mungus por causa de uma poção para curar resfriados mal-feita, e o Kansas e a Strange não quiseram aceitar este caso porque não tem a ver com as especializações deles.

Cinthia sabia que eles não haviam pegado o caso para dar a ela uma chance de trabalhar, já que Farfield dava preferência a eles em qualquer caso. Mas todos os colegas de trabalho de Cinthia achavam que ela merecia tanto crédito quanto eles e sempre descartavam alguns casos para que ela tivesse alguma experiência fora do escritório.

- E quanto ao Lou? – Cinthia perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

- Eu confio mais em você do que no Lewis para cuidar deste caso – ele disse como se preferisse engolir um vidro de _esquelesse_ ao invés de dizer aquilo, tentando não olhar para o rosto de Cinthia.

- Então _agora_ eu sou necessária para a DI...

- Você é a mais qualificada na Divisão da Inteligência para este caso, por isso eu te chamei aqui. De qualquer maneira, não tem nada a ver com homicídios ou trouxas, especialidades de Kansas e de Strange, e foi você quem traduziu o código que trouxe os aurores aqui, não foi?

Cinthia sentiu uma enorme pedra ser largada em cima da sua consciência e não disse nada, odiando ter sido lembrada daquilo. Ela se virou para o lugar em que eram deixadas as corujas e viu com um frio no estômago que houve uma batalha no lugar, e que um pedaço da parede interna havia desabado. Havia alguns aurores do SCI vasculhando o local e colocando faixas roxas e laranjas ao redor para cercar a sala. Cinthia se virou para o seu chefe, que olhava para tudo com uma frieza que ela ainda não conseguia ter diante de tais situações.

- O que eles descobriram até agora?

- Não muito. Aparentemente havia mais Comensais aqui do que os aurores puderam dar conta e eles foram rendidos. Acharam esta mensagem na sala em que guardavam os pacotes. – Farfield entregou um papel para Cinthia. Códigos eram a sua especialidade, por mais que ela já tivesse participado de alguns casos atuando diretamente nas investigações.

- É o mesmo código da mensagem anterior... – Cinthia murmurou para si mesma enquanto avaliava o papelzinho. Sem precisar abrir a maleta que trouxera para pegar o código, ela o traduziu em poucos minutos para Farfield: - _"A iniciação será realizada... duas horas antes... do combinado há sete semanas. Venha ou não... será perdoado."_ - Aquilo deixou Cinthia um pouco mais aliviada. Ela mão havia errado na tradução já que os Comensais haviam mudado de planos a pouco mais de duas semanas. Mas ainda assim havia um erro. - Como foi que o SCI não encontrou esta mensagem antes?

- Apesar do ótimo trabalho que eles fazem – ele disse com um certo sarcasmo. - Ocasionalmente algumas das mensagens acabam escapando. Por isso estamos aqui, para ajudar na perícia do local e descobrir mais pistas. E como você não tem participado de muitas investigações diretas eu pensei em deixa-la fazer a perícia desta vez. Eu não chequei uma marquinha de queimado sequer.

Cinthia olhou desconfiada para o chefe. Ela nunca esperaria uma atitude dessas vindo dele, ainda mais que esta não era a área dela. Rupert era um pouco atado a regras e regulamentos demais, e Cinthia soube mais tarde que ele apoiava Fudge cegamente antes do Ministro perceber que Dumbledore estava certo. As atitudes dele no escritório também passaram a Cinthia a impressão de que ele era um aristocrata que supervalorizava o puro sangue bruxo, mas essa atitude de dar uma chance a ela a deixava com uma dúvida no lugar da boa impressão.

Os olhos de Cinthia logo se fixaram em um ponto além de Rupert, passando por cima de seu ombro e parando nos restos da parede desabada.

- Será que ninguém notou que aquela pilha de tijolos está se mexendo? – Cinthia apontou, fazendo Farfield e os outros aurores se virarem para os tijolos, que realmente estavam se mexendo como se tivesse alguma coisa querendo sair de baixo.

Os aurores do SCI correram para mover os tijolos, e logo eles acharam uma pessoa em baixo daquela pilha. Era Kelly Wildshot, e ela estava cheia de cortes e alguns hematomas, além de um pouco pálida. Quando eles a ajudaram a se levantar ela mal pôde ficar de pé.

- O Travis... cof, cof... ainda está aí embaixo... cof, cof!

- OK, nós já vamos desenterrá-lo – Rupert disse, apoiando Kelly na parede mais próxima e se virando para Cinthia em seguida. – Christino, eu quero que você cuide dela e pergunte o que aconteceu.

- Eu? – Cinthia perguntou, ainda não acreditando que ele estava deixando aquele caso nas mãos dela.

- É, você. Ainda temos que desenterrar um auror, ande logo!

- Certo.

Cinthia se agachou ao lado da aurora que parecia estar bastante abatida por causa dos ferimentos. Cinthia não sabia nenhum feitiço que a ajudasse por que não havia prestado muita atenção às aulas que teve no último ano de Hogwarts de Medicina Mágica, e agora se arrependia disso. O jeito era esperar eles chamarem um medibruxo e fazer logo as perguntas.

- Qual é o seu nome? – Cinthia começou.

- Wildshot, Kelly Wildshot.

- Muito bem, Kelly. Você consegue se lembrar exatamente do que aconteceu?

- Algum incompetente da DI traduziu um código errado e nós caímos em uma emboscada! – a aurora falou, bastante irritada. Cinthia tentou ignorar este comentário se lembrando que a maioria dos aurores não sabia quem eram os investigadores da Inteligência.

- Eu quis dizer quando vocês chegaram aqui, no antigo correio.

A aurora explicou como não haviam encontrado ninguém ao chegar, e de como Travis havia sido nocauteado logo em seguida. Cerca de vinte Comensais os cercaram e eles tentaram resistir, mas ela foi atingida por um feitiço estuporante e não viu mais nada do que aconteceu depois.

- Bom, definitivamente foi uma emboscada – Cinthia murmurou para si mesma.

- Aquela mensagem de que era uma reunião de Comensais novatos era falsa, só para poder abater aurores! – Kelly resmungou.

- A reunião aconteceu mesmo, eu não errei na tradução. Eles mudaram o horário em cima da hora provavelmente para armar a emboscada...

- Você é uma das investigadoras da Divisão da Inteligência? – A aurora perguntou, quase incrédula, cortando a linha de pensamento de Cinthia, que estava tentando juntar as peças para descobrir o que havia acontecido de errado.

- Sim, eu sou. – Ela respondeu secamente.

Wildshot continuava a olhá-la com incredulidade. A aurora podia estar machucada e se sentindo mal de ter fracassado na missão, mas Cinthia não gostou nem um pouco do tom na voz dela. Parecia ter uma ponta de preconceito. Cinthia sabia que era muito baixinha para padrões britânicos e ainda tinha um pouco de sotaque por ser brasileira, e era isso o que a entregava. Mas agora tinha que ser profissional e continuar com as perguntas, mas Kelly não ajudou muito.

- Você tem certeza de que não se enganou quando traduziu a hora?

- Se você está tão duvidosa da minha competência tente perguntar ao Douglas quando o acharmos, ele é meu amigo e pode dizer o quanto as minhas traduções são confiáveis. Ele é da SCI3 também, não é? Mas espere, eu sou a única chance que vocês têm de encontrá-lo caso ele não esteja no prédio. Vejamos então se eu não vou me esforçar um pouco mais para salvar um amigo!

Cinthia ficou encarando a aurora, sentindo os olhos marejarem de leve. Ela não sabia o quão difícil era o trabalho de investigação, que a responsabilidade da vida de mais de um auror caiam sobre as decisões dela, e não tinha o direito de duvidar do seu trabalho.

- Você é mesmo amiga dela? – Kelly perguntou, agora sem um traço de incredulidade no rosto, mas ainda um pouco desconfiada.

- Desde os primeiros anos de Hogwarts, e eu conheci ele quase cinco anos antes disso – Cinthia disse ainda seca, engolindo as lágrimas de raiva.

- Desculpa ter duvidado, eu só não costumo fracassar nas missões. Ninguém arriscaria a vida de um amigo assim.

- Você ficaria surpresa – Cinthia disse se levantando – de como existem pessoas que fazem isso.

_"Por que as pessoas adoram tanto jogar o peso da culpa na consciência dos outros?"_ Cinthia se perguntou. _"Primeiro o Farfield, agora uma aurora que eu nem conheço. Eu vou ter que resolver esse caso, ou nunca vou parar de me culpar."_

Cinthia foi falar com Farfield para ver se podia cuidar de todo o resto das investigações caso essa busca minuciosa dos aurores da SCI não trouxesse mais resultados. Ele estava falando com um dos aurores, e quando terminou Cinthia se aproximou dele.

- Farfield, eles acharam mais alguma coisa?

- Sim, encontraram. Não há nenhum sinal dos outros três aurores, nem mesmo os corpos, mas outra mensagem foi esquecida para trás, no lixo. Foi lançado um feitiço de diminuição nela, mas o bruxo que fez isso não executou o feitiço direito. Veja se não é a mesma de antes.

Ele entregou a Cinthia um papelzinho de tamanho 1cm x 1,5cm com alguns símbolos minúsculos escrito nele. Cinthia abriu a sua maleta e tirou uma lupa de dentro, quase encostando o papel no nariz.

- Não, esta é mais comprida que aquela – disse por fim. – E eles usaram outro tipo de código.

- Você pode decifrar isso, certo?

- Vou tentar. – Cinthia estava prestes a aparatar para o escritório, mas aí se lembrou de Aline. – Ah, e quando vão avisar as famílias dos aurores desaparecidos?

- Depois que você decifrar a mensagem, para sabermos se foram raptados ou só desapareceram. Bem, de um jeito ou de outro vamos dizer que desapareceram para não preocupá-los muito, então vamos mandar as corujas assim que possível.

- Certo.

Cinthia aparatou diretamente para a sua sala, que era dividida com os outros cinco investigadores da DI, sendo que Farfield tinha a sua própria sala. Ainda eram sete e quarenta, e nenhum dos outros havia chegado ainda. Melhor assim. Ela poderia começar a trabalhar sem ter de agüentar as perguntas incessantes de Wyatt, que adorava pregar peças e fazer piadinhas com os colegas de trabalho. Mas ninguém atrapalhava Cinthia quando ela estava trabalhando. Mesmo que tentassem falar com ela, Cinthia sempre se concentrava tanto que raramente escutava o que eles falavam. E agora ela iria se empenhar mais ainda para não deixar um amigo na mão, algo que ela achava imperdoável.

- Não... isso não faz sentido... talvez se... acho que essa letra está errada...

- Ela se concentra mesmo, né? – Lou Lewis disse para Wyatt Kansas, que estava do outro lado da sala assistindo Cinthia trabalhar na sua mesa atulhada de papéis.

- É. E a precisão dela tem sido de 94 até agora, mais alta que de qualquer um que já passou pela DI!

- Mas muitos outros investigadores já tiveram uma taxa quase tão alta de acertos em toda a história do Ministério. – Agora era Emily Strange que falava, olhando para Cinthia, e esta não escutava uma palavra do que os colegas diziam.

- 83 foi a mais alta até agora em uma carreira completa. – Foi a vez de Lou, que sabia toda a história da DI de trás para frente e salteado apesar de ter entrado para a DI só um ano antes de Cinthia. – E é raro começar com uma margem de acerto tão alta em códigos.

- Bom, podemos ver o ranking dos melhores investigadores durante o almoço, o que acham? – Sugeriu Emily. – Falta menos de uma hora mesmo.

- Eu consegui!!! – Cinthia disse se levantando e contemplando o código decifrado. Mas não eram boas notícias de qualquer maneira, e logo seu sorriso foi apagado.

- O que diz? – Lou perguntou já sabendo que um dos aurores desaparecidos era amigo de Cinthia.

- Eu acho melhor mostrar isso pro Farfield antes. – Cinthia andou até a porta do chefe e parou. - Mas se estiverem muito curiosos podem dar uma olhada na minha mesa. – Ela bateu na porta e entrou.

Lou deu uma risadinha e se levantou para olhar a mesa da colega, dizendo:

- Claro, como se não conseguíssemos esperar para saber o que aconteceu...

Mas ele não entendeu nada do que estava escrito nos papéis da mesa de Cinthia. Muitos ainda tinham metade do código misturado com letras, frustrando a sua tentativa de ler a mensagem.

- Agora vamos ter que esperar mesmo.

Cinthia bateu na porta e entrou, fechando-a em seguida. Ela colocou o papel com a cifra na mesa em frente a Farfield, e ele leu a mensagem.

_"A emboscada será realizada no horário antigo da iniciação. Os aurores capturados ficarão sob vigilância em um lugar ainda indeterminado. O Comensal com essa informação estará encontrando os outros do grupo em Bristol, no balcão da loja de animais da quinta avenida, às 15 horas do dia dez._

_Senha: Vocês têm ovos de hipogrifo?_

_Contra-senha: Aqui eles não vendem isso, mas tenho alguns artigos que podem lhe interessar."_

- Um novo recorde! Você nunca decifrou uma mensagem tão rápido.

- Eles usaram um código simples dessa vez. Acho que não tiveram tempo para inventar algo mais complicado.

- Bom, bom. Melhor para a gente! Vou passar essa mensagem para a SCE agora mesmo. Bom trabalho, Cinthia.

_"É só isso?"_ Cinthia pensou confusa. _"Eles vão precisar da gente para continuar a investigação."_

- Er, Farfield?

- Mais alguma coisa?

- Não vai ter ninguém da DI acompanhando o caso?

- Não, não dessa vez. A SCE pode cuidar disso muito bem.

- Não, não pode! – Cinthia disse numa voz um pouco mais alta do que pretendia, mas não conseguia abaixar o tom. Ela sabia que muitos da SCE eram competentes, ou não estariam trabalhando ali até hoje, mas não queria perder o rumo da investigação. – Eles cuidam dos casos fora do país e não estão acostumados a lidar com esse tipo de missão. Qual é o sentido em mandar alguém da SCE, afinal?

- Acontece que todos da SCI estão ocupados com outras missões agora, e a SCE não precisa da nossa ajuda para cuidar de um caso simples como esse. Pode se retirar agora.

- Você precisa mandar alguém da DI junto! – Cinthia se exaltou. Farfield juntou as mãos mantendo os cotovelos apoiados na mesa, olhando para ela bem sério.

- Você quer que eu mande _você_ na missão, não é? - Cinthia não respondeu nada, mas devolvia o olhar sério do seu chefe. - Eu acho desnecessário que alguém da DI acompanhe este caso, já que é trabalho da SCE cuidar de boa parte da espionagem e tenho certeza que eles também pensam assim. Além disso, o fato de você ser amiga de um dos aurores capturados atrapalharia a investigação por causa do seu envolvimento emocional.

- Mas isso não afeta...

- Sim, afeta o seu trabalho. Você já está exaltada. Eu sugiro que tire uma licença por enquanto.

- Mas nós começamos com o caso e seria bom que fôssemos até o fim com ele. Mande a Emily, o Wyatt, ou até Lou, mas mande alguém!

- Agora não é mais uma sugestão. Você está oficialmente de licença por tempo indeterminado. Pode se retirar agora.

Cinthia abriu a boca para falar alguma coisa, xingar o chefe, qualquer coisa, mas isso só pioraria a situação. Como ele podia ser tão estúpido? Bem, a SCE _poderia_ dar conta do caso sozinha, mas a DI tinha _o direito_ de ir até o fim do caso se quisesse. Cinthia fechou a boca e cerrou os punhos tentado se conter.

- A porta fica logo atrás de você – Farfield disse com o sorriso cínico crispando nos cantos da boca, e ela não teve outra alternativa senão sair do escritório, quase batendo a porta quando o fez.

- E aí? Vai ou não contar pra gente o que estava escrito na mensagem? – perguntou Lou parando na frente dela com um pulo. Cinthia olhou para ele séria, deu a volta e foi até sua mesa.

- Acho que não é mais do nosso interesse o que tinha na mensagem – ela disse, começando a arrumar algumas coisas que poderia precisar enquanto estivesse de licença. – Vão dar o caso para a SCE.

- O quê? – exclamou Wyatt, que já trabalhava com Farfield há muitos anos. – Isso não faz o menor sentido!

- É, foi o que eu disse a ele. E por isso estou tirando uma licença.

- Você o quê? Mas e se ele mudar de idéia? Você é a melhor decifradora que a DI já teve! Não pode tirar uma licença agora que o seu amigo está em perigo na mão dos Comensais da Morte!

Cinthia parou de fazer o que estava fazendo e soltou um suspiro, mas continuou de cabeça baixa. Odiava ter que lembrar daquilo, e sabia que Emily não o falara por mal, mas só o que queria era mesmo sair dali.

- Bom, como a licença foi forçada, eu acho que o Farfield não vai mudar de idéia nem que uma gárgula cague na cabeça dele. Que horas são? – Ela perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Vinte pra meio-dia – Lou respondeu percebendo a desanimação dela. – Não se preocupe, estaremos ajudando a SCE se eles precisarem.

- 'Brigada.

- Já vai? – Emily perguntou.

- É, fiquei de encontrar uma amiga na hora do almoço.

- A gente se vê daqui a dois dias, você vai ver. – disse Wyatt com um sorriso.

- Até lá, então.

Cinthia aparatou direto para a loja de Fred e Jorge em Hogsmeade. Jorge estava virando a plaqueta da porta para fechar a loja e se virou um pouco surpreso para ela.

- Percy entraria na caverna de um trasgo antes de sair mais cedo do trabalho.

- Hum... pois é... - Cinthia não sabia como falar para Jorge que estava com problemas (até demais) no trabalho. – Estou de licença. Forçada.

- O quê? Por que?

- Divergência de opiniões com Farfield – ela disse, colocando a sua maleta em cima do balcão. Sua raiva estava passando, mas estava ficando cada vez mais preocupada e desanimada por causa de Douglas. E ela lembrou, por Aline também. – Você mandou aquela coruja para Aline?

- Mandei. Você está bem?

- É, estou. – Ela tentou sorrir, mas não foi um sorriso muito convincente. – Descobri que não é uma boa idéia contrariar o chefe, mas logo eu volto para o trabalho. É o Fred que está fazendo o almoço hoje? – Cinthia perguntou, tentando mudar novamente de assunto. Não queria envolver mais pessoas no seu problema.

- É. Por isso eu já vou deixar os sais de fruta e antídotos para veneno por perto.

Cinthia deu uma risadinha pelo nariz e perguntou: - O que ele está fazendo?

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia. Ele disse que ia fazer alguma coisa diferente hoje, já que Aline vem. Ah, e ela mandou uma coruja avisando que ia chegar logo depois do meio-dia.

- Até que foi bom eu ter chegado mais cedo. Assim tenho tempo para organizar umas coisinhas.

Cinthia abriu a maleta enquanto Jorge entrava por uma porta ao lado do balcão, onde ficava a cozinha, para tentar descobrir o que Fred estava cozinhando. Ela tirou a mensagem decifrada de dentro e se apoiou no balcão, pensando no que dizer para Aline quando ela chegasse.

_"Oi Aline! Que bom que você pôde vir, faz um tempão que a gente não se vê. Sabia que o seu marido foi raptado ontem à noite por Comensais da Morte? Quer provar o prato especial do Fred?"_

Aquilo soava extremamente estúpido para Cinthia, mas ela não conseguia colocar os próprios pensamentos em ordem para achar uma maneira suave de dar a notícia. Estava sempre mandando corujas para Aline, mas tinham se visto apenas duas vezes fora o dia do casamento dela. Cinthia não conseguia se imaginar dando uma notícia tão ruim para a amiga, e se sentia mal só de imaginar como Aline iria encarar aquilo.

Mas seus pensamentos logo foram interrompidos por um alto "crack!" vindo do meio da loja. Aline aparatou na sua frente, e Cinthia viu no relógio que eram exatamente meio-dia e cinco. A amiga sorriu ao vê-la e as duas se abraçaram. Agora Cinthia não sabia mesmo o que falar para Aline.

- Faz um tempão que a gente não se vê, né? – Aline começou.

_"Pelo menos isso eu não precisei falar"_ Pensou Cinthia.

- É mesmo. Esse seu curso toma um bocado de tempo, hein.

- Mas pelo menos ele só dura dois anos, e na hora do almoço eu posso ir visitar os meus amigos – ela disse ainda sorrindo, mas tinha algo diferente em seu rosto.

Cinthia tinha que falar a ela, uma hora tinha que falar.

- É, Aline...

- Ei, vocês duas! – Jorge chamou da porta da cozinha. – Fred acabou a sua experiência grotesca, podem vir ver. Oi Aline!

- Oi... experiência grotesca?

- Ele fez o almoço hoje – Cinthia disse. Aline continuou com a mesma cara desconfiada de antes. – Não se preocupe. Depois de uns dois meses os dois se cansaram de misturar logros na comida. Agora eles só fazem isso nos feriados e finais de semana.

- OK, dessa vez eu vou confiar neles. Mas só dessa vez.

Elas entraram na cozinha e viram Fred com um enorme sorriso atrás da mesa. Havia uma bandeja coberta no centro da mesa, rodeada por quatro pratos. O cheirinho parecia bom, deixando Cinthia, Jorge e Aline ainda mais curiosos com o prato especial.

- O que você preparou? – Cinthia perguntou, se sentado.

- Ah, eu achei um livro de receitas da mamãe que deve ter ido parar no meu malão por acidente, e resolvi fazer um dos pratos. Vejam!

Fred tirou a tampa e apresentou para eles uma tigela cheia daquele macarrão em forma de tubinho, misturado com tomate, azeitonas pretas, cubinhos de queijo e mais algumas coisas que pareciam gostosas, mas irreconhecíveis.

- Meus parabéns, Fred! – Jorge disse, e Fred já ia estufando o peito quando ele acrescentou: - Não queimou nada dessa vez!

- Melhor que queimar as próprias sobrancelhas com creme de canário. – Fred revidou.

- Foi um acidente! E foi você que provocou a explosão daquela vez.

- Eles estão discutindo isso há três semanas. – Cinthia cochichou no ouvido de Aline, que se sacudia em risadas silenciosas. Eles não haviam mudado muito desde a época de escola.

Serviram-se do prato de Fred, comprovando o que o cheiro sugeria: era muito gostoso! O almoço seguiu descontraído, e eles falavam de amenidades e do pessoal que encontraram depois de Hogwarts e o que estavam fazendo.

- E vocês se lembram do Jonathan, claro. – Cinthia disse depois de já terem terminado a sobremesa. Jorge fechou a cara e Fred quase riu do irmão, mas ela continuou falando assim mesmo. – Eu esbarrei com ele esses dias no Ministério e adivinhem só: ele tinha acabado de conseguir um emprego lá. Agora ele é um Monitorador Mágico.

Jonathan era um dos brasileiros que foram para Hogwarts, e por isso foi mais fácil para Cinthia ficar amiga dele lá do que na escola trouxa. Nos últimos anos de Hogwarts ele teve uma queda (quase do tamanho de um poço sem fundo) por Cinthia, e por isso Jorge tinha ciúmes dele. Era de se esperar que isso já tivesse passado, mas era um sentimento involuntário nele.

- Em que Departamento ele está? – Aline perguntou, parecendo um pouco distante.

- No de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas, por isso eu não o vejo muito.

Jorge deixou escapar um suspiro, e Cinthia olhou meio incrédula para ele.

- Não me diga que você ainda...

Mas ela foi interrompida por uma explosão que veio do andar de cima.

- ... lá se vai mais um caldeirão... – Cinthia emendou à frase anterior.

- Eu sabia que a gente não podia ter deixado a poção de macaco no fogo muito alto – Jorge disse, um tanto aliviado por arranjar uma desculpa para não responder a meia pergunta de Cinthia enquanto ele e Fred se levantavam para ir ver o estrago.

Depois que os dois saíram, Aline olhou para Cinthia bastante confusa.

- Nem queira vê-los testando essa poção – Cinthia disse. – É pior que os cremes de canário.

- Dá pra imaginar pelo nome.

Seguiu-se um silêncio incômodo, e Cinthia aproveitou que Fred e Jorge estavam longe para finalmente falar com Aline sobre o que queria.

- Aline, você recebeu alguma coruja do Ministério hoje? – Ela perguntou cautelosamente.

Foi incrível ver como a expressão no rosto da amiga mudou de repente. A cabeça de Aline pendeu sobre o peito desanimadamente, e a pergunta de Cinthia já estava respondida por isso. Mas Aline respondeu com palavras também.

- Você já deve saber o que aconteceu, já que também trabalha no Ministério. Eles mandaram uma coruja pouco antes de eu vir para cá... dizendo que Douglas desapareceu durante a missão... da noite passada... - Aline se segurava ao máximo para não chorar. Desde que recebera a coruja tentou não deixar a tristeza a dominar, mas seria impossível conter aquilo por muito tempo. Cinthia achava que eles não deveriam esconder a verdade da família, e muito menos da sua própria amiga.

- Ele não desapareceu apenas. Foi raptado. Armaram uma emboscada de última hora. Eu sinto muito...

Aline colocou as mãos no rosto e começou a chorar o mais silenciosamente que podia, deixando Cinthia sem saber o que fazer. Ela nunca vira Aline ficar tão abalada, nunca mesmo, sempre a vira encarar aquele tipo de situação com a cabeça erguida, parecendo até meio briguenta. E era uma das primeiras vezes que a via chorar.

Cinthia se sentou ao lado da amiga e a abraçou, sabendo o quanto àquela notícia devia ser dura para ela. Na verdade ela não sabia porque nunca havia passado por aquilo, mas tentava consolá-la como podia.

- Calma, os outros aurores vão encontra-lo, você vai ver. Eu nunca vi eles abandonarem alguém antes, e tenho certeza de que ele vai voltar bem. Eu prometo.

- Não me prometa isso! – Aline falou entre soluços ainda mais fortes. – O Douglas prometeu isso antes de ir para essa maldita missão e veja o que aconteceu! Eu pedi que ele não fosse, sabia que alguma coisa ruim ia acontecer. Eu devia tê-lo amarrado em casa...

- Eles vão fazer de tudo para encontra-lo, disso eu tenho certeza.

Cinthia não sabia mais o que falar para confortar a amiga, e Aline continuava a chorar e soluçar com o rosto enterrado nas mãos. Quando o choro diminuiu um pouco, Cinthia se levantou e colocou água na chaleira para fazer um chá, talvez aquilo acalmasse Aline. Enquanto a água esquentava, ela se sentou novamente ao lado da amiga e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, mas Aline continuava a chorar e murmurava algumas palavras desconexas de vez em quando.

Fred e Jorge apareceram na porta da cozinha logo em seguida com algumas manchas de pelos marrons nas vestes, ficando chocados com a cena. Eles nunca imaginavam que veriam Aline daquele jeito, e sempre faziam piadinhas justamente por ela ser a mais "durona" dos cinco.

- O que aconteceu? – Jorge perguntou, e as duas se viraram para eles.

- Vocês sabem como o trabalho do Douglas é perigoso, certo? - Cinthia respondeu no lugar de Aline já que esta, apesar de ter diminuído o choro, ainda não conseguia falar direito. - Bem, ele teve uma missão ontem à noite e foi pego em uma emboscada.

- Você quer dizer que ele foi pego pelos Comensais? – Fred disse colocando uma das mãos atrás da cabeça, bastante preocupado. Cinthia receou que Aline chorasse mais cada vez que repetissem isso, mas não foi o que aconteceu. – Caracas! Eu nunca imaginei que isso pudesse acontecer com _ele_, pelo menos não tão cedo.

A chaleira com água começou a apitar e Cinthia pediu que eles a trouxessem até a mesa enquanto se sentavam de frente para elas. Cinthia colocou uma xícara na frente de Aline, mas ela não tomou o chá de imediato.

- Escuta Aline, se você quiser passar a tarde aqui, com a gente, podemos fechar a loja – Jorge disse. – Um dia não vai fazer diferença, e você vai enlouquecer se passar o dia sozinha naquele apartamento.

- Ah, não. Não precisa – ela disse com a voz meio pastosa, dando em seguida uma fungada. – Eu não quero incomodar. Além disso, eu tenho aulas à tarde.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Aline, ao menos uma vez na vida falte à aula! – Fred disse. – Se você mandar uma carta de aviso ou algo assim eles vão entender e até te forçar a passar pelo menos um mês em casa.

Aline olhou bem para os dois e depois para Cinthia, e pela cara deles ela só ia conseguir sair dali com uma boa briga.

- OK. Mas não precisam fechar a loja. Vai ser melhor com o barulho de gente.

- Não se preocupe tanto – Cinthia disse empurrando a xícara mais perto de Aline. – Eu tenho certeza de que estão fazendo alguma coisa para encontra-lo nesse exato momento.

_"E se não estiverem, eu vou chutar alguns traseiros quando voltar"_, Cinthia pensou.

Aline pegou a xícara e deu alguns goles, mas seus olhos continuavam marejados. Fred murmurou alguma coisa sobre pegar pena e pergaminho para mandar um aviso ao curso de Aline e saiu da cozinha. As lágrimas começaram a correr novamente pelo rosto dela, mas tentava se conter.

- O que eu posso fazer agora?... Como eu posso saber se ele está bem?...

- Logo vão chegar notícias, você vai ver – Jorge disse buscando com os olhos a ajuda de Cinthia. Mas ela apenas murmurou um rápido "já volto" e se levantou, indo até o balcão da loja. Ela pegou a mensagem que decifrara mais cedo e refletiu por alguns instantes.

_"O Comensal com essa informação estará encontrando os outros do grupo em Bristol, na loja de animais da quinta avenida, às 15 horas do dia dez."_

_"Dia dez"_ pensava Cinthia, _"já é amanhã. E Bristol não fica muito longe de Londres, se não me engano..."_

- Cinthia, você se lembra onde nós colocamos aquele tinteiro reserva? – Fred perguntou detrás do balcão sem perceber que ela estava lendo aquele pedaço de pergaminho bastante concentrada.

- Hãn... eu acho que você e Jorge colocaram na terceira gaveta do lado esquerdo - Ela disse sem dar muita atenção a ele.

- Obrigado! – Fred tirou o tinteiro de lá. – Puxa, você perdeu bastante daquela mania de esquecer as coisa e ser avoada depois que acabamos Hogwarts.

- Eu vou dar uma saída.

**N/A:** Pam-pam-PAM!!! Será que a Cinthia tem algo em mente ou simplesmente voltou a ser esquecida e desligada? Descubram logo após os comerciais o emocionante desfecho dessa aventura!

PS.: Se vocês ainda não dormiram nessa parte da história, eu agradeço muito! Sei que estou relaxando um pouco no jeito de escrever, mas prometo que vou _tentar_ melhorar, não que vou conseguir. Afinal, ninguém controla TPM e as conspirações do destino que nos deixam deprimidas, certo? E o fato de eu estar com a cabeça cheia de merda (figurativamente) não está me ajudando muito, então eu peço para que sejam compreensivos. Por favor...

E comentem, me mandem e-mails, nem que seja pra criticar. É bom saber que pelo menos um Zé-alguém da vida lê as minhas fanfics. **** Adoro muito tudo isso! Adoro muito isso tudo! Adoro isso muito tudo! Adoro isso tudo muito!


	8. Sempre unidos contra os regulamentos

**8 – Sempre unidos contra os regulamentos**

- Eu vou dar uma saída.

Fred olhou para ela surpreso e desconsertado, sem saber se Cinthia estava com os parafusos meio frouxos ou se tinha voltado para a Cinthilândia de vez. Ela guardou o pergaminho que tinha nas mãos dentro da maleta e levantou os olhos para ele, percebendo esse olhar esquisito.

- O quê?

- Por que você vai sair, _exatamente_?

- Ah, eu esqueci umas coisas no escritório e vou precisar delas durante a licença. – Cinthia disse, pensando que era uma boa desculpa para dar também aos colegas de trabalho.

- E não pode pegar depois? Aline vai ficar aqui, lembra?

- Eu não demoro nada. São só umas coisinhas. Avisa os outros por mim?

- Aviso, mas...

- Obrigada!

Cinthia aparatou outra vez para o escritório, sabendo que os outros já haviam voltado do almoço. Sentia-se mal por sair da loja assim, de repente, mas era preciso. Ela sabia o quão lentamente as coisas funcionavam no escritório e não queria dar falsas esperanças a Aline, muito menos deixar Douglas nas mãos dos Comensais.

Todos no escritório estranharam vê-la de volta, mas por sorte Farfield estava na sala dele e não viu ela voltando.

- Puxa, já se passaram dois dias? Eu nem notei! – Disse Wyatt sorrindo.

- Não, eu ainda não estou de volta definitivamente. – Cinthia disse. – Eu só esqueci algumas coisas na minha mesa e voltei para pegar.

Ela olhou para os papéis e penas que havia deixado em cima da mesa, mas não tinha nada ali que precisasse. Abriu as gavetas fingindo que procurava alguma coisa para disfarçar enquanto "puxava assunto".

- Então, já mandaram a mensagem para a SCE?

- Farfield mandou assim que você saiu. – Respondeu Lou. – E logo depois do almoço eles informaram qual era o auror que vai a tal loja de animais. É a Tonks, do Quinto Esquadrão.

- Sério? – Cinthia disse tentando parecer indiferente, mas aquilo realmente a animou. Conhecia Ninfadora Tonks, pois ela faz parte da Ordem da Fênix. Só havia encontrado a aurora poucas vezes, mas já foi o suficiente para ficar amiga dela. E dois dos seus casos já foram parar nas mãos dela, o que significava que Tonks já sabia que Cinthia trabalhava na DI e era de confiança, além de competente. – Eu não acredito que a SCE vai mandar alguém do Quinto Esquadrão para resgatar o Terceiro da SCI.

- Pois é. – Concordou Wyatt. – O Stottlemeyer, chefe da SCE, acha que são melhores que a SCI e por isso não deu muito crédito quando Farfield disse que o caso era importante.

- Parece que eles competem entre si, não é? – Comentou Emily. – Os chefes da SCE e da SCI, e até Farfield se mete no meio deles. Os três iam ganhar muito mais se não tentassem ser melhor que o outro.

- É, tem razão. – Cinthia concordou pegando qualquer coisa na última gaveta e jogando dentro da maleta. – Achei! Bom, agora eu vou ter que ir mesmo. É capaz do Farfield prolongar essa licença por um ano se me pegar aqui.

- Até daqui a uns dias. – Wyatt disse outra vez.

- Pode apostar nisso. – Ela falou aparatando.

Mas quando desaparatou, Cinthia não saiu do prédio do Ministério, muito menos mudou de andar. Ela foi para perto das mesas dos aurores, procurando por cima dos biombos uma cabeça que se destacasse no meio de tantas.

Não adiantaria procurar pelo cabelo verde-ácido chanel de Ninfadora, que era como ela estava da última vez em que se encontraram. Tonks era uma metamorfomaga, ou seja, nasceu com a habilidade de mudar sua aparência com um simples pensamento, algo que levava muitos anos de estudo para os bruxos normais. E, como curiosidade, ela odiava ser chamada pelo primeiro nome. Pudera!

Depois de procurar um pouco, ela avistou uma cabeça cheia de cachinhos azuis-marinhos na altura do ombro. Até que hoje Tonks estava discreta.

- Ei, Tonks! – Cinthia chamou se aproximando da mesa dela.

- Cinthia! Há quanto tempo! – Disse a aurora, baixando o tom de voz em seguida. – Você não tem aparecido na Ordem ultimamente.

- É, eu não posso mais fazer aquele trabalho para Dumbledore. – Cinthia respondeu no mesmo tom baixo.

- No Brasil, não era? Bom, quando ele precisar de ajuda ele chama. Eu mesma tenho feito pouca coisa. Quem mais se esfalfa na por lá depois do Dumbledore é o Snape, acredita?

- É, eu sei.

E sabia mesmo. Cinthia e os outros Ladinos haviam descoberto que o professor de poções costumava ser um Comensal da Morte antes de dar aulas em Hogwarts, e pelo jeito Dumbledore o usava como espião da Ordem da Fênix. Snape não parecia gostar muito de voltar para o meio dos Comensais, mas Cinthia nunca o vira reclamar.

- Eu soube que você vai encontrar um Comensal na loja de animais em Bristol, amanhã. – Cinthia disse num tom quase normal, mas voltou a falar quase num sussurro. – Me deixa ir no seu lugar?

- O quê?! – Perguntou Tonks ainda mais baixo. – Você está louca? Não é muito bom para saúde se atirar à frente de todo Comensal que aparece, sabia?

- Por favor! Você sabe que eu trabalho da Sala Fechada e que nós começamos acompanhando o caso.

- Com um código que você decifrou, como sempre.

- É. Eu realmente preciso continuar com esse caso.

- De jeito nenhum! Eu posso ficar em apuros se nos pegarem, e você devia ter pedido antes para o seu chefe.

- Mas ele me colocou em uma licença forçada, por isso eu estou pedindo pra você. Por favor, Ninfadora.

- Argh!

- Ops! Desculpa, _Tonks_. E então?

Tonks olhou bem para Cinthia, tentando entender porque de repente ela estava dando uma de suicida e se lembrou dos aurores que foram capturados.

- Douglas era um dos três capturados, não é? Eu sinto muito.

- Você devia ver como Aline ficou.

- Eu imagino. – Tonks percebeu o quanto àquilo era importante para Cinthia, e depois de uma pausa acrescentou: - Olha, você sabe que é perigoso dar de cara com um Comensal sem ser treinada em combate, certo?

- Sei.

- E sabe também que depois que conseguir a informação você vai ter que capturar esse Comensal. Não podemos simplesmente deixa-lo à solta.

- Óbvio, né!... Você vai deixar eu ir?!

- Vou, mas só se você prometer voltar viva.

- Eu prometo! Ninfadora, muito obrigada.

- Falta um tanto assim pra eu mudar de idéia. – Ela disse com uma cara feia, mostrando os dedos indicador e polegar bem juntinhos.

- Ops, Tonks. – Cinthia se corrigiu.

Já ia sair quando a aurora a chamou de volta.

- Ei! Boa sorte. Nunca é exagero se dizer isso antes de uma missão.

- Obrigada!

Cinthia aparatou de volta para a loja, se sentindo muito mais leve que antes. Sabia que não ia fazer um trabalho muito melhor que Tonks, mas o simples fato de estar acompanhando o caso diretamente a fazia se sentir menos culpada. E ela precisava disso para não sentir remorso toda vez que olhava para Aline.

Mas a loja não estava vazia como esperava. Pelo visto Fred e Jorge haviam aberto as portas, e Cinthia acabou desaparatando no meio de um grupo de crianças entre oito e dez anos. A cabeça de Fred apareceu atrás do balcão e a cumprimentou, mas logo voltou sua atenção para uma das crianças que não parava de apertar a campainha em cima do balcão.

Cinthia entrou na cozinha e viu Aline, ainda sentada à mesa, escrevendo um rápido bilhete em um pergaminho, aparentemente mais calma. Jorge estava preparando mais chá para ela. Aline só levantou o rosto para a amiga quando terminou de escrever, e Cinthia percebeu que seus olhos estavam marejados.

- Vocês têm uma coruja para me emprestar? Não estou com muita vontade de ir voando eu mesma para entregar o bilhete no meu curso.

Aline se forçou a dar um sorriso, mas que não durou muito tempo. Cinthia tentou sorrir também do comentário que a amiga fez sobre sua forma como animaga, pegando o pergaminho da mesa.

- Pode deixar, Emplumada. Assim que eu subir vou amarrar isso na pata do Porthos. – Ela disse, se referindo à coruja que os gêmeos compraram para a loja. Cinthia que deu o nome à coruja antes que os gêmeos o fizessem, e depois disso o animal não atendeu por nenhum outro chamado.

- O que você foi buscar? – Perguntou Jorge se virando para ela, com um tom de que nada era assim tão importante para ela sair tão de repente.

- Ah, uns papéis e... hã... - Cinthia abriu a maleta e tirou de dentro o que havia pegado do escritório. – Uma pêra...?

- É, isso podia estragar com o tempo. – Ele disse sem nenhuma emoção na voz. – Bom, acho melhor ajudar o Fred, chegou um grupo grande na loja.

- Eu vi. – Cinthia murmurou distraída.

- Pode deixar que eu deixo o bilhete com Porthos.

Cinthia entregou o bilhete de Aline e acompanhou Jorge saindo da cozinha. Deixou-se cair em uma cadeira de frente para Aline, evitando olhar para ela. Sabia que Jorge também estava preocupado com Douglas, e o seu jeito de esquecer ou ignorar a preocupação era se manter ocupado, de preferência se distraindo com coisas engraçadas como os logros e a loja. Assim ele se sentia melhor, e Cinthia deixava que ele escapasse da realidade.

- Você ouviu algo sobre Douglas enquanto esteve no Ministério?

A pergunta de Aline pegou Cinthia de surpresa, interrompendo seus pensamentos abruptamente.

- Eu... - Ela quase disse que conseguiu trocar de lugar com Tonks na missão de amanhã, mas isso não faria o menor sentido para Aline, além de que exigiria algumas explicações sobre o seu trabalho, e Cinthia conseguiu emendar com uma mentira. – ...Não ouvi nada de diferente sobre ele.

- Oh! – Aline olhou desapontada para a chaleira vazia, e Cinthia teve a impressão de que seus olhos não iam conter as lágrimas por muito mais tempo.

No segundo seguinte, a chaleira que Jorge pôs no fogo começou a apitar, e Cinthia se levantou. Ela serviu chá na xícara de Aline e foi surpreendida por outra pergunta a meio caminho da sua cadeira.

- Como eu vou saber se eles estão perto de encontra-lo? – Aline parecia mais ter perguntado para si mesma do que para Cinthia, mas continuou falando. – Os aurores não deviam avisar o que estão fazendo para que as famílias das pessoas seqüestradas fiquem menos preocupadas?

- Hum, não. Não acho que eles façam isso.

Ela sabia muito bem que as famílias só eram avisadas dos passos dos aurores se fossem necessárias para resgatar a pessoa, o que não era o caso de Douglas. E agora ela percebia que esse sistema estava errado, já que a família do seqüestrado ficava agonizando com a falta de informação. Se ela, que já sabia mais sobre o que estava acontecendo do que Aline, Fred e Jorge, estava nervosa, os outros deveriam estar dez vezes mais.

- Mas deviam! – Aline disse, e algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos enquanto falava. – Suponho que eles não falem nada para as famílias nem quando é um caso perdido. Eles devem simplesmente dizer que estão fazendo tudo o que podem quando na verdade acabam arquivando o caso.

- Aline, acalme-se! – Cinthia sabia que eles contavam imediatamente às famílias quando arquivavam os casos. E de qualquer maneira, _ela_ estava cuidando do caso, e sabia o que estava acontecendo. – Eu tenho certeza que eles vão te avisar caso aconteça qualquer coisa, boa ou ruim. Douglas desapareceu ontem à noite, e eles não vão desistir assim tão fácil de três dos melhores aurores que eles têm.

Aline piscou algumas vezes e mais lágrimas rolaram por seu rosto. Nunca havia ficado tão _desesperada_ na vida, e definitivamente não gostava disso.

- Eu sei... eu sei. – Murmurou, secando os olhos com as costas da mão. – É só que dessa vez eu não queria que ele tivesse ido, desde o começo eu não estava gostando da missão. E agora que algo ruim realmente aconteceu, eu não sei o que fazer. Eu queria saber, não, _fazer_ alguma coisa para encontra-lo. Não suporto a idéia de ser inútil quando o homem que eu amo está em risco de vida em algum lugar, cercado de Comensais da Morte, sabe-se lá em que condições.

Por mais que Aline enxugasse as lágrimas, mais escorriam de seus olhos à medida que soltava as palavras que estavam entaladas em sua garganta, até que desistiu de contê-las e levou a xícara aos lábios.

Aline odiava chorar na frente dos outros, por isso todos achavam que ela era durona, mas o que ela sentia estava queimando por dentro e não sabia se ia agüentar mais um dia sem ter notícias de Douglas. Por sorte tinha Cinthia ali, a única em quem confiava o suficiente para mostrar que por dentro era tão mole quanto um kiwi. Só agora ela pouco se importava que outros a vissem daquele jeito, apenas querendo colocar para fora o que sentia.

Aquilo era uma cena extremamente dolorosa para Cinthia, porque ela entendia o quanto Aline devia estar sofrendo para falar tão abertamente do que sentia. Tinha que fazer alguma coisa para animar a amiga, mas se contasse sobre o que iria acontecer amanhã em uma certa loja de animais em Bristol, ela teria que revelar qual era o seu trabalho.

_"Ah! Dane-se o meu emprego"_ Pensou. _"Não vou deixar a minha melhor amiga nesse estado."_

- Olha, Aline, amanhã já vamos saber onde os Comensais estão mantendo o Douglas e os outros aurores presos. Eu mesma vou descobrir isso, por isso você não precisa se preocupar tanto, OK?

- Como... como assim? – Aline abaixou a xícara já pela metade, sem conseguir evitar uma fungada.

- Hoje eu não fui no escritório para pegar o que eu tinha esquecido, mas sim para ver se eu podia fazer alguma coisa.

- Como assim?!

Cinthia percebeu que ia precisar dar explicações mais completas que aquela. Com um suspiro, ela começou a explicar, mas evitando olhar para o rosto de Aline por muito tempo. Percebeu que a loja ainda estava bastante barulhenta, não correndo o risco de ser escutada por Fred ou Jorge, podendo assim explicar tudo desde o começo.

- Olha, eu nunca falei antes do meu emprego para você e os outros porque é mais seguro que o menor número de pessoas saiba. Douglas já deve ter comentado com você sobre a Divisão da Inteligência, mas poucos aurores sabem quem são as pessoas que trabalham lá. Por isso também somos conhecidos como a Sala Fechada. Nós lidamos com _todas_ as informações que os aurores conseguem, e somos nós que juntamos as peças quando os casos são muito complicados.

- Quer dizer que você sabia da missão dele, desde o começo e todos os pontos? – Aline quase engasgou ao dizer aquilo, e Cinthia não desviou o olhar ao responder.

- Fui eu quem decifrou a mensagem em código que o levou lá.

- Caracoles! Então é isso o que você faz?

Cinthia se virou para trás assustada, e Aline olhou por cima do seu ombro surpresa. Nenhuma das duas havia ouvido a porta da cozinha abrir, mas para o alívio (parcial) de Cinthia era apenas Fred, e sua expressão era de total espanto.

- Ai, não. Fred, eu explico melhor mais tarde, mas, por favor, não conte ao Jorge, está bem?

- Tarde demais. Eu já ouvi. – Jorge disse logo atrás de Fred, abrindo um pouco mais a porta. Agora não havia nenhum som vindo da loja, já que os clientes haviam saído, e Fred e Jorge ouviram apenas parte do que Cinthia dissera.

- Ai, não – Ela repetiu se levantando.

Toda a cozinha parecia ter congelado no tempo. Fred e Jorge ainda estavam parados à porta, Cinthia não conseguia dar nem um passo, e até os soluços de Aline haviam silenciado.

- Por que você não queria que eu soubesse? – Jorge perguntou antes que Cinthia tivesse chance de falar qualquer coisa, mas nada inteligente lhe ocorrera até então. Ela teria que colocar finalmente em palavras o que sentia desde que aceitara o cargo na DI, desde que saíra de Hogwarts há quase dois anos.

- Eu não queria que você ficasse preocupado comigo. No começo você ainda tinha a construção da loja para pensar, e eu não queria te dar mais preocupações à toa.

- Espera. Vamos começar isso desde o começo. Você trabalha na...

- Divisão da Inteligência, no Setor dos Aurores. – Ela completou com um suspiro, sabendo que agora tinha que dar todos os detalhes.

- E o seu trabalho é...

- Basicamente, eu sou uma detetive de escritório, e o que eu mais faço é decifrar mensagens em código. Foi a professora Hannah que me falou sobre o trabalho no nosso último ano em Hogwarts, e foi quem me indicou para o cargo. Depois que ela deixou a vaga aberta para dar aulas de Aritmancia, a DI não conseguiu encontrar nenhum bom decifrador.

- A professora Vector foi uma detetive antes de dar aulas em Hogwarts? – Fred perguntou bastante surpreso.

- É. Eu também não acreditei no começo, mas aí ela me disse que volta e meia ela recebia corujas pedindo para que voltasse, especialmente depois do nosso sexto ano. E foi graças à indicação dela que eu consegui o emprego. Até entendo porque ela não queria voltar na idade dela. Todas as informações que os aurores conseguem vão parar na DI, e é nosso trabalho saber tudo o que está acontecendo. É bem mais calmo dar aulas do que lidar com a idéia de que você pode ser uma rica fonte de informações para o Comensal que quiser saber dos passos dos aurores.

- Mas vocês não têm nenhum tipo de treinamento para se proteger ou coisa parecida? – Perguntou Aline, agora preocupada com o que Cinthia fazia.

Cinthia reparou que Jorge estava falando muito pouco apesar de parecer parte chocado, parte alarmado e parte incrédulo, mas resolveu ignorar esses detalhes.

- Normalmente tem que se fazer um curso de um ano de combate básico e dos procedimentos das investigações para os investigadores de campo, mas tudo isso dá para aprender enquanto eu trabalho lá. E eles só precisavam de um bom decifrador no momento, e vocês se lembram das notas que eu tirei em Aritmancia, né?

Cinthia quase sorriu ao ver os outros concordarem com a cabeça e ouvir Aline dizer algo como _"foram perfeitas, melhores que as minhas"_.

- Isso foi o bastante para eles me contratarem o mais cedo possível, e só o que eu precisei fazer para ser finalmente aceita foi um curso de seis meses de Oclumência, que era o tempo mínimo requisitado. Depois disso, a indicação da professora Vector foi o suficiente. Acho que eles estão mais preocupados com a segurança das informações do que com a das pessoas que trabalham lá.

- Quando foi que você arranjou tempo para fazer Oclumência? – Aline perguntou.

- Foi logo nos primeiros seis meses que eu passei lá no Brasil. – Cinthia respondeu com um sorriso. – A professora Hannah me disse desde o começo o que eu precisava para entrar na DI, e eu procurei me esforçar. Foi até uma sorte para mim, já que os maiores mestres na arte da Oclumência se encontram na América Latina, e eu tive aulas com um brasileiro.

- Mas o que é Oclumência, afinal? – Perguntou Fred.

Cinthia devia ter adivinhado que Aline ia conhecer o assunto por sempre estar lendo algo informativo e devia fazer parte do curso de auror, mas Fred e Jorge não faziam a menor idéia do que era Oclumência. A própria Cinthia só soube o que era quando a professora Vector explicou a ela.

- É um método de fechar a mente para que outras pessoas não possam invadir os pensamentos. Seria extremamente desastroso para a DI e todos os aurores se algum bruxo das trevas conseguisse extrair 10 de tudo que eu sei sobre as missões dos aurores. Por isso Oclumência foi algo que eu precisava fazer para conseguir o emprego.

- Mas por quê? Por que você foi ser justo uma detetive? – Aline perguntou perplexa.

- É a única coisa que eu queria fazer desde o sexto ano. Depois que aquele falso Olho-Tonto Moody nos deu aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, eu realmente me empenhei em fazer alguma coisa que fosse importante, e juntei ao que eu sabia fazer melhor.

- Mas você era tão...

- Distraída? – Cinthia terminou a frase para Fred, sabendo que ele ia usar uma palavra menos delicada. – Nem tanto. Eu reparava em muita coisa, mas ficava quieta. Claro, certas coisas eu não percebia _mesmo_, mas foi só na metade do sexto ano que eu passei a ser mais observadora.

- Deixa eu ver se entendi. – Jorge disse finalmente, e Cinthia mordeu o lábio inferior já imaginando o que ele iria dizer. Jorge foi contando nos dedos enquanto falava: - Você sabe de tudo o que acontece com os aurores, corre o risco de ser interrogada até murchar o cérebro caso algum bruxo das trevas descubra que você sabe um bocado sobre os aurores, e ainda acha que eu ia estar me preocupando _a toa_ com você?

Cinthia abriu a boca para falar, mas fechou-a ao perceber que "a toa" não era o melhor termo que ela podia ter usado. Ela pensou por alguns segundos, percebendo que não queria que os outros se preocupassem porque assim pareceria que ela não sabia cuidar de si mesma, algo que tentava provar para sua família desde pequena.

Mas não era apenas esse o motivo de ter escondido aquilo de Jorge e seus amigos por tanto tempo, ou pelo menos era nisso que ela queria acreditar.

- Não é só isso. Eu não queria colocar vocês em perigo também. Se chegasse aos ouvidos de algum Comensal que um de vocês conhecia alguém que trabalhasse na Sala Fechada, vocês podiam ser usados para, sei lá, me chantagear ou qualquer coisa assim.

Cinthia não pensava direito no que dizia e sabia que estava soando idiota, mas foi a única coisa em que ela conseguiu pensar para responder a Jorge.

- Se for por isso. – Começou Aline. – Não ia fazer muita diferença para mim. Eu já corro o mesmo risco por ter me casado com um auror.

- Eu sei, eu devia ter contado a vocês. Mas eu não queria...

- Que nos preocupássemos com você. – Jorge completou, dando alguns passos na direção dela. – Você já disse isso. Mas como você quer que eu não me preocupe com você quando você mesma diz que está fazendo algo tão perigoso? Você sabe que eu me preocupo mais quando você esconde essas coisas de mim do que quando você diz que fez algo perigoso. Você não precisa passar por isso sozinha, eu estou aqui justamente pra fazer você se sentir melhor, não importa o que você faz da sua vida. Se você quiser pular de uma vassoura sem pára-quedas, por mim tudo bem, desde que me avise antes, assim eu posso conjurar um colchão antes que você se esborrache no chão.

- Ah, Jorge! – Cinthia o abraçou o mais forte que pôde, percebendo que havia sido uma boba de não ter contado antes para ele se o que iria receber em troca era simples e puro apoio. – Eu devia ter contado antes. Achei que você ia achar muito perigoso e eu ia sempre ver em você aquele olhar preocupado antes de ir trabalhar, até que algum dia você ia finalmente pedir para que eu fosse trabalhar em outra coisa. Eu achei que você não ia gostar. – Disse rapidamente.

- Bom, eu certamente não gosto da idéia de ter você arriscando sua vida diariamente, mas no momento eu estou mais preocupado em respirar, sabe.

Cinthia folgou um pouco o abraço, sorrindo ao ver ele inspirar algumas vezes com dificuldade. Sabia que ele estava fingindo estar sufocado, mas era o jeito dele de dizer que estava tudo bem. Se havia espaço para piadas, então o problema nunca era tão sério quanto ela pensava.

- Agora você só tem que explicar mais uma coisinha. – Aline disse, aparentemente mais calma com a idéia de que alguém que ela conhecia estava realmente fazendo alguma coisa para resgatar Douglas. – Como é que você pretende descobrir onde está Douglas? Pelo que você nos contou, isso é trabalho dos aurores.

Fred e Jorge ficaram particularmente confusos e surpresos com isso, já que até onde sabiam, Cinthia estava de licença forçada, o que significava que ela não estava trabalhando e aquilo simplesmente não fazia sentido.

- E você não estava de licença? – Fred disse.

- Ééé. Na verdade, eu discuti com o meu chefe justamente porque queria que alguém da DI continuasse as investigações, e acho que eu não devia ter insistido muito. Bom, eu não vou simplesmente ficar sentada em casa. Consegui convencer a aurora a trocar de lugar comigo na missão de amanhã.

- E o que exatamente você vai fazer? – Perguntou Aline.

- Bom, não é nada de mais, sabe. – Cinthia falou, tentando fazer com que os outros não a achassem maluca por fazer aquilo. – Só vou ter que encontrar um Comensal, conseguir a informação de onde estão mantendo os três aurores prisioneiros e capturar o contato. Ele vai dar a informação de graça se achar que também sou outra Comensal, mas a única parte complicada vai ser captura-lo.

- E _só_ isso é complicado? – Jorge disse, não querendo acreditar no que ouvia. – Quem, em sã consciência, teria trocado de lugar com você sabendo da sua licença e que você não é uma aurora, e que não sabe bulhufas de como combater Comensais?

- Vocês se lembram da Tonks, lá da Ordem? – Cinthia disse, torcendo as mãos.

- Ah, só podia ser ela! – Fred disse. Sempre achou a aurora muito legal das vezes em que se encontraram na Ordem da Fênix, mas também a achava "fora do comum". E olha que pra ele achar isso, a pessoa tem que ser muuuuito estranha _mesmo_.

- Olhem, eu não vou ficar sentada enquanto posso fazer alguma coisa para consertar o que eu fiz. – Cinthia disse, ficando séria. Estava tão determinada desde o começo a fazer aquilo e não ia deixar que nada a impedisse de seguir em frente, mesmo que não estivesse pensando com clareza. – Eu decifrei a mensagem que dizia que ia ter só meia dúzia de Comensais lá no antigo correio, o que levou Douglas para uma emboscada. Se o capturaram é porque precisam dele vivo, e eu não vou deixar que os Comensais consigam o que querem por causa de uma licença boba como essa. – Ela olhou para Aline, abrandando o tom de voz e sorrindo de leve: - Eu não juntei vocês dois pra vê-los separados tão cedo.

- Então eu vou com você! – Aline disse se levantando, apesar da sua voz parecer levemente rouca. – E não diga que não vou porque pode ser perigoso e tudo o mais, eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha. Além do mais, eu posso ser útil se você se machucar. Estou fazendo o curso de medicina mágica, lembra?

E pelo jeito que falava, Cinthia nem precisou que ela falasse duas vezes, sabendo que seria mesmo difícil de impedir que a amiga fosse junto. Aline não suportaria esperar que Cinthia voltasse com a informação, e iria até disfarçada como coruja se fosse impedida de ir.

- Você tem mais direito de ir do que eu. – Cinthia disse, com um meio sorriso, sabendo que Aline estaria se pondo em um perigo desnecessário.

- Não pense que eu vou deixar vocês irem sozinhas. – Jorge abraçou Cinthia de lado, e ela o olhou surpresa. – É, eu vou junto. Alguém vai ter que capturar o Comensal, e eu não quero que a minha garota se machuque.

- Jorge! – Cinthia disse em um tom meio indignado, meio embaraçado, mas ele ignorou isso e lhe deu um beijo exagerado na bochecha.

- E não pensem que vocês vão me deixar pra trás. – Fred disse. – Vocês precisam de alguém com inteligência se quiserem sair vivos disso.

- Parece que eu não tenho escolha. – Cinthia deu um suspiro, mas sorriu. Com eles por perto ia se sentir muito mais segura, como das vezes em que planejavam alguma coisa para "contornar" algumas regras da escola e corriam tanto o risco de serem descobertos quanto de dar alguma coisa errada na brincadeira. Agora ia ser um pouquinho mais perigoso, mas nenhum deles estava com medo.

**N/A:** "Êêêêêê!!! Vamos todos nos jogar de uma ponte, é muito mais prático!" Não, eles não são suicidas, só estão se deixando levar _um pouquinho_ pelas emoções. Lembram quando um amigo ficava em apuros, e você tinha oito anos, e enfrentar o valentão que era duas vezes o seu tamanho não parecia uma idéia tão idiota assim? Então, é mais ou menos isso o que esses quatro estão pensando...


	9. Face revelada

**9 – Face revelada**

O dia seguinte amanheceu ensolarado, mas perto da hora do almoço o céu se tornou um cinzento pálido, refletindo melhor o que Cinthia, Fred, Jorge e Aline estavam sentindo. Não ia ser nada divertido o que iriam fazer, mas iam apesar do medo que sentiam. Durante a manhã, Cinthia explicou todos os pontos sobre a missão de Douglas e o que eles teriam que fazer à tarde, mas ainda precisava "checar o terreno" antes de irem para a loja de animais.

Lá por umas duas e meia, Fred e Jorge fecharam a loja, sendo que Cinthia e Aline já estavam lá desde cedo. Não adiantava ficar lembrando a cada minuto que iam, de livre e espontânea vontade, esbarrar num Comensal da Morte, então se ocupavam falando de qualquer outro assunto. Até conseguiram dar algumas risadas quando Fred colocou um dos Chapéus Sem Cabeça e assustou alguns dos clientes. Todos os que não saíram correndo da loja compraram seus próprios exemplares, e uma leva deles saiu na rua com as cabeças invisíveis.

Eles se juntaram à Cinthia e Aline na cozinha, enquanto Cinthia olhava atenta para alguns mapas e pergaminhos espalhados por toda a mesa. Um dos mapas parecia ser em 3D, já que os prédios e casas se levantavam do papel quando Cinthia tocava alguma rua com a varinha.

- Olhem! – Cinthia puxou o mapa 3D para a ponta da mesa para que os três pudessem vê-lo melhor. – É aqui que vamos aparatar. – Ela indicou a esquina de uma rua estreita, e algumas casas de aspecto mal-cuidado se levantaram transparentes do pergaminho, aumentando de tamanho até aparecer apenas algumas quadras por todo o mapa. – Damos a volta na esquina e ficamos vigiando a loja de animais de longe, para não atrair suspeitas. É um bairro trouxa, por isso precisamos ter cuidado para que ninguém nos veja usando magia. Suponho que o Comensal vá ficar umas duas horas esperando os outros para passar a informação, então vamos ficar vigiando para ter certeza de que todos os outros Comensais já passaram por lá. Não é bom que eles descubram que estamos atrás deles, isso pode fazer com que fiquem alertas, dificultando o trabalho dos aurores.

- Não podemos simplesmente capturar o Comensal que estiver dentro da loja? – Perguntou Fred. – Assim os aurores poderiam ficar um passo à frente dos Comensais que não receberam a mensagem.

- Ia parecer muito suspeito, e eles iam acabar mudando os planos antes que os aurores conseguissem achar Douglas e os outros. Eles têm que acreditar que não estão sendo observados, assim abaixam a guarda. Bom, aqui é a loja. – Ela continuou e apontou para uma construção no meio da quadra do outro lado da rua, de apenas um andar e um pouco mais cuidada que as casas em volta, sem nenhuma janela na parte da frente para que os trouxas não vissem os animais. – Calculo que uns vinte Comensais da Morte entrem a partir das três horas, por isso é bom fingirmos que não estamos vigiando a loja. Podemos ficar nas mesas do lado de fora dessa lanchonete na esquina mesmo, comprar algum jornal trouxa ou qualquer coisa assim. – A lanchonete não parecia um lugar muito agradável, e mesmo no mapa o lugar aparentava ser sujo e mal cuidado. Até algumas das cadeiras de metal de cinco milímetros pareciam enferrujadas. – Depois de entrarmos, deixem que eu falo com o Comensal, já sei como lidar com eles na teoria, e vou estar levando um gravador dentro da roupa, por isso tenho que ficar mais perto.

Jorge cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para o mapa, mas umas duas vezes seus olhos se desviaram para Cinthia. Apesar de tudo parecer certo e o mais seguro possível, ele ainda estava preocupado com o que poderia acontecer de errado.

- Muito bem, diga logo o que está te incomodando. – Cinthia disse também cruzando os braços e olhando para ele pacientemente.

- Eu ainda acho que você devia deixar Tonks ir – Ele disse, sustentando o olhar dela. – Ainda dá tempo de você trocar de lugar com ela.

- Nós já falamos sobre isso ontem à noite. Não vai ser tão perigoso porque estamos em quatro, e mesmo que nenhum de nós saiba duelar muito bem, não vai ser difícil capturar apenas um Comensal.

- O problema é que pode ter mais de um.

- É para isso que vamos ficar vigiando do lado de fora. Sinceramente Jorge, não adianta falar nisso outra vez. Nós vamos e ponto final. Já combinei até com Tonks onde vamos nos encontrar com o Comensal, e eu não pretendo mudar o plano.

- OK, eu desisto. – Ele disse descruzando os braços. – Mas não espere que eu finja que estou gostando de ficar nessa lanchonete. Não quero nem saber como é a comida desse lugar.

Cinthia deu um sorriso leve e passou a guardar os mapas e pergaminhos, mostrando uma última vez o quão longe Bristol ficava de Londres para que todos aparatassem no lugar certo.

Dez para as três eles aparataram, deram a volta na esquina e se sentaram nas mesinhas de metal da lanchonete, Fresh Flavor, e Aline limpou alguns farelos da cadeira antes de se sentar. Cinthia se sentou de frente para a loja de animais e definitivamente aquele lugar repelia os trouxas. Não tinha nenhum atrativo especial além de um letreiro acima da porta com o nome, Hooteford House, em letras de madeira entalhada em um arco. A maioria das pessoas devia simplesmente passar por ali sem olhar, a menos que quisesse mesmo entrar ali.

Mas ela não podia ficar encarando a loja o tempo todo. Olhou em volta e achou uma caixinha de jornal, colocando uma moeda trouxa e tirando o jornal de dentro. Quando voltou para a mesa, uma mulher de meia idade e meio robusta veio atende-los.

- Boa tarde! Vão querer o quê?

- Só uma xícara de café. – Cinthia disse com um sorriso para a mulher, se virando em seguida para os outros. – E vocês? Nada? Só o café então, sem açúcar.

- Saindo em um minuto.

Assim que a mulher entrou na lanchonete novamente, Cinthia percebeu que os outros a estavam olhando estranho.

- Você não vai tomar café de um lugar como este, vai? – Perguntou Aline, sentada à sua frente, com um leve tom de nojo na voz. – Olhe só, todo esse _movimento_ deve comprovar que o lugar é ruim – Ela fez um gesto abrangendo todas as mesas vazias, do lado de dentro e do lado de fora da lanchonete.

- Temos que fingir que somos trouxas fazendo algo acima de suspeitas. – Cinthia falou simplesmente. – E a mulher ia ficar ofendida se ocupássemos uma mesa da lanchonete dela e não comêssemos nada, e pode até pedir que nos retiremos. Não se preocupem, eu tenho dinheiro trouxa pra pagar o café.

- Ela vai ficar igualmente ofendida se você não tomar o café. – Aline disse com um tom de quem não estava se importando nem um pouco com os sentimentos de alguém que nunca mais ia ver na vida. Havia feito aquela pergunta só para ver se Cinthia também tinha uma resposta para aquilo.

- Se você não reparou, eu estou sentada bem ao lado de um vaso de planta. Quando sairmos eu simplesmente jogo o café ali, com certeza a Hortência não vai se importar. Agora ajam normalmente, vamos ficar mais de uma hora sentados.

Aline soltou um suspiro alto e cruzou os braços. Definitivamente o que ela menos gostava era de ficar esperando sem fazer nada, mas já estava fazendo mais do que se ficasse só em casa contando os tijolos das paredes, o que a consolava um pouco.

A mulher robusta saiu de dentro da lanchonete e trouxe uma xícara em um pires, colocando um bule prateado com café e outro menor com leite na frente de Cinthia.

- Se precisarem de mais alguma coisa, é só chamar. – Ela disse.

- Sim, pode deixar. – Respondeu Cinthia com o mesmo sorriso atencioso de antes, e a mulher se retirou.

Aline soltou um resmungo de impaciência, mas Cinthia ignorou isso. A xícara até que estava bem limpa em comparação com o resto da lanchonete, mas mesmo assim ela não arriscaria tomar o café, mesmo sentindo vontade. Cinthia correu os olhos pela primeira página do jornal, verificando rapidamente as notícias e abrindo na página seguinte calmamente.

- Você vai ler _mesmo_ isso? É inútil! – Fred disse.

- Eu gosto de me manter informada do que acontece no mundo dos trouxas. – Cinthia disse, virando a página. Sempre evitava ler notícias muito desastrosas, apenas lendo os títulos dessas ou quando eram realmente importantes. – Além do mais, a próxima hora vai ser lenta, por isso é bom conversar sobre qualquer coisa comum.

- Como se estivéssemos no clima de falar sobre nuvens e vassouras. – Fred replicou, se recostando na cadeira.

- Ou você podia responder uma perguntinha básica. – Jorge disse, mas Cinthia não abaixou o jornal. – Você por acaso já esteve em uma "missão" como esta antes?

Cinthia ainda não abaixou o jornal, mas seus olhas não estavam se movendo de linha em linha como antes.

- Não. – Ela disse, levantando mais o jornal para esconder seu rosto. – Mas eu já saí algumas vezes do escritório e sei os procedimentos padrões desse tipo de situação. E, sinceramente, é um tanto lógico o que se deve ou não fazer nesses casos. Também assisti uns bons filmes de espionagem enquanto estava no Brasil que suponho serem bastante úteis.

- Isso é muito reconfortante. – Jorge falou amargo, e Cinthia finalmente abaixou o jornal.

- Ninguém te forçou a vir comigo. Eu expliquei tin-tin por tin-tin as diferenças do meu trabalho para o de um auror da ECI, e você sabia dos riscos. Se vai só ficar reclamando, eu sugiro que volte para a loja.

- Não precisa ficar nervosinha. – Ele disse com um leve riso pelo nariz, colocando um dedo no topo do jornal, prendendo-o na mesa para impedir que ela o levantasse outra vez. – Eu só queria saber o quanto você está se arriscando e me certificando de que você realmente precisa de nós três pra ter juízo por você.

- Hah... juízo...? Você acha que eu...

- Só estava verificando. - Jorge tirou o dedo do jornal, mas Cinthia não o levantou. Ele mantinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, e aparentemente só Aline e Fred haviam entendido porque.

Mas depois de franzir o nariz, Cinthia sorriu, também entendendo o que ele achava tão engraçado nela.

- Eu devo parecer bem idiota quando fico tensa ou nervosa.

- Veja bem, isso não é típico de você, por isso parece que tem alguma coisa fora do lugar. – Explicou Jorge. – Agora relaxe e aja normalmente.

Cinthia deixou o jornal de lado e colocou uma mão no rosto de Jorge, juntando seus lábios nos dele num beijo carinhoso e quente.

- Isso é normal o suficiente? – Perguntou quando afastou o rosto do dele.

- É você quem tem que dizer, é quem sabe das coisas por aqui.

- Ei, mais atenção no trabalho. – Fred disse com um tom sério que trouxe Jorge e Cinthia de volta à realidade. Ele estava sentado de frente para a rua, e apontou com a cabeça a loja de animais. – Tem uma pessoa entrando, e parece suspeito para mim.

- É, muito normal para um bruxo disfarçado de trouxa. Certamente cuidadoso em excesso. Não, não olhem. – Ela disse antes que Jorge e Aline virassem para olhar a loja. – Dá pra ver ele no reflexo do bule de café.

- Bem pensado. – Aline disse.

- Eu disse que aqueles filmes de espionagem foram úteis. – Ela sorriu. – E já apareceram mais dois lá na esquina.

- Três já foram, só faltam dezessete. – Fred disse observando os prováveis Comensais da Morte.

- E não temos outra opção senão ficar esperando sentados. – Aline disse desanimada.

Depois de uma hora, eles já haviam visto dezesseis pessoas entrando na loja, e Cinthia descartou duas delas porque não foram muito cuidadosas ao se vestirem como trouxas, o que os deixava com a contagem de catorze Comensais da Morte.

- Eu não agüento mais. – Aline disse depois que o décimo quarto saiu da loja e desapareceu na outra esquina com um som característico de aparatação. – Vamos simplesmente entrar na loja e fazer o que viemos fazer de uma vez!

- Espere só mais meia hora. – Cinthia disse sem tirar os olhos do jornal. – Eu também não agüento ficar sentada por muito tempo, mas não podemos entrar antes que todos os outros Comensais o tenham feito.

Aline usou toda a paciência que tinha para continuar sentada durante essa meia hora, e Fred e Jorge não estavam se sentindo muito diferente dela. Apenas Cinthia parecia calma enquanto esperava, falando pouco quando eles conseguiam manter uma conversa normal por mais de cinco minutos, mas era apenas uma fachada. Elas estava tremendo de medo por dentro, mas se não se mostrasse confiante ia acabar estragando o plano. E também fingia estar calma para ajudar a se acalmar, apesar de fazer pouco efeito.

Às quatro e meia em ponto, Aline abaixou o jornal de Cinthia bruscamente.

- Eu sei que só entraram dezessete até agora, mas faz vinte minutos que não entra nem uma molécula de ar naquela loja, e você disse que íamos acabar com isso logo.

- É, OK. – Cinthia dobrou o jornal e olhou para a lanchonete, se certificando de que a balconista não estivesse olhando. Ela jogou parte do café e do leite na terra do vaso enquanto falava. – Eu não esperava que exatamente vinte aparecessem, mas é bom ficarmos alertas caso algum deles entre na loja atrasado. Esperem aqui que eu vou pagar isso.

Cinthia entrou dentro da lanchonete e um minuto depois já estava de volta.

- É melhor vocês colocarem os capuzes dos blusões. – Ela disse para Fred e Jorge, que vestiam moletons de zíper. – Temos que parecer um pouquinho suspeitos, entendem?

- Certo. – Fred disse já puxando o capuz. – Mas e vocês.

- Hum, não tenho nada cobrir o rosto, mas... Aline, você pode soltar o cabelo.

- Ah, ótimo. – Ela resmungou enquanto desfazia o rabo de cavalo que havia feito com muito cuidado antes de sair de casa, mas não falou mais nada.

- Vamos então.

Eles andaram um pouco e atravessaram a rua na frente da loja, entrando e ouvindo a sineta de boas vindas enquanto o faziam.

O lugar era até bem organizado e limpo para uma loja de animais, mas tinha muitos cantos escuros entre as prateleiras de produtos por haver apenas janelas laterais no lugar, proporcionando pouca iluminação. Em baixo das janelas haviam tanques e gaiolas com diversos tipos de animais domésticos, desde crupes a amassos e corujas, e todo o lugar tinha um estranho cheiro de produto de limpeza disfarçando outro odor. Na parede de fundo da loja ficava o balcão, e atrás deste a parede estava coberta com prateleiras cheias de produtos para animais como coleiras especiais e aperitivos, com uma porta baixa no meio que dava para o provável depósito.

Havia um bruxo encapuzado examinando os produtos em cima do balcão, parecendo interessado nos tipos de ração para fiunns, mas não sabiam se era ele ou o balconista que seria o contato. Atrás do balcão estava o balconista Óbvio, né?, um senhor de idade e cabelos brancos meio ralos, muito magro e enrugado, mas exibia um sorriso abobalhado e um olhar vago que logo indicava que havia sido vítima de repetidos _obliviates_. Definitivamente o bruxo encapuzado era o contato deles.

Cinthia andou à frente dos outros, sentindo que eles andavam bem próximos à ela. O bruxo examinando as rações do balcão pareceu não reparar que eles haviam entrado de tão concentrado que estava.

- Vocês tem ovos de hipogrifo? – Ela perguntou ao balconista, que era a senha.

- Oh, não. Mas tenho uns pacotes de ração muito boa se estiver interessada. – O velho respondeu, deixando Cinthia e os outros frustrados. Aquele não era a resposta que estavam esperando. – Eu vou ver se sobrou algum pacote lá nos fundos. Volto em um segundo.

O homem saiu animado e energeticamente pela porta entre as prateleiras, desaparecendo de vista. Foi nessa hora que o bruxo ao lado deles falou, revelando pela voz fina e aguda que era uma jovem mulher que estava debaixo do capuz.

- Aqui eles não vendem isso, mas tenho alguns artigos que podem lhe interessar.

Era essa a contra-senha. Cinthia prendeu a respiração brevemente, lembrando com certo alívio que já havia ligado o gravador escondido antes de entrar na loja, se virando então para a Comensal. Seu rosto estava encoberto pelo capuz, mas Cinthia notou que ela fez um leve movimento repentino com a cabeça ao vê-la.

- E onde eu encontro estes três _produtos_? – Perguntou Cinthia, mostrando que sabia do que ela estava falando para receber a informação correta.

A Comensal pareceu hesitar antes de responder, eu sua voz mal disfarçava a desconfiança que sentia dos quatro. Cinthia pensou que teria sido melhor se tivessem entrado dois de cada vez, mas agora era tarde.

- Eles estão guardados em Berna, na Suíça, em um lugar chamado _K9_. Vão lá dentro de cinco dias, nem antes nem depois.

A Comensal fez uma pausa, olhando para cada um dos quatros, mas sem poder ver Fred e Jorge muito bem. Agora Aline achava que tinha alguma coisa familiar naquela voz, mas não conseguia se lembrar o que.

- Qual é o interesse de vocês nestes _produtos_? – A Comensal perguntou. Cinthia não esperava uma pergunta daquelas, e lançou um olhar rápido aos outros indicando que puxassem as varinhas enquanto tirava a sua própria do bolso.

A Comensal da Morte tinha bons reflexos e tirou a varinha ao mesmo tempo que eles. No instante seguinte o ar estava congelado entre os cinco, e ninguém ousava se mexer.

- Você pode se render pacificamente, ou podemos fazer isso do jeito que é pior para a sua saúde. – Cinthia disse pausadamente enquanto dava passos lentos para cercar a Comensal. Agora Fred e Jorge lhe barravam a saída, e Cinthia e Aline estavam perto do balcão, cada uma de um lado, dando à mulher encapuzada poucas chances de escapar. – Abaixe a varinha, agora.

Mas a Comensal não se mexeu. Ela continuou olhando para os quatro e para a única saída do lugar, logo atrás de Fred e Jorge. Quando Cinthia se decidiu por simplesmente estupora-la e leva-la a Tonks como combinado, a porta atrás do balcão se abriu, distraíndo-a.

- A ração de hipogrifo deve ter acabado, mas tenho... - Disse o velhinho passando pela porte, sem ver as varinhas em punho.

A Comensal aproveitou a distração e lançou um feitiço entre Fred e Jorge, e os dois foram arremessados para os lados como se tivessem sido empurrados por uma enorme bolha de ar, batendo nas prateleiras. A Comensal correu na direção da porta, olhando brevemente para Fred e Jorge estatelados em cima os produtos espalhados no chão, seus capuzes agora caídos para trás.

- _Impedimenta!_ – Cinthia lançou o feitiço, atingindo a Comensal. Ela caiu de costas no chão e sua varinha caiu a alguns metros ao lado dela. A mulher encapuzada fez pouco esforço para se levantar e continuou sentada no chão enquanto Fred e Jorge se levantavam.

- Mas o que vocês pensam que estão fazendo na minha loja! – Gritou o velhinho atrás do balcão, dando alguns passos para trás. – Vocês não podem fazer isso com os outros clientes! Eu vou...

- _Obliviate!_ – Aline lançou o feitiço no balconista enquanto os outros mantinham as varinhas miradas na Comensal. Aproveitando que o homem estava temporariamente abobalhado, Aline passou para trás do balcão e o conduziu para a porta dos fundos. – Tenho certeza de que tem um pacote de ração para filhotes de hipogrifo em algum lugar aí dentro. Não saia até encontrar.

- O cliente sempre tem razão. – O homem disse com um sorriso de quem não tem nenhuma preocupação no mundo, e Aline fechou a porta, se juntando aos outros, apanhando a varinha da mulher encapuzada do chão. Cinthia já havia conjurado cordas para amarrar a Comensal, que estranhamente não fazia nenhum esforço para escapar. E nem poderia, pois Cinthia colocou também um feitiço anti-aparatação nas cordas.

Ao invés disso, ela disse calmamente:

- Eu não esperava ver vocês de novo numa situação dessas. Devia ter imaginado desde o começo que vocês não tinham se tornado Comensais, isso seria impossível.

Agora Aline havia ficado nervosa. Sabia que conhecia aquela voz, mas não conseguia se lembrar quem era. E não ia conseguir descobrir enquanto a mulher continuasse encapuzada. Puxou o capuz dela para trás com um movimento brusco, tapando a boca em seguida de surpresa e espanto ao ver quem era.

- Amanda... - Cinthia disse com a voz fraca e decepcionada ao rever a garota que a alguns anos fora monitora da Sonserina. Seus óculos redondos estavam ligeiramente tortos, e seu cabelo liso e castanho estava um pouco bagunçado por causa da tentativa de fuga.

No sétimo ano, Amanda Darkcat fora acusada de praticar magia negra, mas fora a única inocentada na época, e até aquele momento ela era a única sonserina de Hogwarts que se dava bem com as outras casas. A própria Sonserina parecia não gostar muito dela. Aline e Cinthia acharam que a garota era legal, digna de confiança, mesmo quando a maior parte da escola a isolara depois das acusações de magia negra, e Fred e Jorge criaram certa simpatia por ela.

O que mais os espantou foi ver a expressão no rosto dela de amargura e raiva, que antes era alegre apesar do que passara. Mas ela não parecia estar com raiva deles, e sim de si mesma.

- Não me olhem assim. – Ela disse ao ver o espanto e a horror passar pelo rosto dos quatro. – Eu sei o que vocês estão pensando, então vamos acabar logo com isso.

- Nós acreditamos em você. – Jorge disse com raiva controlada. – Acreditamos que você era inocente quando te acusaram de praticar magia negra.

- E eu _era_! – Amanda devolveu estreitando os olhos. – Mas também era uma sonserina, e não ia deixar a pessoa que me incriminou sair impune quando _eu_ fui humilhada diante da escola inteira. Eu me vinguei daquela vaca da Whisp, mas toda vingança tem seu preço.

- E você decidiu ser se juntar ao bruxo mais temível do mundo bruxo só para ter a sua vingança? – Aline disse como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais idiota que alguém poderia fazer. Conhecia Amanda desde o primeiro ano, quando recebeu uma ajudazinha em Quadribol dela, e não conseguia acreditar que aquela garota legal de Hogwarts era agora uma Comensal da Morte.

- É mais complicado do que você pensa. – Amanda respondeu, evitando olhar para qualquer um deles agora. – Eu queria que a Whisp fosse presa pelo mesmo motivo que fui incriminada no sétimo ano, mas nenhum dos sonserinos gostava de mim, por isso não era fácil descobrir seus segredos. Quando acabei Hogwarts, me juntei aos Comensais da Morte, e aquela tonta acreditou que eu estava do lado deles. Me custou muitas horas de encenação e serviços ao Lord que eu não gostava nem um pouco, mas consegui que ela confiasse em mim o suficiente para me contar em que parte da casa estavam escondidos os artigos proibidos pelo Ministério.

- Agora eu me lembro. – Cinthia disse abaixando a varinha. – A um ano os aurores receberam um bilhete anônimo, e um grupo fez uma blitz na casa de Margaret Whisp, e ela pegou cinqüenta anos em Azkaban.

- Ela não vai viver tanto tempo. – Um sorriso de vitória passou pelo rosto de Amanda, mas foi breve, fraco e amargo. – É uma pena que eu não tenha conseguido deixar os Comensais depois disso, sabe. Eu estaria arriscando a minha vida, e não isso é uma coisa que eu não pretendo perder cedo.

- Você vai acabar em Azkaban do mesmo jeito. – Fred disse, agora com nojo de Amanda. – Arruinou a sua vida por causa de uma vingança.

- Eu não planejava ser capturada. – Ela o encarou com raiva, mas sua voz era apenas puro amargor. – Mas é algo que eu já esperava, e é o preço que estou pagando por ter sido estúpida o bastante de me juntar aos Comensais. Vamos logo, acabem logo com isso e me entreguem aos aurores. – Ela olhou para os rostos brevemente surpresos de Aline, Fred e Jorge, e deu um sorriso. – Se _vocês_ fossem aurores, teriam dito que _vocês_ receberam a minha mensagem anônima. E suponho que vocês estão no lugar dos verdadeiros aurores também.

- Você é observadora. – Cinthia disse, tirando o gravador de dentro do casaco e desligando-o. – Mas isso é algo que vamos ter que apagar da sua memória.

- É um segredo, então. – Amanda sorriu. Mas assim que Fred apontou a varinha para ela, Amanda ficou séria e recuou a cabeça, sem poder dar nenhum passo para trás por estar amarrada e sentada no chão. – Abaixe isso. Eu quero ter a minha memória intacta enquanto estiver em Azkaban, se não se importa. Prometo guardar o segredinho de vocês se fizerem esse favor. Ainda me resta um pouco de dignidade, sabem.

Fred olhou para Cinthia, esperando que ela dissesse logo para fazer o feitiço, mas ela estava olhando para Amanda com atenção e não o notou.

- Tudo bem.

- O quê? – Disseram Aline e os gêmeos surpresos. – Você está brincando, né?

- Obrigada. – Amanda disse, num tom tão baixo em contraste com as exclamações dos outros que Cinthia só entendeu lendo os lábios dela.

Ignorando os outros, Cinthia ajudou Amanda a se levantar, procurando algo nos bolsos em seguida.

- E quanto ao Jeofrey, lá nos fundos? – Perguntou Amanda.

- O velhinho? – Perguntou Jorge, não acreditando que a Comensal se dera o trabalho de saber o nome do dono da loja. – O que tem ele?

- Eu tive que fazer vários _obliviates_ nele – Ela respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais comum do mundo. – Ele vai ficar bem?

- Vai. – Cinthia disse tirando um grampeador do bolso interno. – Só vai ficar um pouco desorientado por alguns dias, mas logo vai se lembrar do dia certo. Vamos, isso aqui é uma chave de portal que Tonks ia usar para voltar para o Ministério – Ela indicou o grampeador. – Fizemos umas modificações, mas ainda assim vamos chegar bem perto do prédio...

- Ham-ham. – Todos olharam para Amanda, e ela estava com uma cara de que estava achando tudo aquilo muito entediante. – Como vocês esperam que eu use uma chave de portal? Estou toda amarrada, lembram?

- Você vai como uma bagagem de mão. – Fred disse com um sorrisinho, segurando firme nas cordas que a amarravam.

Fred, Jorge e Aline colocaram o dedo indicador em cima do grampeador na mão de Cinthia, e ela contou até três para ativar aquele tipo de chave de portal. Todos sentiram o efeito costumeiro de ser puxado pelo umbigo enquanto uma forte rajada de vento bagunçava seus cabelos. Com a exceção de Amanda, que estava realmente receosa de ser largada acidentalmente no meio do caminho.

Quando finalmente chegaram onde quer que deveriam chegar, Fred soltou Amanda imediatamente, e ela perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo no chão frio. Os outros apontaram as varinhas novamente para ela, mas Cinthia apenas olhou no relógio.

- Estamos atrasados... Tonks já deve passar por aqui em um minuto.

Agora os outros percebiam que estavam num beco sem saída, estreito e mal iluminado por causa dos prédios que o ladeavam. Uma velha gordinha carregando uma bolsa horrivelmente florida passou pela entrada do beco alguns instantes depois, aparentemente sem nota-los, mas voltou de ré e entrou no beco.

- Até que enfim! – Ela disse, e os quatro respiraram aliviados ao ouvir a voz de Tonks, mesmo que não combinassem muito com o que estavam vendo. – Sabe quantas vezes eu tive que dar a volta na quadra, e sempre como uma pessoa diferente? Por que demorou?

- Tivemos um breve contra-tempo. – Cinthia disse sem dar mais explicações. Ela deu um passo para o lado e indicou com a cabeça para Amanda se aproximar. Enquanto tirava o gravador do bolso e o entregava à Tonks, Amanda dava passos lentos e curtos.

- Ela não está estuporada. – disse Tonks surpresa e curiosa. – Por que?

- Não precisamos estupora-la.

- E não precisam me colocar sob tortura também. – Disse Amanda, agora encarando a aurora com um olhar frio. – Eu vou contar o que quiserem saber sobre os Comensais.

- Isso não vai te livrar da prisão, sabe? – Disse Tonks.

- Eu sei. – Respondeu Amanda sem mudar de expressão.

- Você vai entender mais tarde. – Cinthia disse entregando o gravador para Tonks, que parecia levemente confusa. – É bom você apagar tudo na fita depois da informação necessária, e também mudar a voz.

- Eu vou é precisar fazer outro interrogatório nela. Ninguém vai aceitar na gravação de um desses trecos trouxas. Bem, eu te aviso quando tiver mais notícias.

- Obrigada.

A aurora e a Comensal saíram do beco, se perdendo de vista. Todos estavam se sentindo levemente traídos por Amanda, traídos pela confiança que haviam depositado nela nesses anos todos.

- _Corruptio optimi pessima..._ - Cinthia murmurou baixinho, apenas para si, lembrando de algo que seu pai costumava falar, que significava "a corrupção dos melhores é a pior". Não acreditava que Amanda houvesse se juntado aos Comensais por partilhar das mesmas idéias que eles, mas a vingança realmente haviam transformado a garota que um dia ela conhecera, corrompendo-a.

- Você devia ter apagado a memória dela. – Aline repreendeu de repente, seca, andando e parando ao lado de Cinthia com os olhos estreitos. – Se ela vai contar tudo o que quiserem saber sobre os Comensais, quem garante que não vai falar sobre nós?

- Eu confio nela. – Cinthia disse simplesmente.

- Depois do que ela fez? Mesmo depois dela ter se juntado aos Comensais da Morte? Mesmo depois dela ter feito o que fez por _vingança_?

- Ela nunca mentiu para nós, e para mim já é o suficiente.

Fred e Jorge perceberam que Aline estava zangada com Cinthia, mas acharam que ela estava exagerando um pouco. Claro, eles também achavam que deviam ter apagado a memória de Amanda, mas era melhor que isso fosse desnecessário.

- Vamos voltar para a loja. – Fred disse, tentando evitar que Aline ficasse mais zangada.

- Eu vou para casa. – Ela disse secamente, aparatando logo em seguida.

Cinthia apoiou o cotovelo na mão esquerda e colocou a mão no rosto, soltando um suspiro de cansaço.

_"Como eu faço para ela entender que a Amanda não ficou ruim só por ter feito o que fez?"_ pensou, mal escutando os passos de Jorge se aproximando. _"Ela pode ter feito algo errado, mas, Deus!, ela estava arrependida. Dava pra ver nos olhos dela o quanto se odiava por ter se juntado aos Comensais da Morte. Droga, como estou cansada de lidar com isso."_

- Cinthia? – Jorge disse, colocando uma mão no ombro dela. – Vamos voltar para a loja?

- Eu acho que vou voltar para a pensão. – Ela disse sem olha-lo. – Vejo você depois...

Jorge segurou seu rosto e o virou para que ela o encarasse, mas Cinthia teve menos de um segundo para olha-lo. Ele a beijou com paixão, conforto e carinho, a fazendo relaxar os ombros tensos. E _como_ ela precisava daquilo. Parecia que o mundo estava pesando demais na sua consciência, e aquele breve momento de leveza era o que ela precisava para seguir adiante.

Ele separou seus lábios do dela, mas manteve o rosto bem próximo.

- Descanse um pouco, OK? Eu não gosto de te ver assim, deprimida. Na verdade, eu quero que você aparate para o quarto da pensão, coma uma barra inteira de chocolate e tome um banho quente.

Cinthia sorriu involuntariamente, percebendo a sorte que tinha de ter Jorge por perto, principalmente agora, quando ela mais precisava de alguém para apóia-la emocionalmente.

- Nem precisa falar duas vezes.

Ela aparatou em seguida, fazendo o que Jorge havia dito enquanto que ele e Fred voltavam para a loja, aproveitando as últimas horas do dia para vender seus logros.

A barra de chocolate animou-a maravilhosamente, mas Cinthia não pôde deixar de pensar em Aline durante o banho. E se sentiu estranhamente nauseada ao fazer isso. Sabia que a amiga estava realmente magoada por ter visto Amanda como uma Comensal da Morte, e ficar zangada com isso era a sua maneira de defesa emocional. E devia estar se sentindo muito pior que o normal, agora que Douglas havia sido raptado por Comensais e ninguém sabia se ele ainda estava vivo.

Depois de concluir que seria impossível fazer Aline ver o lado de Amanda enquanto estivesse preocupada com Douglas, Cinthia amaldiçoou mentalmente o temível Lord Voldemort.

- Tudo isso só está acontecendo por culpa sua! – Ela deu um soco na água da banheira, derramando espuma no piso do banheiro e pensando em Amanda, Douglas e todos os problemas que Hogwarts teve, incluindo o falso Olho-Tonto Moody, a morte de Cedrico Diggory e tantos outros como Sírius Black que tiveram suas vidas arruinadas por causa do bruxo.

**N/A:** Puxa, isso é que é ficar zangada! Eu esperaria uma reação assim da Aline, mas como todos podem ver, a Cinthia está revelando mais fibra do que achávamos provável que ela tivesse. Ah, e o que vocês estão achando da participação quase-figurante de Fred? Chato, né? Mas eu, sinceramente, não sei o que fazer com ele até o meio da fic, quando ele fica _importante_. Não adianta perguntar, eu não vou contar o que é porque sou má e adoro torturar todo mundo! BWAHAHAHAHAHA! (Brincadeirinha...)

Bom, comentem o quanto quiserem que eu prometo melhorar o jeito de escrever. Quem sabe alguém me manda um milagre por e-mail, né? Vamos torcer! E vocês repararam que eu deixei o Sírius vivo, né? Até agora não tem nenhum motivo especial, é só porque eu gosto muito do personagem para permitir que a Rowling leve a alma dele para o outro lado. Esse é o meu lado bonzinho, que vocês raramente vão ver pipocando pela fic. E, só pra deixar avisado, o próximo capítulo vai ser absurdamente curto.


	10. Maldita burocracia

**Capítulo 10 – Maldita burocracia**

Dois dias depois de terem capturado Amanda Darkcat, Aline apareceu na loja, aparentemente precisando mais da companhia deles do que provar para Cinthia que estava certa. Não adiantaria muito bater o pé e ficar emburrada, e nenhum deles mencionou Amanda perto de Aline.

O que provavelmente fez Aline realmente sair do apartamento vazio era a vontade que ela tinha de ouvir as notícias de Tonks assim que chegassem. E ela não parava de perguntar a Cinthia onde era o tal K9, por que os aurores haviam sido levados tão longe, e por que Tonks não respondia logo. Estava pior que uma criança de seis anos numa viagem muito longa.

- Eu não sei – dizia Cinthia sempre que Aline perguntava. – K9 deve ser algum esconderijo dos Comensais, eu acho. E eles devem tê-los levado para a Suíça justamente para os aurores britânicos perderem a pista deles.

- Sabe o que mais é estranho? – Fred questionou no final da tarde, quando finalmente fecharam a loja mais cedo por causa da falta de movimento da época. – O fato deles _terem_ alcançado a Suíça.

- Como assim? – perguntou Cinthia.

- É mesmo – concordou Jorge. – Ele nunca tinha ido tão longe assim, não é?

- Do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Aline, e Fred e Jorge ficaram muito sérios de repente.

- Papai e mamãe nos contavam todo tipo de histórias de quando Vocês-Sabem-Quem estava no poder da primeira vez – Fred disse. – E ele não tinha muitos seguidores fora da Grã-Bretanha. Era até uma surpresa quando alguma coisa acontecia fora da Inglaterra.

- Lembra quando papai nos contou daquela vez que uma família inteira foi morta em Gales? Simplesmente um assombro na época! E não havia nenhum auror ou pessoa muito importante do governo na família.

- Quer dizer que ele está mais poderoso que antes? – Cinthia disse com a voz fraca.

- Não necessariamente – Fred disse. – Ele pode estar espalhando seus interesses, sabe, focalizando menos na Inglaterra e mais na Europa.

- Isso não é exatamente um consolo – Cinthia disse encolhendo os ombros.

- Será que devemos avisar Dumbledore? – Aline disse, definitivamente assustada com aquilo.

- É provável que ele já saiba a essa altura – Jorge disse.

- É, Tonks pode ter avisado a ele – Cinthia disse -, mas acho que ele já sabia antes da gente. Por que outro motivo ele pediu para que espalhássemos a notícia pelo Brasil?

- Mas será que… ele vai chegar tão longe? – Aline disse. – Quer dizer, tem que atravessar um oceano inteiro pra chegar lá, e não tem nada assim tão importante no Brasil pra ele juntar seguidores tão longe daqui.

- Ah, tem sim – Cinthia disse, surpresa com a própria conclusão. – Lembra o que o Sr. Olivaras disse quando fomos comprar nossas varinhas?

- Não exatamente. Por quê?

- Ele disse que as melhores madeiras mágicas para se fazer varinhas se encontram no Brasil. Isso é algo importante!

- Mas duvido que ele esteja precisando de uma varinha nova – Jorge disse, fazendo Cinthia ficar mais calma. – Não consigo nem pensar num motivo para ele querer poder na Suíça.

- O simples fato de conseguir mais seguidores pela Europa pode ser o motivo – Aline falou com a voz conclusiva.

Todos ficaram com medo de que aquele fosse realmente o motivo, mas tudo que Dumbledore fizera na Ordem da Fênix para impedir os planos de Voldemort pareciam estar se espalhando também para fora da Inglaterra. Com certeza teriam que esclarecer isso com ele da próxima vez que fossem convocados para uma reunião geral, ou do contrário continuariam com dúvidas.

E o atraso das notícias que Tonks prometera os deixava mais nervosos. Cinthia particularmente se irritava com essa demora, mas não havia muito que ela pudesse fazer estando de licença. Se não tivesse brigado com seu chefe, _talvez_ ela estivesse ajudando a achar o tal lugar K9, e assim ajudando a trazer Douglas de volta mais cedo. Ela como trabalhava mais rápido sob pressão, percebera isso ao decifrar a última mensagem no escritório, mas agora estava entediada com a espera.

Para o grande alívio de todos, uma coruja das torres pousou no parapeito da janela da loja no almoço do terceiro dia, bicando de leve o vidro. Aline abriu a janela com as mãos trêmulas, esperando que o animal estivesse trazendo boas notícias. A coruja pousou na mesa da cozinha, estendendo a pata para Cinthia, e ela leu o bilhete, bufando em seguida e o jogando na mesa para que os outros o lessem.

_Cinthia,_

_Não temos nenhum registro de algum lugar marcado dos Comensais com o codinome de _K9_, e pelo jeito a Comensal que vocês pegaram também não sabe onde é, só foi mandada a passar a mensagem aos outros. Eu e o resto do quinto esquadrão da ECI estamos de partida e vamos trabalhar em conjunto com os aurores da Suíça para cobrir mais terreno. Logo vamos descobrir onde o Douglas está, não se preocupe._

_Um abraço pra todo mundo aí,_

_Tonks._

- Eles já deviam ter ido para a Suíça desde o começo – Cinthia disse depois que os outros leram o bilhete. – Não leva tanto tempo assim para checar os arquivos que a DI tem, é só saber onde procurar. Francamente!

- Bom, agora não tem muito o que a gente possa fazer – Fred disse. – Não podemos procurar o K9 com os aurores dessa vez, e de qualquer maneira eles encontrariam com ou sem o nosso brilhantismo.

Cinthia resmungou e fixou o olhar em algum ponto vazio da parede, pensando. De repente falou baixinho, como se fosse para sua própria cabeça - Mas nós não precisamos procurar _com_ os aurores…

- Como assim _nós_ e _procurar_? – perguntou Aline, e Cinthia voltou à realidade.

- Você não está pensando em ir para a Suíça e procurar pelo Douglas, está? – perguntou Jorge, achando sinceramente que alguém muito parecido com a Cinthia que conhecia havia tomado o lugar da original em algum ponto entre a saída de Hogwarts e agora.

- Bem, vocês não precisam vir comigo se não quiserem, mas é exatamente isso o que eu vou fazer – ela disse calmamente.

- Não, não vai! – o tom bravo de Jorge assustou os outros, mas ele não se importou que estivesse parecendo machista ou autoritário demais, no momento estava mais preocupado com a segurança de Cinthia. – Olhe, eu não quero ver você caçando Comensais da Morte na Suíça quando é pra isso que servem os aurores!

- Se está tão preocupado, venha junto – Cinthia respondeu indiferente, como se Jorge não tivesse gritado.

- Você não está entendendo direito. Caçar Comensais não é o seu trabalho, é muito arriscado para qualquer um que não seja um auror, e até aurores acabam se dando mal de vez em quando. Você não _precisa_ ir!

- Para o seu governo, o meu trabalho é, sim, caçar Comensais da Morte e qualquer bruxo das trevas, mesmo que eu passe a maior parte do tempo no escritório e não seja uma aurora – ela disse friamente. – Isso pode te deixar incomodado, mas é o que eu faço e gosto de fazer. E se você está preocupado com a minha segurança, eu já lhe pedi para vir junto, e não pretendo pedir outra vez.

Jorge não respondeu de imediato.

Queria mostrar que tinha confiança nela por estar trabalhando com algo tão perigoso e importante, mas seu orgulho o impedia de dizer com todas as palavras que estava preocupado e não queria que Cinthia corresse perigo. Ele daria tudo para que ela estivesse fazendo alguma coisa monótona e segura, como cuidando de um rancho de lesmas lentas por exemplo, ou até ficando somente em casa, só para ter certeza de que ela estava bem. Mas sabia que era um pensamento machista e que Cinthia não agüentaria ser uma simples dona de casa. Era capaz dela até deixa-lo para seguir a carreira que queria, e Jorge tinha que se conformar com isso.

Era estranho como Cinthia parecia frágil e meiguinha por fora, quando na verdade era decidida e independente por dentro. E Jorge não queria ser a pessoa que a faria abandonar o lado meigo, já que era o que ele mais gostava nela. Se lembrava bem até demais da vez em que provocou nela uma emissão mágica de raiva quando estavam em seu sétimo ano, e não queria que isso acontecesse outra vez.

Depois de uma breve pausa avaliando a situação, Jorge deu um suspiro conformado e olhou para Cinthia, que ainda estava com uma expressão fria e paciente no rosto.

- Suponho que vamos ter que comprar algumas caixas de Chá de Línguas quando o horário de almoço acabar. Alguém sabe que língua eles falam na Suíça?

Foi incrível ver a expressão dela mudar tão de repente para um sorriso abobalhado e meio surpreso.

- Você não vai me trancafiar no porão, então? – perguntou, o que fez Jorge e os outros quase rirem.

- Bom, se você prometer que não vai mais fazer missões ilegais e suicidas depois dessa, eu até te deixo sair sozinha na rua.

- 'Brigada por ir comigo – agradeceu sorrindo. Era só aquilo que ela queria ouvir, apesar de saber que estava fazendo uma coisa um tanto quanto estúpida e que dali a alguns anos estaria rindo de si mesma e aconselhando os outros a nunca fazer o mesmo.

- Mas eles não vão achar ruim se você for, mesmo estando de licença? – Aline lembrou, e Cinthia respondeu de imediato.

- Eles não precisam saber que estamos indo. Se eu descobrir alguma coisa que eles não sabem, é só passar para a Tonks. E tenho certeza de que ela não vai se importar em nos ajudar.

- E quando você diz nós, quer dizer _nós quatro_, certo?

- Hein?

- Ora, é claro – Fred disse. – Você não esperava que nós dois fôssemos ficar para trás, não é? O Douglas é tão amigo meu quanto seu.

- E ele é meu marido – Aline disse -, então eu tenho ainda mais direito de ir atrás dele do que vocês. E ter uma aprendiz de medibruxa por perto pode ser útil quando se lida com Comensais da Morte, sabe.

- E vocês vão precisar de alguém realmente inteligente para tomar as decisões importantes – completou Fred com um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Eu acho que o Dumbledore vai estar muito ocupado para ir com a gente, mas foi uma boa sugestão, Fred. Você pode ir no lugar dele – Jorge disse.

- Mas vocês sabem que não vai ser como o encontro com Amanda – Cinthia disse um pouco preocupada com a segurança dos outros agora. – Vai ser muito mais perigoso que isso, já que mandamos para Azkaban a única porcentagem de Comensais "bons".

- Não pense que vamos te deixar arriscar a pele sozinha – Aline disse. – Você já tentou fazer isso uma vez e não deu certo. Não insista.

- Tudo bem então – ela disse com um suspiro. – Mas alguém tem alguma idéia da língua que eles falam na Suíça?

Em um quartinho pequeno, apenas com três montes de palha, cobertores puídos e uma janela com grades no alto, três homens eram mantidos presos. A janela estreita era a única fonte de luz no quarto, e do lado de fora podia-se ver apenas grama, o que indicava que estavam debaixo da terra. O lugar era frio e úmido, revestido de pedra e chão de terra batida. A porta de madeira era a única saída daquele lugar, mas estava sempre trancada e vigiada por dois Comensais da Morte. Havia uma portinhola que era destrancada apenas para que recebessem comida e água. Pelo menos os três homens sabiam que continuariam vivos por algum tempo, ou os matariam de fome.

Douglas, Quim e Ian haviam chegado àquele lugar há alguns dias, logo depois da emboscada no antigo correio-coruja de Londres. Suas varinhas e apetrechos de profissão haviam sido confiscados, e não tinham nenhuma chance de escapar pela janela ou pela porta. A portinhola de comida era muito estreita, e sempre havia um ou dois Comensais vigiando a porta, dia e noite. No dia anterior, fizeram escadinha para tentar quebrar as barras da janela, mas Ian, que era o mais leve e se sustentava nos ombros de Douglas, foi arremessado na parede oposta ao bater com o prato de comida nas barras de ferro. Certamente era protegida por um feitiço repulsório.

Agora os Comensais da porta estavam trocando de turno e conversavam baixo, de vez em quando rindo e olhando para a porta. Era de manhãzinha, pelo que os aurores podiam ver pela janela.

Quim estava no seu montinho de palha, rosto concentrado como se estivesse pensando. Ian olhava intrigado para a janela, ainda tentando pensar em uma maneira de sair por ela. E Douglas estava recostado na parede, tentando prestar atenção no que os Comensais falavam. Não haviam conseguido se comunicar com nenhum dos seus vigias, eles não respondiam a nenhuma pergunta e de vez em quando riam deles. Mas Douglas não conseguia entender a língua que eles falavam.

- Alguém entende o que eles estão falando? – ele perguntou baixo para que os Comensais não parassem de conversar, mas alto o suficiente para seus companheiros o ouvirem.

- Não é nada de mais – disse Ian, ainda fixando a janela. – Estão falando sobre as famílias e de como estão ficando entediados com a tarefa de nos vigiar.

- Como você sabe?

- Eles estão falando em italiano. Aprendi com a minha avó quando era pequeno. Se eles tivessem falado alguma coisa importante eu avisaria.

- Podia ter avisado que entendia o que eles falavam antes – disse Douglas escorregando pela parede e se sentando no chão. – Eu ia me sentir bem melhor.

- Mas é só algumas vezes que eles falam em italiano – Ian se justificou. – A maioria das vezes eu não entendo nada do que falam.

- Bom, eu achei ter ouvido um pouco de francês, mas não conheço a língua para ter certeza – disse Douglas.

- Acho que eles também conversam em alemão – disse Quim, levantando o rosto. – Ou talvez húngaro ou russo. Um tio meu falava russo, mas eu o via poucas vezes e não sei diferenciar muito bem. Tenho quase certeza de que eles estão falando em alemão.

- O que eles querem falando tantas línguas? – disse Douglas. – Falassem uma só que não ia fazer diferença. Ninguém aqui sabe falar chinês, disso podem ter certeza.

- Não acho que eles iam se esforçar tanto – disse Quim. – Podem não estar fazendo de propósito.

- Ah, sei o que quer dizer – disse Ian, desviando da janela por um instante.

- Mas eu não – disse Douglas.

- Eu não sei como era na América do Sul, mas nem todos os países da Europa falam uma língua só – explicou Quim.

- Quer dizer que podemos estar em outro país?

- É o mais provável. Mas eu não sei qual é o país que fala isso tudo.

Douglas olhou para Ian, mas ele balançou a cabeça em sinal de que também não sabia.

- Não foi de muita ajuda, então.

Eles ouviram algumas risadas altas se distanciando da porta, e Ian balançou a cabeça outra vez sob os olhares de Quim e Douglas.

- Eles se despediram sem dizer nada importante.

- Pelo menos não precisamos nos preocupar por enquanto – disse Quim, se ajeitando melhor no monte de palha. – Se nos mantém vivos é porque precisam da gente assim. Não teria sido trabalho nenhum nos matar lá no correio, então imagino que querem alguma informação da gente. Aposto como é sobre a Srta. Asinhas – ele disse em um tom casual, usando o codinome que inventaram para falar sobre a Ordem da Fênix sem que os outros soubessem.

- E isso deveria ser relaxante? – disse Douglas, incrédulo.

- Bom, suponho que sim. De qualquer maneira, não se pode pensar em um jeito eficiente de escapar com a mente preocupada, então é melhor acreditar que isso é um consolo.

- Ainda acho que essa janela é uma boa solução – disse Ian.

Douglas suspirou. Claro que precisavam deles vivos, mas assim que não precisassem, eles estariam mortos. Quanto tempo isso ia levar? Um, dois dias? Três ou quatro semanas? Cinco meses? Era melhor continuar pensando numa maneira de sair, como Quim sugerira, ou podia dizer adeus ao seu futuro promissor de auror vivo.

**N/A:** OK, eu menti no capítulo anterior. Esse não ficou tão curto assim, mas em comparação com os tamanhos-monstros que tinha na primeira fanfic… Bem, espero ter mostrado bem o caráter dos personagens até aqui, porque foi pra praticamente apenas isso que serviu o capítulo. Não gostei muito, mas gostei do final e acho que a minha escrita acabou melhorando. Segredinho da receita milagrosa: escutar música do Roxette enquanto escrevo.


	11. Fuçafuça inútil

**Capítulo 11 – Fuça-fuça inútil**

**N/A adiantada:** Eu prevejo em minha bola de cristal acrílico rachada que _esta_ capítulo será interessante em questões geográficas, que _a_ leitor se cansará da falta de ação inicial e que _a_ texto renderá umas três ou quatro vezes mais que _a_ capítulo anterior. Que Merlin esteja com vocês! Beijo, tchau e amém! (O espírito de uma falsa vidente alemã sai do corpo da escritora com ar de superioridade, enquanto a garota volta zonzamente para seu computador e começa a digitar em um impulso suspeito de criatividade.)

- Eu não acredito que tivemos que comprar três chás diferentes! – Fred disse, escandalizado. – E os preços aumentaram desde que fomos para o Brasil, não é, Jorge?

- Ora, não é minha culpa – Cinthia disse, enquanto pagava o kit-Suíça de chás de línguas na loja. – Se eu não estivesse de licença, o escritório pagaria as despeças, mas não dói tanto tirar dois galeões do bolso para cada kit.

- E são quatro línguas – Aline disse, examinando a caixinha com os saches de chá. – Alemão, francês, italiano e… romanche?

- Aposto como nem vamos usar esse último – Jorge disse.

- Nunca subestime a utilidade das coisas – Cinthia disse, andando para fora da loja, sendo acompanhada pelos outros. – Agora vamos ter que aparatar até Berna.

- Tem certeza de que não tem um meio mais seguro? – Jorge disse, se lembrando que Cinthia reprovara da primeira vez no teste de aparatação.

- Não podemos usar a rede de flu, meu chefe seria avisado. Chaves de portal são demoradas de se conseguir, e uma viagem de vassoura seria extremamente desconfortável, mesmo com um feitiço amortecedor.

- Bem… - Aline pensava em falar alguma coisa, mas estava extremamente relutante. Ela sabia que era perigoso aparatar uma distância tão grande e não queria nem arriscar, mas a sua idéia não era boa tampouco. – Nada, deixem pra lá.

- Agora diga – Cinthia disse. – Qualquer idéia é útil.

- Bem… - Aline ainda hesitou.

- Ora, vamos! – Jorge disse. – Desembuche!

Aline soltou um suspiro e disse enfim: - Um dos meus colegas do curso de medicina mágica disse que tinha um tapete mágico, conseguiu por um bom preço com um tal de Ali Bashir. Ele diz que nunca usou, mas eu não acredito muito. – Antes que eles dissessem "Que ótima idéia!", ela acrescentou ligeira: - Mas isso seria quebrar umas dez leis do Ministério, sem dizer que poderíamos ser vistos facilmente por trouxas. Vocês sabem que tapetes mágicos foram banidos da Grã-Bretanha, estão nos Registros de Objetos Enfeitiçados Proscritos. São ilegais.

- Quem se importa? – disseram Fred e Jorge juntos.

- Isso pode nos dar problemas sérios – Cinthia disse pensativa enquanto andavam de volta para a loja. – Se nos descobrirem, estamos fritos.

- Não acredito que você está preocupada com isso quando a idéia foi da Mini Minerva – Fred disse.

- Eu não queria ter tido essa idéia tampouco, mas não quero arriscar uma aparatação até a Suíça – Aline disse.

- Mas é a única opção que temos se quisermos continuar com nossas cabeças no lugar – Cinthia disse. – Aline, tem como você falar com esse seu amigo para nos emprestar o tapete? Diga a ele que… sua família veio te visitar e ficaram interessados, afinal eles são trouxas. Não tem nenhum perigo.

- Tá legal. Hoje é segunda, então só vou poder falar com ele à tardinha, depois das aulas.

- Quanto mais cedo, melhor. Vamos arrumar as malas enquanto isso. Levem pouco peso, apenas o necessário. Quero chegar lá o mais cedo possível.

Todos concordaram, e Aline voltou para o apartamento para arrumar suas coisas. Cinthia e Jorge voltaram para a pensão, e Fred foi para a loja. Cinthia aproveitou para deixar algumas tigelas extra de ração para Nina, a sua gata, já que não sabia quanto tempo ficariam fora. Os gêmeos deixaram a loja fechada por toda à tarde, já que não valia a pena deixá-la aberta por apenas uma hora ou duas.

Passando das seis horas, Aline apareceu na loja com um embrulho grande e uma mala, e os gêmeos a ajudaram a se descarregar.

Eles desenrolaram o tapete, que dava confortavelmente para dez pessoas, o que seria bom para acomodar as malas, mas ainda tinham um problema. A cor predominante era o bege, mas havia vários desenhos em todos os tons de verde, vermelho e roxo.

- Como esperam que passemos despercebidos? – lembrou Aline. – Teremos que voar alto, acima das nuvens se não quisermos ser vistos. Mesmo sendo noite, aposto como essa coisa colorida vai chamar a atenção de muita gente.

- Eu sei de um feitiço que pode ser útil – Cinthia disse. – Mas seria bom irmos para uma parte retirada do vilarejo. Ainda há o risco de nos verem decolando.

Eles enrolaram o tapete novamente e saíram carregando as malas até a entrada do vilarejo, onde havia poucas casas por perto. Saindo da estrada, Cinthia pediu para que desenrolassem o tapete e colocassem as malas em cima, gravando bem suas posições. Ela puxou a varinha e a posicionou em cima da mala mais alta, pronunciando claramente:

- _Delusions!_

Uma espécie de gosma transparente começou a escorrer da varinha dela, envolvendo as malas e escorrendo pelo tapete. Quando parou, os objetos pareciam ter absorvido a gosma, pois essa desaparecera e eles podiam ver a grama através de suas coisas.

- Feitiço desilusório – Cinthia disse, sem dar mais explicações. – Vou ter que fazer isso na gente também.

Os outros assentiram com acenos de cabeça, e Cinthia executou o feitiço um a um, fazendo por fim em si mesma. Era uma sensação engraçada. Parecia que haviam quebrado um ovo em suas cabeças, gelado, e em seguida suas vestes e peles estavam da cor do ambiente, como se fossem camaleões. Não estavam realmente transparentes, mas estranhamente coloridos. Só alguém que prestasse muita atenção poderia vê-los.

- Vamos então – Cinthia disse. – Todos conseguem ver o tapete, certo?

- Cuidado para não deixar uma nádega para fora – Fred disse, se sentando de pernas cruzadas no tapete.

Cinthia foi à frente com Jorge, e Aline e Fred ficaram mais para trás, cuidando das malas. Cinthia ordenou "suba" para o tapete, e eles levantaram vôo para o céu azul-veludo, onde as primeiras estrelas já despontavam alegremente.

Depois de ganharem altitude e seguirem para o leste por alguns minutos, Cinthia pediu que Aline lhe passasse sua maleta, separada da mala, de onde ela tirou (com certa dificuldade por causa do feitiço desilusório) um mapa e uma bússola. Depois de executar um feitiço para desencanta-los, os outros puderam ver que seus pontos estavam indicados no mapa, e que a bússola indicava a direção que deveriam pegar, e não o norte.

Cinthia explicou que o mapa indicava a localização dela, e mostrava o lugar que ela ordenasse, desde apenas uma cidade até o mundo inteiro. Por enquanto mostrava a Europa, e era só o que precisavam ver. Quando estivessem perto de Berna, ela faria o mapa mostrar apenas a Suíça, e depois só precisariam de detalhes sobre as ruas da cidade.

O tapete se movia pouco mais rápido que uma vassoura, o que indicava que levariam de quatro a seis horas de viagem. Decidiram fazer a viagem por fora do país a uma distância segura da costa, ou passariam quase por cima de Londres se fizessem uma linha reta. Não demorou para que atingissem o mar que separava a Grã-Bretanha do continente, e puderam diminuir a altitude. Era muito frio perto das nuvens, e mesmo sendo praticamente verão, isso não fazia diferença à noite. As águas estavam levemente agitadas, e um vento empurrava-os para a esquerda, desviando-os levemente do curso. Cinthia mantinha a bússola sem o feitiço ilusório para poder se corrigir periodicamente.

Depois de duas horas de viagem, as águas se tornaram mais calmas e o vento diminuiu, permitindo que eles descessem até ficarem a poucos metros da água. Devia ter passado pouco das nove horas da noite, e eles apreciaram a vista do mar e do céu estrelado sem serem incomodados pelo sono.

Com a proximidade das praias do continente depois de passarem o Passo de Calais, Cinthia fez o tapete subir novamente para as nuvens, evitando que algum trouxa (ou até algum bruxo do governo) os vissem em um tapete mágico. A maioria dos países Europeus também haviam banido aquele artefato mágico, com a exceção da Albânia, Grécia e Iugoslávia, e era bom que eles não se arriscassem muito.

- Já chegamos? – perguntou Fred como uma criancinha, e Cinthia balançou a cabeça.

- Calculo ainda umas três ou quatro horas de viagem – ela disse. – Agora estamos passando pelas praias da Bélgica, perto de Ostende, de acordo com o mapa. Vamos ter que diminuir a velocidade um pouco por causa das concentrações urbanas trouxas nas proximidades. Vamos ficar ainda uma hora na Bélgica, depois seguimos pela França e logo vamos chegar à Suíça.

- Ou seja, não estamos nem perto – simplificou Jorge.

Cinthia deixou escapar um bocejo, mas estava muito frio para dormir, e ela precisava continuar guiando o tapete. Aline também bocejou, e ela se deu conta de que devia ser por volta de dez horas.

- Vocês podem dormir. Eu aviso quando estivermos chegando perto – Cinthia disse.

- Não quer que eu fique no controle do tapete a partir daqui? – ofereceu Jorge.

- Não, está tudo bem. O mapa só obedece a mim, e eu sei identificar as áreas trouxas e bruxas. Pode dormir.

- Pelo menos vamos ficar um pouco mais aquecidos – Aline disse, e em seguida conjurando cobertores para os quatro. Assim que saíram de sua varinha, o tecido ficou camaleônico como eles, poupando o trabalho de deixa-los desilusionados também.

Fred, Jorge e Aline se acomodaram, tendo espaço suficiente para se deitarem encolhidos já que a bagagem ocupava pouco espaço. Aline ainda fez um feitiço de fixação para que eles não caíssem do tapete enquanto cochilavam, e logo pegou no sono. Ela devia estar mesmo cansada de nervosismo para dormir tão rápido. Fred também pegou no sono depois de se revirar algumas vezes, não gostando da sensação de fazer isso enquanto voava. O tapete era muito mais confortável que as vassouras, mas ele não se acostumava com a idéia de dormir voando, ainda mais quando estavam a quase duzentos quilômetros por hora a uma altitude absurdamente alta.

Cinthia se enrolou no cobertor, mas continuou sentada para espantar o sono. Depois de algum tempo conseguiu ficar acordada sem dificuldade, afinal, insônia não era nenhuma novidade para ela. Mas ao olhar para trás, viu que Jorge ainda estava com os olhos abertos enquanto os outros já dormiam, e Fred ocasionalmente soltava um ronco.

- Não consegue dormir? – ela perguntou, sabendo muito bem o que o mantinha acordado.

- Tenho medo de que você durma na direção – ele disse, obviamente brincando. – E que eu saiba, trouxas sempre voam com um co-piloto naquelas coisas parecidas com pássaros gigantes.

- Então fique aqui do meu lado.

Jorge se sentou ao lado dela, cuidando para não balançar muito o tapete. Cinthia consultou mais uma vez o mapa, agora desencantado a todo instante para poder consulta-lo. Jorge espiou por cima de seu ombro, vendo o pontinho vermelho (que eram eles) se mover lentamente na superfície do papel em meio a infinitas linhas verdes e azuis que se misturavam. Ele identificou o trecho de países que apareciam no mapa, França, Bélgica, Holanda, Alemanha, Suíça e Luxemburgo, e ainda com umas pontinhas da Itália perto da borda. Passando por uma cidade chamada Mons agora, mas era pouco povoada.

- Por que algumas partes estão mais esverdeadas e outras mais azuis? – ele perguntou, apontando para o pontinho que indicava Mons, que estava mais esverdeado que a capital belga.

- São áreas de magia. Quanto mais esverdeado, maior é a porcentagem de bruxos no local, e quanto mais azul, mais trouxas. Veja – ela disse, arrastando a ponta da varinha pelo mapa até a ponta noroeste, e as linhas começaram a se mover para mostrar a ilha da Grã-Bretanha. – Aqui está Hogsmeade – ela apontou para o extremo norte da Inglaterra, revelando que aquele mapa localizava as áreas bruxas imapeáveis para os trouxas. – Veja como o ponto do vilarejo está verde-limão. É porque é inteiramente bruxo. Já o ponto de Londres está para um azul-piscina escuro, o que indica que tem cerca de oitenta por cento de trouxas.

- Incrível! – Jorge disse. – Onde você conseguiu esse mapa.

- No escritório – ela disse com um sorriso travesso, e Jorge teve certeza de que o mapa não deveria ter saído de lá durante a licença dela. – Vamos passar perto de Charleroi em uma meia hora, mas acho que estamos numa altitude boa – disse, consultando o mapa. – Mesmo assim vou tentar desviar um pouco. Não há quase nenhum bruxo nessa cidade.

Ela ordenou o tapete para virar um pouco mais para o sul, mas a mudança foi quase imperceptível, mesmo acompanhando no mapa. Cinthia tentava fazer uma linha reta, e desviava sempre o mínimo possível dos vilarejos e cidades por que passavam, mas isso já os atrasavam alguns minutos.

Jorge a abraçou, ajeitando o cobertor dele para envolver os dois, mas Cinthia insistiu para que ele fosse dormir, ou que pelo menos tirasse um cochilo.

- De jeito nenhum. E perder a oportunidade de ver as estrelas com você durante uma excursão pela Europa? Não vamos ter outra oportunidade parecida.

Cinthia apoiou a cabeça no ombro dele em resposta, e ele também inclinou a cabeça sobre a dela. Aquilo a lembrou nitidamente de um desenho que assistira quando criança, Aladim, e ela não conteve uma risada.

- O que foi?

- Ah, nada não. Só me lembrei de uma coisa. Besteira.

Jorge ficou acordado com ela por todo o trajeto, perguntando uma hora e outra por qual cidade estavam passando e olhando no mapa a porcentagem bruxa do lugar. Sempre perguntava a porcentagem para Cinthia, mesmo que já estivesse se acostumando com as cores, e fazia isso principalmente para espantar o sono.

Saíram da Bélgica e logo passaram por Charleville, uma vila francesa. Depois de alguns minutos viram a oeste as luzes apagadas de Verdun, e mais ao sul sobrevoaram a cidade Nancy. Cinthia comentou que era um nome muito bonito, e nessa hora Jorge balançou a cabeça para espantar o sono, concordando com ela e negando em seguida ao pedido dela para que fosse dormir. Meia hora depois só passaram por uma cidade, Épinal, até sobrevoarem Belfort.

- Essa é a última cidade francesa pela qual vamos passar – informou Cinthia.

- Acordo os outros?

- Não. Ainda vamos passar por um trecho da França antes de entrar na Suíça. Vamos passar ainda por Biel antes de chegarmos a Berna. Acordamos os dois depois que passarmos Biel.

Era incrível como precisaram ajustar a altitude a cada quinze minutos depois que se afastaram da costa. Cinthia calculava estarem a mais de mil metros do nível do mar, sendo que eles estavam ainda mais altos para evitar serem vistos.

Ainda estava escuro quando entraram no território suíço, e Jorge acordou Fred e Aline assim que passaram de Biel. Eles resmungaram e se espreguiçaram, mas continuaram levemente sonolentos.

- Já chegamos? – perguntou Fred, esfregando os olhos e soltando mais um bocejo.

- Quase – Cinthia disse, totalmente desperta. - Logo vamos poder ver as luzes de Berna a nossa frente. Vou procurar um lugar para pousarmos antes de entrar na cidade.

Ela colocou a ponta da varinha sobre o mapa em cima do ponto de Berna, e a imagem foi se aproximando em um zoom incrivelmente nítido, como se fosse dia no desenho do mapa. Agora havia apenas a cidade e seus arredores desenhados no pergaminho, assim como Aare, o riu em "U" que cortava a cidade, e Cinthia procurou por uma concentração de habitações bruxas.

- Tem um parque perto dessas casas – ela disse, indicando a parte oeste da cidade, fora da barriga do rio. - Se pousarmos lá não vamos chamar muita atenção, ainda mais que aqui deve ser mais de uma da madrugada por causa do fuso horário.

- Sorte nossa que não choveu no caminho – Aline disse, ajeitando um pouco seu cobertor.

- É, mas viemos de encontro a algumas nuvens de chuva – Jorge disse apontando para cima, indicando uma nuvem escura vindo do sul da cidade. – É melhor encontrarmos um hotel para descansarmos. Não me importo de que seja um hotel trouxa, desde que tenha camas.

- Eu concordo – Cinthia disse, soltando enfim um bocejo.

Eles desceram numa das trilhas do parque, cuidando para não engatar o tapete nas árvores. Cinthia desfez o feitiço desilusório, e dessa vez foi como se algo viscoso e morno escorresse sobre eles, mas era só impressão. Ficaram aliviados ao se verem novamente nas texturas e cores normais, enrolando o tapete em seguida. Todos pegaram suas malas e foram andando para a saída do parque, sempre se guiando pelo mapa de Cinthia.

Havia um hotel trouxa na quadra seguinte, de modo que o tapete que carregavam não atraiu suspeitas do atendente. Apenas suas roupas e a hora lhe pareceu suspeito, mas por sorte eles ficavam abertos vinte e quatro horas. Quando ele perguntou se queriam pagar a diária antes ou depois foi que se lembraram que só haviam trazido galeões, e disseram que não sabiam quanto tempo iriam ficar (o que era também verdade) e que pagariam depois. Alugaram três quartos e foram dormir, mas Cinthia insistiu para acordarem cedo no dia seguinte.

Levantaram às oito horas (já no fuso horário da Suíça), e Cinthia estava bocejando quando desceram para tomar café. O hotel era bom e limpo, apesar de simples, e o café da manhã não tinha muita coisa diferente dos outros hotéis. Voltando para o quarto, Cinthia conjurou uma chaleira para fazerem os chás de línguas, assim poderiam se deslocar melhor para a cidade. Apesar de Berna ficar mais perto da fronteira com a França, ela achou melhor fazer o Chá de Alemão, pois além de vir mais pó dessa língua no kit, era também a mais falada na Suíça.

Eles deixaram as chaves no balcão e saíram, trazendo poucas coisas da bagagem. Depois de andarem a uma boa distância do hotel, Cinthia parou e tirou o mapa do bolso e o consultou por um instante.

- Eu odeio não saber onde estou – ela comentou baixinho.

- O que fazemos agora? – perguntou Aline. – Tem alguma pista de onde podemos conseguir informação?

- Nem a mínima – ela disse, ainda olhando no mapa. – Mas antes teremos que trocar um pouco do dinheiro bruxo por francos suíços, por isso estou procurando o Gringotes daqui. Vou trocar só um pouco mais que o suficiente para pagar o hotel.

- Mas deixe que a gente paga a nossa parte – Fred disse.

- É. Depois você nos passa a nossa diária em galeões – apoiou Aline.

- Certo. Seria bom que achássemos alguma loja bruxa por aqui. Tem uma casa de penas e pergaminhos perto da entrada do Gringotes, e podemos ir lá para não chamar a atenção dos trouxas e ir para o Gringotes. Fica perto do rio que corta a cidade. - Cinthia guardou o mapa e olhou para cima, soltando um gemido desanimado ao ver o céu cinza-chumbo. – Essa nuvem de chuva está me preocupando. Vamos logo.

Eles desaparataram em frente ao balcão da loja, interrompendo uma fila de pessoas que fazia suas compras. Depois de receberem alguns avisos (e xingos) para tomarem mas cuidado na hora de aparatar, saíram apressados dali.

Ao saírem, perceberam que a entrada dessa loja era bem discreta. Parecia quase uma casinha espremida entre dois grandes prédios, sendo um desses o próprio Gringotes. Havia um aviso na porta do banco que dizia que estava abandonado. A entrada, então, devia ficar nos fundos.

Mas não havia como chegar aos fundos do prédio.

- Ótimo! É isso que dá ir para outro país – Aline disse, dando uma pancadinha irritada na placa de abandonado da porta. – O sistema deles é todo diferente. Já foi esquisito ir do Brasil para a Inglaterra, e agora temos que solucionar os mistérios da Suíça também.

Mas assim que ela disse o nome do país, a porta se abriu esperando que eles entrassem. Aline olhou para os outros ainda com a mão no ar, totalmente petrificada.

- Não fui eu que quebrei, eu juro.

- Ah, vamos entrar – Fred disse passando na frente dela.

Os outros três o seguiram e a porta automaticamente se fechou atrás deles. Apesar de ser camuflado por fora, o Gringotes era quase idêntico a sua filial inglesa, com a exceção de que o aviso ao lado da entrada estava escrito em alemão.

Depois de trocarem o dinheiro que precisariam para pagar umas duas diárias no hotel e ver que nenhuma mudança de ares poderia fazer com que os duendes ficassem mais amigáveis, os quatro saíram do banco e procuraram algum canto em que não tivesse muitas pessoas. Já passava das nove e as ruas estavam movimentadas.

Eles pararam perto do portão de uma casa e Cinthia tirou o mapa do bolso outra vez. Ela murmurou para que ele indicasse os lugares marcados e alguns pontinhos vermelhos pipocaram no pergaminho, sendo que eles estavam indicados por um pontinho roxo agora.

- Nomeie-os – ela disse, e os nomes dos lugares apareceram em letras minúsculas ao lado dos pontos.

- Por onde começamos? – perguntou Jorge.

- Eu diria que pela parte de dentro da curva do rio. Tem mais pontos conhecidos pelos aurores em que podemos conseguir algumas informações de bruxos realmente baixos. Seria bom que nos espalhássemos para cobrir mais terreno…

- De jeito nenhum – Aline disse. – De nós quatro, você é a única que sabe fazer essas coisas de detetive e falar com gente perigosa. Nenhum de nós ia conseguir qualquer informação que prestasse.

Cinthia sorriu de leve, se lembrando de que não estava com a sua equipe de investigação e porque queria que eles tivessem ficado na Inglaterra. Mas agora era um pouco tarde para isso.

- Você está certa. Bem, vamos começar por aqui então – ela disse apontando para um bar bruxo do outro lado da cidade. – Sempre existem clientes regulares em bares, assim como barmans que trabalham lá pela vida toda. Clientes regulares geralmente não são bruxos corretos e logo seu nome se espalha pela boca dos outros clientes regulares e do barman. Temos que bancar o tipo de pessoas que não podem deixar de ouvir a conversa dos outros, OK? Acha que conseguem aparatar pra um lugar desconhecido de maneira discreta? – Cinthia disse se lembrando da loja de penas e pergaminhos.

- Nós sempre fizemos isso – disseram Fred e Jorge.

- Não parece tão difícil – acrescentou Aline.

- Ótimo! Vamos aparatar do lado de fora, não parece uma rua muito movimentada.

Eles aparataram do lado de fora do bar, e não havia problemas em serem vistos porque ninguém poderia _querer_ passar por lá. O lugar ficava em uma ruela estreita, excessivamente suja e mal cuidada, e a fachada do lugar estava num estado tão decadente quanto.

- Agora eu sei porque o crime não compensa – Fred disse. – Eles não ganham dinheiro suficiente nem para dar um trato nesse lugar. Que tipo de clientela vocês acham que tem aí dentro.

- Gente muito estranha, com certeza – Aline disse dando uma espiada pela janela suja, mas quase não pôde ver o que tinha do outro lado. – Você acha que pode ter algum Comensal aí dentro?

- Shhh! Não falem isso alto em alemão ou inglês. Seria suspeito. E… ah, deixa pra lá.

- O que é? – perguntou Jorge.

- Bem, teríamos que parecer um pouquinho menos arrumados, mas eu não estou afim de estragar a minha blusa.

- Mulheres – Fred fingiu espirar, mas não disfarçou muito bem.

- Vamos logo, estamos perdendo tempo.

Eles entraram no barzinho mal cheiroso, e foi só quando se sentaram em uma mesa perto do balcão foi que viram o motivo do mal cheiro. Havia um homem em trapos dormindo no fundo do bar quase caindo da cadeira. Havia até algumas moscas o acompanhando e zunindo a sua volta, mas nenhum dos outros cinco clientes estavam sentados perto dele.

- Acho que vou ficar enjoada – Aline disse.

- Pois eu já estou – Cinthia disse tentando não fazer cara de nojo. – Vamos ficar aqui até as onze se não conseguirmos nenhuma informação útil antes disso. Não tenho muita esperança de que consigamos ouvir alguma coisa a essa hora, mas como aqui também servem lanches talvez apareça mais gente.

- Não vamos ter que pedir nada, vamos? – perguntou Jorge, se lembrando da lanchonete de Bristol.

- Infelizmente. Ei! – ela se virou para o barman sem se levantar. – Uma água, por favor.

Eles ficaram alguns minutos esperando que algum dos clientes falasse alguma coisa, mas eles não se conheciam e não havia conversa nenhuma no bar além da deles. O único som além dos passos do barman e suas vozes foi o do abrir e fechar da porta quando três dos outros bruxos saíam.

Perto de dez e meia dois homens entraram e se sentaram estranhamente perto do homem rodeado de moscas. Eles começaram a falar baixo, e os quatro não podiam ouvir o que estavam dizendo.

- Droga! É claro que eles iam sentar longe dos outros se não quisessem ser ouvidos. Devíamos ter ficado perto do trapo humano.

- Eu já sei o que pode resolver isso – Jorge disse remexendo em um dos bolsos. – Eu e Fred costumávamos usar para escutar as conversas de mamãe e papai antes de entrar para o Clube da Srta. Asinhas. E também para saber o que eles não queriam falar na nossa frente.

- Foram tempos fáceis antes de mamãe descobrir as Orelhas Extensíveis – acrescentou Fred.

- Orelhas Extensíveis? – Aline disse, que estava quase dormindo de tanto tédio, mas agora havia ficado desperta.

- É – Jorge puxou um barbantinho cor-de-carne do bolso e o mostrou às duas. – Achei que podia ser útil na nossa missão de resgate e peguei alguns antes de sairmos da loja.

- Você é um gênio! – Cinthia disse admirada por não ter pensado naquilo antes.

- Não é nenhuma novidade.

- Eu tive uma idéia. Me dê a Orelha Extensível. – Jorge entregou o barbante e Cinthia olhou em volta para ver se o barman não estava prestando atenção. Ela executou o mesmo feitiço que tinha usado para deixá-los com aparência de camaleões e o barbante ficou da cor da sua mão. – Assim ninguém vai ver que estamos ouvindo a conversa.

Ela colocou uma ponta no ouvido e a outra foi se esticando até a dupla que havia entrado a pouco tempo. Só um observador atento poderia dizer que havia um barbante ali, ainda mais que o chão sujo e poeirento servia de ótimo disfarce. O rosto de Cinthia se iluminou enquanto ouvia a conversa, mas foi apenas por um breve momento. Ela puxou o barbante e o guardou no bolso enquanto os homens continuavam conversando.

- Eles estão falando de uma briga de caranguejos de fogo que vai ter hoje à noite. É uma atividade ilegal, mas não estamos aqui pra isso.

- Não vamos nem avisar as autoridades locais? – perguntou Aline.

- O lugar que eles mencionaram está marcado no mapa. Não me surpreenderia se fossem pegos no flagra.

Eles esperaram mais dez minutos, e já estavam pensando em sair quando entrou mais um rapaz, estranhamente jovem e arrumado para estar ali. Ele se sentou em uma das banquetas do balcão, perto da porta, e pediu só uma salsaparrilha fumegante. Ele sabia o nome do barman, o que indicava que ele era um cliente regular ou um amigo do barman. Tanto um como o outro poderia ter informações interessantes, e Cinthia usou mais uma vez a Orelha Extensível.

- E então? Pronto para o turno de vigília? – disse o barman.

- Ah, nem me fale. Tenho que faltar o trabalho pra bancar a babá por oito horas. E não vou poder receber nenhuma coruja enquanto estiver lá. Vai que o escritório quer ver se já estou bem da gripe e tenta me procurar?

- Ossos do ofício.

- É. O ruim é que eu nem sei onde fica o lugar, só que é na cidade. Você sabe onde é, Joe?

- Não, eu não fui designado para nenhum turno. Mas o velho Tenembaum passou por aqui e disse pra você encontrar ele no Picadinhos Picadilli na hora do almoço. Disse que vai te passar as informações de onde é o lugar e os cuidados que precisa ter com a encomenda.

- Como se eu precisasse me preocupar com três bichos presos numa caixa.

Os dois começaram a conversar sobre amenidades, trabalho e coisas do tipo, e Cinthia recolheu a Orelha Extensível, olhando cautelosa para ver se ninguém do bar havia visto. Os outros estavam esperando que ela contasse o que havia visto, mas ela balançou a cabeça de leve pedindo que esperassem. Deu um tempo, viu o barman Joe e o homem conversarem mais um pouco e se levantou, pagou pela água e saiu com os outros. Eles continuaram andando pela ruazinha, aproveitando o pouco movimento para conversar em tom normal.

- O que você ouviu? – perguntou Jorge.

- Descobriu onde eles estão? – quis saber Aline.

- Calma. O rapaz que entrou lá com certeza está envolvido no caso do Douglas. Ele devia estar no trabalho, mas tem que fazer um serviço extra em um lugar incomunicável e falou algo como bancar a babá de três… suponho que estivesse falando dos três aurores.

- E onde fica o lugar? – perguntou Fred.

- Ele não sabe. Duvido até que faça idéia do nome. Mas vamos descobrir isso ao meio-dia. Ele vai encontrar um tal de Tenembaum em um restaurante chamado Picadinhos Picadilli. Agora temos que achar o tal restaurante e conseguir mais informações. É onde vão passar a informação.

Cinthia puxou o mapa e olhou atentamente para todos os pontos marcados, mas enrolou o pergaminho despontada.

- É um lugar limpo. Não tem como saber pelo mapa.

- E como a gente acha esse lugar, então? – perguntou Aline.

- Bom, podemos ampliar rua por rua no mapa, procurando uma placa com o nome Picadinhos Picadilli…

- Ah, é. Sabe quantas ruas Berna deve ter, sendo uma capital? – Fred disse.

- Ou podemos sair perguntando por aí. É a nossa melhor opção. E temos menos de uma hora pra achar o lugar.

- A gente podia aparatar do mesmo jeito que fizemos com o bar – sugeriu Jorge.

- Não, acho melhor não. Vai que tem trouxas por perto? E como é um estabelecimento comercial, não podemos aparatar do lado de dentro. Temos que ser muito cuidadosos.

Os quatro entraram na loja bruxa mais próxima, mas o rapaz com crise de acne que atendia no balcão nunca havia ouvido falar do restaurante. Foram para a próxima loja, na quadra seguinte, mas a atendente também não sabia. Perguntaram para muitos bruxos, e até para alguns que passavam nas ruas, mas ninguém sabia dizer onde ficava o restaurante Picadinhos Picadilli. Naquela parte da cidade, havia poucas lojas bruxas, e sempre bem afastada uma da outra. Eles tinham que andar um bom bocado para ir até a próxima, e perderam pelo menos dez minutos com uma bruxa que achava que sabia falar alemão e acabou confundindo ainda mais os quatro.

Já passava um pouco de meio-dia quando resolveram ir para uma parte mais bruxa da cidade.

- Espera só um instante – Aline disse parando no meio do caminho, fazendo os outros esbarrarem nela. – Eu não acredito que não pensamos nisso antes!

Ela correu até a esquina da rua enquanto os outros a seguiam, bastante confusos, e entrou numa cabine telefônica. Aline pegou a lista de telefones que havia ali e começou a folheá-la freneticamente.

- Aqui! "Picadinhos Picadilli, rua Gourt Brooks, nº 67". Por isso ninguém das lojas sabia onde ficava, é um restaurante trouxa – ela disse mostrando a lista telefônica aos outros.

- Eu achei que Comensais tivessem aversão a lugares trouxas – Jorge disse.

- E tem, mas que melhor lugar para despistar um auror? Muito espertos – Cinthia disse. – Agora que sabemos onde é, basta ver um local discreto por perto… - ela puxou o mapa novamente e ampliou a rua Gourt Brooks, percorrendo a varinha pelo pergaminho até achar um beco a umas três casas do restaurante. – Aqui deve servir. Vamos que já estamos vinte minutos atrasados.

Eles aparataram para o beco estreito, e logo saíram para a rua sentiram que o vento estava ficando forte.

Encontraram o restaurante fácil, fácil. Era muito chique e arrumado, limpo, grande e extremamente movimentado. Um lugar perfeito para desaparecer no meio da multidão e passar relativamente despercebido quando se é um bruxo.

Mas assim que eles entraram, muitos fregueses que estavam sentados perto da porta se viraram para olha-los. As vestes deles se destacavam perfeitamente naquela massa trouxa arrumadinha. Não foi menos difícil para eles avistarem dois bruxos conversando em uma mesa do fundo. Infelizmente, não havia nenhuma mesa disponível perto deles, e os quatro tiveram que sentar perto da janela.

Pelo menos o restaurante parecia servir comida comestível, e por isso eles não pensaram duas vezes quando o garçom perguntou o que iriam pedir. Enquanto esperavam a comida e várias pessoas que passavam do lado de fora do restaurante olhavam torto para eles, Cinthia tirou novamente a Orelha Extensível do bolso, percebendo que a havia esquecido desilusionada, o que era bom já que não poderiam usar magia no meio de trouxas.

O barbantinho foi se esticando até a mesa dos supostos Comensais da Morte, desviando de cadeiras, mesas e pernas, fazendo o caminho mais discreto. Cinthia teve que parar no meio do caminho quando um garçom quase passou por cima da Orelha. Assim que chegou em baixo da mesa dos dois, ela parou para ouvir esperançosa.

Mas o garçom chegou bem na hora com as bebidas deles, e Cinthia apoiou o cotovelo na mesa e a cabeça na mão para disfarçar o barbante, pegando seu copo com a outra mão. O garçom se afastou da mesa resmungando alguma coisa em francês, mas Cinthia não perdeu tempo com isso e ouviu logo o que os dois Comensais estavam falando. De onde estavam, dava para ver que o almoço deles já estava quase na metade, e eles torceram poder ouvir alguma coisa importante.

- Quer dizer que o nosso turno começa às duas horas? – Cinthia ouviu a voz do bruxo que estava no bar, e logo em seguida a do que se chamava Tenembaum, mais grave e rouca.

- É, isso mesmo. E não se atrase, os outros não vão gostar. Também não é bom chegar muito cedo, eles devem estar querendo terminar logo o turno deles.

- Dá pra pelo menos levar as palavras cruzadas do jornal, né? Eu não vou agüentar fazer nada por oito horas seguidas.

- Você pode respirar e, no máximo, pensar enquanto estiver de guarda. Nenhuma distração é recomendada ou permitida. Você vai ficar com uma imagem bem ruim pro Lorde das Trevas se demonstrar tédio nas missões.

- Está certo. Vou estar lá então uns dez minutos mais cedo.

- Perda de tempo, eu só vou aparecer na hora zerada. Mas como você tem o costume de se atrasar todas as poucas coisas importantes que faz, é melhor tentar ir mais cedo mesmo.

- Você podia agir mais como meu pai ao invés de criticar tudo o que eu faço.

- E você podia agir mais como meu filho ao invés de ser um fracassado.

- Caracas! – Cinthia sussurrou para si mesma, esquecendo onde estava.

O garçom apareceu outra vez, trazendo os pratos que eles haviam pedido. Cinthia percebeu que ele havia achado estranho a cara surpresa dela, mas não podia se preocupar com aquilo agora. Tentou continuar ouvindo a conversa dos Comensais pai e filho enquanto fingia estar interessadíssima na comida, mas os outros começaram com as perguntas por causa da exclamação dela.

- O que foi? – perguntou Jorge.

- O que você ouviu? – perguntou Aline.

- Shhh! Já perdemos metade da conversa. Não podemos perder o resto!

Mas sua tentativa de ouvir alguma coisa foi frustrada, pois uma freguesa passou por onde a Orelha Extensível passava e acabou arrastando o barbante com sua saia longa e pesada. Depois de recolher esperançosamente parte da Orelha para que a mulher não tropeçasse ou notasse o fio, Cinthia o conduziu até a mesa dos dois Comensais, mas percebeu que havia perdido uma boa parte da conversa. Seu pato recheado continuava intocado no prato, enquanto os outros se esforçavam para fazer o mínimo de ruídos ao comer, desnecessariamente.

- Já ouvi muitos dos seus sermões quando estava em casa! Você podia pelo menos me dar uma folga agora que estamos trabalhando juntos.

- Isso não é um trabalho, é uma vocação. Se você não agüenta as críticas, terei o maior prazer de fala-las durante o nosso turno de vigia. Acho que teremos tempo suficiente para todas elas. Ou seria melhor marcar mais oito horas?

- Eu não preciso agüentar seus insultos aqui, agora, ou depois! – Cinthia ouviu uma cadeira se arrastando e Fred, a sua frente, comentar "Ele está se levantando. Por que está se levantando?". – Você não precisa falar comigo durante o turno. Pode fingir que eu não existo, como sempre fez. Seria a primeira vez que você me faria um favor, _pai_.

- Segunda – disse o homem enquanto os passos do filho se afastavam. – Você nunca teria sido aceito no nosso meio se não fosse com a minha ajuda. Ingrato – ele acrescentou baixinho -, ainda me deixa a conta para pagar.

- Droga! – Cinthia deu um puxão, frustrada, para recolher a Orelha Extensível. Era melhor deixa-la desiludida, só em caso de precisar usar outra vez.

- Conseguiu a localização? – perguntou Aline, mas com a voz já sem esperança.

- Não. Mas esses dois, pelo jeito, vão vigiar os aurores das duas da tarde às dez. Não podemos perde-los de vista… ou melhor, já perdemos um. Não podemos perder esse, ou nunca vamos saber onde estão guardando os aurores.

- Por que o outro saiu sem terminar de almoçar? – perguntou Fred. – Ele não foi comprar veneno ou coisa do tipo, foi? – Aline olhou assustada para ele, e em seguida para Cinthia.

- Ah, não. Briga de família. Não quero nem saber como vão conseguir passar oito horas juntos num lugar sem comunicação externa.

- Bem, isso não é da nossa conta – Aline disse. – É bom então que você coma rápido, pois ele já está almoçando há mais tempo que nós. Uma boa alimentação impede o estresse e o cansaço, algo que não é raro quando se faz uma investigação dessas.

- Falou a ex-supernutrida que costumava ter ataques de fúria – brincou Fred.

- Recomendações de uma futura medibruxa! – Aline disse pausadamente.

- Ah, não estou com muita fome – Cinthia tentou desviar a atenção de Aline para que ela não tivesse um "ataque de fúria" no meio de um restaurante trouxa. – Não quero revoltar muito meu estômago.

- É, você não estava muito bem de manhã – Jorge disse.

- O que você tem? – perguntou Aline, esquecendo completamente de um Fred que ainda estava achando engraçado o próprio comentário de peso.

- Eu acordei enjoada. Mas deve ter sido muito vento gelado no rosto, por causa da viagem no tapete, sabe. Teve uma vez que eu fiquei assim lá no Brasil depois de ficar muito tempo do lado de fora da casa olhando a estrelas, numa noite com vento. É só ficar quietinha e esperar passar, como diria o meu pai.

- Se você quiser eu posso preparar uma infusão simples de ervas.

- Não precisa. Passou logo de manhã. E temos que seguir o Sr. Tenembaum ali, tá lembrada? E vamos torcer para que ele goste de fazer exercícios, ou não teremos como segui-lo se ele aparatar. Ele tem tempo de sobra até as duas, por isso podemos almoçar tranqüilos, mas temos que sair antes dele para não atrair suspeitas.

Por volta de uma e quinze, quando o Sr. Tenembaum estava tomando o cafezinho, os quatro já estavam fechando a conta e saindo do restaurante, e Cinthia percebeu um olhar de esguelha do garçom que os atendeu. Teve quase certeza que ele os achara malucos.

Do lado de fora eles precisaram fechar os botões das vestes, pois o vento estava muito mais forte que quando entraram no restaurante. Era um vento que bagunçava os cabelos das moças e prenunciava chuva na certa. Aline disse que, se precisassem, ela sabia de um feitiço que os faria repelir a água, afirmando que nenhum trouxa iria notar no meio da chuva se eles estavam secos ou não.

Não demorou muito para que o homem saísse de dentro do restaurante, também apertando o casaco ao redor do corpo, e andasse pela rua apressado depois de dar uma olhada para o céu cinzento. Cinthia, Aline, Fred e Jorge o seguiram o mais discretamente que podiam, sempre fingindo estar interessados em alguma loja ou qualquer outra coisa quando o homem ameaçava virar para trás – o que não aconteceu.

Quando o homem parou, eles acharam que haviam sido descobertos, mas ele apenas se virou para o lado e entrou em uma loja de utilidades mágicas, sem nota-los. Aliviados, Cinthia sugeriu que olhassem a vitrine do outro lado da rua, assim poderiam ver no reflexo quando ele saísse. Como era uma loja de roupas femininas, Aline e Cinthia não tiveram dificuldade em fingir interesse mesmo sendo roupas trouxas (chegando a ficar verdadeiramente interessadas), e Fred e Jorge não tiveram dificuldade nenhuma em fingir que estavam com tédio.

Demorou uns vinte minutos para que o homem saísse de lá (para o grande alívio de Fred e Jorge) com os bolsos estufados. As ruas ali estavam quase sem movimento, em parte pela ameaça de chuva e em parte pela própria região. Ele pegou o menor caminho para atravessar uma das pontes que ligavam as margens do rio, passando por pouquíssimos trouxas. Ali eles não poderiam fingir se interessar por alguma coisa que não fossem as águas agitadas pelo vento. A ponte estreita, apenas para pedestres, parecia antiga pela falta da barra de segurança na maior parte de sua extensão. Não é à toa que não tinha nenhuma pessoa por perto.

- Seria bom que ele fosse logo para o tal esconderijo K9 – Aline disse baixinho enquanto entravam na ponte, o Comensal já no meio da mesma. – Eu estou tremendo de frio e não quero pegar a chuva que está pra vir.

- Eu acho que ele sabe que está sendo seguido, ou não teria dado tantas voltas antes de passar por aquela loja – Cinthia disse, sem ouvir as reclamações de Aline.

- Eu não ligo, desde que ele encurte logo essa perseguição.

Como se o homem tivesse ouvido o que Aline falou, ele parou e se virou para os quatro. Automaticamente, eles pararam, mas Cinthia ainda deu uns passos insistindo para eles agirem normalmente. Aquilo não pareceu nada normal para o bruxo, e ele puxou a varinha antes que os outros pudessem fazer o mesmo.

- _Transferus Grapihorn!_ – ele bradou da outra ponta da ponte, e depois de um forte estampido da varinha, um enorme arpéu se materializou entre eles, púrpuro-cinzento com uma corcova nas costas e com dois chifres longos e afiados, apontados ameaçadoramente na direção deles. Depois de patear um pouco o chão, o animal começou um meio galope na direção deles.

- Merda…

- O que a gente… – começou Fred.

- Pulem!

Eles pularam na água, mas o animal continuou sua corrida desenfreada para o centro da cidade, quebrando tudo que era baixo o suficiente para alcançar. O Comensal já havia aparatado para outro lugar, enquanto os quatro tentavam não ser levados pela correnteza do rio. Eles alcançaram uma escadinha ao lado da ponte, ofegantes, encharcados e sem Comensal da Morte para seguir.

- Eu nunca vou pular da ponte se os outros disserem que é legal, porque eu sei que não é – Jorge disse.

- Você não podia ter tido uma idéia mais bruxa como "aparatem"? – Fred disse, saindo da água.

- Foi a primeira coisa que me ocorreu – Cinthia disse num tom de desculpas, ajudando-o a subir. – E nenhum feitiço estuporante ia funcionar naquele bicho.

- E agora eu posso dizer que estou congelando de frio – Aline disse ainda mais irritada que antes, que de longe era a que estava com o casaco mais fresco deles. – Por favor, vamos voltar para o hotel. Não vai dar pra seguir aquele Comensal mesmo.

- Não podemos deixar aquele arpéu solto no meio de uma cidade trouxa – Cinthia lembrou, subindo a escadinha até a ponte.

- É, imagine a confusão que já não deve estar lá na rua – concordou Jorge.

- Mas molhados, assim?

- Não temos tempo para passar no hotel, Aline. Quanto mais demoramos discutindo o excesso de água nas nossas vestes, mais memórias teremos que apagar.

Não foi difícil seguir o rastro do arpéu, pois vários hidrantes haviam sido destruídos (e consertados pelos quatro bruxos) no caminho, além de placas de sinalização, caixas de correio trouxa e carros estacionados. O bicho já havia passado por umas cinco quadras quando eles finalmente o alcançaram, encurralado em uma rua sem saída, e nada mais, nada menos que dezesseis trouxas o viram. Tiveram que desconjurar o bicho, o que foi rápido considerando o pânico deles para faze-lo sumir logo, mas demoraram quase três horas para encontrar todos os trouxas que o haviam visto e alterar a memória deles longe dos outros, e ainda tentar convence-los de que o que viram era um rinoceronte que fugira de um circo que estava de passagem na cidade. E não foi nada fácil, pois a aparência deles certamente não parecia a de quem capturava animais fujões de circo, e sim de aberrações de circo que haviam saído da banheira.

- Esse foi o último – Fred disse, acenando para um velhinho que andava meio torto pela rua. – Eu nunca fui muito bom nesse feitiço, então acho que ele vai gastar muito dinheiro em bananas pelas próximas semanas, mas vai ficar legal.

- Podemos ir para o… atchim!… hotel agora? – Aline disse, literalmente tremendo de frio.

- Me chame de louca se eu disser que não – Cinthia disse, também tremendo.

Os quatro aparataram para a entrada do hotel, lembrando que tinham que pegar as chaves no balcão. O recepcionista estranhou as roupas molhadas deles, já que ainda não tinha começado a chover.

- Pegaram chuva no caminho?

- É, lá pelos lados do rio – Jorge respondeu apressadamente.

Aline foi a primeira a subir para o quarto, e a primeira coisa que fez foi tomar um banho quente, e foi a última a sair dele. Cinthia ganhou de Jorge no pedra-papel-tesoura e usou o banheiro primeiro, mas foi bem rápida. Precisava mandar as informações que conseguiu para Tonks, apesar de não serem muito úteis para o caso dos aurores raptados.

_"Espero que pelo menos eles consigam prender os dois Tenembaums, porque não descobri mais nada"_ ela pensou, enquanto escrevia uma rápida carta a Tonks, Jorge cantarolava no banheiro e a chuva começava a cair do lado de fora.

Assim que Jorge terminou o banho, eles foram ver como Fred e Aline estavam. Aline abriu a porta do quarto com uma cara bastante abatida.

- Acho que esdou resbriada.

- Não é pra menos! Como é que pode uma medibruxa sair com um casaco tão fino num frio desses?

- Eu dão vi a brevisão do tembo. _Atchim!_

- Ai, ai. Deixa eu te ajudar a secar o cabelo.

Ela e Aline entraram no quarto, seguidas de Fred e Jorge, e se sentaram na cama. Cinthia murmurou um feitiço para fazer sair ar quente da varinha e começou a escovar o cabelo da amiga. Ela devia ter sido mais cuidadosa, então não ia ter que se sentir culpada também pela saúde dos amigos. Mas como ela poderia saber? Era a primeira vez que fazia uma perseguição.

A última coisa que ela queria era que Aline ficasse doente. Já não bastava estarem tentando resgatar Douglas das garras dos Comensais da Morte, ainda teria que se sentir culpada por ter deixado Aline doente. E tinham até o dia seguinte para descobrir onde ficava o esconderijo K9, e eles não sabiam o que ia acontecer depois disso.

- Sabe, os aurores devem ter feito mais progresso que a gente há esta hora – Fred disse. – Não seria bom entrar em contato com a Tonks para ver o que eles já sabem?

- Ah é. Eu já escrevi uma carta pra ela – Cinthia tirou o pergaminho do bolso. – Será que um de vocês dois pode ir até o correio e pegar uma coruja?

- Eu vou – Jorge disse, pegando o envelope das mãos de Cinthia e aparatando em seguida.

- Aonde nós vamos procurar por pistas depois? – perguntou Fred.

- Nós não vamos mais sair nesse tempo – Cinthia disse. – Não enquanto a Aline não melhorar desse resfriado.

- Eu sou abrendiz de bedibruja, esqueceu? – Aline disse se virando para ela. – É só você be bassar a binha maleta que eu logo fico belhor.

- Mas mesmo assim você vai precisar repousar por algumas horas. Eu sei que esses remédios bruxos para resfriados funcionam tão rápido quanto canja de galinha da vovó.

- Hah, eu dunca parei na câba quando era criança e begaba um resbriado, dão é agora que bou fazer isso.

- Quanto mais rápido você sarar, mais rápido podemos voltar a investigar. Por isso, trate de seguir as recomendações médicas que você daria para outra pessoa.

Aline fechou a cara, mas em seguida concordou: - Tá certo. Bas vocês bodem condinuar a fazer todas essas coisas divertidíssibas sem mim, enquanto eu fico aqui no hodel be recuberando da gribe, deitada confortabelmende na binha cabinha.

- Não precisa esculachar também, né – Fred disse.

- Ora, se eu vou ficar sem fazer dada, eu tenho que fazer barecer que é bor um bom botivo.

- Pronto – Cinthia disse, se levantando e colocando a escova de Aline no lugar. – Agora vá se deitar que eu mesma pego o seu remédio pra gripe. Nós não vamos a nenhum lugar com um tempo desses.

- Eu dão breciso be deitar. Be sinto ótiba!

- Falando desse jeito, qualquer um acredita – Fred disse, sarcástico.

Cinthia colocou a mão na testa de Aline, mas a tirou rápido como se tivesse levado um choque.

- Você está queimando em febre e ainda diz que se sente ótima?!

- Dá, eu bosso estar com um bouquinho de dor de cabeça – ela confessou -, bas dão estou tão bal assim – ela mentiu.

- Deixa eu ver – Fred também colocou a mão na testa dela, olhando espantado para ela. – Você vai ser uma péssima medibruxa. Não consegue nem diagnosticar uma febre alta em você mesma.

Aline sentiu uma tontura só de ficar sentada e fechou os olhos, colocando a cabeça entre as mãos para não perder o equilíbrio.

- OK, OK. Vocês ganharam. Só me vejam logo uma canja, porque isso ainda funciona melhor que o remédio que eu aprendi a fazer no curso.

- Fred, vai ver na recepção se eles podem trazer isso no serviço de quarto.

- Mas não é pra isso que servem esses aparelhinhos trouxas chamados telefones?

- Então vá telefonar do seu quarto.

- Por q… ah, tá certo.

Fred saiu do quarto para que Aline pudesse trocar de roupa e entrar debaixo das cobertas. Como ele não gostava nem um pouco dos telefones, foi mesmo até a recepção pedir pela sopa. Jorge voltou pouco depois da sopa ser entregue no quarto de Aline, sendo avisado que ela não estava bem.

Já era tarde, e eles todos pediram o jantar pelo serviço de quarto. Aline quis que eles continuassem conversando com ela, mas como ela precisava descansar, os outros voltaram para os seus quartos. Não queriam deixar ela sozinha no hotel, e não tinha muito que eles pudessem fazer à noite com uma chuva de verão dessas tampouco. A única opção deles era esperar pela resposta de Tonks, que poderia vir no dia seguinte… ou não.

**N/A:** Nossa! Eu não achei que esse capítulo ia acabar desse jeito. Bem, espero que estejam gostando dos problemas cabeludos que estou colocando na fanfic. Eu, particularmente e parcialmente, estou adorando, porque eu sei os motivos para colocar cada um dos problemas, huahauhauhauhau! Vejam qual é a resposta da Tonks, quando ela chega, se a Aline se recupera e se os aurores são resgatados, tudo isso no próximo capítulo, onde você não escolhe o final!


	12. Ops!

**Capítulo 12 – Ops!**

**Uau! O nome desse capítulo é bastante esclarecedor, não acham?**

_"Mas que droga! Eu não devia ter comido coisas tão pesadas de noite"_ Cinthia pensou, saindo do banheiro do seu quarto no hotel trouxa de manhãzinha. Tinha passado mal outra vez. _"Mas eles não tinham nada mais parecido com uma salada, e eu tava com tanta fome… é melhor ver como a Aline está, já que estou acordada. Ela já deve ter melhorado a essa hora."_

Eram oito e meia da manhã seguinte e Jorge ainda estava dormindo, por isso ela saiu do quarto silenciosamente. Notou um envelope que havia sido passado por debaixo da porta, endereçado a ela e até com o número do seu quarto. Quem será que sabia que ela estava num hotel trouxa? Havia um post-it da recepção, dizendo que havia vindo junto com a correspondência. Depois de acordar direito, ela se lembrou da carta que havia mandado a Tonks, e voltou para o quarto para ler o que estava escrito. Viu que havia mesmo a assinatura da aurora, e em seguida leu a carta.

_Cinthia,_

_Você correu um risco danado perseguindo aquele Comensal da Morte, mas não posso dizer que não fez um bom trabalho. Passei as informações que você conseguiu sobre os Tenembaums e, realmente, os aurores daqui já suspeitavam que eles praticavam atividades ilícitas, e até conseguiram algumas provas. Também vão investigar o barman Joe, mas ainda não chegaram a lugar nenhum. Espero que não tenham tido muito trabalho pra alterar a memória daqueles trouxas, e que não tenhamos problemas mais tarde por causa disso._

_Já foi um bom começo descobrirmos que eles têm turnos de oito horas para vigiar os aurores, assim pudemos observar o que acontecia de diferente nas trocas de turnos. Há alguns bruxos que apresentaram falta ao trabalho durante alguns desses turnos, por isso vamos investiga-los. Estamos quase encontrando o lugar, então não se preocupe e deixe o resto do trabalho com a gente. Vou te mandar uma coruja assim que descobrirmos mais alguma coisa._

_Espero que estejam todos bem depois do banho de rio,_

_Tonks_

- Ela não está me ajudando muito – Cinthia disse para si mesma, dobrando a carta e guardando-a para, mais tarde, mostrar aos outros.

A chuva já havia parado, e o sol se esforçava em sair de trás das nuvens. Jorge começou a se mexer na cama e acordou, bocejando.

- Já é de manhã?

- É sim, e vamos perder o café da manhã do hotel se não acordarmos os outros logo. Vou ver como a Aline está, enquanto isso você pode se trocar.

Cinthia bateu na porta do quarto da amiga, mas ela não respondeu, devia estar dormindo ainda. Usou um feitiço para destrancar a porta e entrou. Abriu as janelas devagar, para não acorda-la de repente, e sorriu ao vê-la abrir os olhos.

- Bom dia! Está melhor hoje?

- Eu… acho que não.

Cinthia se aproximou dela e colocou a mão na testa de Aline, surpresa com a temperatura alta. Além da sopa, ela ainda dera a Aline o remédio bruxo para gripes, mas a amiga estava com uma febre ainda mais alta, se é que isso era possível. E estava toda suada, e com uma cara bem abatida.

- Acho que estou com pneumonia – Aline disse com a voz rouca.

- Tem certeza? Pode ser só uma recaída…

- Eu estou quase me formando no curso de medibruxa. Acha que eu não ia saber a diferença de uma simples gripe e pneumonia?

Aline começou a tossir, e Cinthia ajeitou suas cobertas, oferecendo o copo de água ao lado da cama.

- OK. Você sabe fazer um remédio para pneumonia, não sabe? É só me dar as instruções que eu faço.

- É bem simples, mas eu não tenho todos os ingredientes. Teria que comprar mais da metade deles ainda.

Aline teve outro ataque de tosse, e Cinthia segurou o copo para que ela não derramasse a água na cama. Jorge bateu de leve na porta e entrou, seguido de Fred, que já estava acordado há alguns minutos.

- Recebemos uma carta da Tonks – Jorge disse, mostrando um envelope ainda fechado. – A coruja chegou agora a pouco.

- Mas já? Eu mal acabei de ler a outra carta dela.

- O que dizia na primeira? – perguntou Fred.

- Ela disse que conseguiram algumas provas contra os Tenembaums depois da nossa investigação e que estavam trabalhando no caso do barman. Estão monitorando qualquer coisa estranha que aconteça em períodos de oito horas, e estão quase encontrando o esconderijo K9.

- Ah, que bom! – Aline disse, se recostando nos travesseiros.

- É, mas ela disse que já ajudamos o suficiente e não quer que a gente se meta no resto das investigações daqui em diante. É melhor que ela tenha mudado de idéia na segunda carta.

Jorge entregou o envelope a Cinthia e ela o leu em voz alta.

_Cinthia_

_Como você disse, Hastings Tenembaum percebeu que estava sendo seguido, e provavelmente alertou seus superiores disso. Quando chegamos ao local às cinco da manhã, já não havia mais ninguém por lá, muito menos pistas. Conseguimos prender os Tenembaum com as provas que conseguimos contra eles, e o mais novo nos revelou que o plano de fuga era ir para Gyor, na Hungria, caso o plano atual corresse algum risco. Lá eles se encontrariam com alguém que poderia esconder os aurores capturados em um lugar seguro, mas suspeitamos que a Hungria seja só um ponto de descanso e que não permanecerão lá por muito tempo._

_Estamos indo para lá agora, mas você e os outros ainda podem desistir das investigações. Isso eu sei que você não vai fazer, então tome cuidado e sempre vigie a sua retaguarda._

_Um abraço pra todo mundo,_

_Tonks_

_PS.: O esconderijo K9 ficava no subsolo do canil municipal. Não é à toa que não estava marcado pelos aurores._

- Mas como eu fui tonta! – Cinthia disse, se sentando na cama depois de ler a carta. – K9 é um trocadilho com a palavra "canino" em inglês. Simples e bem camuflado. Só aqueles que sabiam dos esconderijos saberiam sobre qual eles estavam falando. Eu não acredito que deixei passar essa!

- Agora temos que voar para a Hungria para acha-los antes que mudem de lugar outra vez – Aline disse, tossindo de leve em seguida.

- Você não pode voar naquele tapete desse jeito. Precisa se recuperar primeiro.

- Ainda não sarou da gripe?

- Não, Fred. Ela está com pneumonia.

- Mas se vocês fizerem logo o remédio, poderemos ir para a Hungria amanhã mesmo. Só estão faltando sete ingredientes, os outros quatro eu tenho.

- Deixa que eu compro – Cinthia disse, se levantando. – Depois de te arrastar pra isso, é o mínimo que eu posso fazer.

Aline passou a ela a lista dos ingredientes que faltavam, e Cinthia saiu a procura de uma loja de poções. A primeira que achou perto do hotel só vendia cinco dos ingredientes da lista, apesar de todos serem bem simples. O balconista indicou uma outra loja a umas três quadras dali, e Cinthia foi a pé mesmo, carregando a sacolinha com os cinco ingredientes.

_"Só falta agora olhos de besouros negros e raiz de tubérgia da Mongólia. Espero que o estoque dessa outra loja esteja cheio."_

Cinthia ia observando a rua molhada enquanto andava. Havia um buraco na nuvem cinza-claro pelo qual os raios de sol escapavam, prometendo tempo melhor à tarde. Ela passava por várias lojas trouxas, se lembrando de quando ainda não sabia que era bruxa com uma pontada de saudades, apesar de gostar mais do que estava vivendo agora.

Enfim avistou a loja que o homem havia indicado e comprou o que faltava, aliviada em chegar antes que levassem o último punhado de olhos de besouro negro. Ao sair, percebeu que logo do outro lado da rua havia uma farmácia trouxa. Sabia que os trouxas não vendiam remédios para pneumonia nas farmácias, e sim que precisavam ficar internados em hospitais tomando antibióticos e soros por dias. Essa era uma grande vantagem das poções dos bruxos. Mas ela entrou, mesmo assim, preocupada com outra coisa.

Quando aparatou de volta para o quarto de Aline no hotel, percebeu que ela já estava dormindo outra vez. Saiu silenciosamente do quarto e procurou pelos gêmeos. Eles haviam montado o pequeno caldeirão de Aline no quarto de Fred, e já estavam acendendo o fogo e colocando a água para esquentar.

- Ela nos deu a receita – Fred disse. – Você conseguiu todos os ingredientes?

- Consegui sim – Cinthia colocou as duas sacolas ao lado do caldeirão, apertando de leve o bolso em que havia guardado o produto da farmácia. – Eu já volto para ajudar vocês.

Cinthia demorou um pouco para decidir o que fazer com o que havia comprado, mas enfim guardou junto com suas coisas na mala. Voltou para o quarto de Fred, ajudando os dois a fazer a poção. Como eles sabiam mais que ela sobre poções, Cinthia se contentou apenas em ver os dois preparando o remédio de Aline. Nunca se dera muito bem nessa matéria, e confiava mais neles para fazer qualquer poção, mesmo quando era ela que precisava.

Uma hora e meia depois, eles terminaram a poção e acordaram Aline. Ela prendeu a respiração antes de tomar, mas o gosto quase a fez cuspir tudo para fora. Com uma careta, ela conseguiu tomar o resto da poção, esperando que aquilo fizesse efeito antes do seu intestino. Ela teria que repousar, e tomar o remédio de três em três horas, até melhorar. Nenhum deles saiu do hotel no resto do dia, e nem se importaram em perder o café da manhã.

À noite, outra coruja de Tonks chegou, e tinha um feitiço de velocidade.

_Cinthia_

_Ainda bem que você não está por aqui. Eles suspeitam que os aurores estão atrás deles (o que é verdade), e por isso estão sendo mais cautelosos que antes. Temos certeza de que vão mudar de lugar logo, mas nem eles sabem para onde._

_Os aurores da Hungria não quiseram nos ajudar no caso, pode acreditar? Eles disseram que esse problema é nosso, e que não existem Comensais da Morte no país deles. Ah, como eu quis acertar a cabeça daquele inspetor bigodudo! Enfim, vai ser impossível encontrar os aurores capturados na Hungria sem ajuda, então o jeito vai ser descobrir o próximo esconderijo, torcer para os aurores do próximo país nos ajudarem e chegar lá antes dos Comensais._

_Deseje-me sorte, porque as coisas por aqui estão difíceis._

_Tonks_

_PS.: Não ligue essa mancha de tinta. É que eu derrubei o primeiro tinteiro… Ih, fiz de novo!_

- É ela, definitivamente – Fred disse.

- Vamos acordar a Aline? – perguntou Jorge.

- É melhor não. Se ela souber que demos um passo para trás nas investigações pode ter uma recaída. Vamos esperar até amanhã para contar. Ela já deve estar melhor lá pela hora do almoço. E segure essa coruja, eu quero mandar uma resposta para a Tonks, e ela tem que chegar rápido.

Cinthia escreveu pedindo detalhes detalhados Eu sei, isso foi redondamente redundante. sobre as investigações deles, nomes, lugares e coisas assim. Assim ela já poderia começar a investigar quando chegassem na Hungria, e ela não queria perder mais tempo do que já haviam perdido com a doença de Aline. Também lembrou de colocar uma nota sobre a pneumonia, dizendo que ela já estava melhor. Disse que ia estar chegando lá no dia seguinte, e que precisava de uma resposta logo.

E, no dia seguinte, eles encontraram uma Aline bem mais disposta, alegre e saudável. Eles arrumaram as malas e pagaram a diária no hotel com quase todo o dinheiro que haviam trocado no Gringotes, voltando para o parque em que aterrissaram. Dessa vez, Aline estava com uns três casacos extras, apesar do sol, para evitar uma recaída durante o vôo. Eles entraram no meio das árvores para evitar serem vistos por trouxas.

- A nuvem de chuva já passou. Seria bom que tivéssemos nuvens para não sermos vistos – Cinthia disse, olhando no meio das copas das árvores. – Vamos ter que evitar passar perto de cidades e torcer para não sermos vistos saindo daqui.

Eles desenrolaram o tapete, prendendo as malas na parte de trás, e Cinthia executou novamente o feitiço desilusório neles. Levantaram vôo, desejando que nenhum trouxa quisesse passear no parque na hora do almoço, e viram aliviados que os poucos pontinhos que passeavam por ali não os haviam notado.

Eles saíram logo dos limites da cidade, e Cinthia procurou no mapa de zoom uma rota segura. Não poderiam fazer uma linha reta, e teriam que ficar a uma altura mais alta do que quando viajaram a noite. Isso ia atrasa-los alguns minutos, mas não havia outra solução.

- Para onde vamos agora? – perguntou Aline se debruçando sobre o ombro dela para olhar o mapa, que agora mostrava um trecho da Suíça até a Hungria, a leste.

- Bem, vamos dar uma leve desviada para o norte, acima de Eschotzmatt, e aproveitar para passar por cima do lago Vierwaldstatter. Viramos um pouquinho para o sul para evitar Schuyz, Glarus e Mels, e vamos passar perto de Liechtenstein, entrando no território da Áustria logo em seguida. Depois seguimos os trilhos do trem pelo lado sul, sempre tentando fazer uma linha reta na direção leste. Quando passarmos por Innsbruck vamos ter que tomar muito cuidado com uma aglomeração de cidadezinhas totalmente trouxas. Passando por Krimml, seguimos pelo rio Salzach, e então desviamos para o sul perto de Zell e Bruck.

- Por que quase todas as cidades austríacas têm letras duplas? – Fred perguntou, também dando uma espiada no mapa.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia. Bom, depois do rio – Cinthia continuou – vamos ter que seguir os trilhos outra vez pelo sul. Antes de chegarmos a Leoben, que é uma cidade consideravelmente grande, passamos para o norte dos trilhos, subindo um pouco. Assim que passarmos por Wiener Neustadt, cruzamos os trilhos novamente e seguimos reto para o leste, entrando na Hungria. Não vai demorar para chegarmos a Gyor, mas acho que é bom aterrissarmos no sul, por causa dos trilhos do trem e da estrada ao norte.

- Você está parecendo uma agente de turismo – Aline disse com uma risadinha. – Ainda bem que estamos fazendo turismo quase de graça.

- Então eu sugiro que durante a viagem vocês olhem constantemente para a sua direita, ao sul, onde poderão ver os Alpes Suíços.

Cinthia ordenou para que o tapete subisse mais um pouco, e logo começaram a se deslocar para nordeste. De noite havia nuvens tapando a visão deles, além da falta de luz, mas agora eles podiam ver a altas montanhas dos Alpes suíços. Os picos recortavam o céu de brigadeiro com seus amontoados de neve que não derretiam nem mesmo no verão.

Eles seguiriam aquela cadeia montanhosa por toda a viagem, que acabou sendo bem rápida apesar dos constantes desvios que precisavam fazer. Em três horas já estavam entrando na Hungria, e agora estavam mais perto da linha do trem que em toda a viagem.

- Ah, eu quase me esqueço de falar. Quando chegarmos perto de Gyor, vamos poder ver o rio Danúbio. Ah, olha lá, já da pra ver – Cinthia disse apontando para uma linhazinha azulada a nordeste. – Já devemos estar chegando. Vou procurar um lugar para pousarmos.

Ela ampliou a área de Gyor no mapa, encontrando um bom lugar para aterrissarem perto da estação de trem. Assim que chegaram ao chão, Cinthia desfez os feitiços desilusórios e eles enrolaram o tapete. Aproveitaram que um trem estava chegando e se misturaram às pessoas que saíam dele para disfarçar a bagagem que levavam.

Saindo da estação, Cinthia puxou o mapa e procurou por uma área bruxa enquanto Fred e Jorge comentavam alguma coisa sobre visitar Carlinhos no país ao lado. Eles precisavam comprar Chás de Línguas para poderem se comunicar na cidade, e precisavam achar logo uma loja que vendesse o produto.

- Não teria sido mais simples comprar chá de húngaro na Suíça? – perguntou Aline, enquanto eles passavam por algumas lojas tipicamente bruxas em uma rua sem acesso para trouxas.

- É, só que na pressa de vir logo pra cá, eu acabei esquecendo desse detalhe. E… ah… acho que é aqui.

Cinthia parou na frente de uma vitrine que mostrava vários frascos com ingredientes mágicos, livros de como utilizar alguns artefatos (em húngaro) e mais algumas coisas que pareciam medalhões. Eles não entenderam bulhufas do que dizia na placa, mas entraram na loja mesmo assim. Ficaram aliviados ao tentar falar com o balconista, pois ele sabia falar um pouco de inglês, mas com muito sotaque. Depois de negociarem o que havia sobrado do kit suíço por alguns saches húngaro, eles saíram da loja a procura de um hotel. Havia um hotel bruxo naquela mesma rua, o que lhes poupava o trabalho de ter que trocar galeões por florins. O atendente do hotel também falava inglês, só que com um sotaque quase imperceptível, e eles conseguiram logo os quartos.

- O que a gente faz agora? – Jorge perguntou.

- Primeiro nós vamos fazer o chá de húngaro, e depois preciso falar com a Tonks. Preciso saber como está indo a investigação dos aurores.

Eles esquentaram a água em um caldeirãozinho que havia na lareira do hotel Eu avisei que era tipicamente bruxo. e finalmente puderam entender o que os outros hóspedes estavam falando. Eles acharam muito engraçado ver uns aos outros falando naquela língua quase grunhida, e saíram do hotel aos risos depois de perguntar ao atendente onde ficava o correio coruja.

Cinthia pediu a coruja mais rápida do lugar e mandou a coruja para Tonks. Ela não sabia fazer um feitiço de velocidade, mas ia tentar aprender depois que acabassem com aquela confusão toda. Já passava das quatro da tarde, e eles resolveram dar uma volta pela cidade enquanto esperavam a resposta da aurora.

Enquanto andavam pelas ruas desconhecidas até atingirem uma pracinha sem falarem muito, Aline começou a cantarolar baixinho sem perceber.

- Eu conheço essa música – Cinthia disse, distraindo Aline.

- Eu achei que você fosse reconhecer, foi na sua casa que eu ouvi, antes de terminarmos Hogwarts. O Douglas gostava do grupo que cantava, mas eu não consigo lembrar a letra.

- Acho que era algo como…

_I have climbed the highest mountain,_

_I have run through the fields_

_Only to be with you._

_Only to be with you._

_I have run, I have crawled,_

_I have scaled these city walls,_

_These city walls._

_Only to be with you._

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for._

_I have spoke the tong of angels,_

_I have held the hand of a devil._

_But I still haven't found what I'm looking for…_

- Parece o que a gente está fazendo – comentou Aline, deixando escapar um suspiro.

- Mas duvido que húngaro seja a língua dos anjos – Jorge disse.

- Com isso eu concordo – Fred falou em húngaro, e eles riram.

Uma coruja parda e grande voou de encontro a eles enquanto riam, e reconheceram a coruja do correio. Cinthia a pegou e desatou a mensagem de sua perna antes que algum trouxa da pracinha visse, mas enquanto abria o envelope viu que algumas matronas que estavam nos bancos espiavam curiosas por cima do ombro. Ignorou as velhotas, lendo a resposta de Tonks.

_Cinthia_

_Estamos mesmo precisando de ajuda, nem que seja de um trasgo montanhês. O meu grupo é muito pequeno para fazer todas as investigações, e estamos com falta de muita informação. Hoje planejamos vigiar uns três bruxos, mas não sabemos se são Comensais da Morte, muito menos se tem alguma idéia dos três aurores capturados. Pedimos ajuda para os aurores daqui, mas eles "estavam muito ocupados e não podiam perder tempo com bobagens"._

_Ainda temos dois endereços para investigar, mas não vamos poder checar nenhum dos dois. Parece que já procuraram o próximo lugar para levar os aurores, o que nos deixa com pouco tempo. Estamos investigando esses três, porque parecem ser os mais suspeitos, mas se você e os outros pudessem dar uma olhada nos outros, iria ajudar muito. Pouget vai estar visitando uns amigos na hora do jantar na rua Fritz Archel, nº 74, e ouvimos que está planejando viajar; não conseguimos o endereço da casa dele. Tourgoshk também planeja viajar, mas acreditamos que vai passar a noite em casa, na esquina da rua Minstvits com a Truk Dol. Ambos moram sozinhos._

_Se precisar interrogar algum dos dois, tome muito cuidado para não ser vista. E não se esqueça de usar o feitiço da memória caso não seja quem procuramos (acho que você e os outros já devem ter pegado prática depois do episódio com o arpéu), ou de amarrar bem e trazer para nós, caso seja mesmo um Comensal da Morte. Invente qualquer desculpa e mande um bilhete com o que descobriu._

_Brigadão pela ajuda e um abraço pra todo mundo!_

_Tonks_

- Bem, já temos planos para hoje à noite – Cinthia disse, guardando a mensagem no bolso.

- Qual dos dois sujeitos vamos investigar? – perguntou Aline.

- Pouget. É estranho que não tenham conseguido o endereço dele, o que o torna mais suspeito. E podemos ouvir alguma coisa na conversa do jantar, enquanto que com Tourgoshk teríamos que apelar para o método tradicional.

- Torturar e pressionar? – perguntou Fred.

- Prender e interrogar – corrigiu Cinthia. – Sou melhor quando faço a investigação furtivamente. O que me lembra… o que vocês dois trouxeram na bagagem?

Pouco tempo depois, quatro pessoas estavam agachadas debaixo de uma janela nos fundos de uma casa. Através da fina cortina branca, eles podiam ver que a casa não era uma casa comum de trouxas, e que sete bruxos e bruxas conversavam animadamente durante a refeição da noite. Embora as luzes da rua e a lua iluminassem razoavelmente o quintal daquela casa, essas quatro pessoas não podiam ser vistas pelas pessoas de dentro. Mas quem olhasse do lado de fora, veria quatro corpos sem cabeças, ajoelhados na grama com um embrulho aparentemente aquoso ao lado.

- Eu ainda não entendi porque não usamos aquele feitiço desilusório de antes – Aline resmungou num sussurro, pois a janela em que espiavam estava entreaberta.

- Porque eles poderiam nos ver do mesmo jeito – Cinthia disse. – Você lembra do efeito do feitiço, e ele não deixa completamente invisível, só da mesma cor do fundo.

- Mas é muito estranho olhar para vocês sem cabeça.

- O Nick Quase-Sem-Cabeça ia ficar morrendo de inveja da gente – Jorge disse. – Ele quase comprou um dos nossos chapéus, não foi, Fred?

- Silêncio! – Cinthia falou mais baixinho que antes. – Sim, a invenção de vocês é uma maravilha, e foi uma sorte que vocês tenham trazido tantas tranqueiras na bagagem…

- _Acidentalmente_ – frisou Fred, que havia trazido uma mala errada em que guardara alguns dos logros.

- … mas agora temos que prestar atenção na conversa dos outros. Não deve demorar para eles terminarem o jantar e irem embora. Quando passarem para o hall, a gente coloca a capa da invisibilidade e tenta descobrir quem é o tal Pouget e segue ele.

Durante todo o jantar, os bruxos haviam se chamado pelo primeiro nome, e nenhuma vez o sobrenome Pouget fora mencionado. Os gêmeos também haviam trazido a antiga capa da invisibilidade que ganharam do tio no segundo ano de Hogwarts, e Cinthia fez um feitiço leve de aumento para que todos coubessem nela, mas ainda precisavam andar bem juntos debaixo dela pois seu material não sofria muita alteração.

Depois de terminarem finalmente a longa refeição, os bruxos da casa se demoraram conversando na sala de estar, e os quatro do lado de fora só precisaram esticar um pouquinho as Orelhas Extensíveis para ouvir a conversa. Eles não falavam nada que revelasse algum envolvimento com Voldemort e os Comensais da Morte, ou qualquer atividade ilegal. Cinthia já estava achando que fora uma perda de tempo terem ido até lá, e estava ficando tão cansada quanto os outros de ouvir aquela conversa inútil sobre trabalho e vizinhos. Depois de pelo menos uma hora, eles ouviram um deles dizer o nome que procuravam.

- E a grande Didier Pouget teria a solução para esse quebra-cabeça, eu suponho.

- É claro, Gus – eles ouviram a voz que mais falara em todo o jantar responder, altiva e alegre, além de um pouco convencida. – Só um tolo não veria que a resposta é tão simples quanto um mais um…

- Eu achei que estávamos atrás de um cara – Fred disse.

- Bom, não dava pra saber só pelo sobrenome – Cinthia disse. – Agora temos que esperar ela sair, segui-la e encurrala-la para descobrirmos alguma coisa. Só espero que estejamos errados, e que a Tonks esteja se virando melhor que a gente. Odeio descobrir que alguém é culpado de alguma coisa.

Parecia que eles nunca iriam sair daquela casa. Ainda tiveram que esperar uma hora e meia para que alguns começassem a se despedir do casal que provavelmente eram os donos da casa, os outros foram se despedindo também. Os quatro tiraram os Chapéus Sem Cabeça e jogaram a capa da invisibilidade por cima, passando para a parte da frente da casa. Não precisaram chegar muito perto para ouvir os nomes dos que se despediam, muito menos os altos "cracks" de alguns que aparatavam. A bruxa que estavam vigiando foi a última.

Ela parecia ser muito amiga da anfitriã, e por isso se demorou na despedida.

- Prometa que vai nos visitar mais vezes, Didier – dizia a anfitriã.

- Ah, você sabe que eu tento, mas não é sempre que eu posso voltar para o país. O mais cedo que posso voltar é nas férias de inverno. Enquanto isso, não deixe a sua coruja ficar doente.

- Nem a sua, hein. Bom, a gente se vê qualquer dia.

- Tchau, Fiona. Vou sentir saudades. Tchau Jess.

- Até! – disse o anfitrião, abraçando a mulher.

Didier Pouget se afastou da casa ainda acenando para o casal. Os quatro começaram a segui-la, mesmo parecendo que ela fosse uma bruxa normal. A casa dela devia ficar perto, já que ela não havia aparatado. Ventava de leve, mas a noite não estava muito fria, mas eles seguraram a capa mais firme para que ela não voasse. Já era perto de nove horas, e apenas raramente eles viam alguma pessoa passar na rua.

A bruxa entrou numa rua mal iluminada, onde não passava ninguém e todas as casas tinham um aspecto bastante antigo. Ela começou a remexer os bolsos a procura das chaves de sua casa, e Cinthia apressou o passo, pois eles mantinham uma distância de cinqüenta metros dela.

- Se ela entrar em casa, não poderemos entrar sem um mandado – ela disse com urgência, se esquecendo de manter a voz baixa.

A bruxa estava perto das escadinhas de uma casa de um andar só, mas parou antes de pisar no primeiro degrau ao ouvir a voz de Cinthia. Ela olhou em volta, mas como eles ainda estavam cobertos pela capa, ela ficou preocupada.

- Quem está aí? – ela perguntou, bastante desconfiada. – Eu bem achei que tinha alguém me seguindo, mas achei que estava ficando paranóica. Eu ouvi mesmo seus passos a umas duas quadras atrás.

- Preparem as varinhas, mas as escondam – Cinthia murmurou e procurou pela varinha no bolso, em seguida se dirigindo a bruxa e tirando a capa que cobria os quatro. – Está certo. Nós só queremos conversar…

A bruxa lançou um feitiço na direção deles, mas errou Jorge por muito pouco e só porque ele se jogara para o lado. Cinthia tentou lançar um _expeliarmus_ nela, mas Didier o interceptou com um _impedimenta_ enquanto ainda procurava pelas chaves no bolso. Ela não podia aparatar para dentro de casa pois havia enfeitiçado o lugar para se proteger de eventuais pessoas inoportunas.

A bruxa lançou outro feitiço neles, mas tão rápido que tiveram que se abaixar para evita-lo. Os quatro lançaram azarações ao mesmo tempo, mas a bruxa repeliu três deles e desviou do quarto. Cinthia viu horrorizada ela tirando as chaves do bolso e subindo o primeiro degrau, quase em câmera lenta. Enquanto os outros se preparavam para lançar mais azarações e a bruxa apontava a varinha para trás para estuporá-los, Cinthia bradou _"Accio, chaves!"_ A bruxa viu suas chaves irem na direção de Cinthia e escorregou na escada de susto, evitando as azarações dos outros acidentalmente. Eles se aproximaram alguns passos dela, e Aline usou o accio também para pegar a varinha dela antes que se recuperasse do tombo.

- _Agora_ você concorda em bater um papinho? – perguntou Jorge enquanto ele e os outros apontavam suas varinhas para a bruxa.

- Claro. O que vocês querem? – ela disse secamente, olhando para as quatro varinhas.

- É sobre os três aurores – Cinthia disse, mas a bruxa demorou muito para responder.

- Existem tantos aurores por aqui. Você vai ter que ser mais específica, amiga.

- Primeiro, eu não sou sua amiga. Segundo, os três aurores não são daqui. O que você sabe sobre eles? – Cinthia se aproximou um passo segurando a varinha firmemente, e a bruxa engoliu em seco.

- Olha, eu sou nova nisso, é o meu primeiro trabalho. Eu só sei que é pra eu encontrar um carinha, perguntar se ele pode esconder os caras pra gente e onde que ele vai deixar a Carga. É só isso o que eu vou fazer. Eu juro que nunca vi os aurores. Vocês estão procurando por eles ou algo assim?

- É algo assim – Fred disse. Cinthia havia dito que não era bom dar muitos detalhes a esse tipo de gente quando falavam com eles e esperar que eles dessem as informações. Mas sempre que possível era bom parecer durão, e ela deixou essa parte para os gêmeos.

- Nós queremos todas as informações – Cinthia disse ligando o seu gravadorzinho. – Para quem você está trabalhando, o que disseram para você fazer, quem é o seu contato, aonde iriam se encontrar e alguns nomes, enquanto a sua memória ainda está em boas condições.

- Eu não sei o nome de nenhum outro Comensal, nem mesmo o nome de quem me passou as informações. Já disse que estou nisso a pouco tempo.

- Podemos descobrir isso mais tarde, por isso poupe seu fôlego e nos dê as informações que queremos.

Pouget olhou com uma cara feia para os quatro, o que fez suas feições suaves e bonitas ficarem quase irreconhecíveis com raiva. Mas ao ver novamente as quatro varinhas apontadas na sua direção e a sua própria na mão de uma daquelas pessoas, ela resolveu cooperar.

- Me disseram para voltar logo para a Holanda, onde eu moro, porque precisavam de alguém que pudesse trocar de países que não chamasse muita atenção. O cara concordou em encontrar um de nós amanhã para conseguir um bom esconderijo para a Carga e nos informar onde é. O Lorde das Trevas nunca iria aceitar o acordo se ele não soubesse onde estaria sua mercadoria. Isso é tudo que eu sei.

- Eu acho que estão faltando alguns pedaços. Onde exatamente você iria encontrar esse contato e quem é ele.

- No lado sul de Roterdã, no balcão de uma danceteria chamada Flying Discos por volta das onze. A senha é pedir um Bloody Mary, e ele vai responder que é um pedido interessante, pois é uma das bebidas favoritas dele. É uma senha engraçada, já que ele é um _vampiro_.

- Um vampiro? – Aline disse, tão surpresa quanto os outros com aquela informação.

- Nunca lhe ocorreu? – disse a Comensal sorrindo sinistramente. – Se os poderes do Lorde estão chegando até aqui, na Hungria, porque não alcançaria também as raças inferiores mais próximas? Devo admitir que é difícil de convencer os vampiros a cooperar, mas a cada dia mais e mais deles se juntam a nós, afinal, a maioria deles já foram bruxos puros uma vez.

- Você parece saber mais do que diz saber – Cinthia disse, tentando cortar a confiança da Comensal.

- São os boatos que correm. Me admira _vocês_ não saberem.

- Bem, vamos descobrir todos os _boatos_ que você sabe quando te levarmos para Azkaban.

- Ah, eu não faria isso se fosse você e ainda quisesse encontrar os seus amiguinhos aurores. Vocês não podem me levar para a prisão – a Comensal sorriu desdenhosa, sabendo que eles não poderiam prende-la.

- Podemos e vamos – Fred disse.

- E quem vai encontrar o vamp, hã? Ele já foi avisado que eu, Didier Pouget, vou ser o contato dele, e ninguém mais pode ter acesso a essa informação. Esses vampiros são criaturas bem temperamentais, desconfiadas e traiçoeiras, vocês sabem, e podem pular fora se acharem que há muitas alterações nos planos. E não é assim tão fácil de se achar um vampiro, não a menos que ele queira.

Aline abaixou sua varinha, desanimada só de pensar que as chances de encontrar Douglas logo estavam diminuindo outra vez. Os outros continuaram a apontar suas varinhas para a Comensal da Morte, mas trocaram olhares confusos.

- A levamos para a Tonks ou não? – perguntou Jorge em voz baixa, e a Comensal não conseguiu ouvir o que falavam pois estavam a alguns passos de distância dela.

- Se ela não encontrar com o vampiro, então ninguém mais vai ter essa informação. Eu fui alertada sobre eles e esperava nunca ter que encontrar um. É muito provável que esse vampiro seja o único que sabe onde escondeu os aurores, de tão desconfiados que eles são com a própria espécie.

- Mas nós temos um vampiro no sótão da Toca, e ele é inofensivo – Fred disse.

- Existem quatro classes de vampiros. Os deploráveis, os perdidos, os escravos e os mestres. O da Toca certamente é um deplorável, mas depois eu explico a diferença deles. Esse pode ser um mestre, ou até um perdido, o que é mais provável, e são bastante astutos. Piores que os sonserinos, eu me atrevo a dizer. Se mandarmos ela para a prisão, eles vão alterar os planos, e os vampiros podem não gostar disso e vampirizar os aurores.

Aline arregalou os olhos e serrou os punhos para que sua mão não tremesse, apertando a varinha com força.

- Isso _não pode_ acontecer – ela disse, um tanto rouca.

- Eu sei. Mas acho que tem uma solução…

A Comensal aproveitou que os quatro estavam distraídos para tentar escapar e se levantou, esbarrando em Aline para pegar sua varinha de volta. Aline caiu no chão e deixou as duas varinhas rolarem para longe. Assim que Didier se abaixou para pegar sua varinha, Fred, Jorge e Cinthia lançaram três azarações diferentes que a atingiram ao mesmo tempo. A bruxa caiu no chão e ficou imóvel, estatelada na calçada. Aline tateou pela varinha e se levantou, percebendo que estava bem na linha de fogo deles.

- Ainda bem que eu não estava de pé – ela disse, se virando para eles depois de dar uma boa olhada para a Comensal estrebuchada no cimento.

Os quatro levaram um susto e preparam as varinhas quando a Comensal se sentou na calçada, mas ela não os atacou. Ela apenas olhou para a varinha em sua mão e então para as deles com os olhos meios desfocados.

- Por que estamos segurando gravetos?

- Oh-oh – Jorge disse. – Eu já vi isso.

- É, isso também me é familiar – Fred disse.

- Vocês fazem parte da família? – perguntou a bruxa, um tanto abobalhada.

- Não me digam que ela perdeu a memória, por favor – Cinthia disse.

- OK, não vamos dizer – Jorge disse.

– Quem de vocês usou um _oblliviate_? Nós precisávamos dela para ser interrogada pelos verdadeiros aurores e…

- Ninguém apagou a memória dela – Fred disse.

- Foi uma junção de feitiços – explicou Jorge. - Eu usei o estupefaça, você usou o expeliarmus e o Fred usou o estupore, e isso tudo deve ter resultado num oblliviate. Uma coisa assim aconteceu quando eu e Fred ajudamos a azarar o Malfoy numa das viagens de trem.

- Eu já estudei alguns casos de acidentes por junção de feitiços – Aline disse. – Eles são tão difíceis de reverter quanto os feitiços originais, isso quando não há efeitos colaterais piores.

- Como vocês falam esquisito – disse a Comensal, ainda sentada na calçada. – Até parece que acreditam em magia.

Cinthia revirou os olhos.

- Você não consegue desfazer isso? – ela perguntou para Aline, mas a aprendiz de medibruxa balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Pelo menos você tem as informações de que precisava no seu gravador – Jorge disse.

- Mas eu também estava pensando em usar ela para conseguir a informação com o vampiro. Os aurores podiam monitora-la durante todo o encontro, apagando _apenas eles_ da memória dela, e prende-la logo em seguida junto com o vampiro. Mas agora ela está inutilizável.

- Eu certamente não sou inútil – vocês já sabem quem disse isso. – Só não sei o que faço… e quem eu sou. E quem são vocês, a propósito?

- Ilustres desconhecidos – Jorge disse.

- Oh, ótimo! – os olhos da Comensal se arregalaram de satisfação. - Eu não me lembro de ter conhecido ninguém ilustre antes. Alias, eu não me lembro de ter conhecido ninguém além de vocês.

- Isso é um desastre! – Cinthia colocou as mãos no rosto e balançou a cabeça, desesperada por uma idéia. – Duvido que a Tonks concorde em aceitar a nossa ajuda outra vez depois disso. Ela vai pirar! A equipe dela está atrás dos sujeitos errados e nós desmemoriamos a única chance… de… encontrar…

Cinthia foi levantando o rosto lentamente e abaixando as mãos. Ela olhou para a Comensal no chão com os olhos brilhando, e Jorge reconheceu o brilho que vira tantas outras vezes de quando ela resolvia a charada mais importante.

- Você já encontrou outra solução, não é?

- Eu acho que encontrei – ela olhou para ele bem mais calma, e estava até sorrindo. – Na verdade, é a própria Tonks.

- Como, se o nosso problema é a memória deste indivíduo? – perguntou Aline, apontando para a bruxa na calçada.

- Eu sinto muito se estou causando problemas a vocês, mas eu não me lembro do que eu fiz. É muito mal?

- É o fato de você existir – Fred disse, ignorando o olhar de desentendida de Didier. – Mas qual é a sua solução afinal?

- A Tonks é uma metamorfomaga, se esqueceram? Ela pode se passar pela Pouget e ainda conseguir as informações de primeira mão! Depois é só ela nocautear o tal vampiro e ir com o resto dos aurores resgatar o Douglas e os outros.

- Você tem certeza de que esse plano vai funcionar? – perguntou Jorge. – Parece fácil demais.

- É claro, fui eu que fiz o plano. Além do mais, quanto mais simples, menos coisa tem para dar errado. São os planos muito elaborados que geralmente tem maior risco de falhas.

- Quer dizer que logo… nós vamos encontrar o Douglas! – a voz de Aline quase falhou de tão emocionada que ela estava.

- É sim! – Cinthia disse a abraçando.

- Ah, eu odeio interromper esse momento lindo, mas… - disse Didier, se levantando - o que está acontecendo aqui?

Depois de inventarem uma desculpa qualquer e de deixar Didier na sua casa (sem deixar de trancar a porta para que ela não saísse e de dar instruções para que não falasse com ninguém, não tentasse sair e não tentasse esquentar a própria comida para não explodir o quarteirão acidentalmente, que eles logo voltariam para busca-la), eles enviaram uma coruja para Tonks falando o que aconteceu e o plano de Cinthia. Ela podia estar ainda vigiando um dos bruxos suspeitos, por isso teriam que esperar para receber uma resposta.

Mas quando já eram três da madrugada e todos estavam quase se rendendo ao sono, duas corujas entraram pela janela do quarto de hotel. Uma era a que eles haviam enviado, com o mesmo bilhete ainda preso na pata, e a outra vinha trazendo um outro pergaminho. Só por precaução, pegaram o bilhete antigo para ver se ela não havia escrito nada no verso, mas o pergaminho voltara para eles do mesmo jeito que mandaram, e a coruja foi embora no céu negro.

A outra coruja também levantou vôo assim que desamarraram o pergaminho de sua pata, e a mensagem era, na mais simples das avaliações, preocupante.

_Cinthia_

_Eu e dois colegas fomos presos temporariamente na delegacia de delitos simples. Quando tentamos abordar o bruxo que estávamos de olho, ele chamou por ajuda, gritou que estava sendo atacado e de repente a rua aparentemente vazia ficou cheia de trouxas e bruxos. Vendo que estávamos com varinhas, alguém chamou a equipe de controle das leis mágicas, e tanto nós quanto o cidadão fomos levados para a delegacia como arruaceiros. Isso nos deu tempo para trocar algumas palavrinhas, e acabou sendo que ele é inocente de qualquer suspeita. Não podemos receber nenhuma coruja, mas tivemos direito de mandar uma, cada um. Estamos esperando que o resto do esquadrão termine logo o serviço e venha provar que somos aurores que estavam fazendo seu trabalho, já que ninguém aqui fica muito tempo por perto para ouvir a nossa versão da história. Só quero saber como eles vão nos tirar daqui._

_Espero que esteja tendo mais sorte que eu._

_Tonks_

- Eu não acredito nisso – Cinthia disse, passando o bilhete para os outros e se sentando na cama com o rosto entre as mãos. À medida que cada um lia, iam ficando tão preocupados quanto ela.

- Não podemos entregar as informações para qualquer um dos outros aurores? – Aline perguntou, ainda esperançosa.

- A Tonks era a única que sabia que estamos investigando o caso também. Se passássemos as informações para outro, teríamos que explicar porque estamos nos metendo e isso levaria muito tempo, que é algo que nos falta. Além de que eu posso realmente me encrencar no trabalho, sem mencionar que todos nós podemos ganhar fama de desordeiros.

- Mas nós sabemos de uma coisa muito importante que eles não sabem! – Aline disse. – Pra mim isso não é atrapalhar, e sim ajudar.

- Mas nós desmemoriamos a única pessoa que podia comprovar isso, e quase nenhum bruxo confia em apetrechos trouxas como gravadores. Essa é a justiça; se você não faz o que deveria fazer normalmente, então está atrapalhando.

- Ééé, nós nunca ligamos muito para isso – Fred disse, coçando o queixo.

- E já temos fama de desordeiros desde que saímos das fraudas – Jorge apoiou.

- Mas não podemos perder tempo – Cinthia lembrou. – Eles vão ficar tão alvoroçados se nos descobrirem que vão deixar as informações que conseguimos de lado, sem dizer também que eles podem não acreditar em nada do que dissermos. Temos que pensar em outra coisa.

- Eu não vejo outra saída – Aline disse, se sentando ao lado dela. – Acha que conseguimos achar uma em vinte horas?

- Podemos tentar.

- Isso soa _tão_ animador… – Fred comentou sarcasticamente.

_N/Pelúcia_: Uau! Que aperto, hein! Como será que eles vão sair dessa? _N/Emplumada_: Por que você está perguntando aos leitores? Fomos nós que inventamos a história, e eles não fazem a mínima idéia do final. _N/Pelúcia_: Eu estou tentando ser educada, poxa! Será que dava pra você ter um pouquinho mais de tato? _N/Emplumada_: Ops... foi mals.

A autora intrometida sai pelo canto do monitor enquanto a escritora maravilhosa continua a digitar em seu teclado mágico.

_N/Pelúcia_: Bom, nos mandem e-mails dizendo o que vocês estão achando da história, da escrita e de tudo, porque sempre é bom saber que não se é a única pessoa viva no mundo. Bem, com a Emplumada por perto, isso eu nunca vou esquecer, ela não deixa. _N/Emplumada_: Ei! Essa eu li!

A incrível escritora se coloca sorrateiramente fora do monitor, encerrando o trabalho do dia e evitando um puxão de orelha…

_Iniciar... Desligar o computador... Desativar ......._

_Nota do Capítulo:_ A música que Aline estava cantarolando é do U2, "I still haven't found what I'm looking for". É isso que dá pegar um CD qualquer pra ficar ouvindo enquanto eu escrevo...


	13. Um vampiro e um pequenino

** Capítulo 13 – Um vampiro e um pequenino **

** N/A:** Eu esqueci de dizer no capítulo anterior que "Bloody Mary" é mesmo uma bebida, e a tradução dela é algo como "Maria Sangrenta" por causa da cor. Agora vocês entendem porque essa senha combina com vampiros.

Às quatro da madrugada, Cinthia, Aline, Fred e Jorge já estavam no tapete mágico rumo a Holanda. Precisavam aproveitar que estava escuro para viajar ou demorariam muito para atravessar um pedaço da Áustria, passando pelo sudoeste da República Tcheca e cruzar a Alemanha até chegar aos Países Baixos. Que é a Holanda, para aqueles Zé-alguém da vida que nunca viram um geoatlas. Quando chegassem, mandariam uma carta a Tonks explicando o que aconteceu, pois ela já deveria ter sido solta quando a coruja chegasse na Hungria sem um feitiço de velocidade. À noite não havia ninguém que trabalhasse nessas delegacias para delitos simples que pudesse solt�-los, então só poderiam sair pela manhã.

Assim que chegaram a Roterdã perto das nove da manhã, uma cidade grande e agitada, eles trataram de comprar chás de holandês, e em seguida enviaram a mensagem a Tonks junto com a fita do gravador.

Eles tentaram descansar nos quartos de um hotel bruxo, mas nenhum deles conseguiu pegar no sono de tão perdidos que estavam nos próprios pensamentos. Aline contava as horas que se esgotavam para às onze da noite; treze horas e meia, treze, doze horas e meia, doze... Fred gastava alguns passos pelo quarto, se sentava na cama, deitava para tentar descansar, se levantava outra vez, ia até a janela e caminhava mais um pouco. Foi só perto da hora do almoço que conseguiu cochilar, mas acordou sobressaltado quinze minutos depois. Cinthia estava tendo problemas para dormir também, mas a insônia era uma companheira antiga e não a incomodava tanto. Quando pudesse dormir sossegada, recuperaria todas àquelas horas de sono, por isso nem se dava ao trabalho de se revirar na cama como Jorge. Quando ele parou de se mexer tanto, Cinthia concluiu que ele tivesse dormido, e pouco tempo depois resolveu tomar um banho.

Já eram onze e meia quando ela se levantou e pegou uma roupa limpa na mala. Remexendo nas vestes, ela encontrou o pacotinho que havia comprado na farmácia quando Aline havia pego pneumonia. Depois de alguns segundos pensando no que fazer com ele, Cinthia entrou no banheiro e trancou a porta.

Quando Jorge acordou do cochilo, já era quase meio-dia. Ele ouviu Cinthia cantando no chuveiro e se perguntou há quanto tempo não ouvia ela fazer isso. Ela devia estar de bom-humor, ou pelo menos melhor que nos últimos dias. Ficou sentado na cama por um tempo, ouvindo ela terminar de cantar.

_** The colors of the rainbow so pretty in the sky**_

_** Are also on the faces of people going by**_

_** I see friends shaking hands saying "How do you do"**_

_** They're really saying "I love you"**_

****

_** I hear babies cry, I watch them grow**_

_** They'll learn much more than I'll ever know**_

_** And I think to myself**_

_** What a wonderful world**_

_** Yes I think to myself**_

_** What a wonderful world...**_

Jorge escutou ela desligar o chuveiro, e alguns minutos depois ela saiu de lá vestida e enxugando o cabelo com uma toalha. Cinthia se sentou na cama, sorrindo ao vê-lo acordado.

- Conseguiu dormir? – ela perguntou.

- Só um pouco. Não consigo parar de pensar se vamos conseguir encontrar o Douglas inteiro. Você parece que está bem mais calma.

- Nem tanto – Cinthia se levantou e pegou uma escova de dentro da sua mala. – Mas eu espero que a Tonks tenha alguma idéia. Ela já deve ter recebido a coruja há essa hora, e eu dei o endereço do hotel para ela mandar a resposta. – Cinthia soltou um bocejo enquanto escovava os longos cabelos. – Eu vou ter que dormir um pouco de tarde, não vou poder esperar pela carta dela.

Jorge abriu a boca para falar que ia ficar acordado quando bateram na porta do quarto. Cinthia deixou a escova na penteadeira e foi atender, achando que podia ser Aline ou Fred. Mas era o carregador de malas do hotel que batera, e ele pigarreou antes de passar a mensagem.

- _Daar zijn te dame..._

- Fale em inglês, por favor – Cinthia pediu. Ainda não haviam tido tempo de fazer os chás de holandês e ela não entendeu patavinas do que o rapaz dissera.

- Tem uma moça lá em baixo querendo falar com Cinthia Christino. Ela está usando a lareira para hóspedes do hotel. Disse que se chama Tonks e precisa lhe falar urgentemente.

O inglês do rapaz era sofrível, cheio de sotaque e erros, mas Cinthia entendeu a mensagem principal. Ela agradeceu pelo recado e falou que já ia falar com ela, fechando a porta do quarto.

Jorge a olhou surpreso, imaginando o que podia ser tão importante ou urgente que não podia ser dito por uma coruja.

É melhor chamar Aline e Fred também. Troque de roupa enquanto eu aviso os dois.

Cinthia saiu do quarto e bateu na porta dos quartos dos dois, esperando-os no corredor. Os quatro desceram para a recepção do hotel, entrando numa salinha ao lado em que havia algumas poltronas e uma lareira. A cabeça de Tonks se virou para eles no meio das chamas quando entraram, e pediu que Fred, que foi o último a entrar, fechasse a porta.

- Eu não sei se adoro vocês ou azaro um por um – ela começou dizendo enquanto eles se abaixavam para ficar no mesmo nível que ela. – Como é que vocês foram desmemoriar completamente a única pessoa que podia nos levar até os aurores?

- Eu expliquei o que aconteceu na carta – Cinthia disse. – E não foi de propósito. Mas todas as informações de que precisamos estão na fita que eu te mandei. Não tem como vocês fazerem alguma coisa a partir disso?

- O problema é que, supostamente, ninguém a interrogou.

- Eu estive pensando nisso – Cinthia disse. – Três dos suspeitos vocês investigaram na noite passada e acabaram descobrindo nada, não é? Não teria como você sugerir para investigarem os que sobraram só para ver se conseguiam alguma pista?

É uma boa idéia – disse Tonks, seguindo a linha de raciocínio dela. – Eu poderia dizer que, como eles não apresentam muito perigo, só é preciso um auror para investig�-los e me voluntário para seguir Pouget. O problema vai ser explicar como ela ficou desmemoriada...

- Você pode dizer que vocês duas lançaram feitiços, que eles se chocaram e que ela foi atingida pelo próprio obliviate – Aline disse.

É. Mas eu sinto informar que ninguém da minha equipe vai aceitar o depoimento de uma gravação trouxa, principalmente porque eles sabem que eu não uso esses gravadores. Precisamos de provas contra ela, ou algum dos Comensais que a conhecem podem mover uma ação contra a gente. Isso vai dar um rolo danado e vamos ser obrigados a suspender as investigações. Também não vamos poder ir para a Holanda porque vamos precisar do depoimento dela. Temos que achar um jeito de desmemoriar ela o quanto antes, ou vamos empacar nas investigações.

- E quanto ao contato com o vampiro esta noite? – lembrou Jorge. – Não tem como mandar alguém para checar e resolver isso.

- Sem a declaração dela pode ser arriscado. Se algum outro Comensal, ou até amigo ou parente descobre que a acusamos sem poder provar isso porque ela está desmemoriada, corremos o sério risco de perdermos os nossos empregos por botar a culpa em alguém supostamente inocente.

- Bem, nós poderíamos ir – Fred disse lentamente, ainda considerando a possibilidade.

É uma opção – disse Tonks sorrindo. – Essa é uma boa chance para conseguir a informação de que precisamos, e assim não iríamos perder nada.

- Mas e depois, como você vai dizer que conseguiu a informação? – perguntou Cinthia.

- Ah, isso é o de menos. Até lá podemos já ter desmemoriado a Pouget e conseguido descobrir um "plano b" caso esse não desse certo. Eu vou pensar em alguma coisa que não esteja fora das normas.

- Eu estava pensando que você poderia se transfigurar nela, assim seria muito menos suspeito – Cinthia disse.

- Eu não acredito que ele saiba _como_ ela é. Podem ter passado só o nome para ele, o que é mais provável. Mas se vocês forem, só você pode ir falar com ele – disse Tonks, olhando firme para Cinthia, e em seguida virando a cabeça para os outros, já que não podia apontar. – E vocês não podem chegar perto de jeito nenhum, no máximo podem ficar observando da maior distância possível. Vampiros têm excelentes ouvidos e uma ótima percepção do que se passa a volta deles, pelo menos a maioria deles.

- Não seria melhor que eles não fossem? Eu não estou gostando muito dessa idéia.

- Se você não levar a gente, vamos sem que você fique sabendo – Aline disse firme, e Fred e Jorge concordaram com ela.

- Nesse ponto, eu acho que a Cinthia tem razão em não levar vocês – Tonks falou um pouco mais alto que os protestos deles. – Vocês não têm o treinamento de oclumência necessário para enfrentar um vampiro.

- E precisa tanto assim? – perguntou Fred, e Tonks olhou para ele como quem nunca ouviu nada mais absurdo na vida.

- Vocês dois só conhecem os vampiros Decadentes – Cinthia disse para Fred e Jorge. – O que vamos encontrar pode ser um Mestre ou um Perdido, e não apostem que vai ser legal bater um papinho com ele. Esses dois tipos podem entrar na sua mente e descobrir o que quiserem, se transformar em morcegos ou névoa, hipnotizar suas vítimas e até possuir seus corpos. Com a oclumência é fácil de evitar que eles entrem na sua mente, mas mesmo assim há o risco, e vocês não sabem como evitar isso.

- Mas eu também não acho que seja uma boa idéia que você vá sozinha – disse Tonks, e continuou falando rápido antes que Cinthia a interrompesse. – Você vai precisar de ajuda caso ele descubra quem você é e tente te atacar. Eu me sentiria muito melhor se pudéssemos pedir a ajuda dos aurores daí, mas isso está fora de questão. Só não tentem captur�-lo, OK? Isso é trabalho para gente especializada e experiente. Só tentem conseguir a informação.

- Bem, então é só tomarmos cuidado, como sempre – Jorge disse em um tom resignado. – Tem mais alguma coisa que deveríamos saber sobre vampiros?

- Tem _muita_ coisa que era bom vocês saberem, mas eu não vou poder ficar para explicar. Eu disse para o pessoal que ia comprar o almoço e já era para eu ter voltado. Cinthia, você sabe os feitiços que são usados contra eles e as precauções, né?

- Sei sim. Eu ouvi e acompanhei alguns casos sobre eles. Pode deixar que eu sei cuidar deles.

Ótimo! Tomem cuidado, hein. Não façam nada que eu não faria.

- Pode deixar, Tonks.

- Boa sorte! Vocês podem precisar.

A cabeça de Tonks desapareceu nas chamas depois de um estalido, e Cinthia se jogou na poltrona mais próxima.

Vampiros eram extremamente difíceis de se lidar, considerando a vantagem que eles tinham de já estarem mortos e poderem matar com tanta facilidade. Na sua maioria não incomodavam os ainda vivos, bruxos ou trouxas, preferindo lidar com os assuntos de sua própria espécie. Todas as facções de vampiros disputavam entre si por território, poder e reconhecimento, e os bruxos preferiam não interferir em seus negócios desde que não causassem problemas. Vários grupos haviam feito acordos para não atacarem bruxos em troca de serem deixados em paz e atacar quantos trouxas quisessem. Por conveniência, os vampiros eram sempre muito espertos em escolher suas vítimas, e os trouxas só os conheciam por lendas e histórias fantasiosas. Assim não atraíam muita atenção e podiam viver em paz, sem que fossem caçados desmedidamente.

O problema era que alguns desses vampiros não eram tão cuidadosos e eventualmente atacavam algum bruxo, e aí eles precisavam encontrar o vampiro e elimin�-lo por quebrar o acordo que haviam feito com a comunidade bruxa. E tinha até os grupos que não respeitavam esse acordo, e geralmente eram os que davam trabalho para serem eliminados.

Mas quando eles se aliavam com os vivos, aí sim os aurores tinham sérios problemas. Quando lidavam com vampiros e trouxas, tinham que ser cuidadosos para não serem expostos à comunidade não-mágica e ainda proteger os vampiros que cooperavam. E quando lidavam com vampiros e bruxos, bem, aí não precisavam se preocupar muito com o sigilo, mas o trabalho era geralmente três vezes mais perigoso. Por "viverem" eternamente, os vampiros tinham muito tempo para desenvolver seus planos e habilidades, o que tornava alguns mais perigosos que muitos bruxos, e a aliança deles com Voldemort poderia resultar em desastres inimagináveis para a comunidade bruxa, sem falar na possível extinção dos trouxas.

Eram muitos problemas para se preocupar de uma só vez, e Cinthia tentou pensar no que precisariam fazer naquela noite. Os outros perceberam que ela estava preocupada, e Aline sugeriu que fossem almoçar para colocar as idéias em ordem. Ela já estava esquentando a água em seu quarto pouco antes de Cinthia a chamar para irem falar com Tonks, de modo que eles logo tomaram o chá de holandês e saíram do hotel para ir a algum restaurante ali perto.

- Eu suponho que vocês precisem de algumas aulas sobre vampiros – Cinthia disse, depois que chegaram os pratos pedidos no restaurante bruxo.

- Por favor, compartilhe uma parcela de sua sabedoria conosco – Fred falou com um floreio de mãos, e Cinthia pigarreou antes de começar, tentando não rir.

- Bem, primeiro há a classificação deles. Os Deploráveis geralmente são pessoas fracas que foram tão sugadas a ponto da vampirização atingir um estado irreversível de transformação. Isto é, as transforma em um meio termo entre vampiros na forma humana e morcegos. Não servem para nada, pois seus cérebros ficam tão atrasados como o dos morcegos e são descartados pelo vampiro que os mordeu. Alguns bruxos os recolhem e acham utilidades para eles, mas estão tão morto-vivos quanto qualquer vampiro.

- Sem dúvida nenhuma esse é o vampiro que mora no sótão da Toca – Jorge disse. – A única diferença é que ele é um completo inútil.

- Em seguida há os Escravos – ela continuou, sem poder conter uma risadinha. – Esses também não apresentam perigo, pois são impedidos de vampirizar por seus mestres. Eles foram vítimas fortes, de personalidade, e não são sugados apenas como alimento, mas como aliados. Mas eles não podem vampirizar porque, geralmente, seus mestres retiram esse poder deles ou simplesmente os proíbem, dependendo do poder que possuem, e são vigiados e controlados quando saem para se alimentar, o que não acontece toda noite. Eles devem servir e obedecer quem os vampirizou por toda a eternidade, ou até serem libertos ou a morte de seus mestres.

- E eu achava que a minha vida era dura. Nem se compara à morte de um vampiro escravo – brincou Fred.

É, mas pode acontecer de um vampiro Escravo passar a Perdido. Quando um mestre morre mesmo, suas vítimas não voltam ao normal como nas lendas trouxas, mas continuam como vampiros. Aí podem acontecer duas coisas. Se antes eles eram trouxas, vão ser incapazes de começar sua própria facção, pois não podem vampirizar ninguém. Eles não têm poderes suficientes para quebrar o encantamento que seu mestre colocou neles, mesmo depois de sua morte, a não ser em casos muito raros em que o trouxa fosse uma pessoa excepcionalmente forte e tivesse muita ambição. Mas quase todos passam o resto da morte vagando sem nenhum destino. Já os que eram bruxos e perdem seus mestres ou são libertados, tem a capacidade de vampirizar outros mortais e começar suas próprias facções, e podem fazer tudo que um Mestre faz. Por isso os bruxos fizeram um acordo de não-agressão com os vampiros, assim fica mais difícil para eles se multiplicarem e saírem de controle.

- Quer dizer que o Ministério da Magia tem um acordo para deixar esses vampiros em paz enquanto eles continuam atacando os trouxas? – perguntou Aline, achando aquilo extremamente injusto enquanto se faziam campanhas para que os bruxos tratassem os trouxas como iguais. Aquilo parecia mais um acordo de autopreservação.

- Não estou dizendo que é justo, mas é o que é. E é tanto vantagem para os bruxos quanto para os vampiros, já que isso elimina as chances de surgirem dez vezes mais concorrentes pelo poder entre eles caso algum Mestres morra. Eles mantêm uma constante luta pela sobrevivência entre si, e quanto menos concorrentes, melhor.

- E você disse que o contado na danceteria é provavelmente um Perdido – Aline lembrou preocupada.

- Ou até um Mestre. Esses são os mais perigosos, pois contam com dezenas de escravosàs vezes chegam a centenas. Eles formam seus pequenos exércitos particulares para não precisarem enfrentar seus inimigos cara a cara e simplesmente para terem alguém que os obedeça. Eles se tornam muito arrogantes com a idéia da imortalidade e poder, e eventualmente gostam de mandar nos outros. Eles também são avisados que estão correndo perigo quando muitos de seus escravos são eliminados, e tratam de despistar quem quer que esteja atrás deles. A maioria dos Mestres já tem séculos de existência, e é muito difícil para os aurores capturarem um deles. São os Perdidos que pensam em se tornar mestres que geralmente são mortos pelos aurores, e ainda assim é difícil de encontr�-los.

- Bem, então nós só temos que tomar cuidado com a esperteza de séculos desses vampiros. Mas, pelo que você disse, nós não precisamos nos preocupar com a vida pós-morte – Fred disse. – Afinal, há um tratado de não-agressão.

- Bom, nem todos os vampiros costumam cumprir com o tratado – Cinthia tomou um gole de suco antes de continuar. – Os Mestres mais ambiciosos sabem que vampiros que foram bruxos têm mais poder que os de linhagem trouxa, e vêem neles grandes aliados. Algumas vezes eles vampirizam bruxos apenas para libert�-los e assim formar uma aliança. As alianças são mais fortes que as facções individuais, pois consistem de mais de um mestre tentando alcançar o poder, e isso é determinação multiplicada, não dividida. Quando uma aliança chega ao status máximo matando o vampiro mais poderoso, logo se segue um período de traições entre os aliados em que o mais esperto geralmente assume o título de Conde, que não tem nada a ver com os condes trouxas de antigamente. Eu tenho a impressão de que o conde atual se chama Vlad Tpish, e seu território fica no sul da Rússia. Ele está em guerra declarada com Abdur Balkan do Nepal, na Ásia, e Zádar Hatalom da Croácia, na Europa. Vlad conseguiu eliminar os condes da Europa e da Ásia, por isso Abdur e Zádar fizeram uma aliança temporária para elimin�-lo, assim cada um consegue o título de conde do próprio continente no final. Só que essa guerra já vem durando cento e sessenta anos, e não parece que vai acabar tão cedo.

- Como é que pode nada disso aparecer no Profeta Diário? Até as guerras trouxas são reportadas, e eu nem fazia idéia de que existiam vampiros mais espertos que o da Toca – Jorge disse, surpreso com todas aquelas informações.

- Isso é algo que o Ministério não quer que o povo bruxo saiba. Supostamente, o tratado com os vampiros funciona cem por cento, e não há motivos para que a comunidade bruxa fique sabendo das guerras de seres que já estão praticamente mortos. O Ministério sempre preferiu esconder os submundos que dividem o dia a dia com o resto dos bruxos; foi assim logo depois que Vocês-Sabem-Quem ressurgiu, lembram? E nunca houve motivo para se alarmarem com as guerras dos vampiros, então não tem nenhuma razão para colocarem essas notícias no Profeta Diário.

Cinthia parou de falar para respirar um pouco e comer, já que ela mal havia tocado no prato desde começara a dar aquela aula básica sobre vampiros para os outros. Mas os outros haviam comido tão pouco quanto ela, de tão impressionados que ficavam com o que ouviam. Aline estava de boca aberta e já havia esquecido de continuar comendo há muito tempo, e Fred até segurava o garfo a meio caminho da boca.

- Eu devia avisar vocês que vampirizar não é o único poder que os vampiros têm – Cinthia achou que era uma boa hora para lembrar eles do perigo que era a acompanharem naquela missão. – Eu já mencionei que eles são capazes de invadir a mente dos outros, hipnotizar, comandar seus atos e possuir seus corpos, mas eles ainda são mais fortes que os mortais e podem se transformar em morcegos ou névoa para se locomoverem. E deve-se ter um cuidado especial com os dentes deles, pois as presas só aparecem quando eles querem se alimentar ou vampirizar alguém. Hum... a maioria deles também tem uma lábia incrível, mas isso não é necessariamente perigoso. De qualquer jeito, vocês entendem agora porque eu acho muito arriscado vocês me acompanharem dessa vez?

- Absolutamente – Aline disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Mas é um motivo a mais para irmos com você – acrescentou Jorge. – Vai que, mesmo com a oclumência que você fez, ele acaba entrando na sua mente? Alguém precisa estar lá para te ajudar.

- Duvido muito que ele consiga passar pela barreira que aprendi a fazer, mas é sempre bom estar em maior número. Os vampiros não conseguem hipnotizar muitas pessoas de uma vez, e quando algumas delas são capazes de bloquear suas mentes, o trabalho fica ainda mais difícil. Seria o mesmo que ter duas ou três mentes ao mesmo tempo e tentar fazer coisas diferentes com elas. É um quebra-cabeça, literalmente.

- Então você se sente mais segura com a nossa presença l�, se entendi o que você quis dizer – Jorge disse, sorrindo.

- É mais ou menos isso. Mas seria bom que vocês aprendessem alguns feitiços que podem ser úteis caso ele ataque. Sendo ele um vampiro, não precisamos lev�-lo inteiro para os aurores, só a informação basta. Vamos precisar, no mínimo, fazer com que ele conte os motivos de estar se juntando a Vocês-Sabem-Quem e quem mais está fazendo o mesmo.

- E na pior das hipóteses nós...

- O matamos. Não me olhe com essa cara, Fred, ele já está praticamente morto. E é difícil que ele nos dê outra escolha.

- OK. Quais são os feitiços que vamos precisar saber? – perguntou Aline com a voz mais baixa.

- Bem, feitiços estuporantes não funcionam muito bem neles, só atordoam, e quando eles se transformam em morcegos fica difícil de mirar. Nenhum feitiço funciona quando eles estão na forma de névoa, eles simplesmente atravessam eles, por isso existe um feitiço de isolamento. Depois que almoçarmos eu mostro como se deve execut�-lo. Também é bom saber conjurar uma estaca de madeira, isso é bastante útil e simples. Apenas os escravos e deploráveis são afetados por cruzes e cabeças de alho, por isso duvido que tenham qualquer efeito sobre o que vamos encontrar, e aqueles que já vampirizaram alguém são resistentes o suficiente para sair na luz do dia, por isso o feitiço _lumus soleim_ pode não funcionar. – Cinthia suspirou com a falta de opções deles. - Tem tão pouca coisa que se pode fazer contra os vampiros... por isso o Ministério tem medo de que eles se multipliquem e fiquem fora de controle.

- Bem, sempre tem uma opção que funciona com qualquer espécie de criatura viva, morta ou morta-viva – Fred disse pensativo. – E geralmente elas acabam mortas.

- E qual é? – perguntou Aline interessada.

- Explodir a cabeça do individuo.

- Fred, eu ainda estou comendo! – Aline disse com cara de nojo.

- Desculpa, não falo mais nisso. Mas uma outra opção seria arrancar o intestino dele e fazer um ensopadinho...

- FRED! PARA COM ISSO!

À tarde, Cinthia ensinou os outros a fazer um feitiço de isolamento, assim o vampiro não poderia escapar nem como névoa. Eles levaram algum tempo até pegar o jeito, e tiveram que praticar várias vezes para que a barreira ganhasse uma consistência esverdeada e transparente.

Conjurar uma estaca de madeira e fazer com que ela voasse para o peito do vampiro era bem mais simples, mas eles tiveram que treinar pontaria. Aline conseguiu acertar o coração do boneco que haviam conjurado bem antes que os outros três devido aos seus estudos de anatomia no curso de medibruxa, e Jorge insistia em acertar o meio do peito enquanto que o coração ficava mais para a esquerda.

As horas passaram rápido, e mesmo o intervalo que fizeram para jantar foi curto para que voltassem a praticar. Não tiveram dificuldades para encontrar a Flying Discos, já que era uma filial da danceteria de Luciana e já sabiam em que rua ficava.

Luciana conseguiu expandir bem seus negócios devido ao sucesso imediato da primeira danceteria, e estava espalhando outras pela Europa. Atualmente tinha negócios na Inglaterra, Holanda e França, e não permitia a entrada de não-mágicos, mas fazia uma exceção aos abortos porque era filha de um. O grande sucesso das suas danceterias em grande parte era devido à qualidade dos estabelecimentos, mas também porque era um mercado pouco explorado na Europa. Ela havia tirado a idéia quando fez uma viagem ao Canadá em uma de suas férias. Os bruxos da América do Norte se esforçavam em acompanhar o progresso enquanto que na Europa eles mantinham as mesmas tradições por séculos. Havia muitos jovens bruxos na Europa que eram a favor do progresso e se identificaram com a danceteria por ser algo moderno, o que já era comum em quase toda a América. Sem dizer que os fantasmas que queriam dar uma virada em suas mortes (ou que nunca bateram bem da cabeça mesmo) também freqüentavam o lugar, e não eram poucos.

Um pouco antes do horário combinado, eles aparataram para o lugar, mas tinham que entrar pela porta da frente por causa dos feitiços que impediam a aparatação dentro do local, o que era muito comum em qualquer estabelecimento. Ou melhor dizendo, eles teriam que entrar pela porta dos fundos. A fachada do lugar parecia abandonada, um predinho comum e apagado de dois andares espremido entre dois altos edifícios. Entre a danceteria e cada um dos edifícios havia um beco, sendo que a entrada ficava à direita e a porta dos fundos à esquerda, para emergências. Eles entraram na estreita passagem da direita, e no final encontraram a porta de entrada com um letreiro em néon encima indicando o nome do lugar.

Fred tentou abrir a porta, mas ela estava trancada. Ele ia perguntar como faziam para entrar, mas assim que se virou para os outros uma voz saiu da lata de lixo. A tampa se entortou e levantou apenas um canto formando uma espécie de boca, e dela saia uma voz jovial e masculina, levemente metálica.

- _Peraê_, camarada mágico! Vocês precisam de um carimbo e uma cartinha de consumação pra entrar. Sem pressa, irmão.

- E é com você que a gente consegue o carimbo? – perguntou Aline, se achando um pouco idiota por falar com uma lata de lixo.

- É isso aí, maninha! Acertou na mosca! É só levantar a minha tampa e colocar a mão aqui dentro. Eu prometo que não mordo.

A lata de lixo ficou imóvel, esperando que eles fizessem o que ele disse. Jorge foi o primeiro, já que Aline continuava olhando torto para a lata e ninguém mais se mexeu. Mas assim que ele levantou a tampa teve uma leve surpresa ao ver três mãos ligadas ao interior da lata por bracinhos finos e maleáveis. Uma delas puxou a sua mão esquerda e outra a carimbou, enquanto que a terceira pegou um papelzinho no fundo e entregou a ele. Ele fechou a lata de lixo ainda surpreso, levantando a mão esquerda na altura do rosto para ver melhor o carimbo.

- É, ele não morde, mas mesmo assim deixa uma marquinha. Vão em frente.

Os outros também foram carimbados e receberam as cartas de consumação. Assim que Fred colocou a tampa em seu lugar, a porta à frente deles se abriu, mas ainda não era a pista de dança. Enquanto entravam, puderam ouvir a lata de lixo dando um último recado:

- Aproveitem a música, irmãos. O DJ dessa noite é o alucinante Moija Koca. Fiquem ligados!

Eles entraram naquela salinha e já podiam escutar a música passando baixinha pelas paredes. Havia dois balcões de cada lado, e na parede atrás deles havia letras em néon azul e vermelho dizendo "Curtindo" de um lado e "Dando o fora" do outro. Eles se dirigiram para os bruxos que estavam nos balcões de "Curtindo", obviamente, e eles verificaram o carimbo, dizendo que os salgadinhos eram por conta da casa, e as bebidas seriam marcadas automaticamente nas fichas que eles haviam recebido e que deveriam ser pagas nos balcões do outro lado da sala.

- Aproveitem a música – disse a jovem bruxa mais perto da porta, e esta se abriu automaticamente para que eles passassem.

O som estava bem alto, o que não era de se espantar para uma danceteria, e a batida constante marcava o ritmo da música, acompanhado por luzes piscantes que, numa segunda olhada, perceberam vir da própria parede, que era de um verde luminoso e ficava piscando. O lugar era umas sete vezes maior do que parecia ser do lado de fora, e o teto também era mais alto. Mais ao fundo e do lado esquerdo havia uma plataforma em que estava o DJ, e alguns CDs flutuavam à sua volta enquanto ele fazia um deles girar com a varinha para tocar a música, e às vezes ele misturava dois. Do lado direito ficava o bar, que pegava um pedaço da parede do lado em que entraram e fazia uma curva, ocupando metade da parede da direita. Entre o bar e as pessoas que dançavam havia algumas mesas, e estavam todas ocupadas. Perto da porta havia três seguranças de aparência ameaçadora, e também mais alguns espalhados pelos cantos da danceteria para evitar que as exibições de mágica não virassem tumulto, e havia muitos exibidos ali. Tinha até uma rodinha de fantasmas com roupas dos anos sessenta em um canto da pista, e eles pareciam bem à vontade.

Aquele certamente era o último lugar do mundo que Cinthia entraria por livre e espontânea vontade, mas tinha que admitir que Luciana havia feito um ótimo trabalho com a danceteria. Pelo menos ela não ia precisar dançar, o que a consolava um pouco, já que nunca gostara disso.

Eles se aproximaram da ponta do bar onde a música era abafada por um feitiço para que as pessoas pudessem conversar melhor, mas ainda assim era bem audível.

- Só a Luciana pra criar um lugar desses – Aline disse, ainda olhando para o lugar a sua volta.

- Só não entendo como foi que o Olívio deixou ela fazer toda a decoração do lugar em verde – Jorge disse, sentindo como se tivesse sido jogado no meio de uma festa da Sonserina.

- Ela sempre gostou de verde – Cinthia explicou. – Ela tem uma paixão pela cor, e não é só por causa do Olívio que ela ia mudar de opinião tão fácil. Quando ela coloca uma coisa na cabeçaé impossível tirar.

Ela percorreu os olhos pelo bar procurando por alguém que se parecesse com um vampiro, mas eles eram tão parecidos com os bruxos que era difícil de identific�-los. Por fim ela viu na outra ponta do bar um homem falando com o barman, mais pálido que o normal e cabelos negros que caiam provocantemente no seu rosto, mas não eram muito compridos. Ele não tinha nada que o diferenciasse dos bruxos, sendo que ele estava vestido com roupas escuras de bastante classe até, mas o que chamou a atenção de Cinthia foi o fato de que não havia ninguém sentado perto dele por uma distância de cinco banquetas. Umas duas vezes ela viu alguém ir se sentar ali perto, mas logo em seguida a pessoa dava meia volta. Só podia ser ele.

Ela se virou para os outros para passar as últimas recomendações- Olhem, lá está o vampiro – ela acenou com a cabeça para a outra ponta do bar. – Eu preciso que vocês fiquem nesse lado do bar observando. Só venham me ajudar se ele me atacar ou quando eu der o sinal, que é puxar o cabelo para um lado.

- Tem certeza que não quer que a gente use as Orelhas Extensíveis? – perguntou Jorge pela vigésima sétima vez naquela noite.

- É melhor não. Acredite, vampiros são muito desconfiados e ele certamente ia perceber qualquer coisa estranha, por mais disfarçado que estivesse. Eu vou ficar bem, afinal, não fiz oclumência à toa.

- Mas você nunca precisou fechar sua mente antes – lembrou Jorge, ainda preocupado.

- Mas isso é como andar de vassoura; você nunca esquece. E não estranhem se demorar um pouco para eu conseguir a informação, vampiros gostam de fazer joguinhos mentais e são muito temperamentais. Eu sei que fica um pouco difícil de ver a gente daqui por causa dessas mesas, mas assim ele também não vai ver vocês.

- Tome cuidado – Aline disse antes que Cinthia se afastasse deles.

- Não se preocupem, eu sei fazer isso.

Mas enquanto Cinthia andava até a outra ponta do bar, não pôde deixar de pensar que só sabia fazer isso na teoria. Ela só tentara acalmar os outros, mas estava tão receosa de enfrentar um vampiro quanto eles. Havia conseguido passar nos testes do seu mentor, que era um dos mais renomados na arte da Oclumência e da Ligitimância, mas não pôde deixar de pensar que era muito mais fácil e natural para um vampiro invadir a mente dos outros.

Ele estava sentado na última banqueta do bar, e Cinthia fechou sua mente assim que chegou perto, se sentando a umas duas banquetas dele. O barman veio atendê-la, e o vampiro olhou para ela interessado, provavelmente por não conseguir afast�-la dali como os outros.

- Um Bloody Mary, por favor – ela pediu, e o barman se virou para pegar um copo e uma garrafa. Cinthia viu pelo canto do olho esquerdo o vampiro se levantar e se sentar na banqueta a seu lado, e ela teve o impulso de sair correndo para bem longe dele. Mas ela precisava se acalmar, ou ele poderia invadir a sua mente com facilidade se ficasse assustada e se distraísse.

O barman colocou o copo em cima de um guardanapo, e Cinthia mexeu um pouco o guarda-chuvinha que vinha junto. Ele se afastou dali para servir outras pessoas, e Cinthia não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim não ter outra pessoa por perto.

- Sabe, vocês fez um pedido bem interessante. O Bloody Mary é a minha segunda bebida favorita – a voz do vampiro alcançou os seus ouvidos e parecia ser feita de veludo, soando grave e suave.

- Suponho que seja porque o nome lembra muito a sua bebida favorita – Cinthia disse, se virando para ver o rosto do vampiro. Ele deu um sorriso sem mostrar os dentes, mas já era o suficiente para Cinthia reparar nos traços bonitos de seu rosto. Ele não aparentava ter mais que vinte e cinco anos, mas essa devia ser a idade em que ele foi vampirizado. Os olhos azul-gelo dele a olhavam avaliadores, mas sempre mantendo uma expressão suave e curiosa.

- Está absolutamente certa. – Dessa vez ele abriu o sorriso, mas suas presas estavam recolhidas. – Me chamo Julian Durjon.

- Didier Pouget – Cinthia disse estendendo a mão, mas ao invés de simplesmente apert�-la, o vampiro a beijou educadamente. Seu toque não era tão frio como ela esperava, mas mesmo assim não parecia o de uma pessoa viva. Cinthia recolheu depressa a mão, se lembrando que alguns vampiros eram tão convencidos que chegavam a ser descaradamente galanteadores. Aquele tipo não era mais perigoso, só mais chato de se lidar. – Bem, imagino que você tenha um bom lugar para esconder _a carga_ – Cinthia disse, se lembrando de como a verdadeira Didier havia chamado os aurores.

- Sim, mas qual é a pressa de falar em trabalho? Pelo que eu sei, você não vai sair daqui até que eu diga onde é o lugar, e eu apreciaria uma companhia para conversar.

Cinthia desviou o olhar dele, sabendo que era mais fácil dele invadir sua mente com contato visual, e também porque não estava gostando do jeito que ele a olhava. Ela o observou com o canto do olho, mexendo outra vez no guarda-chuvinha do seu Bloody Mary. Ele não desviou nenhuma vez sua atenção dela, e Cinthia se sentia incomodada.

- Acontece que é importante para nós obtermos essa informação o quanto antes – ela disse, tentando cortar o papo dele.

- Eu sei, Didier, mas no momento eu não estou com vontade de contar. Como eu sou o único que pode te dar essa informação, suponho que você não tenha outra opção senão conversar um pouco.

Cinthia se virou para ele outra vez, não gostando da confiança de Julian. Aquilo era verdade, e se ela o irritasse ele poderia simplesmente sair dali sem dar a informação. O jeito era fazer as coisas do jeito dele, mas sem deix�-lo muito confiante.

- Bem, podemos conseguir um outro lugar para guardar a carga, mas admito que os aurores não vão pensar em procurar em algum lugar relacionado aos vampiros. É apenas por isso que ainda estou esperando a sua informação.

- Então ambos vamos ter o que queremos se você esperar um pouco. Vamos Didier, tome alguma coisa. Não faz mal dar uma relaxada no serviço de vez em quando.

_ "É isso o que você quer, não é"_ Cinthia pensou para si mesma, cuidando para esconder aquele pensamento também, mas nem tocou no copo de Bloody Mary.

- Certamente, mas eu prefiro terminar meu trabalho antes de relaxar. Você poderia me dar o nome do lugar e depois nós podemos conversar.

Julian deu um sorriso que fez Cinthia ter calafrios. Não era um sorriso muito diferente dos outros, talvez um pouco menos suave, mas ela não entendia o que poderia tê-lo feito sorrir. Mas em seguida ele olhou para a pista de dança e seu rosto ficou mais brando, sem nunca abandonar o ar de superioridade.

- Você conseguiu fazer com que eu perdesse a vontade de conversar – ele disse baixinho, acentuando a voz de veludo e se virando para ela outra vez. – Mas podemos aproveitar que estamos em uma danceteria, e depois de uma dança ou duas eu te passo a informação que tanto quer. O que me diz?

_ "Era só o que me faltava"_ Cinthia pensou, amaldiçoando Luciana por ter construído aquele lugar. Esperava não ter que dançar, apenas pegar a informação e dar o fora dali. Mas só uma ou duas danças não matavam ninguém, e talvez essa fosse a maneira mais rápida de fazê-lo passar a informação.

- Tudo bem. Mas você tem que me dar a sua palavra.

- Como quiser.

Ele se levantou e ofereceu a mão a ela. Cinthia não a aceitou, mas andou com ele através das mesinhas para a pista. Esperava ficar ali perto, em um ponto que ainda era visível para Aline, Fred e Jorge, mas Julian começou a contornar algumas pessoas que dançavam em direção ao fundo da danceteria.

- Não gosto de aglomerações – ele disse, percebendo que ela relutava em segui-lo. – Onde tem menos gente é mais fácil de dançar. – Ele a pegou pela mão e a levou pelo meio da multidão sem que ela pudesse retrucar.

Naquela parte da danceteria havia uma parte aberta do andar de cima para os clientes vip com sofás confortáveis, e uma escadinha em espiral a ligava ao chão. A pista de dança se estendia até para baixo dessa plataforma, mas havia bem menos gente ali que no resto do lugar.

Cinthia olhou alarmada para trás procurando os cabelos ruivos de Jorge e Fred, mas toda aquelas pessoas dançando a impediam de ver qualquer parte do bar. Julian parou onde a plataforma vip fazia sombra sobre a pista e poucas pessoas dançavam, e Cinthia reparou só então, assustada, que ele era bem mais alto que ela, sem falar que, obviamente, era mais forte. A única coisa que a impedia de sair correndo era o fato de que ela conseguia proteger sua mente dele, e isso era uma grande vantagem quando se lidava com vampiros.

Do outro lado da danceteria, Aline, Fred e Jorge estranharam a saída de Cinthia, principalmente porque ela odiava dançar.

- Vocês conseguem ver ela? – Aline perguntou, já que era bem mais baixa que os gêmeos.

- Não – Fred disse se espichando. – Eles devem estar do outro lado da pista.

- Vamos atrás deles então – Jorge disse, se levantando e indo para a pista.

- Mas ela disse que só era para ir se ela desse o sinal ou ele a atacasse – lembrou Aline.

- E você acha que ele não pode atac�-la dançando? Vamos, mesmo que ela não tenha conseguido a informação ainda. A segurança dela é mais importante.

Eles começaram a andar no meio das pessoas que dançavam, procurando Cinthia e o vampiro por toda a pista, mas havia tantas pessoas que eles não conseguiam vê-la, muito menos se movimentar no meio daquela aglomeração.

E Cinthia não estava se divertindo nem um pouco dançando com Julian. Ele não tirava os olhos dela, e Cinthia se arrependia de ter ido com uma roupa tão justa. Teria ido de pijama e pantufas se soubesse que ia precisar dançar, mas agora era um pouco tarde para pensar nisso. Ela procurava olhar para todos os lados, evitando os olhos dele, mas estava começando a ficar impaciente.

Quando o ritmo mudou e Julian chegou mais perto, Cinthia sentiu urgência em sair de perto dele, de preferência deixando o seu pescoço bem longe da boca dele. Ela tentou se afastar um pouco, mas ele a segurava firmemente, apesar de não machuc�-la. Cinthia tentou entrar no jogo dele para poder sair logo dali.

- Já que esta é a segunda dança, porque você não me passa a informação enquanto dançamos? – ela tentou sorrir enquanto falava, mas sabia que isso não ia enganar um vampiro.

- Eu acho que não vou passar a informação para você, _Cinthia_ – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, e Cinthia se alarmou ao ouvir o próprio nome vindo da voz dele. Julian a segurou mais forte, impedindo que ela fugisse e prendendo seus braços para que não alcançasse a varinha, e continuou sussurrando ameaçadoramente- O bloqueio mental que você fez não foi forte o suficiente para me manter fora da sua mente, mas você pode gostar de saber que me deu algum trabalho para contorn�-lo sem que você percebesse.

- Me largue – ela disse entre dentes, tentando se soltar dele. – Eu não vim aqui sozinha, e você vai se dar muito mal se os outros não verem que eu estou bem.

- Ah, você está falando dos gêmeos ruivos e da sua amiga nanica no outro canto do bar? Aqueles que não são aurores? Eu não acho que eles consigam nos ver daqui, e tenho a nítida impressão de que você não disse nada a eles sobre te socorrer de uma dança.

Cinthia ainda tentava expuls�-lo de sua mente ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se soltar dos braços dele, mas as duas coisas pareciam difíceis. Ele era mais forte que uma pessoa viva, por isso a prendia sem dificuldade, mas agora ela podia sentir os esforços dele para quebrar as últimas barreiras de sua mente que impediam que ele a hipnotizasse. Tanto seu corpo quanto sua mente estavam doloridos na tentativa de se livrar dele.

- Se você não me soltar agora, eu juro que grito chamando os seguranças.

- Eu acho que eles acabaram de deixar o recinto – ele sussurrou meio rindo, agora tão perto dela que seus lábios roçaram de leve na sua orelha. Ele parecia estar se divertindo com os esforços dela para se soltar. – O barman é um amigo meu, um aliado pequeno por assim dizer, e as mentes daqueles seguranças eram tão fracas que até ele conseguiu controlar todos de uma vez. Você está dando muito mais trabalho que eles, mas esse foi o seu erro. Se eu tivesse conseguido entrar na sua mente desde o começo, eu não teria enrolado tanto para passar a informação. Bom, eu ia acabar descobrindo que você não era a Didier, então você ia ficar sem a informação de qualquer jeito.

- Aposto como você ia controlar a Didier e não ia dar a informação a ela tampouco.

- Você devia saber que a palavra de um vampiro é a única parte confiável do nosso temperamento, isso se os outros também manterem suas promessas. Confesso que havia uma parte que Didier desconhecia do acordo que eu fiz com os Comensais da Morte, mas não se pode dizer que eu estivesse quebrando uma promessa.

- Do que você está falando? – Cinthia não se importava em disfarçar o medo agora, agora se preocupando mais em mantê-lo fora da sua mente.

- Acho que é justo te contar que eu sou um vampiro perdido, como você havia suspeitado. Eu mesmo matei o meu mestre – ele disse, com um tom de orgulho doentio na voz. – Como isso foi há poucos anos, Didier seria a minha _primeira escrava_.

Cinthia empalideceu ao ouvir aquilo, tentando mais do que antes se soltar. A ligação entre um mestre e seu primeiro escravo era a mais difícil de ser quebrada, o que diminuíam muito suas chances de ser libertada. Agora via que havia feito um favor a Didier ao desmemori�-la.

Julian riu do esforço dela em se soltar, e Cinthia duvidou que houvesse alguém prestando atenção nesse detalhe naquela danceteria. Então se lembrou que quase todos ali eram bruxos e que pelo menos um a ajudaria a se livrar de um vampiro, e quem sabe Jorge e os outros a ouvissem.

- SOCor...

Julian tapou sua boca, mas mais que outra coisa, Cinthia sentiu nojo do jeito com que ele a impedira de chamar ajuda, beijando-a para abafar o grito. Ela sentiu as presas dele crescerem dentro da sua boca enquanto tentava se afastar e jogou a cabeça para o lado assustada, arranhando o lábio nos caninos afiados dele.

- Agora ficou mais fácil – ele disse sorrindo, e logo depois Cinthia não sentiu mais nada, nem medo e nem o corte.

Julian não precisava mais segur�-la com força. Cinthia havia ficado tão assustada que esqueceu de manter as barreiras em sua mente, e assim ele pôde finalmente hipnotiz�-la. O olhar dela estava fixo em algum ponto atrás dele, sem expressão, sem vontade, tornando-a uma presa fácil agora.

Primeiro, Julian passou o dedo fino no lábio dela, provando o sangue que escorria do arranhão. Então ele inclinou a cabeça de Cinthia e afastou uma longa mecha de cabelo do pescoço, se preparando para mordê-la. Mas ele sentiu uma cutucada nas suas costas na altura do coração e fechou a boca.

- Afaste-se dela se não quiser que eu finque uma estaca em você agora mesmo – Jorge disse, tomando cuidado para que as outras pessoas não vissem sua varinha nas costas dele. Fred e Aline ficaram na frente do vampiro, também o ameaçando discretamente com as varinhas apontadas para o coração dele. Julian a soltou, mas Cinthia continuava hipnotizada.

É melhor resolvermos isso lá fora – Aline disse olhando em volta. Havia muitas pessoas ali perto, e eles não queriam chamar atenção.

Eles foram até a porta dos fundos, que não estava muito longe deles, mas Cinthia não se mexia.

- Tire ela desse transe – Jorge disse, cutucando a varinha nas costas do vampiro.

- Não enquanto vocês tiverem essas coisas apontadas para mim – ele revidou, e em seguida falou com a voz muito mais suave- Venha, Cinthia.

Ela andou na direção deles, mas seu olhar continuava tão vago e vazio quanto antes. Jorge sentiu muita vontade de dar um soco naquele vampiro, cerrando os punhos para se controlar.

Fred arrombou a porta dos fundos e Aline executou rapidamente o feitiço de isolamento em todo o beco para que o vampiro não escapasse, como Cinthia havia ensinado. Mas o problema era que ela não podia usar outro feitiço enquanto fazia o isolamento, pois precisava se concentrar para que a barreira não se quebrasse.

Julian olhou para aquela luz esverdeada no beco e nem tentou escapar, sabendo o que era. Ele estava de costas para a parede da danceteria, e as varinhas de Fred e Jorge estavam apontadas para eles. Eles haviam virado o jogo, mas o vampiro não deixaria que isso durasse muito tempo.

- Deixe-a ir – Jorge disse outra vez, mal controlando a raiva na voz, mas Julian apenas sorriu.

- Eu fiz um acordo, e o meu pagamento pela informação seria uma escrava bruxa. Eu não vou solt�-la.

- Se você não fizer isso agora, eu não tenho nenhum motivo para te manter vivo.

- Quer dizer que vocês não querem mais saber para onde o seu amiguinho auror est�?

- Você já deve ter contado a ela – Aline disse.

- Como vocês podem ter tanta certeza disso?

Nenhum deles respondeu. Se ele não tivesse mesmo passado a informação, então ainda não podiam mat�-lo, mas se ele já tivesse dito a Cinthia, eles estavam perdendo tempo.

- Espere um pouco – Fred disse. – Você devia passar a informação de onde os aurores podem ser escondidos, e não de onde eles estão. Nós podemos descobrir isso sem você.

Julian soltou uma risada fria, breve e desdenhosa diante do comentário de Fred.

- Você acha? Eu sei o que Didier falou a vocês, mas ela não sabia do plano todo. Os aurores já foram entregues aos outros vampiros do meu grupo e levados a um lugar seguro. Eu, sendo o mais forte deles e dono do lugar, fui o único que saiu de lá para passar a localização aos Comensais da Morte e, como recompensa, eu conseguiria uma escrava. Didier não fazia idéia disso, tampouco vocês.

- Trate de tir�-la desse transe, ou eu juro que nós vamos achar uma maneira de conseguir essa informação sem você – Jorge ameaçou outra vez. Simplesmente não ia deixar que Cinthia fosse vampirizada por causa de uma informação, ainda mais por um vampiro tão arrogante.

- Muito bem, você me convenceu – Julian falou calmo e despreocupadamente. – Pensando um pouco, ela não seria uma boa escrava. Daqui a alguns meses eu ia precisar matar o bebê porque ele não me serviria de nada, e ela ia ficar furiosa comigo, rebelde. Escravos assim são difíceis de controlar.

- Bebê...? Do que você está falando! – Jorge arregalou os olhos, achando que não havia entendido direito o que ele havia falado.

- Ahé mesmo... - Julian lançou um olhar avaliador para Cinthia, que estava parada ao lado de Aline. Depois de ver o que queria dentro da mente dela, olhou para Jorge com um sorriso de desdém. – Ela não contou a _você_. Isso não é triste? Já tem quase dois meses e ela não contou nem ao pai da criança. A meu ver, parece que ela não tem muita confiança em você...

- DEIXE-A IR, AGORA! – cada sílaba de Jorge tremia de raiva, mas o vampiro continuava a sorrir arrogantemente.

- OK, OK. Eu já disse que você me convenceu – ele disse com a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido, e eles mal tiveram tempo para pensar. Julian fez um largo gesto com a mão, Cinthia piscou algumas vezes antes de desmaiar e Aline precisou segur�-la, mas não conseguiu sustentar o peso da amiga e acabou indo ao chão também. Jorge deu alguns passos na direção delas para ver se Cinthia estava bem, mas apenas Fred e Julian perceberam que a barreira havia se quebrado. Fred conjurou uma estaca de madeira e a lançou no vampiro, mas ela simplesmente atingiu a parede e caiu no chão de cimento enquanto Julian se transformava em névoa.

- Gostou do truque?

A voz veio da própria névoa, e de repente Julian se materializou bem na frente de Fred, segurando com força seu pulso para que ele não lançasse outro feitiço. Por ser um vampiro, Julian era muito mais forte que uma pessoa comum, e Fred ficou sem ar com a força do soco que ele deu em seu estômago em seguida.

- Isso é por tentar me matar.

Julian soltou o braço de Fred e se transformou novamente em névoa enquanto Jorge tentava lançar um feitiço estuporante nele. Fred caiu de joelhos no chão sem fôlego enquanto o vampiro desaparecia no meio da noite sem deixar rastros. Os três estavam estáticos com a fuga repentina de Julian, tentando processar aquela informação.

- Tipo... acho que quebrei as tripas... – Fred disse depois de um tempo, respirando ainda com certa dificuldade, e Jorge o ajudou a levantar colocando um braço dele em seu ombro. – A Cinthia bem que avisou que eles eram fortes... Ui!

- Como ela est�? – Jorge perguntou para Aline, que apoiava a cabeça da amiga no colo. Seus olhos estavam escuros de preocupação.

- Só desacordada. É o que geralmente acontece depois de... olhem, ela está acordando!

Cinthia piscou algumas vezes, tentando lembrar onde estava. Assim que se lembrou do vampiro, levantou a cabeça rapidamente, se sentando assustada na calçada, tremendo.

- O-o que aconteceu? – ela disse olhando de um rosto para o outro a sua volta. – Onde está o Durjon? O que ele fez?

- O vampiro acabou de escapar, se esse era o nome dele – Fred disse, ficando em pé sem a ajuda de Jorge.

- Ele te hipnotizou – explicou Aline. – Conseguimos tirar vocês da danceteria antes que ele te mordesse. Mas quando conseguimos fazer com que ele te tirasse do transe, ele acabou fugindo.

- Hum, estou me lembrando do que aconteceu antes... - Cinthia levou a mão ao corte no lábio, percebendo que ele ainda sangrava um pouco. E ela ainda tremia por causa do susto, mas precisava pensar em coisas mais urgentes. – Vocês conseguiram descobrir onde eles vão levar os aurores?

- Ele escapou antes – Fred disse. – Mas, pelo que ele falou, o Douglas e os outros aurores já estão nesse esconderijo que ele e outros vampiros iam arranjar.

- Bem, vamos ter que pensar em outra maneira de descobrir isso. E temos que avisar a Luciana de que o barman daqui também é um vampiro – Cinthia disse meio desanimada, se levantando com Aline. Mas descobriu que ainda estava um pouco tonta por ter tido a mente invadida a tão pouco tempo, e Jorge a segurou antes que caísse outra vez.

- Ei, vá com calma. Você está bem?

É, acho que estou. Tinha esquecido como era ruim quando a Oclumência não funcionava.

- E quando a esta pessoinha? – Jorge sorriu e colocou uma mão na barriga de Cinthia, que ficou muito surpresa, tanto que parou de tremer totalmente.

- Quando foi que você descobriu? – ela disse, ainda meio atordoada. - O vampiro contou, não foi? Você não está bravo por eu não ter contado antes, né?

- Considerando que esse não é o primeiro nem o segundo segredo seu que eu acabo descobrindo por outra pessoa, eu estou até muito feliz – ele disse sorrindo.

- Ah, me desculpa, Jorge – Cinthia mal ouviu o que Jorge dissera, começando a falar rapidamente para se explicar. – Eu não te contei antes porque eu ainda estava pensando em como te contar, e eu descobri isso hoje, então nem tive tempo de pensar nisso direito. E depois tinha toda essa confusão de vir para cá e encontrar o vampiro que eu esqueci completamente de te contar e...

- Eu disse que estou _feliz_ – Jorge falou pausadamente, vendo Cinthia ficar mais calma. – Eu sei que isso você ia ter que me contar algum dia, pois eu certamente ia reparar se a sua barriga começasse a crescer de uma hora para outra, e não ia ter como não ouvir um bebê chorando e gritando pela casa.

- Você não está mesmo chateado por eu não ter contado antes? – Cinthia perguntou ainda um pouco receosa, mas Jorge a abraçou espantando essa preocupação da cabeça dela.

- Só um pouquinho, mas isso não importa muito. O que importa é que nós vamos ter um filho juntos, e essa é a maior prova do amor que temos um pelo outro. Eu não poderia imaginar nada que me deixasse tão feliz em toda a minha vida!

- Ah, Jorge. Eu te amo!

Cinthia o abraçou ainda mais forte, não querendo ter que larg�-lo nunca mais. Ela estava grávida e ainda não tinha se casado, mas isso era apenas um pequeno detalhe, afinal, ia ter um bebê com o homem que ela amava, que a amava, e a sensação disso era muito mais gostosa do que ela havia imaginado.

- Eu nem acredito que já vou ser titio – Fred disse com a voz fraca, se era de emoção ou pelo soco no estômago, ninguém nunca saberia.

- Cinthia, isso é maravilhoso! – Aline disse, declaradamente emocionada. – Meus parabéns, aos dois! Eu não sei nem o que falar.

- Obrigada, mas não precisa falar nada – Cinthia disse meio sem jeito, se soltando do abraço de Jorge. - Eu não poderia ficar mais feliz do que agora.

- Eu só não entendo uma coisa... Você disse que estava usando proteção.

- Ah, bem... isso... - Cinthia ficou muito vermelha.

- Até um garrafão de cinco litros tem que acabar algum dia – Jorge respondeu por ela, e Cinthia corou ainda mais.

É melhor voltarmos para o hotel agora – Cinthia sugeriu, tentando afastar o vermelho das bochechas. – Não vamos conseguir mais nada se ficarmos aqui, de qualquer maneira.

- Mas você não está pensando em aparatar para o hotel, est�? – Jorge disse, e Cinthia franziu as sobrancelhas.

- Qual é o problema em aparatar?

- Pode ser perigoso, você pode sofrer algum acidente, pode acontecer alguma coisa com o bebê. Mamãe disse que só aparatava quando era estritamente necessário. Na verdade, acho que o jeito mais seguro de voltarmos para lá é este.

Jorge a pegou no colo com facilidade, como se ela não soubesse andar. Cinthia olhou para ele estupidificada, não acreditando que ele pudesse ficar tão bobo por causa daquilo.

- Jorge, me ponha no chão. A gente veio aparatando para cá e não aconteceu nada... Jorge, você está me ouvindo?

- Perfeitamente!

Ele começou a andar para a rua, carregando-a e ignorando os protestos dela de que sabia usar as pernas muito bem.

- Ei, me ajudem aqui! – ela se virou para Fred e Aline antes que Jorge virasse para um dos lados da calçada. – Ele ficou fora de si, não ouve uma palavra do que eu digo. Por favor, me acudam!

Fred e Aline apenas sorriram e deram tchauzinho, vendo Jorge virar à direita com uma Cinthia indignada no colo. Fred colocou a mão outra vez no estômago quando eles sumiram, se virando para Aline.

- Você sabe de algum feitiço pra passar essa dor? Aquele vampiro sabia como dar um soco.

- Feitiço não tem, mas eu tenho no hotel uma pomada que pode resolver.

- E eu peço sigilo médico, se você não se importar, mesmo que não tenha se formado ainda.

- Não se preocupe, eu não digo que você apanhou feio com só um soco.

Fred ia retrucar quando Jorge e Cinthia passaram pela entrada do beco outra vez, e ele ainda não a havia colocado no chão. Eles haviam ido pelo lado errado.

- Ei, vocês podem pagar a minha bebida lá dentro? – Cinthia perguntou antes que perdesse os dois de vista, e Aline usou um feitiço de convocação para pegar a notinha de consumação dela.

Eles entraram pela porta dos fundos, e Aline refez o feitiço que a mantinha trancada. Ninguém os viu entrando, o que não era surpresa nenhuma de tão agitada que estava a danceteria. Já era por volta de meia noite, e a partir desse horário o lugar ficava lotado. Fred e Aline precisaram passar perto do bar para não serem esmagados e pisoteados pela multidão que dançava. Ao passarem pelo barman, eles ouviram um fragmento de conversa, apesar da música alta, que chamou a atenção deles.

- ... procurando pelo Julian Durjon. Ele passou por aqui?

A pessoa que fez a pergunta ao barman era uma bruxa de cabelos encaracolados, aproximadamente da mesma idade que a Comensal que eles desmemoriaram. Eles lembraram que Cinthia disse que o barman também era um vampiro, e acharam suspeita aquela conversa.

Fred indicou a mesa vaga ali perto e puxou dois barbantinhos cor-de-carne do bolso. Tá certo que Cinthia recomendara que não usassem as Orelhas Extensíveis quando se lidava com vampiros, mas os barbantes ficariam muito bem escondidos pelo bar e eles não tinham outra opção.

- Você chegou atrasada, ele saiu há pouco tempo – disse o barman, e a bruxa bufou.

- Me avisaram agora a pouco que a Didier havia sido capturada pelos aurores e que eu tinha que substituí-la. Você sabe onde eu posso encontrar o Julian?

- Não. Mas ele deixou uma mensagem, caso você se atrasasse. Ele disse que era para você perguntar o que quer saber para o Quebra-Nozes daqui a três dias, já que ele só pode ser encontrado de segunda a sexta.

- Espere um minuto. Você está falando do Quebra-Nozes daquela livraria? _Aquele_ Quebra-Nozes? – a bruxa parecia bastante surpresa.

- É, ele mesmo. Já ouviu falar?

- Tá brincando? Eu é que não vou falar com ele. Ainda bem que ele não faz questão de quem são os seus contatos, assim eu posso mandar o resto do grupo no meu lugar.

- Humpf. Então é bom você informar o seu pessoal que a senha é o nome verdadeiro dele. Certamente algum de vocês deve saber.

- Achei que ele tinha matado o último que o chamou pelo nome.

- São apenas boatos, garota. Ele só ameaça as pessoas para não espalharem o nome dele por aí. E nem me olhe com essa cara, eu não sei qual é.

- Ah, tá legal. Valeu pelo recado.

A bruxa se afastou e saiu da danceteria enquanto Fred e Aline recolhiam as Orelhas Extensíveis. Eles estavam surpresos com a sorte que tiveram em escutar aquela conversa, mas também se sentiam enganados pelo vampiro.

- Então eles _tinham_ um 'plano b' afinal – Aline disse. – E a gente achando que não tinha outra solução além de conseguir a informação direto do vampiro e que estávamos perdidos.

- Agora temos que contar isso para a Cinthia e o Jorge. Ele vai ficar fulo quando souber que não precisava fazer a Cinthia passar por isso.

- Também não precisamos contar para eles hoje, né. Deixa eles aproveitarem a novidade deles, amanhã de manhã eles podem saber dessa outra notícia.

Fred concordou, e logo em seguida eles pagaram o Bloody Mary de Cinthia que ainda estava esquecido em cima do balcão. Agora era óbvio porque ela não tomara nenhum gole: estava grávida, não podia tomar bebidas alcoólicas. Logo em seguida eles aparataram para o hotel.

Cinthia havia convencido Jorge a deixar que ela aparatasse, provando para ele que era um meio de transporte totalmente seguro. Teria sido mais convincente se ela não tivesse ido parar de ponta-cabeça em cima das malas, mas pelo menos eles chegaram ao hotel mais rápido. Jorge a ajudou a se levantar, perguntando se ela não havia se machucado e vendo se não havia nenhum galo na cabeça dela.

- Eu estou bem – ela disse afastando as mãos dele da sua cabeça. – Eu só não prestei muita atenção quando aparatei.

- Agora você acredita quando eu digo que aparatar pode ser perigoso? Olha só, você cortou o lábio – ele disse, vendo só agora o corte, já que estava muito escuro antes, no beco.

- Ah, isso não foi de agora – Cinthia passou a mão no arranhão, se arrepiando com a lembrança do medo que havia sentido na hora. Só se lembrava de ter sentido assim quando ela, Fred, Jorge, Aline e Douglas haviam encontrado aranhas gigantes na Floresta Proibida, e em ambas as ocasiões ela quase acabou morta.

- Foi o vampiro que te machucou? O que ele fez com você?

- Ele só fez com que eu perdesse a concentração para conseguir me hipnotizar. Se não fosse por isso, a minha oclumência teria funcionado.

- Mas o que ele fez?

_ "Como é que ele vai reagir se eu contar"_ ela pensou brevemente. Sabia que Jorge era bastante ciumento, mesmo que ele tentasse não demonstrar. Será que ele seria capaz de ir atrás do vampiro para tirar satisfações?

- Bem... ele me beijou, eu fiquei assustada e acabei me cortando nas presas dele tentando me afastar – ela disse rapidamente, como se aquilo ajudasse a amenizar a notícia.

- Ele _O QUÊ_! Eu devia ter matado aquele desgraçado na primeira oportunidade que tive!

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes. Você sabe que eu não teria deixado se pudesse me defender na hora. E ele não beija tão bem quanto você - ela acrescentou sorrindo, passando os braços em volta do pescoço de Jorge.

Ele acabou sorrindo também e enlaçou sua cintura, concluindo que não valia a pena estragar a felicidade deles tendo um ataque de ciúmes inútil.

- _Ninguém_ beija melhor do que eu.

- Prove.

O toque dos lábios de Jorge era muito mais quentes que os de Julian, mais macio, mais vivo. Na verdade, o toque dele parecia fogo, e Cinthia sentia as mãos dele passando pelas suas costas e a apertando de encontro a ele. Seus braços puxavam a cabeça dele intensificando o beijo, não querendo que essa sensação quente acabasse.

Cinthia pensou brevemente que nunca poderia se sentir tão bem nos braços de outro, muito menos viver sem Jorge, sem os beijos dele, sem o apoio que ele lhe dava. Se fosse vampirizada, seria capaz de se suicidar. O simples fato de estar colada ao corpo de Jorge a fazia se sentir bem, esquecendo tudo à volta deles, e ela nunca viveria sem aquilo.

Jorge foi descendo e passou a dar pequenos beijos no pescoço dela, mas a lembrança do vampiro ainda estava muito nítida na mente de Cinthia e ela se sentiu desconfortável com aquilo.

- Não, Jorge... não faça isso... - ela disse fracamente, não querendo realmente afast�-lo de si.

Ele parou de beij�-la e olhou nos olhos dela. Cinthia demorou um pouco para olh�-lo nos olhos, mas seu sorriso já havia desaparecido.

- Você ficou mesmo assustada, não foi? – ele falou quase num sussurro, entendendo porque ela se sentira desconfortável. Por mais que Cinthia tivesse ficado mais forte emocionalmente depois que começou a trabalhar como detetive, ela ainda ficava traumatizada quando passava por um susto muito grande. Ela ainda era medrosa, e só havia aprendido a esconder seus medos dos outros e dela mesma, se convencendo de que era mais forte que os outros.

- Eu tive tanto medo de te perder, de perder o nosso bebê... - a voz dela não passava de um sussurro débil e fraco. – Eu não suportaria...

- Eu sei, eu sei – Jorge apoiou a cabeça dela em seu ombro, falando baixo para acalm�-la. – Agora já passou e continuamos juntos, nós três. Não pense mais nisso, está bem? Não vale a pena lembrar das coisas ruins. É por isso que eu vou passar o resto da minha vida com você, para sermos felizes.

Cinthia não falou nada, pensando nas palavras de Jorge e aproveitando a segurança dos braços dele. Desde pequena queria provar para sua família que podia ser forte e independente, já que eles sempre diziam que ela tinha um coraçãozinho de manteiga, mas agora percebia que eles tinham razão. Ela aprendera a ser fria e indiferente quando queria, até magoando algumas pessoas antes que fosse magoada, mas era tudo uma fachada. Sabia que por dentro era mole e sensível como algodão, e por isso se esforçava em parecer durona, até se convencendo disso.

Mas ela se sentia sozinha quando via que, de fato, precisava do conforto que só outra pessoa poderia dar, e não se atrevia a compartilhar isso com ninguém. Sabia que Jorge a amava e sempre estaria lá quando ela precisasse, mas mesmo assim isolara seus medos dele. E agora ela descobria que seu maior medo não era ser fraca, ou morrer, ou ser magoada. Seu maior medo era perdê-lo.

Pensando assim, ela percebeu que Aline também devia estar tão assustada quanto ela. Douglas ainda estava vivo, mas eles já estavam tentando resgat�-lo há uma semana, e sem resultados. Não sabiam por quanto tempo ele continuaria vivo, ou se estaria vivo quando o encontrassem. Cinthia tremeu só de pensar nisso, sentindo ainda mais compaixão por Aline que antes, entendendo porque às vezes ela parecia prestes a explodir. Ela não agüentaria passar pelo que a amiga estava passando, mesmo com os amigos por perto. Provavelmente ficaria louca antes que alguém sugerisse ir atrás dele.

- Me prometa uma coisa – Cinthia falou baixinho, sem tirar a cabeça do ombro de Jorge. – Me prometa que eu nunca vou te perder.

- Eu já disse que vou passar o resto da minha vida com você.

- Mas me prometa.

Jorge suspirou, acariciando o cabelo dela por um instante. – Eu prometo.

** N/A:** Que meigo, que lindo, que fofinho! Que meloso! **XP** Enfim, o que acharam? Bom, agora vocês sabem porque a Cinthia estava cantarolando no chuveiro antes do almoço, o que era aquela coisa que ela tinha comprado na farmácia quando a Aline pegou pneumonia. (Era um teste de gravidez trouxa, para aqueles que ainda não se tocaram.) Ahn... acho que é só de lembretes. Sem muitos comentários. Me escrevam, hein! Por incrível que pareça, eu adoro ler críticas. (Mas elogiar de vez em quando também é bom, viu.) A Emplumada também não tem muito a dizer, já que ela está amordaçada e amarrada com correntes no banquinho do meu lado e está mais preocupada em se debater e espernear. (Quem mandou ela ficar dando palpites sobre a parte do Julian?) Tenho planos para fazer um próximo capítulo mais engraçado, e mais curto de preferência. Não prometo nada, mas não percam assim mesmo que vai ser legal.

Ah, e não posso me esquecer dos agradecimentos básicos! Lanlan, minha beta-reader querida, que conserta essa fanfic com muita paciência e dedicação. Te adoro fofa! E muito obrigada aos fãs que lêem a fanfic, já que não teria sentido public�-la sem vocês! Bjs e até a próxima! **;-)**


	14. Eu, maluco? Nah, imagina!

**Capítulo 14 – Eu, maluco? Nah, imagina!**

Na manhã seguinte, a primeira coisa que Aline e Fred fizeram no café da manhã foi contar para Cinthia e Jorge a conversa que haviam ouvido quando voltaram para a danceteria. E Fred estava certo em dizer que Jorge ia ficar furioso por saber que eles não precisavam ter passado por tudo aquilo. Ele só não mencionou que aquilo foi uma experiência traumatizante para Cinthia porque sabia que estaria exagerando demais. N/E: É impressão minha ou 'exagerando demais' foi um tanto redundante? Cinthia, ao contrário, ficou contente ao ouvir aquilo, pois agora ficava muito mais fácil achar Douglas e os outros.

- Ah, Jorge, não precisa ficar assim – ela disse depois dele ter resmungado e esbravejado o suficiente. – O que passou, passou. Agora tudo o que precisamos fazer é fingir que somos Comensais, pegar a informação e prender esse tal de Quebra-Nozes do mesmo jeito que fizemos na loja de animais com a Amanda. Não temos com o que nos preocupar.

Jorge não falou nada, apenas se surpreendeu levemente em como ela parecia segura depois do que aconteceu na noite anterior. Continuava preocupado com ela, mas de certa forma tinha orgulho da força dela, mesmo que ela não reconhecesse isso em si mesma.

- Você não escutou quando nós falamos que nem aquela Comensal queria falar com ele? – Aline disse, cortando a linha de pensamentos de Jorge. – Eu não sei bem porque, mas o tom de voz que ela usou me diz que não vai ser tão fácil.

- Pelo que vocês ouviram, não vai ser fácil conseguir _o nome_ dele. Mas temos tempo suficiente para descobrir isso, afinal, ainda é sábado, e só precisamos encontrá-lo na segunda-feira.

- Seria bom se pudéssemos ter a ajuda dos aurores daqui – Fred disse. – Aposto como eles iam poder achar fácil, fácil o nome desse cara.

- É, mas só com os nossos aurores isso já seria possível – Cinthia lembrou.

– Espero que a Tonks não esteja tendo muito trabalho por nossa causa – Aline disse.

- Acredite, ela teria o mesmo trabalho com ou sem a gente. Tá certo que atrapalhamos um pouco, mas também conseguimos algumas informações úteis. Acho que seria bom avisá-la do que aconteceu ontem, assim ela pode pensar em alguma desculpa para vir aqui investigar.

- Isso não me parece muito correto – Jorge disse, brincando.

Mas assim que ele terminou a frase, o rapaz que carregava as malas no hotel entrou no salão de lanches e se aproximou da mesa deles, se dirigindo a Cinthia.

- Aquela moça de ontem está na lareira outra vez e quer lhe falar, ao menos eu acho que é ela. Disse que era para você ser mais rápida que da outra vez.

- Mas foi só falar nela que ela aparece!

Os quatro se levantaram e seguiram o rapaz até a sala da lareira, e dessa vez Tonks parecia muito mais bem-humorada. Dessa vez seu cabelo estava vermelho e liso na altura dos ombros, lembrando um dos Weasleys e bem diferente do dia anterior, quando havia aparecido com várias mechas coloridas. Por isso o carregador não a havia reconhecido muito bem. Assim que ele saiu fechando a porta, ela começou a falar rapidamente, sem dar tempo para os outros falarem qualquer coisa.

- Estão todos bem, pelo que posso ver. Não, não respondam. Me escutem primeiro, eu tenho uma ótima notícia! Conseguimos desfazer grande parte do feitiço de memória daquela Comensal facilmente, talvez porque vocês não tenham usado o obliviate realmente, mas eu não entendo muito dessas coisas. Foram os medibruxos que resolveram isso para a gente. Agora a pouco conseguimos fazer com que ela se lembrasse do trabalhinho que iria fazer ontem à noite, mas obviamente não tinha nada que pudéssemos fazer. Agora já podemos ir para a Holanda investigar, e quem sabe conseguir a ajuda dos aurores daí. Só precisamos pensar em alguma coisa para explicar como eu consegui a informação do vampiro. Aliás, o que foi que ele disse?

Os outros hesitaram brevemente em responder, vendo a cara ansiosa de Tonks a espera da resposta, sorrindo. Cinthia foi quem respondeu.

- Bem, nós não conseguimos fazer com que o vampiro nos passasse a informação. Ele descobriu que eu não era a pessoa que ele deveria encontrar e acabou escapando.

- Ih, droga. – Tonks resmungou, parecendo preocupada. – Vocês não tiveram muitos problemas com ele, não é?

- Bem, não muitos – Cinthia falou lentamente. Ia levar muito tempo para explicar a Tonks tudo o que acontecera na noite anterior, e ela não estava com vontade de falar tudo tão pouco. – Estamos todos vivos, não estamos?

- Se eu soubesse que vocês iam ter que enfrentá-lo, eu mesma teria ido. Mas duvido que ele não acabaria escapando de qualquer maneira.

- Mas depois que ele escapou, descobrimos que eles tinham um plano reserva – Aline disse. – Pelo jeito os Comensais descobriram que a tal Didier havia sido capturada e mandaram outra pessoa no lugar dela. E tivemos muita sorte, porque ela chegou atrasada.

O rosto de Tonks se iluminou com a notícia. Um 'plano b' era exatamente o que eles estavam precisando. Mas ela não podia deixar de pensar que estavam lidando com um grupo de Comensais espertos, já que tomavam tantas precauções para que os aurores não os pegassem e para que seus planos dessem certo a todo custo.

Cinthia explicou o que e como eles haviam descoberto o 'plano b' e também do plano original, e logo a animação de Tonks desapareceu.

- Vocês têm certeza de que ouviram o apelido corretamente?

- Pelo menos umas três vezes – Fred disse.

- Quebra-Nozes?

- É.

- _Quebra-Nozes_? Isso não pode estar certo – ela falou nervosamente.

- Por quê? Você já ouviu falar dele? – perguntou Jorge.

- Bem, foi só uma vez, e ainda foi no ano em que eu entrei para os aurores. Tá, não faz tanto tempo assim – ela acrescentou ao ver as expressões dos outros , mas o cara colocou em cheque os aurores da França. Ouvi dizer que ele usa pouco a varinha, e que é estranho. Ele era o único suspeito de um roubo no Museu da Magia de lá, mas de alguma forma ele conseguiu escapar por falta de provas e se mudou. O pior é que alguns dos aurores que estavam atrás dele foram parar no hospital bem nessa época não só com feridas feitas por feitiços, e pelo que eu ouvi ainda estão lá. O ruim é que não temos nenhuma prova de que tenha sido ele, afinal, um apelido é só um apelido, e quem quer que tenha feito aquilo foi esperto em não deixar evidências.

- Mas não vamos ter muitos problemas dessa vez – Aline disse. – Só o que temos que fazer é dizer o nome dele, pegar a informação e estupora-lo.

- É o que você pensa. Ninguém sabe o nome verdadeiro dele, ninguém consegue encontrá-lo fora do trabalho e ele se esforça em fazer com que os outros o conheçam apenas como Quebra-Nozes. Mas não me perguntem porque, é só isso o que eu sei.

- Mas como nós vamos descobrir o nome dele então? – Fred disse, encolhendo os ombros.

- Suponho que _alguém_ saiba o nome dele. Foi o que vocês ouviram daquele… barman vampiro, não foi? Posso conseguir guiar as investigações a partir disso, afinal, ninguém confia em vampiros. Se pudermos contar com a ajuda dos aurores daí, com certeza vamos conseguir fazer com que esse barman nos fale sobre o Quebra-Nozes, e assim podemos começar logo a procurar o nome dele.

- E se ninguém souber o nome dele? E se vocês não conseguirem fazer o barman cuspir o apelido dele?

- Calma, Aline. Os aurores têm meios bem eficientes para fazer os outros "cuspirem" as informações que queremos. E na pior das hipóteses, nós procuramos pelos pais do Quebra-Nozes e perguntamos o nome dele. Ah, vão me dizer que isso não parece um apelido de infância? – Tonks acrescentou ao ver a cara incrédula dos quatro, já que as chances de encontrar os pais dele eram tão grandes quanto as de conseguir fazer um dragão posar para uma foto: extremamente difícil e o esforço não valia a pena.

- Mas eu quero saber de qualquer coisa que vocês descobrirem nas investigações – Cinthia lembrou. – Das últimas vezes você só me disse o que estava acontecendo porque precisou da minha ajuda.

- É que eu não gosto de falar essas coisas por carta, você entende. Acho até que é melhor não trocarmos mais nenhuma informação importante via coruja, já que agora aquele vampiro sabe que além dos aurores, vocês também estão atrás dos Comensais. Duvido que ele já não tenha alertado os que estão envolvidos no plano, por isso é bom termos cuidado.

- E como a gente vai se comunicar então? – Cinthia disse exasperada. – Eu não posso aparecer na lareira do seu hotel por causa dos outros aurores.

- Vamos fazer como estamos fazendo agora. Eu apareço aqui sempre que alguma coisa significativa acontecer, e se vocês não estiverem no hotel eu deixo um recado com aquele _bellboy_ charmoso, OK?

- É, é melhor.

- Posso só fazer uma perguntinha bem básica? – Jorge disse levemente pensativo, e Tonks olhou para ele interessada.

- Faça.

- Vocês vão precisar mesmo da nossa ajuda para descobrir o nome do Quebra-Nozes? Quero dizer, vai fazer alguma diferença se a gente se meter nesse caso?

- Pra falar a verdade, eu acho que não. – Se Tonks pudesse trazer suas mãos pelo fogo da lareira, ela certamente teria coçado a cabeça.

- Aonde você quer chegar com isso, Jorge? – Cinthia perguntou com a voz firme.

- Bem nós podíamos tirar uma folga, afinal, estamos nisso a mais de uma semana sem intervalos. E eu queria também um tempinho para comemorar, você sabe, nem que seja só uma tardinha.

- Vocês podem ter todo o fim de semana – disse Tonks antes que Cinthia pudesse dar a sua opinião. – Temos tempo de sobra até segunda-feira, e não é como se tivéssemos que desmascarar todos os Comensais da Morte de uma vez. Isso até que não seria nada mal... mas não vai ser tão difícil descobrir _um_ nome. Vocês podem ter quanta folga quiserem!

- Eu não sei mais o significado dessa palavra – Cinthia disse, tentando dizer que não precisava disso e que queria continuar no meio das investigações, e não só acompanhando. Mas eles não entenderam bem o recado.

- É justamente por isso que você precisa de uma folga agora – Tonks afirmou, e depois de uma pequena pausa ela sorriu divertida. – Mas o que é que vocês têm para comemorar?

- Nós vamos ter um bebê – Jorge passou um braço em volta dos ombros de Cinthia, e ela não pôde deixar de sorrir ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindo dele num tom tão alegre.

- Puxa vida! Meus parabéns! Agora eu insisto para que vocês aproveitem o fim de semana. Pode deixar que eu vou te informar cada passo dado na investigação. Não vai demorar para eu e os outros chegarmos aí na Holanda com uma chave de portal, por isso logo você vai receber alguma notícia.

- Ah, tudo bem – Cinthia soltou um suspiro resignado, mas sorria. – Tudo bem.

- Bem, vejo vocês mais tarde. Cuidem-se!

A cabeça de Tonks desapareceu no meio das chamas num rodopio, e todos os quatro se sentiram estranhamente leves e calmos. Já fazia alguns dias que eles não se sentiam assim, e pela primeira vez Cinthia percebeu como era até bom ficar de licença.

- Quer dizer que nós temos dois dias de folga, sem nada para ficar preocupado e com uma cidade nova inteiramente à nossa disposição? – Fred disse. – O que ainda estamos fazendo parados aqui?

- Com isso eu concordo – Aline disse, se levantando. – O que acham de darmos uma volta pela cidade?

E foi o que eles fizeram.

Durante todo o dia eles visitaram as partes bruxas de Roterdã, lojas e lugares indicados por uma revista de turismo, que compraram em uma das lojas, e até praças com estátuas famosas de trouxas. No almoço eles passaram em um restaurante árabe, porque Aline havia falado tanto o quanto queria provar aquela comida que acabou deixando Cinthia (e até os gêmeos) com vontade.

Naquela noite eles tiveram as horas de sono mais longas e relaxantes em dias, mas em nenhum momento haviam recebido um recado de Tonks na lareira. Aquilo já foi o suficiente para encurtar o sono de Cinthia.

- Eu estou começando a desconfiar que você é viciada em trabalho.

- Não é necessidade de trabalhar, mas sim de saber o que está acontecendo. É só preocupação. Vão me dizer que vocês não estão querendo saber o que a Tonks conseguiu descobrir?

- Não nos meta na história – Fred disse.

Já passava algumas horas do almoço de domingo, e Cinthia não pôde se conter de comentar o quanto estava preocupada com o silêncio de Tonks, que já durava mais de trinta horas. Eles estavam de volta ao hotel renovando o holandês deles com os chás, e Cinthia havia bebido a sua xícara rapidamente.

- _É claro_ que queremos saber – Aline disse –, mas pelo visto eles não deram grandes passos na investigação. Ela disse que ia nos avisar se acontecesse alguma coisa importante, o que não deve ter acontecido.

- Vocês está se preocupando demais – acrescentou Jorge.

- Mas vocês não sabem que isso é muito tempo só pra descobrir um nome. Essas são as segundas coisas mais fáceis de achar, depois de um corpo, é claro, e ela já deveria saber o nome de todos os animais de estimação que o cara já teve à essa hora.

- Eu achava que _eu_ ficava chata quando cismava com alguma coisa, mas você está conseguindo bater o meu recorde de implicância – Aline disse, e aquilo realmente fez Cinthia perceber que estava, de fato, um tanto paranóica.

- Oh não… eu estou ficando pior que você! – ela disse, fingindo estar assustada.

- É, está virando um monstro – Fred disse, e acabou recebendo um beliscão de Aline por isso. – Autch! Foi só uma piada!

- Eu sou um monstro, esqueceu? – ela revidou, com os olhos estreitos.

- Já entendi! Criaturas grotescas são vulneráveis a comentários sarcásticos. Não, não precisa me beliscar outra vez – ele disse, saindo do alcance da mão dela. – Já entendi o recado.

Aline fez cara feia para Fred, mas em seguida se virou para Cinthia. – Não precisa se preocupar tanto. Ela disse que ia nos avisar, e até lá nós temos que aproveitar o nosso tempo. Como futura medibruxa, eu recomendo que você relaxe.

- Isso me lembra que nós ainda não tivemos tempo de comemorar. Sozinhos. – Jorge disse, indicando Fred e Aline com a cabeça.

- E precisa?

- É claro! Eu até já pensei no que nós podíamos fazer. Vocês não se importam de ficar sozinhos por algumas horas, não é? – ele se virou para Fred e Aline dessa vez.

- Sem problemas – respondeu Fred, com um sorrisinho cúmplice para o irmão.

- Mas o que você planejou? – perguntou Cinthia, ainda curiosa.

- Bem, não vou falar agora porque é uma surpresa, mas vamos ter que ir aparatando até lá – Jorge disse enquanto olhava no relógio. – Você se lembra daquela vez que eu aparatei nós dois?

- Lembro… espera aí! Vai ser que nem daquela vez? – ela perguntou com um leve sorriso maroto.

- Não, mas tenho a impressão de que você vai adorar essa surpresa também.

Jorge pegou na mão dela, e Cinthia levantou o rosto para olhá-lo nos olhos. E como estavam brilhantes!

- Não pisque – ele disse, e no segundo seguinte os dois já haviam aparatado.

Fred soltou um assobio alto e longo.

- Puxa, eu não sabia que isso funcionava. Toque e contato visual. Eu achava que eram só histórias.

- Legal, mas eles simplesmente esqueceram de nós – Aline cruzou os braços, mas descruzou-os logo em seguida depois de pensar em outra coisa. – Bem, agora não precisamos mais dividir a cidade com eles e podemos ver só os lugares que _eu_ quero.

- A minha opinião não conta mais, por acaso?

- Quer uma resposta sincera?

Quando Jorge e Cinthia desaparataram, havia muito barulho no local e várias pessoas gritavam e pulavam. Cinthia olhou para trás e descobriu que haviam desaparatado atrás de uma caixa preta muito alta com vários fios saindo daquele lado. Ela deu a volta, sem largar da mão de Jorge, e viu a multidão e onde estavam, e mais adiante o motivo daquela gritaria.

- Ah, Jorge! Eu não acredito nisso! – ela disse sem fôlego, levando as mãos à boca, eufórica. Ela olhou para Jorge, que sorria largamente, e começou a abanar os braços freneticamente como uma garotinha abobalhada. – Eu não consigo acreditar. Isso é maravilhoso! Isso… eu… meu Deus, como eu te amo!

Já passava um pouco da hora do jantar, e Aline e Fred estavam de volta ao hotel. Há poucos instantes a cabeça de Tonks havia acabado de desaparecer na lareira, e não eram exatamente boas notícias que eles haviam ouvido.

Aline e Fred estavam se perguntando onde Jorge e Cinthia estavam, quando estes aparataram no saguão de entrada do hotel. Dali Cinthia e Jorge puderam ver os dois na sala em que os hóspedes podiam se encontrar e conversar, e se juntaram a eles em um dos sofazinhos. Para a surpresa deles, Cinthia estava quase dando pulinhos de felicidade.

- Fred, eu devo dizer que o seu irmão é a pessoa mais perfeita do mundo – Cinthia disse com um sorriso enorme, agarrada ao braço de Jorge.

- É claro! Lembre-se que ele é meu irmão gêmeo, eu ensinei tudo que ele sabe.

- Como se o mais novo dos gêmeos soubesse muita coisa – revidou Jorge. Ahá! Aposto como essa vocês não sabiam! Nem eu sabia até inventar isso.

- Eu posso perguntar onde ele te levou? – perguntou Aline, e Cinthia sorriu mais ainda ao se lembrar, se é que isso era possível. Cinthia ainda se sentia meio abobada de felicidade e não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto.

- Primeiro ele me levou para um show trouxa que estava tendo na cidade, de uma banda que eu adoro, The Corrs. Você sabia que eles são irlandeses? – Cinthia virou o rosto para Jorge, e tanto ele quanto Fred torceram os narizes.

- Eu reparei. Por causa de uma das músicas – Jorge apenas a olhou com o canto do olho. Praticamente 96 dos Ingleses tinha aversão a Irlandeses, e os bruxos não escapavam dessa estatística. Que, por sinal, é inventada. Mas Cinthia continuou falando, decidida a ignorar na reação de Jorge.

- Ah, aquela é uma das minhas músicas favoritas! Eu adoro a música típica irlandesa, é tão alegre e animada.

- Quer dizer que as músicas inglesas são tristes? – Jorge disse, e dessa vez ele virou o rosto para ela, aparentemente ferido em seu patriotismo.

- De jeito nenhum – Cinthia continuava sorrindo. – Mas como eu sou brasileira, eu posso ter uma opinião bem imparcial nesse assunto. Né Aline?

- Eu não entendo de música, você sabe – ela disse sabiamente, porque Fred e Jorge lançavam olhares ameaçadores.

- Ah, de qualquer jeito, o show estava simplesmente maravilhoso! Disso você não pode discordar. E era a céu aberto, num parque. Como já tinha escurecido no final, eles soltaram fogos de artifício fantásticos! E depois de darmos uma volta, ele me levou para jantar num restaurante com luz de velas. – Cinthia apoiou sua cabeça no ombro de Jorge, sem tirar os olhos do rosto dele. - Eu disse que ele é perfeito.

- Disso eu não posso e nem vou discordar – Jorge a beijou brevemente, afastando pouco o rosto para ver a expressão dela.

Os olhos de Cinthia se abriram lentamente enquanto ele encerrava o beijo, e permaneceram semi-serrados enquanto Jorge a olhava. Mas então ela abriu-os totalmente e se virou para Fred e Aline, sendo que Fred estava com a boca aberta prestes a fazer um comentário.

- A Tonks deixou algum recado? Ela apareceu por aqui?

- Eu estava pensando em te contar só amanhã, ou até mais tarde – começou Aline, enquanto Fred fechava a boca emburrado por ter demorado demais pra fazer o comentário , mas é, ela apareceu por aqui agora a pouco, assim que chegamos ao hotel.

- E o que ela disse? – Agora Cinthia mal reparava na existência de Jorge, o que o deixou um pouquinho chateado. Ele só não falou nada porque também queria saber o que a Tonks havia descoberto.

- Nada – Fred disse. – Os aurores não conseguiram descobrir o nome verdadeiro do Quebra-Nozes, nem os nossos nem os aurores daqui. Nem mesmo os Comensais parecem saber o nome dele. E parece que os aurores Dinamarqueses também estão atrás do cara, mas ela não explicou porquê.

Cinthia se jogou no encosto do sofazinho, soltando um suspiro. Jorge começou a acariciar seu cabelo, e ela deu um leve sorriso que logo se apagou, perdido nas perguntas que não deixavam o seu cérebro em paz.

Como é que eles iam conseguir resgatar o Douglas agora se nem sabiam onde ele estava? E como é que uma pessoa pode apagar o seu nome assim tão facilmente? Se os próprios aurores da Holanda não haviam conseguido descobrir um simples nome no seu próprio país, eles não tinham muitas chances de conseguir.

- Vamos ter que pensar em alguma coisa para descobrir o nome dele sozinhos – Aline disse bastante determinada. – Prometemos à Tonks que tiraríamos uma folga no final de semana, mas amanhã já podemos investigar. Podemos descobrir o nome de manhã e ir falar com ele à tarde.

- E como a gente vai descobrir o nome do Quebra-Nozes? – Cinthia disse quase sem emoção.

- Eu não pensei em nada ainda, mas tem que ter um jeito.

- Os aurores já teriam pensado.

- Os aurores não tem tanta imaginação quanto a gente – replicou Fred, e Aline ficou indignada.

- Ei! O Douglas é um auror, esqueceu?

- Isso só reforça o que eu disse. Logo a gente dá um jeito.

- É bom se manter otimista – Cinthia disse, se levantando. Ela estava ao mesmo tempo feliz e preocupada, o que a deixava cansada. – Eu já vou deitar, assim posso tentar pensar em alguma coisa amanhã cedo. Agora não consigo pensar em nada.

E ela não era a única. Nenhum deles conseguia pensar no que fazer, por isso todos foram dormir cedo, esperando algum milagre aparecer no dia seguinte.

Na manhã seguinte, os quatro haviam acordado tarde e não muito inspirados, e ninguém tocou no assunto 'Douglas' durante todo o café da manhã. Cinthia era a que menos falava durante a refeição, ouvindo a conversa dos outros apenas com a metade da atenção.

_"Se tem um jeito de descobrir esse maldito nome, por que ninguém conseguiu pensar em nada ainda?"_

- É, cinema é onde eles passam os filmes. Se sobrar tempo, nós levamos vocês para verem uns – dizia Aline.

_"Poderíamos vigiá-lo e esperar que ele nos desse algum motivo para prendê-lo. Mas é pouco provável que isso aconteça ainda hoje. Não temos tempo."_

- A sorte de vocês é que não vão precisar ver filmes traduzidos. Lá no Brasil eu tinha que ver filme sem a legenda de tão picareta que era a tradução de alguns. O pior eram os títulos! O pessoal viajava quando ia traduzir esses.

_"A gente podia fazer com que ele falasse ou deixasse escapar o nome. Mas aí seríamos esmagados vivos. Tem que ter um jeito seguro…"_

- Que tipo de tradução eles faziam? – perguntou Fred.

- Bem, tinha uns que, por serem clássicos, até dava para engolir, como _A Noviça Rebelde_, que no original era _The Sound of Music_. – Tentem imaginar que ela está conversando em inglês com eles, por isso também traduziu o Noviça Rebelde para inglês, que eu não sei como fica. Vão precisar forçar um pouquinho a imaginação para traduzir o próximo, mas aposto que vocês conseguem! – E tem um outro que assassina até o português! _A Ladrona_, sendo que o feminino correto de ladrão é _ladra_. Realmente, as traduções são péssimas, mas esse filme até que é legal. Você se lembra, né Cinthia?

- Hã? Do quê? – ela disse, voltando ao planeta Terra por alguns breves segundos.

- Daquele filme que eu, a Luciana e as outras garotas fomos assistir na sua casa durante uma das férias, aquele com a Whoopy Goldberg. – Como Cinthia ainda não havia dado sinais de que havia se lembrado, Aline acrescentou- O filme em que os tradutores não tinham cursado nem a quarta série.

- Ah, lembro! O que tem ele?

- Eu estava dizendo que seria legal de mostrar alguns filmes para Fred e Jorge. A gente podia até começar por _A Ladrona_. Eu quase chorei de tanto rir em algumas partes.

Cinthia concordou com a cabeça, mas ficou quieta por alguns segundos. Então deu um largo sorriso, olhando para Aline como se ela estivesse sendo iluminada por uma luz divina vinda de lugar algum.

- Aline, você é um gênio!

- E você percebeu isso só agora? – Jorge disse, sarcástico.

- Você me entendeu. Eu estou dizendo que a Aline acabou de me dar uma ótima idéia! Na verdade, o filme acabou de me dar uma idéia. Na verdade verdadeira, eu estou juntando a idéia de um monte de filmes.

- E essa idéia serve para… - Fred disse.

- Para descobrir o nome do Quebra-Nozes, oras! É tão simples e genial que chega a ser estúpida e a prova de falhas.

- Sou só eu ou isso não soou coerente? – Aline disse.

- Depois que eu explicar, vai fazer todo o sentido do mundo! Mas antes vamos ter que providenciar um presentinho…

Depois de acharem uma caixa comum de papelão O que parece ser muito difícil de conseguir, não acham? **'ôò** e de enchê-la com tranqueiras para que ficasse pesada (que na maioria eram os logros de Fred e Jorge), eles a embrulharam com um papel pardo comum.

A idéia que Cinthia teve foi fazer com que aquele pacote fosse entregue pelo Brooms Express, já que as entregas de pacotes muito importantes ou pesados para as corujas carregarem eram feitas por bruxos. Já que o Quebra-Nozes trabalhava num sebo loja de livros antigos/usados., que também servia de biblioteca, essas encomendas deviam ser comuns, não atraindo muita atenção dos clientes do sebo.

- Mas por que nós vamos precisar disso? – perguntou Aline.

- Você não se lembra do filme? Um carinha finge que é um entregador e pede para o outro assinar com o nome num daqueles formulários. Vocês dois – ela se virou para Fred e Jorge – precisam fazer isso o tempo todo na loja, eu já vi vocês assinarem um monte dessas entregas. Não sei como não pensamos nisso antes.

- Mas o que garante que ele não vai nos estraçalhar depois que assinar o nome verdadeiro? – lembrou Fred.

- Bem, se mostrarmos que não somos uma ameaça, ele não tem motivo para nos estraçalhar. Por isso um de nós vai ter que ir com um disfarce de entregador meio retardado. Eu vi no filme _A Cartada Final_ um garoto fingir que era retardado e ele conseguiu descobrir todo o esquema de um sistema de segurança porque os outros acabaram confiando nele.

- Ele era o mauzinho da história? – perguntou Jorge.

- Eh, pode-se dizer isso. Mas o importante são as técnicas que ele usou, e não de que lado ele estava no filme. Em _A Ladrona_ o garoto da encomenda era mesmo meio retardado, mas ele grita e assusta o carinha para conseguir o nome, o que não é aconselhável no nosso caso. E agora só precisamos ir até lá. Vocês prestaram atenção quando eu mostrei no mapa em que parte da cidade que ficava, né? – todos concordaram com a cabeça. – Certo, vamos aparatar naquela rua sem saída da direita, provavelmente não passa ninguém por lá.

Os quatro aparataram para a rua sem saída com o embrulho falso. Quase todas janelas das casas tinham cortinas, e por causa do horário de trabalho não havia nenhum visinho espionando a rua. Cinthia checou outra vez as estampas que haviam colocado no pacote para parecer que havia passado pelo correio e conjurou um formulário de correio padrão em holandês. Agora só faltava decidir quem iria entrar na loja.

- Bom, como eu tenho mais experiência, acho que eu deveria fazer a entrega – Cinthia disse.

- Oh, e você mostrou muita experiência lá na danceteria – Aline lembrou com um certo tom de mofa.

- Se eu não tivesse ficado assustada…

- Mesmo assim – Jorge a interrompeu , eu não quero que você vá dessa vez. Você já se arriscou muito durante toda essa excursão pela Europa e eu ainda não me acostumei com a idéia de que você faz isso como profissão. Deixe um de nós ir dessa vez, que mal vai fazer?

Cinthia abriu a boca indignada e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Que eu saiba, eu sou a mais indicada daqui para fazer isso, quer você goste ou não.

Jorge colocou as mãos na cintura também para imitá-la e falou num tom mandão, tirando sarro dela.

- Mas eu não quero que o meu bebê entre num lugar daqueles e que muito menos fique perto de pessoas como o Quebra-Nozes. Como pai, eu tenho esse direito.

Cinthia abriu a boca para contestar, mas fechou-a em seguida. Ela abriu a boca outra vez, mas não pensou em nada que fizesse Jorge mudar de idéia, então fechou-a novamente, olhando para a própria barriga com um sorriso torto- Parabéns, você é o guarda-costas mais jovem do mundo. Agora precisamos de um voluntário para servir de entregador retardado. Alguém se candidata?

- Eu vou – Fred disse, dando de ombros em seguida. – Bem, eu não fiz quase nada pra ajudar desde que saímos de Hogsmeade, então eu podia fazer pelo menos isso. Tá certo que eu trouxe toda a sorte que a gente teve até agora…

- Ai, pare de se achar e vai de um vez! – Aline o interrompeu. – Não temos tempo de sobra, sabia?

Apesar de um pouco nervosinha, Aline estava certa. Só faltava aquela informação para que eles encontrassem Douglas, e ela era a mais preocupada dos quatro.

- OK, OK. Eu tento ajudar e é assim que você me agradece, né. Eu não vou esquecer disso.

- Espero que também não esqueça de deixar o seu humor aqui com a gente – Cinthia disse, interrompendo o bate-boca dos dois. – Você tem que parecer o mais bobo, retardado e idiota possível para o Quebra-Nozes não suspeitar de você. Babe se for preciso.

Fred levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou para Cinthia como se ela tivesse ficado louca.

- Tudo bem se eu levar um pouquinho do meu orgulho e não parecer um porco babão?

- Faça como quiser, desde que pareça retardado. – Cinthia parou e olhou para ele de cima a baixo, avaliando a sua aparência. – É, vamos ter que fazer algumas mudanças. Primeiro, você precisa usar o uniforme do correio. _Transmútio viestementis_.

As roupas de Fred se transformaram num macacão verde com alguns símbolos do correio holandês. Fred se sentiu bastante desconfortável neles, e um tanto ridículo. Ele olhou para o macacão e depois para os outros com um olhar de quem diz "uma piadinha e vocês já eram".

- Hum, ainda não parece muito bobo.

- Sei não, ele sempre teve cara de bobo da corte – Aline disse.

- E você sempre teve cara de Mini Minerva; grande novidade!

Aline não respondeu àquela piadinha, apenas olhou para Fred com os olhos estreitos. Douglas foi o primeiro a chamá-la de Mini Minerva, e aquele apelido a fazia lembrar e ter ainda mais saudades dele. Fred percebeu que ela havia ficado chateada e abaixou um pouco a cabeça, mas também não falou nada.

- Bom, como você é muito alto e tem uma cor de cabelo que se destaca facilmente na multidão, vamos ter que dar um jeito nisso também – Cinthia disse, e Fred fechou a cara outra vez.

- Quer dizer que, além de me vestir como uma vagem, eu ainda vou ter que me parecer fisicamente como um retardado? É muita humilhação…

- Veja o lado bom – Jorge disse apoiando um dedo no queixo, parecendo pensativo. – Ninguém aqui te conhece - além da gente, é claro - e quando voltarmos para Hogsmeade vamos ter uma ótima história para contar aos outros. E ainda podemos usar essa história como chantagem, caso você não queira que ela se espalhe.

- Não vejo nada de bom nisso – Fred mais resmungou do que falou.

- Tem razão, só é bom pra gente – Jorge disse, sorrindo.

- Quanto mais cedo acabarmos com isso, melhor! Vamos logo, me deixem com uma cara idiota – Fred se virou para Cinthia e fechou os olhos como se fossem atirar dardos na direção dele.

- Na verdade, eu não acho uma boa idéia eu fazer isso. A que teve nota máximas em Transfiguração foi a Aline, em todos os anos, lembram? – ela olhou para Aline, que não pôde deixar de dar um sorrisinho orgulhoso.

- Sem problemas, eu faço.

Fred engoliu seco, lembrando da piadinha que fizera a pouco e de todas as piadinhas que fizera com ela durante a viagem. Aline deu uma passo a frente para se aproximar dele e desembainhou a varinha, avaliando o rosto dele por uns instantes.

- Argh! Esse suspense tá me matando! Me transforma logo numa ameba ambulante!

- Você é muito impaciente. _Transformalis capilius_.

O cabelo de Fred ficou um pouco mais comprido e a tonalidade mudou aos poucos para um castanho pastoso. Ele suspirou aliviado que só o cabelo tivesse mudado. Se Aline mudasse o seu físico, ele quebraria o primeiro espelho que encontrasse pela frente.

- Ufa, eu esperava coisa pior depois das piadinhas.

- Não cante vitória antes da hora, eu ainda não terminei. _Transformalis facialia_.

O nariz de Fred encolheu até virar uma bolotinha, e seu rosto ficou levemente mais arredondado, lembrando uma versão magra de Neville. Ele começou a apalpar o rosto e sentiu que suas orelhas estavam um pouco maiores que o normal.

- Espero que isso volte ao normal depois, não quero ser confundido com o Dumbo. Mas até que eu gostei do nariz. Posso ficar com ele?

- Não, a não ser que você queira ser apontado como o bruxo que faz encantamentos estético-cirurgicos.

- Acho que o meu nariz de sempre está bom, obrigado. Posso fazer essa entrega agora?

- Ainda não, está faltando um pequeno detalhe. _Transformalis estatuo reverti_.

Fred sentiu seus ossos diminuindo de tamanho e todos os órgãos dentro de seu corpo encolhendo ligeiramente até que ele ficasse quase da altura de Aline. Ele a encarou como se ela tivesse cometido uma atrocidade contra ele, e em seguida olhou para o irmão e Cinthia, que tentavam a todo custo conter as risadas. Mas eles logo desistiram e começaram a rir, acompanhados por Aline.

- Você não tava brincando quando disse que era um _pequeno_ detalhe.

- Considere como um troco por todas as brincadeirinhas sobre a minha altura.

- Eu mereço…

- Pelo menos ninguém vai suspeitar que você é você mesmo – Cinthia disse, ainda parando de rir. – Não esqueça, você tem que parecer mesmo retardado. Ande meio torto, com a cabeça puxada para o lado e um olho meio fechado. E faça ele assinar isto – ela disse, entregando o formulário que havia conjurado.

- E se ele tentar me bater ou estuporar?

- Ele não vai arriscar perder um emprego tão respeitável fazendo um escândalo. Vai dar muito trabalho para ele achar outro tão "acima de qualquer suspeita" quanto esse. Mas se você perceber que ele está prestes a pular o balcão, saia correndo.

- Meus instintos de sobrevivência não estão tão ruins assim. – Fred deu um longo suspiro e se abaixou para pegar o pacote de papel pardo. – Bom, desejem-me sorte. Ela me acompanhou por toda a semana, mas nunca se sabe quando ela pode acabar.

- Você não vai precisar dela, você é um Weasley – Jorge disse.

- Eu acho que esse é um motivo a mais para precisar de sorte.

Fred andou até o final da rua sem saída e virou a esquina, já andando meio torto e contraindo o lado esquerdo do rosto para parecer convincente quando entrasse na loja. Até que não era tão difícil parecer retardado, considerando que ele estaria com um torcicolo depois que saísse da livraria/loja.

Ele abriu a porta e olhou em volta, não estranhando nem um pouco o cheiro de biblioteca do lugar. Entre a porta e o balcão havia algumas mesas que serviam para estudar e ler os livros, caso a pessoa não tivesse interesse ou dinheiro para comprá-los. Quase todas estavam ocupadas, indicando um bom movimento no lugar. Para trás do balcão e nas paredes haviam muitas estantes, mas todos os livros pareciam velhos, e alguns até raros. Ele andou torto e com uma cara boba até o balcão, ouvindo os próprio passos ecoarem de tão silencioso que era o lugar, mas nem mesmo uma bruxa, com o rosto parcialmente coberto por um lenço, sentada perto do balcão pareceu notá-lo de tão concentrada que estava.

A medida que chegou perto do balcão, Fred pensou na incrível desvantagem que tinha por estar daquela altura. Quebra-Nozes, o balconista, não precisava _mesmo_ da varinha pra fazer muitos estragos alguém. Ele era extremamente musculoso, quase uma montanha, e a careca dele somada ao bigode espesso o faziam parecer tão perigoso quanto realmente era. Mal Fred parou na frente dele, o Quebra-Nozes o cumprimentou com um amistoso:

- O que é?

- Vo-você é o encarregado de pegar as enco-co-comendas? – Fred gaguejou de propósito, virando o rosto e piscando algumas vezes. Até disfarçou a voz, deixando-a mais fraca para combinar com o personagem. Teria até achado interessante dar uma de ator se não estivesse no meio de uma situação tão séria.

- É, sou eu. Mais uma remessa de livros?

- Sim-sim senhor. Assine aqui, por-por favor.

Fred entregou o formulário falso para o Quebra-nozes, mas ele não o assinou com o nome, e sim com o apelido.

- Quebra-N-Nozes? É por causa daquela história-história de natal?

- Não, é por causa da minha fama. Agora entregue logo a droga do pacote e saia, seu debilóide. A menos que você queira que eu quebre as _suas_ nozes.

Ele falava baixo para que os clientes da loja não o ouvissem, mas o tom de ameaça na voz dele fez Fred engolir em seco. Mesmo assim ele continuou com o plano.

- Me desculpe, se-senhor, mas não pode assinar com o apelido, tem que ser com o no-nome verdadeiro.

- Escute aqui, seu merdinha – Quebra-Nozes agarrou Fred pela gola do macacão e o sacudiu ameaçadoramente - eu não assino nada com o meu nome, por isso vai ter que ser com a apelido mesmo, entendeu?

Quando Quebra-Nozes o soltou, Fred teve o impulso de dar um soco nele pelos xingos, mesmo que o cara fosse umas quinze vezes mais forte. Ele se controlou a todo custo, mas então se lembrou de um comentário que Cinthia fizera sobre o filme. Deu uma olhada em volta para ver se tinha muita gente olhando, e então jogou forte o formulário no balcão, dando um susto nos clientes da livraria.

- Escuta AQU_I se_nhor! Eu _não VOU_ TOLERAR _que_ você FALE as_sim co_MI_GO_! Meu-_meu PAI não_ me deu educação _pra eu ar_ranja UM EM_PREGO em_ que eu ACEITASse desa_foro dos_ OUTROS. Por is-is_so_ eu _vou FA_ZER CERto o meu traBALHO, e pra is_so você preCI_SA AS_SINAR com_ o seu NOME verda_deiro, en_-entendeu?

O Quebra-Nozes ficou olhando assustado para Fred como se ele fosse um maluco perigoso e desequilibrado, e depois de olhar para os clientes da loja ele balançou a cabeça.

- Tá, tá. Pode deixar, eu assino.

- E escreva em-em letra de forma ao lado – Fred disse bem mais calmamente sem poder conter um sorriso, apontando com a maior calma aonde ele deveria assinar. Ele deu mais algumas puxadas com a cabeça para deixar o Quebra-Nozes ainda mais nervoso, mas teve que se segurar para não rir ao receber o formulário de volta.

- Muito obrigado, Muriel Fergusson.

- Não foi nada. Vê se procura um psiquiatra quando tiver um tempo de folga, hein.

- Pode deixa, eu vou. O-obrigado, Muriel. Eu vou.

Fred saiu andando torto e bobo do mesmo jeito que entrou, e todos os clientes que estavam lendo livros nas mesas o acompanharam com o olhar. O véu da bruxa que estava numa das mesas ali perto escorregou de leve, e Fred quase parou de andar, chocado com o que viu.

Aqueles eram os olhos mais bonitos que ele já vira na vida, de um tom esverdeado meio escuro, bem contornados e com cílios longos e negros. A bruxa também estava olhando para o seu rosto, e Fred fingiu dar um puxão com a cabeça para desviar o olhar dela, ou em um segundo acabaria abandonando o seu disfarce.

Assim que pisou fora da livraria, Fred soltou o suspiro aliviado mais sincero de toda a sua vida. Nunca havia se controlado tanto para não bater em alguém ou para não ir falar com uma garota linda, e também nunca havia enganado uma pessoa tão bem assim. Ele fingiu tão bem que era retardado que convenceu uma loja inteira disso.

Enquanto Fred voltava para a rua sem saída em que os outros estavam esperando, era impossível não pensar nos olhos daquela moça. Se ele não estivesse em uma missão de resgate, certamente não teria desperdiçado a chance de falar com ela. Mas se não estivesse numa missão de resgate, ele nunca a teria visto.

_"Oh, droga! E ela me viu com essa aparência de retardado. Que bela primeira impressão… Assim que eu voltar ao normal, vou lá falar com ela."_

- E então, conseguiu o nome dele? – Cinthia disse, andando na direção dele.

Fred abaixou a cabeça parecendo desapontado, mas em seguida mostrou o formulário para ela e sorriu.

- É claro que eu consegui! Não acredito que vocês ainda tinham dúvidas disso.

- Nós tínhamos plena confiança em você – Jorge disse extremamente sério. – Mas não sabíamos o quanto ia demorar para o Quebra-Nozes te transformar em picadinho.

- Não me admira que ele não quer que os outros saibam o nome dele – Cinthia disse, meio rindo, meio tentando falar. – Olhem só, _Muriel Fergusson_.

- Ele deve ter sofrido muito na escola – Aline disse, sem nenhuma pena realmente.

- Pô, vocês não sabem o tamanho que o cara tem. Ele podia ter me esmagado fácil com a altura que eu tô agora. Falando nisso, não dá pra desfazer os feitiços, não?

- Sabe que eu até gostei de você assim?

- Aline, não me faça perder a paciência. Eu já fiz isso uma vez hoje e não quero fazer duas vezes.

- OK, OK. _Finito incantatem, finito incantatem, finito incantatem_. Satisfeito?

Fred sentiu os três feitiços se desfazerem ao mesmo tempo, o que não foi nada agradável. Ele se sentiu um pouco enjoado depois que voltou ao normal, e se afastou um pouco dos outros para vomitar em uma lata de lixo.

- Ops! Eu não devia ter desfeito os feitiços tão rápido… - Aline disse, guardando rapidamente a varinha no bolso das vestes. – Você está bem?

- Agora estou – Fred disse enquanto voltava da sua pequena excursão ao mundo dos peixes velhos e batatas estragadas , mas não graças a você.

- Dá pra vocês dois pararem com as brincadeirinhas ofensivas por um instante e prestarem mais atenção no que ainda precisamos fazer? – Cinthia colocou as mãos na cintura, e os dois pararam de discutir. – Muito bem. Ainda precisamos fingir que um de nós é um Comensal para pegar a informação de onde os aurores estão.

- OK, eu vou – Fred se voluntariou outra vez, pensando na garota.

- Não, ele pode te reconhecer.

- Ah, é só fazer outra vez aqueles feitiços que ele não vai adivinhar nunca que eu sou as duas pessoas. Eu posso representar o papel que for. Estou até gostando disso, é divertido fazer um brutamontes de bobo.

- Nós estávamos discutindo isso enquanto você estava lá dentro. Os meus feitiços de transfiguração não fizeram tanto efeito quanto você imagina, e você continuou com a mesma cara de sempre. Só mudou o nariz, as orelhas e um pouco no formato, mas você ainda estava reconhecível.

Fred cruzou os braços, mas descruzou-os logo em seguida, percebendo que era melhor que ele não entrasse lá outra vez. Se entrasse, ele teria que falar com aquela garota, a vontade seria mais forte que ele, e assim poria toda a missão por água abaixo. Se desse um pouco de sorte, ele veria ela saindo da loja, e aí ele poderia falar com ela.

- É, OK. Quem vai agora?

- Bom, com eu não posso ir por motivo de força mais insistente – Cinthia disse, lançando um olhar de esguelha para Jorge , vai ter que ser um dos dois. Querem tirar no palitinho, par ou ímpar, ou pedra, papel e tesoura?

- Não precisa, eu faço isso – Aline disse, mas parecia um pouco nervosa.

- Tem certeza? – Fred disse, achando que não era muito seguro para Aline ir, já que ela não parecia páreo duro para o Quebra-Nozes. - Olha, eu vi o cara, e ele é do tamanho de uma montanha, sem brincadeiras. E ele ganhou o apelido de Quebra-Nozes porque essa é justamente a especialidade dele.

- Então eu não tenho com o que me preocupar, já que eu não tenho _nozes_.

- Não quer mesmo que eu vá? – Jorge insistiu, mas Aline balançou a cabeça decidida.

- Eu vou. Até agora eu fiz pouco para ajudar, e eu sinto que é minha obrigação. Por causa do Douglas, sabem – ela acrescentou, quase num sussurro.

- Você sabe que não precisa ser suicida pra ajudar, sabe?

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim que quero ir. E se vocês insistirem mais uma vez, eu transfiguro as orelhas dos três por tentarem me fazer mudar de idéia.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas é melhor esperarmos para pegar a informação depois do almoço – Cinthia disse, e os três ficaram indignados com a idéia, falando ao mesmo tempo e dizendo que não precisavam esperar tanto. – Mas vai parecer muito suspeito se alguém aparecer logo depois dele dar o nome verdadeiro para um entregador. Não podemos arriscar, ainda mais que a sua segurança depende de um bom esquema, Aline.

- E o que a gente faz nesse meio tempo então?

- Como é quase meio-dia, a gente podia almoçar e depois voltar aqui.

Os três concordaram, mas tanto Aline quanto Fred estavam relutantes em fazer isso, obviamente por motivos muito diferentes.

Quando voltaram para a mesma rua sem saída perto da loja, já tinha se passado quase uma hora desde que saíram, e Aline estava ficando muito impaciente. Ela fez logo o feitiço para mudar a fisionomia do rosto, mas preferiu apenas amarrar o cabelo e continuar da mesma estatura, além de transfigurar as suas vestes para ficarem escura. Ela ficou estranhamente parecida com a professora McGonagall, só que mais baixinha, e os gêmeos não paravam de rir enquanto ela ia até a livraria.

Assim que Aline entrou na livraria, percebeu que Fred não estava brincando ao dizer que o Quebra-Nozes tinha um tamanho monstruoso, e se arrependeu de ter entrado lá sozinha. Tentando não parecer assustada, Aline levantou a cabeça e andou até o balcão, sendo que o Quebra-Nozes a olhava com um ar pouco amistoso. Ela o encarou como se não tivesse medo dele, o que não era bem verdade.

- Você é Muriel Fergusson? – ela perguntou, e o Quebra-Nozes contraiu o rosto ao ouvir o próprio nome.

- Sim – ele respondeu seco e curto.

- Me disseram que você sabe onde _a carga_ está guardada.

O bruxo se debruçou no balcão, e Aline deu um meio passo para trás instintivamente.

- Escute aqui, eu não sei quem você pensa que é, mas eu já dei essa informação hoje de manhã. É bom você ter uma boa desculpa, ou não vai mais poder andar amanhã.

_"Pense rápido, pense rápido! Invente uma desculpa."_

- Três… dois…

- Eu estou substituindo o cara que veio aqui de manhã. Os aurores estava atrás dele há algum tempo e ele acabou sendo capturado antes de falar com a gente. Gostaríamos de saber onde eles estão ainda hoje, se você não se importa. O plano já está atrasado por causa de um idiota, e não queremos que ele se atrase mais ainda.

O brutamontes se desencostou do balcão, fazendo Aline dar um leve suspiro de alívio. Ela havia pensado na desculpa que aquela bruxa havia dado para substituir Didier, e pelo jeito era bastante convincente no meio deles.

- Eu esperava uma preparação melhor do seu pessoal – Quebra-Nozes disse, desdenhando dela. – Parece que a fama dos Comensais da Morte é maior do que deveria ser.

- Ainda precisamos da informação – ela disse, firme e seca.

Se Aline fosse mesmo uma Comensal, ela deveria ter ficado zangada com o comentário, mas não estava ligando muito para o que os outros pensavam deles. Ela deveria ter representado melhor, mas a informação era a única coisa em que ela estava interessada na hora.

- OK. A carga está guardada em Livstance Yuth, no norte da Dinamarca. Os vampiros estão guardando o local até que vocês cheguem, e só vão deixar vocês entrarem se usarem a senha "Drácula não morreu". O lugar está protegido pelos truques deles, por isso duvido que qualquer bruxo consiga achar a carga sem a permissão dos vampiros.

- Era o que eu precisava ouvir. Obrigada.

O Quebra-Nozes acenou com a cabeça, e Aline saiu da livraria o mais rápido que podia. Ela apressou o passo para entrar na rua sem saída, onde os outros a esperavam ansiosos.

- Livstance Yuth, Dinamarca, no norte – ela disse assim que parou na frente deles, sem dar tempo para perguntas. – Vamos logo! Não podemos perder tempo aqui!

- Calma, respira – Cinthia disse. – Eu preciso saber o que ele falou exatamente.

Aline revirou os olhos, impaciente. Não fazia a mínima diferença o que o Quebra-Nozes havia falado, mas mesmo assim ela repetiu as ameaças e escárnios para Cinthia. Ela ficou alguns segundos pensativa, mas não estava exatamente preocupada.

- O que foi? – Aline perguntou, um tanto preocupada. - Por acaso tinha que ler nas entrelinhas? Eu não reparei em nada que parecesse suspeito.

- Não, não é nada muito importante – Cinthia disse, balançando a cabeça. – É que ele disse que ninguém pode achar a carga sem a permissão dos vampiros.

- Ih, é mesmo.

- Isso pode ser um problema – Jorge disse, mas Cinthia balançou a cabeça de novo.

- Não, pelo menos eu _acho_ que não. Alguns vampiros conseguem enfeitiçar suas posses para determinados fins, assim como conseguem retirar poderes de seus escravos para que eles não vampirizem. Eles não enfeitiçam como nós, mas as palavras deles já tem um certo valor.

- Eu não estou entendendo – Fred disse. – O que isso tem a ver com a gente?

- Bom, o Douglas e os outros provavelmente estão em Livstance Yuth, e nós precisamos da permissão de um vampiro para entrar lá, já que eles podem enfeitiçar qualquer coisa que pertença a eles. É mais como uma maldição, e não um feitiço.

- Vocês se lembram o que aquele vampiro disse na danceteria? – Jorge disse, e os outros tentaram se lembrar. - Ele disse que o lugar era dele. Quer dizer que a gente precisava ter pedido "por favor, podemos entrar na sua casa?" Ah, fala sério!

- Eu não tô brincando. Mas, as palavras dele também pertencem a ele, e acho que com isso vamos poder entrar em Livstance Yuth.

- Como assim? – Fred perguntou outra vez. Cinthia estava pensando tão rápido que não conseguia explicar direito.

- Pensem bem. Se ele passou a senha para o Quebra-Nozes, significa que ele pode entrar lá usando a senha. Ou seja, ele deu permissão ao Quebra-Nozes. Por sua vez, o Quebra-Nozes nos passou a senha, passando a permissão dele para a gente. Ou seja…

- Nós também temos permissão para entrar em Livstance Yuth! – Aline disse, mais calma agora. – O que estamos esperando? Vamos logo!

- Nós ainda temos que avisar a Tonks, e ver se ela pode resgatar os aurores. Não deveríamos estar ajudando nas investigações, lembra?

- Mas… mas…

- Nós não podemos ir – Cinthia tentou manter a voz firme, mas também queria resgatar Douglas e os outros dois aurores. – Vamos, temos que voltar para o hotel e avisar a Tonks.

- E se ela demorar a aparecer na lareira? – Jorge disse. - Quanto mais demorarmos, menos chances temos de encontrar o Douglas inteiro.

- Eu sei, Jorge. Mas não tem mais nada que possamos fazer agora. O nosso papel nesse resgate acabou.

Cinthia abaixou a cabeça, se odiando por ter que dizer aquilo. Ela mesma não queria acreditar que não havia mais nada a fazer, mas essa era a verdade.

Assim que os quatro aparataram para o hotel, Aline foi direto para o quarto destransfigurar o rosto e se certificar que não sobrara nada do feitiço. Fred também foi para o seu quarto, mas logo em seguida eles ouviram um "crack" de aparatação vindo lá de dentro, e um minuto depois um outro "crack" indicando a sua volta. Cinthia perguntou ao rapaz que carregava as malas se Tonks havia aparecido na lareira enquanto eles estavam fora, mas ele informou que não.

Depois de alguns minutos, os quatro desceram para a sala com sofás para os hóspedes para esperar Tonks aparecer na lareira, mas se falavam pouco. Depois de um tempo, que pareceu uma eternidade, Cinthia saiu da sala e voltou alguns minutos depois, entrando tempestuosamente.

- Vamos, estamos indo para a Dinamarca! – ela anunciou, e os outros se levantaram meio atordoados com a notícia repentina.

**N/A:** Ahá! Aposto como vocês não esperavam por essa, hein? Eu também não, tive a idéia na hora. Na verdade, eu ia deixar pro próximo capítulo, mas achei que ia ser legal colocar um final desses. Ficou no estilo "Pam-pam-paaam!" Desculpa se eu estou enrolando um pouco e se os capítulos estão ficando muito compridos, mas já está acabando, viu! Não precisa mais pedir pra Merlin atingir o meu computador com um raio não, eu logo paro com a tortura.


	15. Por que é sempre num castelo?

**Capítulo 15 – Por que é sempre num castelo?**

_**(Quem perguntar onde fica Livstance Yuth depois desse título merece levar um sorvetão na testa, sinceramente…) **_

- Vamos, estamos indo para a Dinamarca!

Os outros se levantaram assustados e ficaram olhando para Cinthia como se ela tivesse ficado louca.

- Não fiquem parados me olhando! Arrumem as malas que já estamos de saída.

- Desde quando? – Aline perguntou, ainda atordoada com a idéia repentina.

- Desde agora.

- Desde quando você tomou essa decisão, eu quis dizer.

- Desde que nós ficamos uma hora esperando a Tonks aparecer e perdemos um bocado de tempo. Eu já escrevi uma carta explicando para ela onde nós estamos indo, que é o que deveríamos ter feito a uma hora atrás.

- Eu sabia que você não ia agüentar ficar sentada por muito tempo – Jorge disse, dando um beijinho na testa ela.

- Bem, não se pode dizer que eu não tentei.

Os quatro subiram para os quartos e arrumaram as malas com feitiços para não perderem mais tempo. Em cinco minutos eles já estavam na recepção do hotel pagando as diárias, e Cinthia pediu para o carregador entregar a carta a Tonks caso ela aparecesse outra vez na lareira, dando uma boa gorjeta a ele para que não abrisse o envelope.

Os quatro foram até os fundos do hotel e desenrolaram o tapete mágico, prendendo as malas nele. Cinthia executou o feitiço desilusório e eles levantaram vôo, torcendo para não serem visto. Assim que atingiram um altura segura, Cinthia parou o tapete e puxou o mapa de zoom do bolso.

- Dinamarca, região norte! – ela ordenou, e aquela área apareceu ampliada no pergaminho. – Mostre onde fica Livstance Yuth.

O pergaminho começou a dar um zoom maior no litoral até atingir uma parte coberta por árvores coníferas. Havia uma área sem árvores perto de uma pequena baía, e logo apareceu uma figura em ruínas com uma seta indicando o nome: Livstance Yuth.

- Isso não é um pouquinho clichê demais? – Jorge perguntou, olhando por cima do ombro dela.

- Bem, vampiros tem essa mania de viver na Idade Média. Como o lugar pertence àquele Durjon, não me admira ser mesmo um castelo antigo.

- Que importância tem isso? Vamos logo que a Dinamarca não é tão perto quanto parece.

O tapete pareceu ter ouvido Aline, e começou a rumar na direção nordeste, rumo à Dinamarca.

* * *

Cerca de uma hora depois, o fogo na lareira do hotel ficou esverdeada e uma cabeça com cabelos encaracolados e negros apareceu. O garoto que carregava as malas apareceu e perguntou o que a moça queria. 

- Você pode chamar a Cinthia Christino outra vez? Diga que a Tonks precisa falar com ela de novo, e é mais urgente que das outras vezes.

- Mas ela não está mais no hotel – o rapaz informou, e Tonks revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- Então eu posso deixar um recado para quando ela voltar?

- Você não me entendeu. Ela não está mais hospedada aqui.

- O quê!

- É, fez as malas e pagou a diária.

- E por acaso ela disse para onde estava indo depois que saísse daqui? – Tonks já estava começando a ficar desesperada. Não tinha recebido nenhuma coruja, o que era muito estranho.

- Ela não disse pra onde ia depois que saísse daqui, mas os outros três que estavam com ela foram junto.

- Isso não me ajuda em nada.

- Ah, e ela deixou uma carta para você. Ninfadora Tonks, certo?

Tonks fez uma careta ao ouvir o seu primeiro nome, mas em seguida olhou zangada para o rapaz.

- Você podia ter me dito isso desde o começo! Me dá logo a carta.

O rapaz colocou o envelope lacrado na boca de Tonks e a cabeça dela desapareceu da lareira, voltando para o próprio hotel em que estava hospedada. Ela se levantou e espanou as cinzas que se acumularam nos ombros. Abriu a carta apressada, ignorando um dos seus colegas aurores que a chamava.

_  
Tonks_

_Desculpa não mandar isso por coruja, mas não tivemos tempo de ir até o correio. Ficamos esperando você aparecer por quase uma hora, mas tivemos que sair mais cedo daqui._

_Conseguimos descobrir o nome verdadeiro do Quebra-Nozes e usamos como senha para conseguir a informação que precisávamos. Você acredita que o nome dele é Muriel Fergusson? Com um nome desses, até eu preferia se conhecida pelo apelido! _

_Os Comensais levaram os aurores para um lugar chamado Livstance Yuth, no norte da Dinamarca, e a senha para os vampiros te deixarem entrar é "Drácula não morreu". Estamos indo para lá agora, e é provável que você nos encontre por lá. Se vocês demorarem muito, nós mesmos vamos resgatar o Douglas e os outros. Eu sei que pode ser perigoso, por isso não demore, por favor! _

_Ah, e tente não falar com o Quebra-Nozes. Quando fizemos isso, ele quase não soltou a informação porque os Comensais já haviam ido falar com ele. A Aline deu a desculpa de que ele foi capturado pelos aurores assim que saiu dali, mas se mais alguém der essa desculpa ele pode ficar desconfiado. _

_Mais uma vez, não demore muito para chegar lá. Vamos ficar observando do lado de fora o quanto pudermos, mas vamos entrar se for preciso. _

_Cinthia_

- Mais essa agora! Eu não entendo como ela pode ser tão suicida.

- Ei, Tonks! – um dos seus colegas da SCE5 apareceu na porta da sala da lareira com um ar impaciente. - Vamos logo, agora que já conseguimos o nome do tal de Quebra-Nozes temos que ir lá e descobrir aonde eles esconderam os outros aurores.

- Só um minutinho, Barney. Eu já vou.

Seu colega deixou Tonks sozinha novamente e ela olhou para a carta pensativa. Logo ela teve a idéia de modificar a carta para parecer que foi escrita por outra pessoa, assim não denunciaria Cinthia e os outros. Ela fez um feitiço complicado que fez com que as palavras mudassem de posição e forma e também com que uma assinatura falsa aparecesse. Depois de ver se não tinha erros, ela saiu da sala da lareira e foi mostrar a carta aos seus colegas de trabalho.

- Ei! Olhem só o que saiu da lareira agora pouco! – Tonks disse levando a carta para uma sala com sofás em que seus colegas de trabalho estavam. – Era o que estava faltando para encontrarmos os outros aurores!

- Deixe-me ver isso – disse Herold Smith, chefe da SCE5. Tonks entregou a carta a seu chefe e, à medida que lia, o rosto dele ia ficando cada vez mais surpreso.

_  
Aurores Ingleses _

_O nome verdadeiro do Quebra-Nozes é Muriel Fergusson, mas vocês não vão precisar usá-lo como senha. Eu mesmo(a) lhes digo que o local onde os três aurores capturados estão se chama Livstance Yuth, e fica no norte da Dinamarca. Para poder entrar, basta usar a senha "Drácula não morreu", ou serão barrados pelos vampiros. _

_Se quiserem checar a informação, vão em frente, mas como já falei com o Quebra-Nozes é provável que ele fique desconfiado e não passe a informação a vocês. _

_Ass: Anônimo(a) _

Tonks ficou esperando que aquela carta não parecesse muito forçada, mas foi o melhor que ela conseguiu inventar em seis segundos. Seu chefe olhou para ela ainda espantado e balançou o bilhete tentando formar as palavras.

- De onde isso veio?

- Da lareira. A única coisa que eu vi foi uma mão jogando essa carta, e depois ela desapareceu.

- Bem, vamos ter que checar mesmo essas informações. Aqui diz que o nome do Quebra-Nozes é Muriel Fergusson – ele disse meio rindo –, mas de acordo com as nossas investigações era Jimmy Ferret.

- Então é bom vermos logo qual dos dois está certo, não podemos perder tempo – Tonks disse, se lembrando de que, quanto mais demoravam, menos tempo ela tinha para impedir que Cinthia, Aline, Fred e Jorge entrassem em Livstance Yuth por conta própria.

- Você tem razão. Tonks, você, Barney, Marlow, Wionna e Daniel vão à livraria para ver qual dos nomes está certo. Eu, Ernie e Bert vamos entrar em contato com os aurores da Dinamarca e ver o que conseguimos descobrir sobre Livstance Yuth. Nos encontramos aqui no máximo em uma hora e meia.

Cada um dos aurores foi fazer o seu trabalho, pensando que finalmente aquela busca toda ia acabar.

Mas, quando Tonks foi à escolhida para entrar na livraria e falar com o Quebra-Nozes por ser uma metamorfomaga, ela não usou o nome que haviam encontrado como senha, e sim o nome que Cinthia dissera na carta. Seus colegas disseram que era melhor confiar nas investigações deles do que numa carta anônima, mas Tonks não os ouviu. Enquanto saía da livraria (depois de ser ameaçada pelo Quebra-Nozes ao demorar para dar a desculpa de estar indo perguntar pela quarta vez a droga da informação), Tonks pensou em como as investigações deles tinham falhas. Se não fosse por Cinthia, Fred, Jorge e Aline, eles nunca teriam chegado tão rápido ao final dessa investigação.

Depois que ela confirmou aos colegas que as informações da carta estavam certas, eles voltaram para o hotel, onde Smith já estava esperando por eles.

- Bem, podemos ter perdido tempo indo até a livraria, mas é melhor prevenir que remediar. Nós falamos com os aurores da Dinamarca e parece que eles também estavam atrás do Quebra-Nozes por causa dos vampiros. Eles também acabaram de descobrir o nome verdadeiro dele, e depois que apresentamos o nosso caso, eles concordaram em nos ajudar. Agora só falta fazer uma chave de portal para a central de operações deles.

Tonks desanimou ao ouvir aquilo. Precisariam falar com o Escritório das Chaves de Portal para conseguir uma permissão para fazerem uma Chave. Aquilo ainda ia levar uma boa meia hora, senão mais.

* * *

Em pouco mais de duas horas, Cinthia, Aline, Fred e Jorge chegaram a Livstance Yuth, aterrissando no meio das árvores um pouco longe para não serem percebidos. O lugar parecia muito antigo, quase uma ruína, mas devia estar apenas enfeitiçado para parecer assim. As pedras escuras que o formavam lhe emprestavam uma aparência sombria e fria, nada parecido com o ar acolhedor de Hogwarts, apesar de ter quase o mesmo tamanho. 

Eles se aproximaram do lugar por entre as árvores, se escondendo atrás de arbustos quando ouviam algum som diferente na mata. Por causa do fuso horário, já era o final da tarde na Dinamarca, o que era bom, assim seria mais difícil de serem percebidos. Quando chegaram perto da orla da floresta, Cinthia indicou um amontoado de arbustos para que ficassem escondidos por todos os lados, caso eles estivessem patrulhando a área da floresta em busca de invasores.

- Não podemos chegar mais perto? – Aline perguntou. – Nesse escuro eu mal consigo distinguir a porta da parede.

- Não, e fale mais baixo – Cinthia disse quase num sussurro. – Lembre-se que podem ter vampiros por aí, e eles têm uma boa percepção do que acontece à volta deles e de seus territórios.

- E o que nós viemos fazer aqui se não podemos entrar? – Fred perguntou, tentando se sentar numa posição confortável em cima das raízes do arbustos.

- Nós só vamos entrar se a Tonks demorar muito para chegar. Enquanto isso temos que observar a rotina deles, ver quais partes do castelo são mais usadas, por quais não passa ninguém e essas coisas.

- E como é que a gente vai fazer isso dessa distância? – Jorge perguntou, tentando enxergar algum pontinho que pudesse se parecer com uma pessoa perto do castelo, mas tentou em vão.

- Podemos acompanhar pelas janelas acesas e também por um truquezinho do mapa de zoom. – Cinthia tirou o mapa do bolso e o colocou no chão no meio deles quatro. Depois de murmurar _"Lumus focus"_ para que a luz da varinha se parecesse mais com o facho de uma lanterna, e não de uma vela, ela deu mais uma ordem ao mapa: - Visão aérea e infravermelho.

As pessoas que estavam dentro do castelo apareceram pelo mapa como pontinhos coloridos em tons de laranja, mas também havia alguns pontos amarelo-esverdeados, que indicavam corpos pouco mais frios que os humanos.

- Eu bem que desconfiava… os vampiros não saíram do castelo. Foi bom não termos chegado mais perto que isso. Mostrar a área em volta do castelo num raio de quinhentos metros – ela ordenou ao mapa, e alguns pontinhos amarelos apareceram na área sem árvores em volta do castelo, se movimentando muito rápido. – Vejam só, eles estão vigiando a área em volta também. É uma sorte que eles não tenham entrado na floresta.

- Mas como nós vamos fazer para saber qual desses pontinhos laranjas é o Douglas? – Aline perguntou. Ela estava impressionada com as utilidades do mapa de zoom, mas estava preocupada demais para fazer qualquer comentário. – Você não pode mandar o mapa destacar os aurores ou indicar com uma setinha e coisas parecidas?

- Não, o mapa só serve para achar lugares, e o infravermelho só funciona na visão aérea. Não tem como ser mais específico que isso. Mas pode ter um jeito de descobrir em que parte do castelo eles estão. Vocês trouxeram aquelas Orelhas Extensíveis?

- Trouxemos, mas nunca tentamos estendê-las tão longe – Jorge disse.

- Bom, é hora de fazer um teste então.

Jorge tirou do bolso quatro barbantinhos cor de carne e deu para cada um. Cinthia sugeriu que cada um revistasse dois andares do castelo, que tinha oito e mais algumas torrinhas, e fez o feitiço desilusório nas Orelhas Extensíveis, ordenando que elas fossem até o castelo.

Demorou um pouco para que as quatro pontas dos barbantes chegassem até o castelo, e eles puderam ouvir as vozes dos sentinelas no portão principal. Havia muita interferência no som, e eles não conseguiram entender nada do que os sentinelas diziam. Cinthia disse para recolherem as Orelhas e ficou um tempo pensando no que fazer para descobrir em que parte daquele castelo os aurores estavam.

- Bem, eu podia… ir até lá como coruja – Aline disse, lembrando das aulas de animagia que fizeram clandestinamente no quinto ano de Hogwarts.

- Não, isso está fora de questão – Cinthia disse com a voz firme. – É muito arriscado ir sozinha, e mesmo que nós quatro entrássemos lá como animagos, seria muito difícil de sair sem sermos percebidos.

- Mas eu não preciso entrar, posso só ficar do lado olhando pelas janelas.

- É muito arriscado. Você viu quantos vampiros estão rodeando o castelo? Pelo menos uns vinte. Nós não conseguiríamos te ajudar nem na forma humana, nem na animal.

- Mas eles não estão vigiando o lugar contra animais, e sim contra pessoas. Pelo menos deixe eu tentar chegar perto. Se funcionar, melhor para a gente.

- Ela tá certa – Jorge disse. – Isso pode funcionar.

- Eu prometo que não entro no castelo. Eu vou só ver o caminho mais seguro para entrar e, se der, tento achar o Douglas e os outros.

- Tá bom. Mas tente se parecer com um coruja. Se um desses morceguinhos que ficam voando por aí esbarrar em você, pie alto e volte pra cá o mais rápido possível.

- Eu vou tomar cuidado. Não demoro mais que quinze minutos.

Aline se transformou em uma coruja branca muito elegante. Seus olhos amarelos pararam em cada um dos rostos à sua volta, avaliando as expressões preocupadas de cada um. Em seguida ela levantou vôo, mantendo uma altura baixa até chegar ao castelo para parecer que estava caçando. Nenhum dos morcegos chegou perto dela, e isso foi o suficiente para que ela se acalmasse.

O castelo era muito largo, por isso Aline teve que dar algumas voltas para poder olhar dentro de cada janela. A sua visão noturna de coruja ajudava muito quando um dos cômodos não estava iluminado por velas, mas não havia nada muito importante nesses. Quando atingiu as torrinhas, Aline parou de voar para não chamar a atenção dos vampiros e pousou no beiral de uma das janelas escuras. Aquela torrinha ficava do lado voltado para a praia, e ela conseguia ver todas as outras torres de onde estava, e quase todas estavam sem iluminação.

Em uma das torrinhas a luz se acendeu, passando pelas frestas entre as cortinas e chamando a atenção de Aline. Ela voou silenciosa e discretamente até a janela, pousando no canto do beiral. Apesar do vidro estar fechado, ela conseguiu ouvir as vozes dos dois homens que entraram lá, mas não pôde ver quem eram por causa das cortinas pesadas, que também estavam fechadas.

- Por que é que precisamos levar as vassouras para a outra torre se essa aqui é a mais alta do castelo? – um deles perguntou, e a voz do outro soou horrendamente familiar a Aline.

- Porque as passagens ficam mais perto da outra, seu estúpido. Se precisarmos mudar de lugar outra vez, fica mais perto para levarmos os aurores até aquela torre.

- Eu não entendo porque temos que ficar esperando o Lorde das Trevas vir interrogar esses três pessoalmente. Nós podemos fazer isso, e ele está demorando demais. Logo os aurores vão nos alcançar se as coisas continuarem como estão.

- Ordens são ordens. Se o Lord quer interrogá-los pessoalmente sobre a Ordem, então temos que mantê-los vivos até ele chegar. E ele tem outros planos que são mais urgentes que isso, portanto temos que manter os aurores longe de qualquer jeito.

- Até fazendo acordos com os vampiros. Isso foi muito baixo, até para você.

- Como eu fui deixado no comando dessa missão, eu sugiro que você não questione as minhas ordens. Agora leve essas vassouras daqui antes que aquele imprestável do Durjon as veja empilhadas no caixão dele. Rápido!

Aline não esperou mais nem um segundo para sair dali e voltar para onde estavam os outros. Ela já havia visto qual das alas era a menos guardada, mas não viu nem sinal de Douglas. Eles provavelmente estavam sendo mantidos nas masmorras, apesar de não ter visto nenhuma escada que levasse para o subsolo.

Chegando perto das árvores da floresta, Aline voou mais baixo, logo encontrando os arbustos onde os três estavam escondidos. Ela entrou como coruja, mas assim que atingiu o chão voltou à forma humana, percebendo só então que seu coração estava disparado por causa da conversa que ouvira. Ou melhor, por causa de um dos Comensais da Morte.

- Calma, respira – Jorge disse, percebendo o quanto Aline estava ofegante. – Isso. Agora conta devagar o que foi que você descobriu.

- O… o… aquele maldito… o traidor do Pieri está lá dentro!

- _O quê!_ – disseram os três ao mesmo tempo, e Aline cerrou os punhos com muita raiva.

- Era ele que estava no comando desse rapto o tempo todo! Aquele maldito!

- Não é nenhuma surpresa que ele seja um Comensal da Morte – Fred disse, soando um tanto ácido. – Desde o começo nós suspeitávamos que ele ia acabar se tornando um deles. Era só uma questão de tempo até descobrirmos.

- Nós não temos tempo para ficar divagando sobre o quanto o odiamos. Agora temos que pensar em como tirar o Douglas de lá – Cinthia lembrou, embora também fosse difícil para ela deixar a raiva que tinha de Pieri de lado. – Aline, o que foi que você viu lá dentro?

- Nada que nos ajude muito. Eles estão espalhados por todos os andares pelo que eu consegui ver, mas nem sinal dos aurores. O que eu mais ouvi foi o Pieri conversando com um dos outros. Eles capturaram os aurores para que Voldemort possa interrogá-los pessoalmente sobre a Ordem da Fênix.

Os três olharam espantados para Aline, e ela não entendeu direito o porquê.

- O que foi?

- Você conseguiu dizer o nome dele! – Fred disse.

- Você nunca tinha feito isso antes – Jorge acrescentou.

- Bem, considerando que eu estou puta de raiva com ele agora, eu acho que ter medo só de um nome é a coisa mais besta que existe.

- Até que faz sentido. Mas agora eu estou preocupada com o que você disse dele querer interrogá-los sobre a Ordem – Cinthia disse.

- Mas nós já sabíamos que esse era o motivo mais provável – Jorge disse.

- Mas não tínhamos certeza. E agora que temos, me ocorreu uma coisa: como é que ele sabe quem são os membros da Ordem?

Os outros se entreolharam com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Aquilo sim era motivo para preocupação, e nenhum deles conseguiu pensar numa resposta. Mas o tempo que tiveram para avaliar a situação foi bem curto, pois algumas vozes apareceram ao longe, e depois uma delas falou mais alto, calando as outras. Aline, Fred e Jorge olharam para Cinthia perguntando com os olhos o que eles deveriam fazer para não serem pegos, mas ela estava sorrindo.

- São os aurores – ela disse quase sem emitir som. – A voz mais alta era do Smith, o chefe da Tonks. Ele gosta de gritar quando da ordens lá no escritório.

- Será que avisamos a Tonks que estamos aqui? – Aline disse também quase sem fazer som, mas Fred e Jorge balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- Assim os outros também vão saber que estamos aqui, e é isso o que viemos tentando evitar o tempo todo – Jorge disse.

- É, mas seria melhor que eles soubessem que estamos aqui agora do que nos descobrirem depois – Cinthia avaliou. - Vai ser muito pior se continuarmos escondidos, eles podem achar que estamos do lado dos Comensais.

- Mas eles podem também não nos encontrar – Fred disse.

- Você acha que eles não vão revistar a área com o infravermelho como nós fizemos?

- É mesmo, eu não tinha pensado nisso.

Cinthia abriu a boca para fazer outro comentário, mas antes que ela pudesse falar eles ouviram algumas vozes reclamando aparecerem de repente e mais perto deles. Elas logo fizeram silêncio, mas os passos não pararam.

- Devem ser os aurores dinamarqueses – Cinthia disse, só mexendo os lábios dessa vez. – Nós temos que sair daqui de um jeito ou de outro.

Eles ouviram os passos dos dois grupos se encontrando, mas ainda estavam muito longe para entenderem o que falavam. Cinthia olhou para os outros para indicar que precisavam falar com eles antes que fossem pegos como suspeitos, e os três concordaram com acenos de cabeça. Eles se levantaram e saíram do aglomerado de arbustos, deixando as bagagens que haviam levado com eles ali mesmo.

Os aurores logo pararam de conversar ao ouvirem movimentos na vegetação, e Tonks e mais dois aurores ingleses se ofereceram para ver o que era. Quando os quatro foram avistados, os dois aurores apontaram as varinhas para eles.

- Parados! Não se mecham!

- Calma, nós não viemos aqui pra armar confusão – Cinthia disse, deixando as mãos bem visíveis para que o auror não lançasse nenhum feitiço contra eles. Fred, Jorge e Aline fizeram o mesmo.

- Guardem as varinhas, rapazes. Eles são dos nossos – Tonks disse, e os dois obedeceram, mas ainda olhavam esquisito para Cinthia, Aline, Fred e Jorge.

- Quem são eles? Eu não fiquei sabendo que iam mandar uma equipe de apoio – Ernie Elmoss disse.

- Nós não somos aurores – Aline disse, e em seguida os outros aurores apareceram para ver o que estava acontecendo. Herold Smith se aproximou empunhando a varinha, mas não a apontava para eles.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Quem são vocês?

- Eles têm nos ajudado na investigação – Tonks disse, lançando um rápido olhar para Cinthia para que ela a deixasse explicar, evitando mais confusões. – Muitas das pistas que eu disse que tinha conseguido por "intuição" eram, na verdade, pistas que eles coletaram. E até aquela carta que eu disse que apareceu na lareira era deles.

- Isso é um absurdo! Você espera que eu acredite que _civis_ fizeram metade da investigação? Ora, por favor!

- Smith, me escute – Tonks sabia que Cinthia não gostara de ser chamada de civil, por isso falou antes que ela fizesse isso. – Eles ajudaram mesmo nas investigações.

- E por que eles fariam isso? O que é que eles têm a ver com o caso?

- Um dos aurores que foram capturados era nosso amigo – Fred disse.

- E meu marido – Aline acrescentou.

Smith continuou olhando um tanto incrédulo para eles.

- Então… você é a esposa do Berttapeli. – Aline concordou com a cabeça, mas o auror ainda não parecia ter se convencido. – Eu posso até aceitar a idéia de que vocês tenham tentado ir atrás dele para ajudá-lo, mas essa história de que vocês conseguiram um bom número de pistas antes da gente eu não engulo.

- Acontece que eu trabalho na DI – Cinthia disse calmamente, vendo com satisfação o leve olhar de espanto que passou pelo rosto do auror. – Logo, eu tenho alguma experiência em investigações.

- Você trabalha na Sala Fechada? Oh, você deve ser a investigadora que foi forçada a tirar uma licença – ele disse com um leve tom de mofa que deixou Cinthia levemente irritada.

- Sim, sou eu. Olhe, nós não temos muito tempo para ficar perdendo com explicações de como viemos parar aqui. Vamos deixar isso para depois e resgatar de uma vez os aurores.

Smith olhou para os quatro penetras como se avaliasse a situação. Ele jogou de leve a cabeça para o lado e finalmente respondeu, lentamente:

- Tudo bem. Eu suponho que esteja em dívida com vocês por algumas das dicas que nos passou. Mas vocês vão ter que ficar aqui enquanto entramos no castelo.

- Nós também temos o direito de entrar no castelo – Cinthia disse antes que Smith desse as costas para eles. – Nós fizemos muito mais que dar algumas dicas a vocês. Vamos entrar no castelo com vocês, pouco importando se somos aurores ou não.

Um auror dinamarquês meio gorducho se aproximou de Smith com um sorrisinho cínico, e o auror inglês crispou os bigodes ao vê-lo.

- Bem, aprece que você tem um problema com o pessoal do seu país, Smith – ele falou com um forte sotaque dinamarquês. – Parece que nós vamos ter que resolver esse caso enquanto vocês ficam aqui discutindo. Vamos! – ele ordenou ao seu pessoal, e todos os nove aurores dinamarqueses se dirigiram para fora da floresta.

- Eu não faria isso se fosse vocês – Jorge disse antes que eles se afastassem muito, e o bruxo que parecia ser o chefe dos aurores dinamarqueses parou imediatamente.

- E por que não? – ele perguntou como se aquilo estivesse custando toda a sua paciência.

- Por causa dos vampiros que estão rondando os arredores do castelo – Cinthia disse. – Usamos o infravermelho para vasculhar a área e vimos que tem pelo menos uns vinte vampiros voando em volta do castelo na área aberta.

O auror falou alguma coisa em dinamarquês para a equipe dele e a única bruxa do grupo puxou um mapa do bolso, confirmando que o que Cinthia havia dito era verdade. Smith olhou para os quatro penetras e soltou um sorrisinho, se voltando em seguida para o auror dinamarquês.

- Sabe de uma coisa, Leland? Acho que o meu problema acaba de ser resolvido – ele se virou para os quatro como se tivesse ganhado uma aposta e disse: - Vocês podem entrar com a gente se quiserem, mas não vão poder atrapalhar. Parece que vamos entrar _todos juntos_ – ele disse, se virando para o dinamarquês.

Leland fechou a cara ao ouvir aquilo, mas em seguida se voltou para Cinthia, Aline, Fred e Jorge.

- Tem mais alguma dica que os penetras queiram dar?

- Bem, na verdade tem. – Aline disse, e Leland não pareceu muito feliz. - A entrada mais segura para entrar no castelo fica do lado que está voltado para a praia Tem um corredor no térreo que parece abandonado, sem iluminação nem Comensais da Morte.

- Bem, vamos indo então – Leland disse, meio a contragosto. – Não temos a noite toda.

- Temos que passar pelos vampiros de vigia, lembra – Smith disse, mas dessa vez foi Leland que sorriu.

- Nós somos especializados em vampiros. Deixem eles com a gente.

O grupo de aurores dinamarqueses vestiu capas de invisibilidade e se espalhou pela borda da floresta. Em pouco tempo eles já estavam espalhados em linha de frente para o castelo, escondidos pelas árvores, e, assim que um deles deu um leve sinal luminoso com a varinha, todos lançaram feitiços silenciosos para o céu que logo foram acompanhados por alguns sons abafados caindo na grama. Eles voltaram para onde os aurores ingleses estavam afastando as capas da invisibilidade do rosto, e Leland exibia um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Abatemos todos eles com um feitiço de essência de alho. Não passavam de Escravos.

- Tão esperto – Smith disse, mas com um tom óbvio de sarcasmo. – Vamos logo, não temos a noite toda.

Todos os aurores colocaram suas capas de invisibilidade, mas a capa dos gêmeos só era suficiente para cobrir dois deles. Cinthia precisou executar o feitiço desilusório nela e em Aline, e alguns dos aurores, tanto dinamarqueses quanto ingleses cochicharam entre si sobre como o feitiço fora bem executado. Enquanto iam até os fundos até a parte de trás do castelo, Tonks se aproximou de Cinthia e Aline, quase dando um susto nelas.

- Ei, vocês levaram sorte – ela cochichou, tomando cuidado para não se afastar muito das pegadas que seus colegas faziam na grama.

- Que susto, Tonks! Você podia pelo menos avisar que estava chegando perto – Aline disse, mas a aurora não se importou.

- O que eu estou tentando dizer é que vocês _realmente_ tiveram sorte. Se o Smith e aquele chefe todo bam-bam-bam do grupo dinamarquês não tivessem discutido pra ver quem ia resolver o caso primeiro, o Smith não teria deixado vocês irem junto com a gente.

- E eu achando que ele tinha finalmente percebido que a nossa ajuda era importante – a voz de Fred disse de algum ponto atrás de Cinthia e Aline.

- Bom, isso também – Tonks emendou. – Mas como é que vocês descobriram qual era a entrada mais segura?

- Agora não, Tonks! Já tivemos que dar explicações por todo o caminho até aqui. Dá um desconto pra gente dessa vez – Cinthia disse. Ninguém mais além deles quatro e Douglas sabiam que eles eram animagos ilegais. E que continuasse assim!

Chegando aos fundos do castelo, eles forçaram uma das janelas e entraram no corredor que Aline havia indicado. Depois de verem que não havia ninguém em volta, todos tiraram as capas de invisibilidade _(e Cinthia desfez o feitiço desilusório dela e de Aline. Não preciso nem dizer, certo?)_ e alguns dos aurores acenderam suas varinhas. Todos faziam silêncio enquanto esperavam que Smith e Leland dessem as ordens.

- Nós estamos num grupo muito grande para andar pelo castelo sem chamar a atenção dos vampiros e desses Comensais – Leland disse, passando os olhos pelo grupo para contá-los. – Acho que devíamos nos dividir em grupos, assim também cobrimos mais área de uma só vez.

- Concordo – Smith disse. Era incrível que agora, quando precisavam trabalhar sério, os dois aurores pareciam ter esquecido que estavam competindo para ver quem resolvia o caso primeiro. – Vamos misturar os grupos, assim podemos lidar com os vampiros e os Comensais ao mesmo tempo. Bert, Tonks e Barney, vocês vão em um grupo, Ernie, Marlow e Wionna formam outro e Daniel ficam comigo.

- Deixe-me ver… Berghen, Labonholm e Lund, vocês vão com o Smith, Värnamo, Samso e Flenmin vão com esses três – Leland apontou para o grupo de Tonks displicentemente – e eu, Aland e Nyköping iremos com os outros.

Os aurores se dividiram nos grupos como se o assunto estivesse encerrado, mas Cinthia não ia deixar que eles os deixassem para trás uma vez que já estavam dentro do castelo.

- Espera só um pouquinho. Vocês estão nos deixando de fora? Porque, se estão, nós vamos achar os aurores com ou sem a sua ajuda. Além disso, nós podemos ajudar. Formamos um grupo a mais e cobrimos ainda mais terreno desse jeito.

Smith olhou para ela, e em seguida para Tonks como se aquilo fosse culpa dela. Ele sabia que se não concordasse teria que discutir outra vez com Cinthia e os outros, e não estava com cabeça para isso no momento.

- OK, OK. Ernie, você vai com eles. Leland, deixe um dos seus acompanhá-los, não quero arriscar que sejam pegos por vampiros.

- Se é assim… Flenmin, você acompanha os penetras.

- Certo, Leland – a única mulher do grupo dinamarquês disse, mas não pareceu muito feliz com a escolha do chefe.

- Então vamos logo que já perdemos muito tempo discutindo – Leland disse. – Meu grupo pode ir pelas masmorras.

- E o meu pode procurar do térreo até o quarto andar – Smith disse. – Bert, vocês podem procurar do quinto andar pra cima.

- E nós? – Jorge lembrou, e Leland olhou bem para todos do grupo, inclusive para a aurora dinamarquesa.

- Vocês podem procurar pelas torres – ele disse com um sorrisinho cínico. É claro que esse é o último lugar que eles escolheriam para esconder os aurores, por isso deixaram as torres para o grupo dos penetras. – Será que vocês saberiam também para qual lado do corredor ficam as escadas?

- Tem escadas dos dois lados – Aline disse, se lembrando de que o objetivo ali era encontrar Douglas e os outros aurores o mais rápido possível, e não ver qual grupo o encontrava primeiro. – As da direita descem e sobem, mas as da esquerda estão menos vigiadas e só sobem.

Leland ficou levemente irritado por Aline saber aquilo, mas com um aceno de cabeça ele ordenou que o seu grupo o seguisse pelo lado direito do corredor, enquanto que os outros iam pela esquerda. Eles tentavam não fazer barulho, mas doze pessoas andando fazia um barulho considerável.

Depois de algumas curvas, eles finalmente chegaram a uma escada em espiral. Aquele piso ficava debaixo da terra na parte da frente do castelo, por isso o térreo era no andar de cima. Smith liderava o grupo e foi o primeiro a parar ao ver uma porta espessa de madeira no final da escada, fazendo um sinal para que o resto do grupo parasse e ficasse em silêncio. Ele tentou escutar pela porta, mas estava muito silencioso do outro lado, e quando ele tentou olhar pela fechadura descobriu que a porta estava trancada pelo lado de fora. Ele apontou a varinha para a fechadura de bronze e executou um feitiço simples:

- _Alorromora!_

Smith não abriu a porta de imediato. Ele se virou para os outros e disse bem baixinho quase que num sussurro:

- É bom todos ficarem preparados, podem ter Comensais da Morte do outro lado da porta. – Alguns dos aurores tiraram as varinhas dos bolsos, assim como Cinthia, Aline, Fred e Jorge, mas a maioria deles já estava armada. – Nós vamos primeiro para ver se não tem perigo.

Ele abriu apenas uma fresta na porta, espiando por ela. A luz que entrava era mínima, mas logo se alargou quando Smith abriu a porta e passou por ela, sendo seguido por Daniel Warhole, Esbjer Berghen, Mon Labonholm e Laeso Lund, e o lugar ficou escuro novamente quando eles fecharam a porta. Depois de alguns longos segundos silenciosos ela foi aberta novamente, e Smith chamou todos para fora.

- Esse corredor dá para a cozinha em uma ponta e para um salão na outra. Vamos ter que passar por alguns sentinelas para chegar às escadas, mas não teremos muitos problemas.

- Isso significa que deve ter, no máximo, uns dois carinhas guardando as escadas. Com um pouco de sorte, podem ser três – Tonks cochichou para Cinthia e os outros, que não puderam deixar de achar graça da seriedade exagerada com que o chefe dela falava. Alguns aurores dinamarqueses ouviram o comentário e lançaram olhares reprovadores para eles, achando que aquele não era a hora de fazer brincadeiras.

Eles andaram pelo corredor até a porta que dava para o salão principal em silêncio, mas a porta começou a se abrir. Quando uma figura encapuzada passou por ela, Smith e Hindas Värnamo, um dos aurores dinamarqueses, lançaram feitiços estuporantes ao mesmo tempo, nem dando tempo para o Comensal ver o que o havia acertado.

Mas o som que o corpo do Comensal fez ao cair no chão foi logo seguido de vozes vindas do salão _(Não, são vozes vindas do além! Huahuahua!)_, e os aurores passaram pela porta lançando feitiços estuporantes antes que pudessem avisar os outros de que havia intrusos no castelo. Um dos Comensais ainda teve tempo de lançar um feitiço que quase acertou um dos aurores dinamarqueses, mas ele conseguiu desviar e estuporar seu atacante.

- Boa mira, Bö! – disse a aurora dinamarquesa, depois de se certificarem de que não havia nenhum outro comensal no salão. Bö Samso respondeu alguma coisa em dinamarquês, e os dois riram baixinho, mas pela entonação eles estavam falando dos Comensais da Morte. Smith ignorou aquilo, falando rápido:

- Vamos logo nos espalhar pelos andares antes que mais Comensais cheguem. Eu duvido que esse barulho não tenha atraído nenhum deles.

O grupo de Smith entrou por um corredor ao lado das escadas, enquanto que os outros dois iam rapidamente para os andares de cima. Eles encontraram mais dois Comensais da Morte no primeiro andar, mas Tonks e Fred os nocautearam por estarem mais na frente. Fred notou que a aurora dinamarquesa que os acompanhava não parava de olhá-lo de esguelha depois disso, provavelmente porque ele nem deveria estar ali em primeiro lugar, quanto mais derrubando os Comensais da Morte.

Eles continuaram subindo, mas não encontraram nenhum Comensal até chegarem ao quinto andar, onde os dois grupos se separaram.

Mas as escadas acabavam no sexto andar, não tendo mais para onde subir.

- Como nós vamos chegar até as torres agora? – Ernie perguntou para Cinthia e os outros três, mas Aline não sabia para que lado ficava o resto das escadas.

- Vamos ter que procurar pelas escadas no resto do andar – Cinthia disse, tomando a dianteira e indo pelo corredor da direita, que era melhor iluminado. – Não devem estar muito longe, eu acho.

Mas, corredor após corredor, tapeçaria após tapeçaria, quadro após pintura _(Acharam que eu ia escrever 'quadro', né não?)_, mais perdidos eles se sentiam, e o resto da escada não aparecia.

- Eu achei que vocês conhecessem a planta desse castelo – Ernie Elmoss reclamou pela quarta vez ao se depararem com outro corredor sem saída.

- Nós só pudemos observar o castelo pelo lado de fora – Cinthia respondeu impaciente. – Talvez vocês devessem ter pensado nisso antes.

- Agora é um pouco tarde para pensar nisso.

- Concordo plenamente – ela respondeu, ácida.

Enquanto eles se distraíam com essa pequena discussão inofensiva, nenhum dos seis percebeu que uma névoa acinzentada se aproximava deles, até que ela se materializou atrás de Fred, sufocando-o com uma chave de braço. Fred se debateu tentando se soltar, e os outros se viraram para ele e o vampiro, que exibia um sorrisinho de triunfo no rosto.

- Intrusos, hein! Não façam nenhum movimento brusco, ou o amiguinho de vocês vai ganhar um pescoço quebrado.

Maya Flenmin fez um leve sinal com a cabeça para que os outros a deixassem cuidar do assunto, já que ela entendia mais de vampiros.

- Solte-o, nós não precisamos lutar – ela disse, apontando a varinha discretamente para ele ao lado do corpo, mas o vampiro apenas riu, sem perceber que ela se preparava para lançar um feitiço.

- E o que eu ganharia com isso? Você acha que eu sou estúpido para cair nessas conversinhas de _paz e amor_ de vocês?

- Não, apenas idiota. _Hitus Mortilium!_

Um feitiço esbranquiçado saiu da sua varinha e atravessou Fred, mas acertou o vampiro atrás dele, fazendo-o cair no chão com um barulho abafado a uns cinco metros de distância. Mal o vampiro se levantou, logo se transformou em névoa, vindo na direção deles. Maya deu alguns passos para frente e proferiu mais um feitiço:

- _Bublin contendus!_

Um facho de luz esverdeado saiu da varinha dela e envolveu o vampiro-névoa, paralisando-o e em seguida puxando-o para perto dela. Assim que a luz desapareceu, uma enorme bolha esverdeada parecia estar presa na ponta de sua varinha, contendo uma fumacinha que não parava de rodar, e de vez em quando dava algumas pontadas na superfície da bolha.

- Isso vai mantê-lo preso por um bom tempo – ela disse, fazendo um movimento com a varinha para desprender a bolha, que quicou algumas vezes e parou encostada na parede. Ela se virou para Fred parecendo um pouco preocupada. – Você está bem? Esse feitiço pode dar um pouco de falta de ar.

- Não, eu tô legal – Fred disse, mas continuava com os braços cobrindo a barriga. O feitiço que o atravessara era extremamente gelado, e ele ainda sentia os efeitos colaterais. _"Por que é que sempre que enfrentamos algum vampiro"_ ele pensou consigo mesmo, _"é o meu estômago que acaba levando?"_

Maya continuou olhando para ele com ar preocupado, e Fred, de repente, percebeu alguma coisa estranhamente familiar naquele olhar.

- É melhor procurarmos as escadas antes que outro vampiro nos ache – Ernie disse, fazendo Fred e Maya desviaram a atenção para ele e agradecendo mentalmente pela intromissão.

Eles andaram por mais alguns corredores, mas logo um som agourento reboou por todo o castelo como um alarme.

- Droga! Aposto como foi o grupo da Tonks que deixou um deles soar o alarme! – Ernie disse.

- Isso porque você não conhece o Trövi – a aurora dinamarquesa disse, olhando em volta procurando por algum Comensal da Morte ou vampiro. – Mais desastrado que ele não existe.

- Nós temos que chegar até uma torre que está na ala leste do castelo – Aline lembrou da conversa que ouviu entre Pieri e um outro Comensal. – É pra lá que eles vão levar os aurores agora que já sabem que estamos aqui.

- Mas nós já procuramos em todos os cantos desse andar – Cinthia disse. – Não tem nenhuma escada que leve para o sétimo andar, quanto mais para as torres.

- Talvez as escadas estejam escondidas – Jorge disse. – Como se fossem alguma passagem secreta ou algo assim.

- Você realmente acha que eles iam esconder as escadas? Elas devem estar em algum canto que não olhamos – Ernie disse, cético.

Jorge se aproximou de uma tapeçaria e a afastou, revelando um buraco em forma de arco grande o suficiente para uma pessoa passar. Não havia nenhuma escada, mas mesmo assim era uma passagem secreta.

- Você estava dizendo…?

- Como você sabia que havia uma passagem aí? – Ernie perguntou pasmado, arregalando os olhos.

- Não pergunte, só siga a gente – Fred disse, passando pelo buraco seguido de Jorge e os outros. Em Hogwarts, eles haviam achado algumas passagens que não apareciam no Mapa do Maroto e já estavam acostumados a perceber os pequenos sinais que denunciavam-nas. Ernie foi o último a entrar na passagem, ainda não acreditando nos gêmeos.

Eles andavam rapidamente pela passagem escura, apenas com a luz das varinhas para iluminar o caminho. Havia várias curvas fechadas como se estivessem contornando os aposentos, e logo eles pararam atrás de outra tapeçaria. Jorge empurrou-a com cuidado, vendo se não havia ninguém do outro lado. Ele saiu e segurou a tapeçaria para os outros passarem, correndo os olhos pelo corredor a procura de outra passagem.

A luz que vinha da janela no fim do corredor era o suficiente para que eles não precisassem da luz das varinhas. Apenas Fred e Jorge continuavam com as varinhas acesas, procurando algum detalhe nas paredes que denunciasse alguma passagem secreta.

- Ainda não acredito que você achou uma passagem secreta assim tão fácil – Ernie disse. – Aposto como vocês conhecem mais desse castelo do que querem contar.

- Olha, nós somos especialistas em passagens secretas – Fred disse com um ar mais confiante que o normal. – Nós sabemos o que estamos fazendo.

- Mas não tem nada nesse corredor – Jorge disse, indo até o fim dele e voltando, olhando para as paredes. – Vamos procurar no próximo…

No mesmo instante em que Jorge terminava a frase, uma das tochas da parede se acendeu de repente, chamando a atenção de todos. As outras tochas foram se acendendo até o fim do corredor, e logo apareceram três Comensais da Morte na curva mais adiante.

Assim que eles viram Cinthia, Aline, Fred, Jorge e os dois aurores, começaram a lançar feitiços na direção deles. Os seis revidaram e recuaram para o fundo do corredor, conseguindo estuporar dois dos Comensais. Um deles entrou por uma das portas, mas não sem antes ser acertado de raspão por um leve feitiço. Aline e Ernie foram atingidos por feitiços de corte, mas o de Ernie parecia estar infeccionado, pois começava a formar alguns furúnculos bem feios e nojentos.

- _Limpiro_! – Aline disse, apontando a varinha para o ferimento no braço de Ernie. Logo os furúnculos haviam desaparecido, e ela usou outro feitiço para cicatrizar o corte em sua perna.

- Puxa, obrigado! – Ernie disse, admirado com a eficiência do feitiço. Ele estava começando a simpatizar com o grupo penetra, vendo que a ajuda deles era bastante útil no final das contas.

- Temos que achar logo uma passagem que leve para o andar de cima – disse a aurora dinamarquesa indo até a curva no corredor. – Agora que eles sabem que já estamos num dos andares mais alto temos menos tempo ainda para encontrá-os.

- Acho que sei onde a passagem pode estar – Fred disse, entrando na mesma sala que o Comensal havia usado para fugir deles.

O Comensal da Morte não estava mais lá, e a sala parecia estranhamente normal. Na verdade, ela parecia até normal demais, como se ninguém tivesse passado por ali recentemente. As estantes estavam nos lugares certos, os móveis também, as cortinas mal se moviam; tudo parecia parado e milimetricamente arrumado. Fred e Jorge ficaram olhando em volta por um tempo, decididamente confusos.

- Aquele Comensal não pode ter desaparatado, esse lugar está protegido – Ernie disse, parando ao lado dos gêmeos. – Não me digam que vocês não acharam a passagem.

- Na verdade, tem três delas nessa sala – Fred disse.

- Quatro – corrigiu Jorge. – Tem uma debaixo do tapete também.

- Ah, é mesmo, eu não tinha reparado.

- Ótimo! – a aurora dinamarquesa exclamou. – Agora nunca vamos saber qual ele usou. Não temos tempo para entrar em cada uma dessas passagens.

- Talvez nós não precisemos entrar nas quatro – Cinthia disse com um ar pensativo. – Quais são as outras passagens?

- Bom, tem a do tapete – Jorge foi apontando enquanto falava -, uma atrás da estante, uma no teto que abre se puxar o lustre e uma outra nos fundos do balcão.

- OK. Continuem todos perto da porta. _Lumus!_

Cinthia examinou cuidadosa e rapidamente cada uma das passagens, mas sem abri-las. Todos ficaram um pouco impacientes porque ela não falava nada enquanto circulava pela sala, acompanhando-a em cada mínimo movimento.

- Ah, ele foi por essa aqui! – ela disse, apontando para a passagem do tapete.

- Mas essa daí vai pra baixo, e não para cima – Aline disse, e os outros concordaram com as cabeças.

- Mas essa é a única que foi utilizada recentemente. Tá vendo a franjinha nas bordas do tapete? Desse lado elas estão todas desarrumadas, enquanto que todo o resto da sala está impecavelmente arrumado e intocado. Ele só pode ter usado essa passagem.

- Bah! Vamos de uma vez que só estamos perdendo tempo com esse blá-blá-blá todo!

Ernie levantou o tapete e viu que, de fato, havia algumas pedras soltas no piso. Ele as afastou e começou a descer pela escadinha feita de madeira que havia no buraco, sendo seguido pelos outros. O túnel vertical só tinha a altura de um andar, como se acabasse no piso de baixo, mas se estendia para a esquerda em uma passagem muito mais estreita, podendo passar apenas um de cada vez e ainda com certa dificuldade.

A passagem continuou por um longo período, e não podiam andar muito rápido, pois podiam acabar batendo a cabeça em alguma pedra saliente na parede. Só depois de percorrerem o que parecia ter sido de uma ponta a outra do castelo, eles chegaram ao final da passagem. Havia outra escada, mas dessa vez ela subia tanto que Ernie não conseguia ver o final. Ele olhou para Cinthia parecendo bastante incrédulo, mas subiu a escada sem falar nada.

De repente, o alarme de intrusos parou de soar, deixando-os mais preocupados; será que os Comensais já haviam deixado o castelo? Eles se apressaram em subir o que pareciam ser uns cinco andares, até chegarem à tampa de um alçapão retangular, que era na verdade o primeiro degrau de uma escada em espiral. Só podia ser aquela a torrinha que estavam procurando!

Eles subiram o restante das escadas rapidamente, só se preocupando em não fazer barulho quando chegaram perto da porta no alto dos degraus. Ernie, que ia à frente, olhou para os outros e hesitou, achando que era muito perigoso para eles enfrentarem os Comensais sozinhos.

- Eu sei o que você vai dizer – Cinthia disse baixinho, interpretando o olhar dele corretamente. – Mas nós vamos entrar lá e tentar atrasar os Comensais até os outros aurores chegarem aqui. Não podemos arriscar perdê-los agora depois de ter passado por tantos países atrás deles.

- Certo – ele disse lentamente. – Preparem-se para lançar alguns feitiços assim que eu abrir a porta – os outros ficaram com as varinhas em guarda, mas estavam todos bastante tensos. – _Alorromora!_

Logo em seguida, Ernie escancarou a porta e lançou um feitiço estuporante na primeira figura encapuzada que viu, e os outros fizeram o mesmo. Mas havia quase trinta Comensais ali no alto da torre, e todos sacaram as varinhas enquanto Aline, Cinthia, Fred, Jorge, Ernie e Maya tentavam se esconder onde pudessem. Havia muitas caixas e entulhos naquela enorme sala circular, mas à medida que os Comensais iam destruindo esses escudos eles iam ficando sem muita proteção.

Apesar do número de Comensais da Morte ser muito maior que o deles, alguns estavam mais ocupados em escapar dali com os três aurores que haviam sido capturados. Assim que Jorge errou um feitiço e quebrou um dos caixotes perto da janela, eles puderam ver Douglas, Quim Shackelbolt e Ian Inckletiff. Aquilo foi uma motivação enorme para os seis, especialmente para Aline, que logo em seguida estuporou um dos Comensais que estava perto de Douglas.

Mas a batalha ainda estava desigual. Eles precisavam de reforços. Maya tirou um espelhinho quadrado do bolso para tentar se comunicar com o resto da sua equipe.

- Leland! Bö! Laeso! Os Comensais estão numa torre na ala leste. Estamos sendo atacados. Precisamos de reforços ime... Aaahh!

Um dos Comensais aproveitou que ela estava distraída e a acertou com um feitiço que a atirou contra a parede, como se ela tivesse sido atingida por um rinoceronte. O espelhinho voou na direção de Fred, que viu o que havia acontecido e mirou no atacante dela, gritando:

- Seu desgraçado! _Estupefaça!_

O feitiço atingiu em cheio o Comensal da Morte, que caiu desacordado no chão.

Eles continuaram lutando como podiam, mas os feitiços passavam cada vez mais perto deles por causa da falta de caixas para se protegerem. Quando uma das pilhas de armaduras velhas perto deles explodiu, todos os seis foram atingidos com os estilhaços, colocando-os em desvantagem.

Ou assim pensaram os Comensais da Morte.

O barulho da explosão havia abafado a chegada do grupo de Herold Smith, bem a tempo de dar reforços para o grupo dos penetras. Mas os Comensais não desistiram só por causa da chegada deles, e continuaram atacando com ainda mais força. Um pequeno grupo deles tentava se proteger e amarrar os três aurores desacordados à vassouras, mas o grupo de resgate não dava descanso para eles.

Laeso Lund, um dos aurores dinamarqueses, conjurou algumas caixas de chumbo para protegê-los, mas essas também não duravam muito tempo.

- Nós temos que afastá-los dos três aurores – Smith disse entre um feitiço e outro. – Não podemos deixar que eles saiam.

- Eu sei disso – Cinthia disse, e em seguida parou de atacar, se agachando atrás de uma das caixas de chumbo. – Eu tive uma idéia! _Accio vassouras!_

As vassouras em que os Comensais da Morte tentavam amarrar os três aurores voaram das mãos deles para o colo de Cinthia, assim como as que estavam encostadas nas paredes. O ataque de feitiços diminuiu nessa hora, pelo espanto de muitos dos Comensais da Morte, mas eles ainda tentaram impedir que as vassouras fossem embora lançando feitiços nelas.

- Assim eles não têm como fugir – Cinthia disse para Smith no momento em que as vassouras pousaram no seu colo, encolhendo-as uma por uma. Mas em seguida o ataque dos Comensais voltou ainda mais forte. Ela os havia irritado.

- Nós não vamos conseguir segurá-los por muito mais tempo – disse Esbjer Berghen, do grupo de Herold. – Têm uns três deles para cada um de nós. Os outros grupos já deveriam estar aqui.

- E _já_ estamos aqui! – eles ouviram a voz de Leland vir de algum lugar perto da porta, que se escancarou outra vez, mas ninguém entrou. Seguido a isso, vários feitiços começaram a ser lançados de vários pontos da sala sem ter quem os lançasse, e logo os outros aurores perceberam o que estava acontecendo. Eles estavam usando as capas de invisibilidade, e pelo número de feitiços lançados, os dois grupos que faltavam haviam chegado juntos.

Os Comensais da Morte ficaram perdidos sem poderem ver no quê estavam atirando, e ficou mais fácil para o grupo de resgate nocauteá-los.

Uma das figuras encapuzadas saiu do ataque e foi até a janela mais próxima, desviando e impedindo os feitiços que eram lançados na sua direção.

- Durjon! – ele gritou, e em seguida colocou dois dedos nos lábios, soltando um assobio alto e agudo. – Venha logo, droga!

Fred, Jorge, Cinthia e Aline se entreolharam, reconhecendo aquela voz. Mas logo eles se abaixaram para se protegerem de uns três feitiços lançados na direção deles.

- Aline... - Jorge disse, cautelosamente.

- Eu ouvi. É ele. – ela disse lentamente, com um tom bem claro de raiva e ódio. Antes que eles pudessem falar alguma coisa, ela se levantou e lançou vários feitiços em Pieri. Cinthia, Fred e Jorge se levantaram e a ajudaram, mas o Comensal percebeu que estava sendo atacado por eles e se escondeu perto dos três aurores capturados.

- Parem! – Cinthia disse. – Não podemos arriscar acertar os aurores.

- Aquele covarde…! – Aline disse, mas logo eles tiveram que se abaixar outra vez. – Desgraçado!

- Nós vamos pegá-lo, não se preocupe – Cinthia disse. Ela olhou em volta, para os aurores que estavam lutando com eles, e percebeu que dois deles já haviam sido abatidos, mas, em compensação, eles já haviam nocauteado o dobro de Comensais da Morte. – Aline, acho que é melhor você reanimar os dois aurores nossos que estão caídos, e depois ajude quem estiver ferido. Assim ganhamos mais vantagem sobre eles.

- Tá legal. Eu não sou muito boa em batalhas mesmo.

Eles continuaram lutando, e, agora que Aline estava se encarregando dos feridos, eles conseguiram nocautear muito mais Comensais que antes. Mas, quando achavam que estavam ganhando, Durjon e outros onze vampiros entraram pelas janelas como morcegos. Ele foi falar com Pieri que, apesar de estar se protegendo perto dos aurores capturados, continuavam atacando o grupo de resgate.

- Está precisando de ajuda? – Durjon perguntou calmamente, enquanto os outros vampiros continuavam a voar na forma de morcegos atrás dele.

- Você nos ajudaria? – Pieri perguntou, parando de atacar.

- A nossa ajuda teria um preço, já que essa luta não é nossa.

- Mas eles invadiram o seu castelo! Eu achei que você se importaria mais com isso.

- Por que eu lutaria quando posso deixar que vocês os cansem para nós? Além do mais, eles não estão atrás de nós, e sim de vocês. Mas, se você estivesse disposto a fazer outro acordo, ficaríamos contentes em acabar com eles para vocês.

- Há! Outro acordo! Não teria como vocês simplesmente nos tirarem daqui? Estamos sem transporte.

- Ah, o final dos covardes! Fugindo da batalha.

- Então, vai nos ajudar a sair daqui ou… - Giovanni se abaixou para desviar de um feitiço no meio da frase, mas Durjon continuou impassível.

- Eu até cobraria um preço para tirá-los daqui, mas acho que a vergonha da derrota já vai ser suficiente para vocês. Podemos levá-los até um lugar seguro, mas só podemos carregar um de cada vez.

- Já é mais que o suficiente.

Pieri se voltou para os outros Comensais da Morte enquanto Durjon falava com os morceguinhos à sua volta com estalidos, e não palavras.

- Debandar! – Pieri gritou para os dezessete Comensais restantes. – Vamos embora! Debandar!

Ele se aproximou de Durjon, mas um dos Comensais se aproximou dele parecendo preocupado e assustado.

- O que vamos fazer com os três aurores? Como vamos levá-los?

Pieri olhou para o rosto de Douglas com raiva e frustração, falando em seguida: - Deixe-os aí. Não vamos nem conseguir sair todos daqui, quanto mais carregar peso morto com a gente.

- Mas o que o Lord vai pensar? Vamos ser punidos por isso!

- Eu pouco me importo com o que ele pensa, desde que continuemos vivos. Se quiser tentar sair daqui com eles, Avery, pode continuar lutando e dando cobertura para os outros que são mais espertos que você.

Pieri não esperou uma resposta dele, apenas se aproximou de Durjon, que o transformou em névoa junto com ele e saiu pela janela.

O Comensal da Morte pareceu bastante relutante em tomar alguma decisão. Se ele seguisse as ordens do Lord, teria que ficar ali e, certamente, seria capturado pelos aurores. Por outro lado, se fugisse como Pieri iria fazer, o castigo de Voldemort seria infinitas vezes pior, e poderia até ser morto.

Ele acabou ficando e dando cobertura com alguns dos outros Comensais da Morte. Aqueles que fugiram com Pieri eram carregados em forma de névoa pelos vampiros, escapando dos feitiços dos aurores do resgate. O grupo dinamarquês ainda conseguiu impedir que três dos vampiros escapasse, mas nove deles conseguiram voar para longe carregando nove Comensais com eles.

Depois desse ato covarde, foi fácil abater o restante dos Comensais, e logo todos foram nocauteados e amarrados. Os aurores que foram atingidos fizeram fila para que Aline concertasse pernas quebradas e fechasse cortes. Alguns ela não podia curar ou acordar só com feitiços, por isso precisariam ir até o hospital bruxo mais próximo.

Smith, Leland, Cinthia, Fred, Bert Elmoss, Aland Halmstad e Mon Labonholm não haviam sido atingidos, e se aproximaram dos três aurores capturados, agora resgatados, que haviam sido deixados encostados na parede. Além do fato de estarem desacordados, eles não pareciam ter ferimentos mais graves do que arranhões. Herold usou o _enervate_ antes em Quim Shacklebolt. Ele deu uma inspirada forte e se sentou, piscando várias vezes e tentando focalizar os que estavam a sua volta.

- Vocês conseguiram – ele disse simplesmente, sorrindo ao parar o olhar em Herold e Bert.

Aline havia acabado de curar um dos lados do corpo de Tonks que havia ficado paralisado, e a aurora veio andando na direção deles.

- E aí, grande Q.! Tá tudo legal?

- É, acho sim – ele disse, se olhando pra ver se estava tudo bem mesmo.

Enquanto Tonks o ajudava a se levantar, Leland reanimou Ian Inckletiff, que, estranhamente, não abriu os olhos. Depois de alguns segundos ele soltou um ronco, e todos ficaram preocupados.

- Ele estava dormindo quando os Comensais nos estuporaram – Quim disse meio rindo. - Deixem ele dormir, afinal, ele fez o nosso último turno de vigia.

Os outros riram também, mas logo Smith usou o feitiço para reanimar em Douglas. Assim que abriu os olhos, ele se sentou e olhou alerta para todos em volta, Ele precisou piscar algumas vezes para focalizar os outros, mas só se acalmou ao ouvir a voz de Quim.

- Calma lá, soldado. Acabou. Eles conseguiram achar a gente dessa vez.

- E não pense que foi fácil não – Fred disse com o tom brincalhão de sempre – o seu grupo de viagens realmente gosta de passear.

Douglas ficou muito contente e aliviado em ver Fred e Cinthia ali, mas só depois de alguns segundos caiu a ficha.

- Peraí! O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Aline estava prestes a curar o braço de Jorge quando ouviu a voz de Douglas. Ela se virou, vendo que ele estava acordado, e ficou sem palavras. Ela largou o braço quebrado de Jorge (sendo que ninguém reparou no grito de dor que ele deu) e saiu correndo na direção de Douglas, se atirando nele e o abraçando o mais forte que podia.

- Você está bem! Graças a Deus! Você não sabe o sufoco que eu passei sem saber onde você estava! Eles não te machucaram, né? – ela afrouxou o abraço só um pouquinho para ver se ele estava bem mesmo, mas o apertou mais ainda em seguida. – Que bom que você está bem! Eu sabia que aquela missão ia dar problema. Eu te avisei, você não quis me ouvir. Da próxima vez eu te prendo em casa! Só assim eu vou ter certeza de que você vai ficar bem mesmo.

- Ei, Aline, calma. Eu estou bem. Agora que você está aqui, eu estou bem. – Douglas disse baixinho para acalmá-la, mas também a abraçava com força.

Nos dias em que havia ficado preso, ele havia chegado a pensar que nunca mais veria Aline, que eles podiam matá-lo e ela ficaria sozinha. Ele nunca havia sentindo tanto a falta dela como nesses doze dias de confinamento e ansiedade. Ele a abraçava para matar a saudade que sentia, para esquecer desses dias, e também para que ela se acalmasse.

- Eu quase morri de saudades, sabia? – Aline disse com os olhos marejando de lágrimas, passando as pontas dos dedos pelo rosto dele.

- Eu sei, eu também. Mas eu disse que ia voltar são e salvo, não disse?

Eles se beijaram e se abraçaram por um tempo, esquecendo que Douglas ainda não havia se levantado. Eles não se importavam que os outros estivessem olhando, só queriam matar a saudades desses dias horríveis de tensão e angústia.

Jorge se aproximou de Cinthia e Fred segurando o braço quebrado, mas não conseguiu disfarçar as lágrimas nos olhos.

- É tão bom ver eles juntos de novo, não é não? – Cinthia disse, achando que Jorge havia se emocionado com a cena também.

- Ela. Largou. O. Meu. Braço. Tá. Doendo. Pacas! – ele disse, mordendo o lábio para não dar outro grito de dor.

- Ih, eu não tinha visto! Eu não sei consertar, mas acho que isso deve fazer a dor passar – ela apontou a própria varinha para o braço quebrado de Jorge. - _Férula!_

Ela conjurou uma tipóia para deixar o braço dele imóvel, ganhando um carinhoso beijinho na testa por isso.

- Obrigado. Você é um amor.

- Parou de doer?

- Não. E está até um pouco apertado – Jorge fez uma leve careta, mas sorriu em seguida. - Mas o que vale é a intenção.

Fred deu uma risadinha leve dos dois e se afastou para não ser contagiado por essa onda de mela-cuequice. Ele olhou em volta e se sentiu meio perdido. Os aurores conversavam entre si, amarrando os Comensais da Morte desacordados, Aline não deixava Douglas sair de suas vistas nem por um segundo, e seu irmão e Cinthia continuavam se revezando para falar coisas bobas e meigas que o fariam vomitar se ele ficasse ouvindo por muito tempo. Só ele parecia não ter com quem falar.

Ele estava tão distraído que acabou tropeçando em uma coisa meio mole num canto da sala. Ele olhou para baixo e viu que era o auror que não havia acordado nem com o feitiço enervate. Fred se sentou do lado dele, encostando as costas na parede, e ficou olhando os outros se movimentando pela sala.

- É amigo, só sobramos eu e você.

O outro roncou em resposta, e Fred riu de si mesmo por estar falando com alguém que não podia nem ao menos ouvi-lo, quanto mais respondê-lo. Por um longo instante, sua atenção foi atraída para um ponto em especial da sala, um ponto do qual ele simplesmente não conseguia desviar o olhar. Esse ponto havia acordado há pouco tempo, e atendia pelo nome Maya Flenmin.

_

* * *

(**N/A:** Ahá! "Por que será que ele não conseguia parar de olhar pra ela? Dãh, eu sou o Goyle, eu ainda não entendi." HÁHÁHÁ! Essa eu desenterrei mesmo! Tá, mas o que vocês acham do Fred nesse finalzinhho? Hum, pra mim tem coisa nessa história. O quê? Vocês não acham? Ih, meu Deus, como vocês são lerdos... E a reação da Aline, não podia ser diferente disso, né não? Hehe, e o Jorge e a Cinthia então! Nossa, melosos, grudentos e meiguinhos. Ecows! _

_Bom, tudo isso é pra despistar do que vai acontecer no próximo capítulo. Não, eu não vou contar, vocês vão ter que ler o capítulo 16 mesmo. Não adianta insistir! Eu sou má mesmo, BWAHUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUAU!)_


	16. Acertando contas

**Capítulo 16 – Acertando contas**

Dois dos aurores só acordaram depois que os medibruxos do principal hospital bruxo de Copenhague (capital da Dinamarca) trataram deles. Ian foi acordado antes deles partirem de Livstance Yuth, é claro, mas não foi tarefa fácil. Muitos precisaram tratar os seus ferimentos lá também, já que Aline não havia levado as suas poções.

Cinthia, Fred e Jorge ficaram na salinha de espera do hospital, já que Douglas estava passando por um check-up completo em uma das salas, assim como Quim e Ian, e Aline teimava em ficar o tempo todo do lado dele. Os aurores que não haviam se machucado seriamente também estavam lá, esperando os companheiros receberem alta. O braço de Jorge já estava curado, mas ele ainda precisava ficar com a tipóia até que o osso se fortalecesse.

Herold Smith se aproximou dos quatro na salinha de espera, mas a expressão em seu rosto era de preocupação. Tonks vinha com ele, e ela passou um dedo no pescoço para dizer que eles estavam encrencados. Herold demorou um pouco para falar, também não gostando do que teria que fazer:

- Tonks me contou tudo que vocês fizeram para ajudar na missão, todas as pistas que vocês conseguiram e os riscos que vocês correram. Mas vocês não podiam ter feito isso. Quanto a vocês dois – ele disse para os gêmeos – e a Sra. Berttapeli, eu não posso fazer nada além de dar apenas um aviso para que não resolvam bancar os detetives outra vez. Deus sabe como vocês tiveram sorte de não ter acontecido nada grave! Mas quanto a você, Cinthia – ele se virou para ela, fazendo uma pequena pausa antes de continuar –, eu vou ter que informar o seu superior, pois cabe a ele decidir se você merece só um aviso.

Cinthia soltou um longo suspiro, mas só balançou a cabeça indicando que havia entendido. Smith se sentou perto da mesinha e escreveu um relatório rápido para enviar à sede dos aurores, e também anexou outro bilhete para mandar ao chefe de Cinthia, Rupert Farfield. Ele foi até a lareira e pediu uma conexão transcontinental, esperando um pouco para ser conectado com as lareiras da Inglaterra. Tonks se sentou ao lado de Cinthia no sofazinho para tentar animá-la.

- Ei, não fique chateada. Depois de toda a ajuda que você nos deu aposto como o pior que o Farfield pode fazer vai ser te dar um aviso.

- Se você apostasse nisso, com certeza acabaria perdendo. Você não conhece o Farfield. Ele tem uma cisma comigo que eu nunca vi igual! Ele tem aquela mania de puro-sangue, e ainda por cima não gosta de estrangeiros que se destacam mais que os ingleses. E deve ter mais algum motivo que eu também não sei. Você acha que ele vai só me dar um aviso? Eu acho que ele vai é me despedir!

- Imagina! As pessoas podem acabar te surpreendendo.

- Você tem razão, ele pode mandar me prender...

Cinthia olhou para Tonks e não pôde deixar de rir. Enquanto ela se lamentava, a aurora havia transformado o rosto no de Cinthia, e estava fazendo uma careta muito torta.

- Isso é pra você ver como não é bom te ver desanimada – Tonks fez uma cara triste, e Cinthia deu um sorrisinho amarelo.

- É, acho que estou exagerando um pouco sim. Mas se ele me der uma bronca daquelas, vocês já sabem que é normal.

Tonks sorriu e transfigurou seu rosto para a forma de sempre. Nessa hora, Smith conseguiu entregar o relatório para uma secretária no setor dos aurores da Inglaterra. Cinthia acabou desanimando quando as chamas verdes da lareira se apagaram. Farfield sempre abria os bilhetes de escritório assim que chegavam.

- Eu dou exatos noventa e três... não, noventa e oito segundos para essas chamas ficarem verdes de novo e a cabeça do Farfield aparecer nelas.

- Estou contando – Jorge disse brincando, mas ficou de olho no relógio.

E, exatamente noventa e oito segundos depois, a cabeça de Farfield apareceu no meio das chamas verdes da lareira da salinha de espera do hospital bruxo dinamarquês. E ele não parecia muito feliz.

- Eu não queria acreditar, mas agora que estou te vendo aí, eu não tenho outra opção senão acreditar. Você está realmente aí!

Cinthia se levantou, soltando um suspiro resignado e um tanto entediado, se abaixando ao lado da lareira para ficar no mesmo nível que ele.

- Olá, Farfield. E sim, da última vez que eu chequei, eu estava onde estou. Como andam as coisas no escritório? – Cinthia disse aquilo com um leve tom ácido por ter resolvido um caso fora do escritório, mas Farfield pareceu não notar.

- Não me venha com fala mansa! Você desobedeceu a uma ordem minha. Eu te proibi de acompanhar esse caso, mas mesmo assim você veio até aqui.

- Eu não desobedeci as suas ordens. Você me deixou de licença, eu estava agindo por conta própria, como uma _civil_.

Cinthia odiava usar esse termo para si mesma, mas era o melhor argumento que ela tinha para usar.

- Mas você estava de licença justamente para não acompanhar o caso! Você pode estar como civil aí, mas aposto como utilizou instrumentos do escritório que, por sinal, não deveriam ter saído da sua sala.

- Eu não faço idéia do...

- O mapa de zoom, por exemplo. Durante uma licença, isso pode ser considerado roubo.

- Não exatamente. Se você tivesse me mandado embora, isso seria considerado roubo. Durante a licença, se você não pediu o material de escritório de volta e eu esqueci de devolver, isso não é roubo, já que eu vou voltar para o escritório no fim da licença.

As bochechas de Farfield adotaram uma tonalidade avermelhada de raiva. Ele fez uma pequena pausa para se acalmar, mas ainda parecia zangado.

- Eu acho que vou tomar um chazinho lá na lanchonete do hospital – Fred disse para Jorge e Tonks, não querendo ver Cinthia levar bronca do chefe.

Ele se levantou e ouviu Farfield despejando mais algumas frases de "não podia" e "sem permissão", mas enquanto ia até a porta não pôde deixar de pensar no alívio que sentia. Douglas estava são e salvo, assim como os outros dois aurores, e eles poderiam finalmente voltar para casa e relaxar.

Mas um esbarrão em alguém logo na porta fez ele acordar de seus pensamentos, mesmo assim, por um momento, Fred pensou que continuava sonhando. Era a aurora dinamarquesa de cabelinho escuro e curto que tentava passar pela porta ao mesmo tempo que ele, só que no sentido contrário. Ela pareceu um tanto constrangida de ter esbarrado nele e foi rápida em pedir desculpas.

- Eu estou um pouco distraída. Me desculpe.

- Que é isso, eu também não te vi. Foi mal pelo esbarrão.

- Parece que somos dois avoados.

O sotaque dela era bem acentuado, Fred reparou, o que dava ao inglês dela um toque charmoso, apesar de ser meio pausado. Nenhum dos dois conseguiu falar depois disso e se seguiu um silêncio um tanto embaraçoso.

- Então, o amigo de vocês... – ela disse, ao mesmo tempo em que Fred também tentava quebrar o silêncio:

- Você lutou muito bem lá...

Os dois sorriram da situação boba em que se encontravam, e Fred fez sinal para que ela continuasse falando.

- O amigo de vocês está bem? Não aconteceu nada de grave com ele, eu espero?

- Não, ele está bem. Mas está em estado de observação por enquanto, da mulher.

- Eu acho que a encontrei no corredor quando tava saindo. Ela estava _conversando_ com um dos enfermeiros por causa do travesseiro meio murcho que ele levou. Aposto como o coitado ainda vai ouvir os gritos dela à noite – ela disse num tom de brincadeira.

- É a Aline, com certeza – Fred disse, meio rindo. E antes que aquele silêncio esmagador voltasse outra vez, ele continuou falando rapidamente: - Ah, antes que eu me esqueça, queria te dar os parabéns. Você lutou realmente bem lá no castelo.

Fred ouviu a si mesmo falando, e aquilo soou muito atropelado. E ele que não queria demonstrar nervosismo perto de uma mulher tão linda...

- Não, eu não lutei bem – ela disse, soando modesta e verdadeira ao mesmo tempo, mas ela desviou o olhar para qualquer canto que não fosse o rosto de Fred. – Eu estava muito distraída.

- E mesmo assim você conseguiu salvar o meu pescoço de um daqueles defuntos dentuços.

- Bem, eu já estou acostumada a lidar com vam...

- Hem, hem!

Um dos funcionários daquele hospital estava parado na porta com cara de poucos amigos, esperando os dois saírem da frente. Sem esperar nem meio segundo, ele adicionou:

- Será que os dois pombinhos podem me dar licença?

- Ah, claro – Fred disse, dando um passo para o lado, e Maya fez o mesmo. – Com um pedido tão delicado desses...

- Humpf! – o funcionário respondeu ainda mais educadamente, se afastando deles. Fred balançou a cabeça e se virou novamente para Maya, que parecia ter ficado ligeiramente rosada. Quando ela percebeu que Fred olhava para ela, a moça se apreçou em voltar ao normal.

- Você acredita nesse cara? Eu espero nunca precisar ser curada por ele – ela disse, falando mais rápido do que era necessário.

- É.

_"Droga, outra vez essa merda de silêncio não! _Fred pensou, começando a ficar desesperado por um assunto. _"Eu tenho que continuar falando com ela! Eu preciso!"_

- Er, bem... - ele disse, ao mesmo tempo em que a aurora abria a boca para falar que precisava falar com os colegas de trabalho. Mas ela fechou a boca, esperando ele continuar. – Eu estava indo para a lanchonete do hospital, quando... nós esbarramos... e seria legal se você me acompanhasse. Isto é, se você quiser. Porque eu sei que você deve ter coisas mais importantes para fazer agora do que ficar jogando conversa fora, então... você quer?

- Claro! Eu adoraria! Eh... eu estou precisando de um tempo pra relaxar mesmo.

Fred apenas sorriu, e os dois se dirigiram para as escadas, já que o refeitório do hospital ficava no último andar.

Eles tiveram alguns segundos de silêncio, mas dessa vez não era um silêncio embaraçoso ou constrangedor. Era como se eles quisessem apenas sentir que o outro estava do lado. Mas assim que começaram a subir o primeiro lance se escadas, Maya decidiu quebrar aquele silêncio, já que não podia mais segurar algumas perguntas e acontecimentos que pairavam na sua mente.

- Sabe, foi muito gentil você ter nocauteado o Comensal da Morte que me atingiu lá no castelo – ela disse com o seu sotaque adorável, fazendo Fred engasgar.

- Er... você estava acordada...?

- Eu não desmaiei logo que ele me acertou. Eu tentei continuar acordada, mas a pancada na parede foi muito forte. E... acho que todos os aurores da minha equipe também estão te devendo agradecimentos – ela disse sorrindo, um pouco misteriosa demais para Fred.

- Como assim? Pelo quê?

- Por ter nos ajudado a conseguir o nome do Quebra-nozes naquela livraria. – A aurora se virou para olhar a reação de Fred, que estava decididamente apalermado. – Obrigada! Você nos poupou um monte de trabalho se disfarçando de entregador retardado.

Fred pôde jurar que ela estava tentando não rir dele ao se lembrar do disfarce que ele usara. Mas ele estava era indignado, afinal, achava ter fingido bem que era retardado. Pensando outra vez, aquilo não era uma coisa para se ter orgulho, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia imaginar como eles haviam descoberto.

- Como foi que vocês descobriram? Eu achei que tinha representado tão bem... - ele disse, fingindo estar magoado.

Aquilo fez a aurora dar uma risadinha, e Fred reparou pela primeira vez como o sorriso dela era bonito; branquinho, singelo, não lembrava em nada o sorriso ofuscante e largo de Gilderoy Lockhart.

- Bem, eu acho que os meus colegas não sabem que era você. Eu só te reconheci pelos seus berros. Você não conseguiu deixar a voz fraca quando gritou com o Quebra-nozes.

- Ah, é verdade... Também, com uma voz como a minha fica difícil falar agudo - Fred disse, forçando a voz para ficar mais grossa.

Maya deixou escapar uma risada mais solta dessa vez, e Fred gostou do som. Mas assim que os lances de escada acabaram e eles entraram na lanchonete, o assunto mudou rapidamente para o que eles iam tomar, e Maya pediu os chás dos dois em dinamarquês.

Enquanto se sentava e esperavam pelos chás, Fred tentava descobrir como ela o havia ouvido berrar na livraria. Maya se concentrou no potinho de castanhas que havia pegado no balcão, e foi só quando ela levantou os olhos para ele e ofereceu as castanhas que Fred entendeu como ela o reconhecera. Era impossível confundir aqueles olhos meio verdes, meio castanhos.

- Quer um pouco de castanhas?

- Você é a bruxa que estava usando um véu lá na livraria, não era?

A aurora parou com a mão no ar, segurando o potinho, e demorou um pouco para processar aquela resposta tão estranha para a sua pergunta. Ela pousou lentamente o potinho na mesa, mas estava sorrindo.

- Uau, nunca haviam me desmascarado antes. Você foi o primeiro.

- Ah, duvido! Como é que alguém pode não reconhecer esses olhos?

- Engraçado você falar isso. Quando você estava saindo da livraria e vi os seus olhos eu pensei "ele não tem o olhar de um retardado", mas depois eu tive que anotar o nome do Quebra-nozes e acabei esquecendo desse detalhe. Acho que isso também me ajudou a te reconhecer... além dos berros...

Fred reparou que a aurora estava ficando sem jeito pelo tom rosado que as suas bochechas adotavam, mas nenhum dos dois conseguiu quebrar o contato visual. Para o alívio de ambos, a garçonete quarentona e meio rechonchuda colocou as xícaras de chá na mesa deles, quebrando a sensação de constrangimento.

Depois eles acabaram mudando o rumo da conversa para amenidades. Fred ouviu ela contar sobre alguns dos casos mais bizarros dela nos seus três anos como aurora. Ela contou que morava com a irmã, que havia pagado a escola e o treinamento até ela começar a trabalhar. Também ouviu ela falando das amigas malucas que mantinha desde a época de escola e nas coisas que elas três aprontavam. Fred também falou um pouco de si mesmo, revelando que não fora um aluno exemplar nem a 5.000km de distância. Ele falou da loja que ele e Jorge tinham em Hogsmeade, e que ele morava no andar de cima.

Era incrível a facilidade com que os assuntos estavam fluindo agora, e Fred desejou que aquela conversa durasse para sempre. Pelo menos de uma coisa ele tinha certeza: nunca ia ter outro papo tão gostoso com este, e nem uma companhia tão boa e interessante.

- Nossa, eu queria que existisse algum vilarejo inteiramente bruxo aqui na Dinamarca – ela disse, bastante admirada com essa informação. – Os trouxas são gente boa, mas deve ser ótimo não ter que ficar se escondendo deles.

- E é. Mas mesmo quando eu morava com os meus pais a gente não precisava proteger a casa com feitiços anti-trouxa. O lugar era bem retirado, apesar de ficar perto da capital.

- Mesmo assim, eu ia adorar conhecer esse vilarejo. Deve ter um clima bem menos tenso que as cidades daqui.

- Ei, Fred! - Fred se virou um tanto surpreso e desapontado para a porta da lanchonete, de onde seu irmão o havia chamado. Ele ainda estava usando a tipóia no braço que havia quebrado. – Nós já estamos indo embora. Douglas já recebeu alta e o chefe da Cinthia finalmente parou de dar bronca, achando melhor terminar o assunto quando ela levasse a bunda dela de volta para a Inglaterra. Foi uma discussão bem feia... er, eu não estou interrompendo nada, não é? – ele acrescentou com um sorrisinho ao ver Maya, e Fred mais que depressa se levantou.

- Não, não. Pode deixar, eu já estou indo.

Jorge desapareceu pela porta rapidinho com aquele sorriso irritante, e Maya também se levantou.

- Também é melhor eu ir para a sala de espera, ver como os outros aurores da minha equipe estão – ela disse com a voz neutra, e Fred concordou com a cabeça.

Mas durante o caminho para a sala os dois continuaram conversando o quanto podiam, e até desaceleraram o passo de propósito. Quando chegaram na sala de espera com a lareira, Tonks, Quim, Ian e os outros aurores ingleses estavam se despedindo de Cinthia, Jorge, Aline e Douglas, já que Fred e os outros três já haviam trazido a sua bagagem para o hospital bruxo. O fogo da lareira já havia voltado à sua coloração normal.

- Ei, olhe! Estamos prestes a ver um acontecimento que só se repete na mesma freqüência dos eclipses – Maya disse quando o seu chefe ia até os amigos de Fred para se despedir. Os dois se aproximaram para ouvir o que ele ia dizer.

- Eu tenho que admitir que vocês foram de grande ajuda no caso dos vampiros e dos Comensais – ele disse, como se fosse extremamente difícil de articular aquelas palavras. – Certamente teríamos demorado mais tempo para encontrá-los se vocês não tivessem ajudado.

- É, o grupo do Durjon vinha nos causando problemas há muito tempo. Agora que ele está mais fraco vai ficar mais fácil de pegar os outros – Maya resolveu acrescentar aquilo, já que Leland parecia pouco disposto para dar o devido mérito ao grupo dos penetras.

- Bom, não era essa a nossa intenção, mas fico feliz que tenhamos sido de alguma ajuda – Cinthia disse, num tom igualmente formal ao de Leland, deixando escapar um leve sorriso satisfeito.

- Acho que eu também estou devendo agradecimentos e desculpas a vocês quatro – Smith disse, se aproximando do grupo que estava se despedindo. – Vocês ajudaram um bocado no caso.

- Já não era sem tempo de recebermos algum reconhecimento – Jorge disse sem parecer rude.

- Mas no final todos trabalhamos juntos – Cinthia disse, dando uma leve cotovelada no lado de Jorge. – Se só um dos grupos estivesse cuidando do caso, aí sim iria demorar meses para achá-los.

- Eu acho que quem deve agradecer alguma coisa aqui sou eu – disse Douglas de bom humor. – Afinal, vocês salvaram a minha vida, e de Quim e Ian também.

- Mas não pense que isso vai se repetir – Aline disse, apontando para ele com um ar autoritário. – Eu não vou mais deixar você sair do escritório por um bom tempo.

- E como você espera que eu seja um auror?

- E você ainda pensa em ir trabalhar depois disso? Eu vou é te levar para casa, lá você não corre perigo nenhum.

Aline começou a arrastar Douglas para a lareira, mas ele não fazia nenhum esforço para resistir, rindo-se dela. Ela pegou um punhado de Pó de Flu que havia em cima da lareira e jogou nas chamas, esperando que Douglas fosse na frente.

- Eu me casei com uma lunática! – Douglas disse com um tom divertido, mas entrou na lareira mesmo assim.

- E eu me casei com um suicida – Aline disse também brincando, indo buscar as suas malas aos pés do sofá. – E não pense que eu vou te deixar sair de casa tão cedo. Você precisa de repouso e descanso...

Mas Douglas a puxou pelo braço, fazendo ela entrar na lareira com ele.

- Ah, eu não vou voltar sozinho. Já fiquei muito tempo longe de você – ele disse, abraçando-a para que os dois coubessem dentro da lareira e para que as chamas verdes não derrubassem nenhum dos dois no caminho para a Inglaterra.

- Correção: eu me casei com um demente. Você faz idéia do quanto desconfortável vai ser viajar de dois com Pó de Flu? E esse não é transcontinental, o que vai fazer a viagem ser muito mais longa.

- Edifício Marine, apartamento 35; Inglaterra, Londres – Douglas disse, ignorando os protestos de Aline, e no instante seguinte as chamas já haviam transportado os dois para longe dali.

- Eu espero não estar perdendo um dos meus melhores aurores – Quim disse levemente preocupado.

- Não se preocupe. Daqui a alguns dias a Aline devolve ele – Jorge disse.

- E nós temos que ir também – Cinthia falou, pegando também a bagagem de Aline. Mas Jorge pegou todas as malas das mãos dela, não deixando que ela carregasse nem uma pena sequer por causa do bebê.

- Você não devia fazer esforço.

- Eu não estou aleijada. E não me diga que viajar por Pó de Flu é perigoso também, porque eu não sei outro jeito de voltar para casa.

- Perigoso não é, mas é extremamente desconfortável, ainda mais para você. É melhor eu ir antes, caso você precise de ajuda quando chegar lá.

Cinthia olhou para o tanto de malas que Jorge estava carregando (as dele, as suas e as de Aline) e percebeu que não era uma má idéia deixar ele ser superprotetor com ela e o bebê.

- Sabe de uma coisa, dessa vez eu não vou protestar – ela disse sorrindo, e jogou um punhado de Pó de Flu na lareira para Jorge.

Ainda um pouco afastados dos outros, Maya perguntou baixinho a Fred por que o seu irmão estava agindo assim, e Fred explicou que os dois estavam noivos, e que Cinthia estava grávida. Maya ficou um pouco surpresa, mas não teve tempo de dizer nada, pois logo precisaram de Fred para ajudá-los.

- Ai, eu sabia que todas essas malas não iam caber aí dentro... deixe eu carregar pelo menos as minhas.

- De jeito nenhum – Jorge disse, tentando espremer mais uma mala dentro da lareira, sendo que nem havia espaço para ele mesmo. – Eu dou um jeito.

- É, tô vendo. Fred! – Cinthia chamou. – Você pode dar uma mãozinha?

- Posso dar até duas se precisar – ele respondeu, e em seguida se virou para Maya. – Bom, foi legal conhecer você.

- É, também gostei da nossa conversa – a aurora disse no tom mais neutro que podia, mas não disfarçava bem a ansiedade de ver Fred indo embora. Fred nunca pensou que algum dia veria alguém ficar assim por ver ele partindo, ou que sentiria o mesmo em deixar alguém.

- Olha, se algum dia você for visitar Hogsmeade, passe lá na loja. É a que tem o maior e mais chamativo letreiro luminoso da região.

- Pelo jeito não vai ser difícil de achar – ela disse sorrindo, e Fred só sorriu de volta, indo ajudar o seu irmão abobalhado com as malas.

Enquanto eles decidiam quem ia primeiro, Fred sentiu a aurora olhando fixamente para ele, mas não teve coragem de olhar para trás. Se o fizesse, ele sabia que não ia querer voltar para casa para passar mais algum tempo com ela, mas precisava ajudar Jorge a cuidar da loja. No estado apalermado em que o irmão estava pela perspectiva de ser pai, era capaz de se esquecer que a loja existia. E não é como se ele e Maya morassem apenas em bairros distantes, havia sim um mar enorme entre a Inglaterra e a Dinamarca. Eles já tinham trabalho fixo, e ele não podia simplesmente passar uma temporada lá para tentar se aproximar mais dela.

Depois de muita insistência por parte de Cinthia, eles decidiram que Fred levaria as malas de Aline até o apartamento dela e de Douglas, indo em seguida para a loja, e que os dois iriam direto para a pensão em que estavam morando.

Antes de Fred repetir o endereço de Douglas, fazendo um esforço incrível para não olhar para Maya, Jorge deu uma rápida olhada na direção da aurora e sorriu para o irmão, entendendo o que se passava. Fred só respondeu com um olhar de "esqueça, é impossível" e desapareceu no meio das chamas esverdeadas.

**N/A:** Puxa, esse capítulo ficou bem curto comparando com os outros. É que ele e o próximo eram um só, mas o assunto mudava drasticamente no meio e eu resolvi separá-los. No próximo capítulo eles já voltam quase totalmente ao dia-a-dia de sempre, mas até na vida normal acontecem problemas. Não percam! (Uhu, adoro deixar as pessoas curiosas!)


	17. Uma última turbulência

**Capítulo 17 – Uma última turbulência**

No dia seguinte, Douglas recebeu uma coruja do chefe dos aurores dizendo que ele estava de licença por duas semanas para se recuperar dos últimos acontecimentos. Provavelmente Quim e Ian também haviam recebido cartas iguais. Mas Aline precisou voltar às suas aulas no curso de medibruxaria, por mais que quisesse ficar em casa e cuidar de Douglas.

- Aline, eu vou ficar bem. Agora vá para a aula que você já está muito atrasada na matéria por minha causa.

- Eles separaram os resumos das aulas que eu perdi. Você vai ficar bem mesmo? Eu odeio te deixar sozinho depois do que você passou.

- Sério Aline, eu vou ficar bem. E não foi tão ruim assim. Eles não nos incomodaram muito, e como tínhamos que continuar vivos, o pão que eles nos davam todo dia não era tão velho ou duro como você está imaginando. De vez em quando até tinha uma sopa aguada.

- Você fala como se não fosse grande coisa.

- E é melhor pensar assim, ou eu vou acabar um auror amargurado e sedento por vingança. Você não quer isso, não é mesmo?

- Claro que não! Mas é que você vai ficar sozinho aqui e...

- Se eu ficar entediado eu vou até a loja dos gêmeos. Agora pare de se preocupar tanto, senão você vai chegar atrasada para a aula.

Aline olhou para o relógio, e Douglas estava certo; faltavam apenas dois minutos para as aulas do seu curso começarem. Ela olhou mais uma vez para Douglas, e depois para o relógio, e para Douglas novamente. Ela andou até ele o abraçou e beijou como se nunca mais fosse fazer isso novamente, apesar de ter durado menos que um minuto.

- Eu te amo! E não saia sem deixar um bilhete.

- Sim, mamãe – ele falou, sem soltar a cintura dela. Aline sorriu um pouco mais calma e aparatou para o curso de medibruxaria ainda pensando se não era uma boa idéia levar Douglas junto com ela.

E, na Pensão do Grindylow Perneta Empalhado, um casal estava tendo uma conversa parecida, apesar dos papéis estarem trocados.

- Eu ainda não acredito que o Farfield me deixou voltar para o trabalho – Cinthia disse, trocando de roupa muito feliz. - Eu estava esperando uma nota de demissão, e não uma condecoração por ter ajudado os aurores. Foi uma condecoração de civil, mas mesmo assim valeu a pena ver a cara do Farfield me dizendo pela lareira que os três chefes da sede dos aurores haviam decidido aquilo. Aposto metade dos logros da loja como ele foi contra a condecoração.

- É, isso foi realmente... - Jorge começou em um tom pouco animado, mas Cinthia estava tão distraída e alegre que mal o ouviu.

- E vocês também receberam condecorações, afinal, nós quatro trabalhamos juntos. Provavelmente eles vão entregar as medalhas ainda hoje via coruja.

- Ah, legal. Eu estava mesmo querendo aumentar a minha coleção inexistente de medalhas.

Cinthia passou a cabeça pela gola da blusa e viu que Jorge estava com uma cara estranha. Ele parecia estar feliz por ela, mas também um pouco aborrecido.

- Tem alguma coisa errada com você. Eu nunca te vi tão amuado e rabugento.

Jorge se virou de lado e cruzou os braços, olhando para ela com o canto do olho. Ele não queria se explicar, mas acabou falando diante do olhar analítico de Cinthia.

- Eu... eu acho melhor você tirar uma licença até... até o bebê nascer. Pode ser muito perigoso para ele, ainda mais se você continuar pegando missões fora do escritório como essa.

Cinthia olhou incrédula para Jorge, mas poucos segundos depois sua expressão se abrandou. Ela não falou nada, apenas deu um sorriso condescendente.

- Até a hora do almoço, Jorge – ela disse, dando um beijo na bochecha dele.

- Ei, você ouviu o que eu disse? – Jorge perguntou, se virando para ela atônito.

- Sim, eu ouvi. Está tudo bem, eu te entendo – ela disse em um tom excessivamente amável. - Até mais, amorzinho.

Cinthia deu um sorriso e dasaparatou para o Ministério da Magia, deixando Jorge extremamente confuso e sozinho.

- Ah, essa é a última vez que ela me deixa falando sozinho. – E em seguida ele aparatou para o Ministério também, decidido a seguí-la.

Jorge chegou bem em tempo de ver ela no final do átrio, parando perto da fonte. Mas aquela não era mais a antiga fonte dos Irmãos Mágicos, com os dois bruxos, o centauro, o duende e o elfo doméstico. Ela tinha três níveis de mármore branco, e vário jatos de água que caiam na parte de cima, se torcendo e mudando de cor com se dançassem. Também havia umas sete ninfas, fadas da mesma textura da água, que brincavam na fonte, mudando os jatos de direção ou as suas cores.

Foi um tanto trabalhoso ter que desviar dos bruxos que aparatava ou chegavam das lareiras para o trabalho, mas Jorge parou atônito de andar na direção de Cinthia quando viu o motivo que a fizera parar: Jonathan Harper. Uma onda de ciúmes se apoderou de Jorge, mas ele não conseguia andar até eles. Estava simplesmente paralisado com a cena.

Jorge apenas ficou observando os dois conversarem, o que não durou apenas cinco minutos. Quando ele viu os dois se abraçando, Jorge teve o ímpeto de ir até lá e separá-los, e quem sabe até socar Jonathan, mas um bruxo acabou aparatando bem na sua frente, impedindo que ele avançasse. Depois de quase soltar um palavrão, Jorge viu os dois se despedindo e andou decidido até Cinthia.

Mas outra vez ele parou de andar a alguns metros dela, vendo ela virar para a fonte e pegar três sicles do bolso, fechando os olhos. Ele esperou até que ela fizesse o desejo para a fonte, vendo as ninfas se afastarem quando Cinthia jogou os sicles na água. Depois do susto, as sete ninfas ficaram muito animadas e começaram a dançar em volta das moedas. Jorge aproveitou que Cinthia estava distraída e finalmente chegou perto dela.

- O que você desejou? – ele perguntou baixinho, controlando a voz para não parecer que havia visto ela falando com Jonathan.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Você veio aparatando? Oh, você devia pelo menos ter usado a entrada de visitantes.

- Eu prometo que saio em cinco minutos, se você me contar o que desejou para a fonte – ele disse com a voz controlada, mas Cinthia percebeu que ele estava um pouco alterado.

Ela deu uma rápida olhada para a fonte, e percebeu que as ninfas haviam parado de dançar em volta do seu dinheiro para escutá-los, sentadas na beirada da pedra. Ela virou o rosto novamente para Jorge, que ainda esperava ela responder.

- O primeiro desejo foi para que o bebê nascesse saudável, o segundo foi para que a gente conseguisse comprar aquela casa em Hogsmeade logo, e o terceiro... - ela soltou um suspiro antes de responder – bem, o terceiro foi para que você parasse de me tratar como se eu estivesse doente, e não grávida, e para que parasse de agir de um jeito tão machista.

- Eu, machista? De onde você tirou uma idéia dessas? – ele disse, aumentando de leve o tom da voz.

- Puxa vida, eu não sei – ela disse em um tom sarcástico, mas mantendo a voz baixa para não atrair a atenção dos outros. - Será que foi porque você prefere que eu fique em casa limpando e cozinhando a exercer a minha profissão, ou porque você quer que eu fique em casa usando essa gravidez como desculpa? É, você tem razão, eu devo estar imaginando coisas. Oh, e aposto como você _não_ me viu conversando com o Jonathan agora a pouco.

- É, eu vi você abraçando aquele idiota sim! E não me diga mais nada, eu não quero nem saber o motivo.

- Aquele idiota é meu amigo – Cinthia ainda falava baixo, mas os seus olhos já estavam marejando de raiva e mágoa. – E ele só me abraçou para dar os parabéns pelo bebê. Tá vendo, é justamente disso que eu estou falando! Parece que você não confia em mim, você fica todo desconfiado quando me vê sozinha com outro homem.

- Se eu fico enciumado, não é _minha_ a culpa.

- Eu não acredito nisso! Você é ainda mais machista do que eu imaginava! – Cinthia falou aquilo mais alto do que era recomendado, e algumas das pessoas que estavam no átrio pararam para observar os dois. – Até parece que nós nunca saímos da escola! Você continua o mesmo piazão infantil que sempre foi!

- Se é isso o que você acha, eu vou parar de te importunar! De agora em diante eu não ligo a mínima para o que você faz!

- Já estava demorando! – ela respondeu, e em seguida Jorge aparatou para a pensão sem dizer mais nada.

Cinthia olhou em volta, e os bruxos e bruxas se puseram a andar como se não tivessem visto nada. Sentindo-se derrotada, magoada e com raiva, Cinthia se sentou na beirada da fonte encarando o nada. Depois de alguns segundos pensando, ela levantou a cabeça, enxugou as lágrimas que nem tiveram tempo de escorrer de seus olhos e pegou um dos elevadores para o segundo andar, indo direto para o escritório.

- Como assim ela não vai vir? – Fred perguntou ao irmão perto da hora do almoço, que continuava com a cara amarrada desde manhã.

- Eu não sei se ela vem ou não, mas é provável que ela não venha – Jorge disse, odiando ter que falar aquilo.

- OK, qual foi a besteira que você fez dessa vez?

- Por que é que quem faz a besteira sou sempre eu? – Jorge disse furioso, se sentando em uma das cadeiras da cozinha enquanto Fred via distraidamente o que tinha dentro da geladeira.

- Bem, considerando o histórico de vocês, só consigo imaginar essa opção.

- E eu achei que você ia ficar do meu lado. Você é meu irmão gêmeo, droga!

- Não é por isso que eu sou bobo também. Agora pare de resmungar e fale o que aconteceu, antes que a Aline e o Douglas cheguem para almoçar.

Muito a contra gosto, Jorge contou que havia seguido Cinthia até o trabalho, viu ela conversando com aquele maldito Harper e que tiveram uma discussão no meio do Ministério da Magia.

Fred ia fazendo o almoço enquanto prestava atenção no que o irmão dizia, mas depois de quase se queimar pela distração resmungou alguma coisa como "agora eu sei porque mamãe queria tanto um elfo doméstico" e colocou a mão debaixo da água da torneira.

- Você não me ouviu, não é mesmo?

- Ouvi tudinho. E, sinceramente, você bancou o palhaço. – Jorge fez um muxoxo que Fred entendeu apenas o sentido. – É, palhaço mesmo. Depois dessa briga, com quem você acha que ela vai querer almoçar? Com o noivo "machista" ou com o amigo super educado e gentil, que vai ter o maior prazer em confortá-la e ouvi-la?

- Ah, ela não faria isso. Ela não iria almoçar com ele – Jorge disse bastante incrédulo, mas por dentro estava um pouco assustado de que aquilo fosse verdade.

- Ah, ela faria sim – Fred disse, desligando a torneira. – _Você_ é que não iria almoçar com ele. Mas eles se conhecem desde que estavam no Brasil, não se pode competir com uma amizade tão longa. E já que você é meu irmão, vou ser sincero: você é mesmo machista e ciumento.

- Falou aquele que quase matou o Harper num jogo de Quadribol por causa de ciúmes e que não consegue manter um relacionamento firme há anos.

- Pelo menos eu não engravidei nenhuma mulher e depois a fiz me odiar.

Jorge apenas baixou os olhos, não esperando ouvir uma resposta daquelas vindo de Fred.

- Isso foi golpe baixo – ele disse meio rouco, e Fred falou no mesmo tom baixo:

- Você que começou.

Jorge soltou uma leve risada pelo nariz, falando com um ar resignado:

- Com uma coisa que ela disse eu concordo: isso está ficando infantil demais.

- É, ela sempre soube julgar as pessoas.

Jorge ficou calado diante do que Fred dissera, pensativo, e o irmão continuou fazendo o almoço também em silêncio. Aquela frase ficou ecoando na cabeça de Jorge como uma mosca chata que nunca vai embora quando se tenta dormir, e ele sentiu a culpa crescer em seu peito lentamente.

_"Ele está certo. A Cinthia sempre soube julgar as pessoas. Mas... se ela sabia que eu era... assim"_ Jorge não queria admitir nem em pensamento que era machista e extremamente ciumento, e orgulhoso, mas no fundo sabia que era, _"por que ela não me deixou antes? Ou ela é muito tolerante, ou... Bah! Por que é que só ela pode estar certa? Se ela sabia, não devia ter me provocado indo falar com aquele idiota, muito menos ter me tratado como uma criança quando eu sugeri que ela pegasse uma licença. Eu me preocupo porque o trabalho dela é perigoso e ela vem com quatro pedras na mão achando que eu quero prender ela em casa. Quem está causando problemas aqui é ela! Droga, as mulheres complicam tudo!"_

_(**N/A:** E esse último pensamento não foi nem um pouco machista, né?)_

Pouco tempo depois, Aline e Douglas aparataram na loja para almoçar com os gêmeos. Fred tentou não tocar no assunto, sabia que o irmão preferia pensar sozinho naquilo, mas depois de ter que explicar a Douglas e Aline que Cinthia não pôde almoçar com eles por ter tido contratempos no trabalho, Jorge não conseguiu mais tocar na comida. Ele deu uma desculpa qualquer e se retirou com o estômago embrulhado, não querendo ter que falar naquilo de novo.

Quando estava passando pela entrada da loja para subir as escadas, reparou que algumas cartas e embrulhos pequenos bem finos entrando pela portinhola do correio. Havia uma carta e um embrulho para ele, Fred e Aline, e Jorge abriu a que era endereçada para ele. Era a tal condecoração por terem ajudado tanto os aurores no resgate de Douglas, Quim e Ian, e dentro da caixinha havia uma pequena medalha dourada em forma de chapéu cônico com alguns dizeres atrás.

Mas aquilo não ajudou em nada para melhorar o seu humor. Qualquer coisa que viesse do Ministério o fazia lembrar de Cinthia e da briga, e do quanto ele estava zangado. Ele simplesmente deixou a correspondência dos outros no balcão da loja para que pegassem mais tarde e subiu a escada batendo o pé e bufando, decidido a se concentrar nos logros para não ter que pensar em Cinthia.

Depois que Jorge saiu da cozinha, Aline e Douglas lançaram olhares indagadores a Fred, mas ele hesitou em falar.

- Eu nunca vi o Jorge desse jeito. Aconteceu alguma coisa enquanto eu não estava? – Douglas perguntou, e os dois contaram tudo o que aconteceu durante ausência dele.

A gravidez de Cinthia era uma novidade para Douglas, assim como o trabalho dela. Mas ele não teve tempo para processar essas informações muito bem, porque Fred falou logo da briga que ela e o irmão tiveram dentro do Ministério, e tanto Aline quanto Douglas não soltaram nenhum comentário enquanto ele falava.

- Esses dois arranjam cada briga – Aline disse quando ele terminou, balançando a cabeça em tom de desaprovação. – E depois nós dois é que somos os cabeças-duras – ela apontou para si mesma e Douglas, e Fred teve que se segurar para não rir.

- Olha, eu estou no clima para fazer piadinhas medonhamente sinceras, por isso não me dêem tanto espaço para fazê-las.

- Será que dava pra você se concentrar um pouquinho no Jorge e na Cinthia? O assunto é sério.

- Tá, foi mal, Aline. Eu só acho que a gente devia deixar os dois resolverem e não tocar no assunto. Eles estão bem grandinhos para isso.

- É, mas nenhum dos dois vai querer dar o braço a torcer, e vai ser a gente que vai ter que agüentar um falando do outro depois.

- Você devia ser psicóloga de casais. Aposto como você já está imaginando alguma coisa para fazer os dois se entenderem outra vez.

- Pra falar a verdade, não.

- Puxa, agora eu fiquei realmente espantado – Douglas disse, olhando para ela.

- Eu até concordo com ela quando ela diz que o Jorge é um pouco imaturo, mas eu acho que é uma idéia melhor deixar que os dois se resolvam sozinhos. Se demorar muito, daí a gente interfere.

- Mas ela também foi um pouco exagerada quando chamou ele de machista e ciumento – Douglas disse. - O Jorge nunca ia tentar prendê-la em casa de propósito.

- Pode até ser, mas ela se magoa fácil, e a gravidez deve estar deixando ela um pouco mais sensível também. Acho que o que faltou foi um pouco de explicações por parte dos dois.

- Eles são dois orgulhosos, isso é o que eles são – Fred disse, e os outros não puderam deixar de concordar com ele.

Quando Jorge voltou para a pensão bem depois do entardecer, ele constatou que Cinthia não estava lá. Aquilo era um pouco estranho, já que ela costumava voltar antes que ele, a não ser que estivesse fazendo hora extra. Mas Jorge sabia que ela ainda não havia voltado por causa dele, e isso o deixou incomodado.

Depois de dar muitas voltas pelo quarto vazio, de suspirar trezentas e vinte e duas mil vezes e de entreter Nina, a gatinha supercrescida, com uma Orelha Extensível, ele desistiu de esperar por Cinthia para conversarem e foi se deitar sem realmente conseguir dormir, pois passava pouco das dez da noite.

Foi só quando o relógio indicou quinze para as onze que ele ouviu o som característico dela aparatando na sala. Ela entrou no quarto e, sem ter realmente um bom motivo, Jorge fingiu que já estava dormindo. Ele ouviu ela entrar silenciosamente no quarto, abrir a gaveta de pijamas, pegar um lençol ou cobertor no armário e tirar o seu travesseiro da cama. Jorge ouviu ela voltar para a sala e fechar a porta do quarto com cuidado para não acordá-lo.

Aquilo era o cúmulo! Jorge se sentou na cama e pensou em chamá-la para ir dormir lá com ele, mas então mudou de idéia. Se ela queria dormir no sofá desconfortável e bancar a infantil dessa vez, ele não ia impedi-la. Deitou-se novamente, puxando o lençol com uma certa violência para descontar um pouco da raiva, mas aquilo só o deixou mais zangado por ter descoberto os próprios pés.

No dia seguinte, eles também não tiveram tempo de se ver. Cinthia aparatou para o Ministério muito antes de Jorge acordar, e também não foi almoçar com os gêmeos na loja como sempre fazia. Para contrabalançar, Aline e Douglas combinaram de sempre se encontrarem na hora do almoço, para não perderem o contato. Eles combinaram que na próxima semana eles almoçariam em Londres, onde Aline e Douglas estavam morando, e, como que para dar um empurrãozinho, pediram que Jorge avisasse Cinthia. Ele concordou a contra-gosto, mas avisou Cinthia com um bilhete, que ele deixou em cima do travesseiro dela no sofá.

Cinthia voltou mais tarde que Jorge outra vez, e viu o bilhete dobrado em seu travesseiro. Por alguns segundos luminosos ela pensou que Jorge estava tentando pedir desculpas, mas depois de ler o bilhete ficou ainda com mais raiva dele. Aquela guerra do silêncio estava chegando ao cúmulo da teimosia, e ela escreveu uma resposta no verso do bilhete, seguindo o exemplo dele: "muito obrigada pelo aviso". Até a sua letra expressava o sarcasmo naquelas palavras.

E com a chegada da manhã, a rotina dos dois se repetiu, e Jorge não ficou surpreso que ela tivesse respondido com um bilhete. Mas ele se arrependeu de não ter dado o aviso pessoalmente, por mais banal que fosse. Sentia falta da voz dela, sentia falta de estar perto dela. Por mais que estivesse zangado com as acusações dela (que, ele começava a admitir, eram em boa parte verdade), ele não podia deixar de amá-la, e qualquer briga merecia ser resolvida pela pessoa que se amava. Mas o orgulho ainda falava muito alto, sufocando o arrependimento e a saudade, e Jorge não ia deixar que ele falasse mais baixo.

Como era sexta-feira, Cinthia saiu do escritório bem mais tarde, até levando um pouco da papelada para casa. Mas ainda era cedo para voltar para a pensão, por isso ela foi para onde ia depois do trabalho nos últimos dias: O Três Vassouras. No primeiro dia de briga, ela passou o almoço sim com Jonathan, e pôde constatar que ele não tinha mais aquela queda que tivera por ela em Hogwarts e que isso o tornava uma companhia ainda mais agradável. Mas os outros almoços ela teve que passar com os seus colegas de trabalho para se atualizar no que havia acontecido enquanto ela estava fora do escritório. Ficou até um pouco feliz e surpresa quando eles lhe contaram que Farfield fora a favor da sua condecoração desde o começo, mas aquilo não foi o suficiente para elevar o seu humor.

E como nas últimas noites, Cinthia ficou no Três Vassouras ouvindo a música do jukebox e pensando no seu relacionamento com Jorge. Muitas vezes ela sentiu vontade de voltar correndo e pedir desculpas por ter exagerado ao julgá-lo. Aquela gravidez a deixava com os humores um pouco estranhos. Mas em seguida ela se lembrava que, mesmo tento exagerado ao chamá-lo de machista, não deixava de ter um pouco de razão. Ele continuava tão infantil quanto era em Hogwarts, e Cinthia chegou a se perguntar se aquilo não seria um problema para criarem o bebê. Ela também se considerava um tanto imatura para ter filhos, se lembrando que, pouco antes de começar a namorar Jorge, sonhava em ter seu primeiro filho com o homem que amasse, mas apenas aos vinte e oito anos. Vinte anos era, decididamente, muito cedo para ela ter essa responsabilidade.

Agora, com a briga, Cinthia podia pensar com clareza em todas as conseqüências daquela gravidez, e também em todas as medidas que deveriam ser tomadas.

No quarto dia da guerra de silêncio, nenhum dos dois precisava ir trabalhar já que era sábado, e Jorge pensou que finalmente eles iam, no mínimo, ter que olhar para a cara um do outro. Mas se enganou. Apesar do sono que sentia pelas noites mal dormidas no sofá, Cinthia acordou cedo, bem antes de Jorge acordar. Nina reclamou antes que ela saísse, já que os dois a deixaram sozinha por um longo tempo e não haviam dado muita atenção para ela desde que voltaram, mas Cinthia resolveu isso com uma tigela de peixe fresquinho. Enquanto trazia o prato da gata da cozinha na pensão, Cinthia pensou em voz alta:

- Acho que vamos ter que nos mudar, Nina.

A gata apenas ronronou alto de felicidade, totalmente alheia ao que Cinthia havia dito. Cinthia fez mais um pouco de carinho nela e saiu, pensando no quão simples a vida de um gato era, e considerou seriamente viver como um guaxinim, a sua forma de animaga, para sempre.

Ela não tinha exatamente um lugar para ir, e não queria visitar Aline, já que a amiga certamente ia acabar falando na briga. Depois de dar algumas voltas por Hogsmeade, ela aparatou para o Beco Diagonal. Fazia um bom tempo que ela não ia lá, já que não precisava mais comprar livros para a escola, e seria um bom lugar para se distrair e, quem sabe, até fazer algumas compras.

Jorge ficou muito zangado quando acordou e viu que Cinthia já havia saído da pensão. Ele resolveu trabalhar o dia inteiro no aperfeiçoamento dos logros, já que não tinha nada melhor para se distrair. Não queria falar com ninguém que não fosse a Cinthia, e dessa vez resolveu esperá-la acordado.

Quando Cinthia voltou para a pensão, ela nem precisou entrar no quarto para pegar as suas coisas, que já estavam todas na sala. Era quase meia-noite, e ela se trocou para dormir. Mas nos últimos dias ela estava tendo dificuldades para pegar no sono, seus pensamentos não permitiam. Foi assim, olhando para o teto e com a gata em seu colo, que Jorge a encontrou quando saiu do quarto. Ele deu a volta no sofá, mas Cinthia não chegou nem a mexer a cabeça.

- Você devia ir dormir na cama, é mais confortável – ele disse, não conseguindo falar logo de cara o que realmente queria.

- Eu estou perfeitamente bem aqui – ela disse, se virando de costas para Jorge e encarando o encosto do sofá. Nina deu um resmungo e pulou do sofá, indo ver se não tinha algum entretenimento melhor no quarto. – Volte a dormir.

- Eu estava esperando você chegar para podermos conversar – ele disse, ficando surpreso ao perceber que não havia mágoa na sua própria voz, apesar da atitude dela. Descobriu que aquela conversa não feria o seu orgulho no final das contas.

Cinthia ficou em silêncio por um longo momento, tentando tomar coragem para o que iria dizer, mas Jorge esperou pacientemente que ela falasse alguma coisa. Ele reparou na respiração dela subir e descer rapidamente debaixo do lençol, até que ela finalmente parou e pegou fôlego.

- Eu quero cancelar o casamento.

- _O quê...?_ – a voz de Jorge saiu tão fraca que ele achou ter apenas pensado aquilo. Seu choque foi tão grande que ele se sentou na mesinha de centro, incapaz de continuar em pé. Cinthia se virou lentamente e se sentou no sofá para ver a reação dele, mas estava com lágrimas nos olhos. – _Por quê...?_

- Eu realmente sinto muito, Jorge – ela disse com a voz muito rouca, e os olhos vermelhos eram uma indicação de que aquelas palavras haviam doído mais nela do que nele. – Eu te amo, de verdade, mas nós não podemos continuar desse jeito. Vai ser impossível criarmos esse bebê juntos se tivermos outras brigas como essa. Dói demais.

- Mas nós não vamos ter outra briga como essa, eu juro! – ele disse num tom quase desesperado. Nunca havia imaginado que as coisas pudessem ficar tão sérias, e agora todos os motivos que os levaram a brigar não pareciam tão importantes assim.

- Não prometa coisas que não vai poder cumprir. E não faça essa cara, você sabe que vai ser impossível não brigar outra vez pelo que nós brigamos.

Jorge não podia acreditar no que ela estava dizendo. Ela estava certa, aqueles problemas nunca seriam resolvidos, mas ele simplesmente não iria desistir sem tentar achar uma solução.

- Nós podemos nunca conseguir mudar a nossa personalidade, isso é verdade, mas podemos melhorar o nosso temperamento. Eu vou sempre me preocupar demais com você por causa do seu trabalho, _sim_. Eu também vou sempre ter ciúmes dos outros caras que falam com você porque você é uma mulher linda, inteligente e não existe outra igual no mundo, _isso é verdade_. Mas eu não vou mais insistir que você desista do seu trabalho ou das suas amizades. Isso eu _posso_ prometer!

- Ah, Jorge... - algumas lágrimas rolaram pelo rosto de Cinthia, e ela apoiou a cabeça nas mãos. – Eu queria poder acreditar nisso, eu queria mesmo. Mas você sempre vai pensar que seria melhor se eu não fosse detetive, se eu não tivesse as amizades que tenho, e eu ia sempre ver aquele olhar de desgosto no seu rosto. Eu não consigo conviver com isso. Essa superproteção é sufocante. Eu ia me sentir presa numa gaiola de ouro.

Cinthia respirava rapidamente, ainda escondendo o rosto nas mãos, e Jorge se sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou forte, balançando-a de leve.

- Eu não vou mais olhar com desgosto para isso. Eu entendo agora que essa é a sua vida, que você é feliz assim. E já que você é feliz, eu não tenho motivos ou direitos para achar que tem alguma coisa errada na sua vida.

Jorge encostou a cabeça de Cinthia em seu ombro, afastando algumas longas mechas cor-de-mel do rosto dela. Mais algumas lágrimas escorreram pelas suas bochechas, que ela insistia em enxugar teimosamente. Jorge se inclinou para pegar a varinha dela que estava na mesinha ao lado do sofá e conjurou um lencinho, oferecendo-o a ela.

- Você acha mesmo que vamos conseguir evitar outra dessas brigas homéricas? – ela disse, enxugando as lágrimas com o lenço. Dessa vez havia mais esperança do que ceticismo na sua voz.

- Eu acho que a pergunta certa é se o nosso amor é maior que qualquer briga, e se vamos sempre conseguir fazer as pazes e não agir como dois orgulhosos teimosos depois.

Cinthia soltou o ar pelo nariz no que lembrava uma risada leve. Era incrível a maturidade com que Jorge estava agindo agora. Ele estava tentando salvar a relação deles enquanto ela jogava tudo para o alto por causa de uma turbulência. Era engraçado ver os dois em papéis trocados, e aquilo fez Cinthia acreditar outra vez que eles poderiam criar aquele bebê juntos e serem bons pais, que era a sua preocupação maior.

- Eu acredito na gente – ela disse, meio respondendo a pergunta de Jorge, meio pensando alto. Jorge a abraçou com mais força e deu um beijo na sua testa.

- Eu também. – ele disse, e acrescentou depois de um tempo: - É melhor irmos para a cama agora, já está ficando tarde.

- Espere só mais um pouco. Eu não quero quebrar essa sensação mágica – Cinthia disse, aninhando sua cabeça no ombro de Jorge e fechando os olhos.

- E que sensação é essa? – ele perguntou num tom baixinho para não quebrar a tal sensação mágica, pois ele podia senti-la também.

- É o nosso amor.

Os dois sorriram, sabendo que aquela sensação nunca iria acabar. Eles logo pegaram no sono, e dormiram melhor que em qualquer uma das últimas noites, pois estavam envoltos pelo amor que sentiam um pelo outro.

_(**N/A:** Eu não quero me gabar, mas eu simplesmente ADOREI o final desse capítulo! Vou deixar os comentários por conta de vocês. Por favor, façam comentários e nos mandem e-mails! Nós realmente queremos saber o que todos os nossos leitores acharam desse capítulo. )_


	18. E viveram felizes para sempre

**Capítulo 18 – "E viveram felizes para sempre"**

O dia quinze de junho foi marcado no calendário como um dia de grande comemoração. Pessoas espalhadas pela Inglaterra e pelo Brasil se reencontravam ou se viam pela primeira vez para celebrar o casamento de Jorge e Cinthia no vilarejo de Hogsmeade. Não foi tão grande quanto o de Aline e Douglas, já que Aline parecia ter mais tios e tias que toda a família Weasley, mas foi uma celebração animada que deixou a cidadezinha bastante cheia.

A pequena igreja do vilarejo foi enfeitada com todos os tons de azul que se possa imaginar. Jorge e Cinthia decidiram fazer um casamento temático para homenagear as casas dos dois em Hogwarts. Mas as únicas coisas com tons de vermelho eram os arranjos de flores espalhados pela nave e o buquê de Cinthia, que contrastava maravilhosamente com o seu vestido branco com saia de muitas camadas. Ela havia tomado a maior parte das decisões para o casamento, já que as idéias de Jorge não eram muito sensatas. Mas teve uma coisa que ela não conseguiu evitar...

Depois que Nina trouxe as alianças dos dois pelo caminho que levava ao altar (uma das idéias menos sensatas de Cinthia) e de serem declarados marido e mulher pelo pastor, todos os convidados soltaram faíscas brancas sobre eles, acompanhando-os até a saída da igreja. Quando estavam prestes a montar na vassoura de Jorge para irem até a recepção no Nourriture's, o único restaurante de Hogsmeade, Jorge fez um sinal para Fred que deixou Cinthia um pouco confusa. Mas logo ela entendeu ao ver vários dos foguetes dos gêmeos serem disparados e subirem no ar, alguns chiando e outros soltando faíscas multicoloridas. Havia até alguns com formas diferentes, e os de dragões arrancaram inúmeras exclamações dos convidados.

- Eu disse que os foguetes de dragões eram uma boa idéia – Jorge disse, ajudando Cinthia a montar na vassoura. Ela precisou mesmo da ajuda por causa da saia magnífica e desajeitada do vestido.

- É, você estava certo. Mas acho que a sua mãe não está gostando muito – ela disse com uma risadinha, apontando para onde a Sra. Weasley estava.

- Eu acho que ela não está nem ligando, pra dizer a verdade. Bem, é melhor a gente ir para o restaurante agora.

Ele montou na vassoura também e os dois levantaram vôo, passando no meio dos fogos de artifício e dando a volta para o restaurante. Jorge fez aquele showzinho apenas para distrair, já que o restaurante ficava a apenas uma quadra dali. (Hogsmeade é realmente um vilarejo muito pequeno.)

A decoração do restaurante era o inverso da igreja: vermelha com flores azuis. Mas Cinthia fez questão de que elas fossem naturalmente azuis, e não modificadas por magia. O lugar precisou ser aumentado para receber todas as pessoas, e Cinthia e Jorge ficaram circulando entre os convidados depois de jantarem.

Cinthia passou em várias mesas e cumprimentou muitos amigos antes de voltar para a mesa em que estava a sua família e a de Jorge. Ela queria aproveitar aquela ocasião para contar a eles que estava grávida, achando que seria muito impessoal se tivesse apenas mandado uma coruja. Vendo ela voltar para a mesa, Jorge também voltou. Eles tinham combinado de dar a notícia para as duas famílias juntos.

- Cinthia, tome alguma coisa – disse a sua mãe quando ela parou perto da mesa. – Você só bebericou o copo de água a noite inteira. Vai acabar se desidratando desse jeito.

- Mãe, antes que você tente me forçar um copo de champanhe, eu e Jorge temos um anúncio muito importante para fazer a vocês – ela e Jorge deram as mãos, e Cinthia não conseguia deixar de sorrir ao imaginar a cara de todos da mesa quando ouvissem o que eles iriam dizer.

- Mas nós já estamos no casamento de vocês – disse a Sra. Weasley. – O que mais pode ser tão importante?

- Nós vamos ter um bebê! – Jorge disse, mal contendo a felicidade que sentia ao dizer aquelas palavras.

Todos na mesa ficaram surpresos (com a exceção de Fred) e alegres (sem a exceção de Fred) ao mesmo tempo (por surpresos eu quero dizer que o pai de Cinthia cuspiu o que estava tomando, mas depois de ver a cara de sua mulher ele teve que dar um sorriso meio amarelo), e em seguida se levantaram para abraçá-los e desejar os parabéns. A mãe de Cinthia a abraçou tão forte que ela achou que ia quebrar algum osso. Um não, vários!

- Oh, Cinthia, isso é lindo! É maravilhoso! Eu estou tão feliz por você!

- Ai, 'brigada mãe. Mas... eu acho que não é uma boa idéia você me apertar tão forte.

- Não seja boba – a Sra. Christino disse sem largar dela. – Todas as mulheres da nossa família são fortes! Não é um abraço que vai prejudicar esse bebê.

- E quanto às minhas costelas?

- Ah, deixe de ser boba – ela repetiu com um tom bastante emocionado na voz, demorando mais um pouco para soltá-la do abraço. A irmã de Cinthia veio abraçá-la logo em seguida com lágrimas nos olhos de tão emocionada que estava.

- E você sempre achou que era eu que ia ter o primeiro netinho da família – ela disse meio brincando. Ela havia acabado o namoro a uns dois meses, mas ela não se sentia mal por isso. Estava realmente feliz por Cinthia.

- Não se pode levar as brincadeirinhas da nossa família tão a sério assim.

Em seguida seu pai e seus irmãos a abraçaram. Depois que seu pai foi falar com Jorge, seu irmão Ismael também lhe desejou os parabéns, e ele cochichou para que só ela ouvisse:

- Olha, se ele fizer qualquer coisa que te magoe, é só me contar que eu venho pessoalmente aqui chutar a bunda dele.

Cinthia não pôde deixar de rir do comentário do irmão.

- Muito obrigada, mas acho que não vai ser necessário que você venha. Eu posso fazer isso.

Em seguida o seu irmão mais velho, Alexandre, e a _(pasmem!)_ _namorada_ com que estava junto a mais de dez anos, foram falar com ela e Jorge. Logo todos os Weasleys e Christinos haviam dado os parabéns aos dois. Até Harry Potter e Hermione Granger estavam no meio deles, já que eram muito amigos da família Weasley, e Rony e Hermione ainda estavam namorando. _(N/A: E lembrem-se: Harry também é amigo dos gêmeos, não só do Rony.)_

A notícia correu pelo salão, e muitos dos outros convidados iam até eles para lhes parabenizar: Olívio e Luciana Wood, Maylson Fagundes _(é, é aquele caipira sim)_, Alícia Spinett, Tonks e até Jonathan Harper, que queria lhe dar os parabéns mais uma vez. Cinthia apenas olhou para Jorge com o canto do olho enquanto Jonathan se aproximava, vendo Jorge torcer o nariz. Mas ficou admirada ao ver que ele falou educadamente com Jonathan, parecendo apenas um pouquinho distante, considerando que o outro não tinha nenhum ressentimento por Jorge. Depois que ele voltou para a sua mesa, Cinthia olhou para Jorge com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha.

- Taí, gostei de ver.

- Os milagres que eu não faço por você... - ele disse, mas também sorria.

Depois que todos já haviam terminado de jantar, Cinthia jogou o buquê para aquelas mulheres desesperadas que quase se mataram para conseguir pegá-lo. Mas Cinthia o jogou tão forte que ele passou o grupinho de loucas, e parou justamente no colo de Jonathan, que estava sentado a uma das mesas e extremamente distraído. As mulheres se jogaram nele para pegar o buquê, derrubando-o no chão. Douglas ainda gritou "Montinho!" em português, e os brasileiros mais jovens desataram a rir.

Depois disso, os recém-casados seguiram para a sua lua-de-mel na casa modesta de apenas um andar que haviam comprado para eles em Hogsmeade. Era a primeira noite que passariam lá dentro, e o lugar estava todo decorado para aquela ocasião especial.

_(**N/A:** Outra vez, vamos dar privacidade aos recém-casados. )_

Os meses iam passando, e a barriga de Cinthia crescia também. Ela e Jorge conseguiram juntar mais um dinheirinho para construir um cômodo extra em cima da casa para ser o quarto do bebê, e no mês de outubro já estava tudo pronto, graças ao empenho de Fred e Jorge na loja e as horas extras que Cinthia passava no Ministério.

Os três também descobriram que havia reuniões na cidade todas as quartas-feiras em que todos os moradores podiam participar. Como não havia um tribunal nem nenhuma autoridade no vilarejo (para vocês terem noção do tamanho), era nessas reuniões que assuntos de "é culpado ou não" eram resolvidos por meio de votos. Eles começaram a ir nessas reuniões em julho, e desde então não perdiam uma sequer.

Havia um bruxo gorducho por volta da meia-idade que comandava as reuniões e batia um martelo que soltava faíscas quando queria que fizessem silêncio. Por várias semanas eles ficaram sem saber como se chamava o cargo de Maylor Köel, se dirigindo a ele simplesmente como "o cara do martelo". Isso rendeu vários chiliques nervosos vindos de Maylor e muitas risadas nas reuniões, até que ele explicou que o termo correto era "mediador". Aquilo não fez eles pararem de chamá-lo de "o cara do martelo", mas os outros moradores da cidade acabaram se acostumando depois de um mês. E até apoiando os forasteiros que tinham coragem de fazer Maylor perder a cabeça, porque geralmente era o que o bruxo fazia com todos os outros.

E no dia trinta de outubro eles encontraram uma pessoa que nunca imaginariam encontrar na reunião de quarta-feira. Na verdade, eram duas as pessoas que estavam sentadas na última fileira de cadeiras.

- Luciana, Olívio? Que surpresa encontrar vocês aqui! – Cinthia disse enquanto os dois se viravam ao serem chamados.

- Menina, há quanto tempo! – Luciana disse, se levantando e indo tentando abraça-la, mas com um pouco de dificuldade. – Nossa, como você está grande! A gente ficou muito tempo sem se ver.

- É mesmo. E como vocês estão indo? Nós lemos nos jornais sobre a sua última vitória. Meus parabéns, Olívio!

- Bem, não foi nenhuma surpresa, não é mesmo? – ele disse, já de pé e cumprimentando os gêmeos. – O Chudley Cannons não tem uma vitória a mais de um século. Eu odeio dizer isso pra vocês dois, mas realmente não foi difícil ganhar deles.

- Você podia ter sido um pouquinho mais leal à nossa amizade, Olívio – Fred disse com um falso tom de mágoa na voz.

- Bom, espero que continuemos com sorte no próximo jogo – Olívio continuou falando rapidamente. E era incrível como ele não abandonara aquele brilho fanático nos olhos quando falava de Quadribol.

- Vai ser com os Tornados de Tutshill, não é? – Jorge disse.

- É, e vai ser difícil ganhar deles. Os Tornados ganharam muita confiança nas últimas temporadas, mas está na hora de darmos uma lição neles.

Os três pareciam ter contraído a febre do Quadribol, e ficaram discutindo o assunto animadamente, que parecia interminável. Cinthia e Luciana reviraram os olhos e suspiraram impacientes, indo se sentar numa fileira livre de cadeiras mais na frente.

- Eu achei que você já estivesse acostumada com as conversas sobre quadribol do Olívio – Cinthia disse, achando engraçado a impaciência de Luciana.

- Acostumada, sim. Mas não significa que eu goste de ouvir ele falar horas seguidas sobre a mais leve mudança na tática do outro time. E você? Eu achei que você gostasse de quadribol.

- Eu adoro, mas também não tenho paciência pra ouvir eles falando sobre a melhora no desempenho do Cannons. Prefiro ir assistir os jogos.

- Vamos arranjar entradas grátis para vocês nos próximos jogos, pode ter certeza disso – Luciana disse com uma piscadela. – Só não demos antes porque tem sido muito corrido esses últimos tempos, com Olívio pulando de hotel em hotel por causa dos jogos e com as viagens que eu tenho que fazer para cuidar das minhas danceterias. Tem muita coisa que não pode ser resolvida por uma lareira.

- É, saiu uma reportagem sobre você e a sua rede internacional de danceterias no Semanário da Bruxa.

Luciana bufou e revirou os olhos ao ouvir aquilo.

- Nem me fale naquela reportagem! Aquele monte de fezes de trasgo da Rita Skeeter me fez parecer uma mulherzinha sem cérebro que quer atrofiar a mente dos jovens bruxos com bebida, promiscuidade e costumes trouxas. Eu vou mostrar pra ela o que é atrofiar um cérebro, basta me dar uma vassoura e a cabeça dela.

Cinthia riu da raiva de Luciana contra a repórter. Ela já estava mais que acostumada com o estilo literário de Skeeter, que era procurar os podres em quem estava fazendo sucesso.

- Deixe que ela fale, ninguém mais acredita nela mesmo – Cinthia disse quando conseguiu parar de rir. – A propósito, o que você e o Olívio estão fazendo aqui em Hogsmeade? Eu achei que estivessem em Londres, onde vai ser o próximo jogo.

- Oh, é mesmo. O mais importante e eu esqueço de falar – Luciana mordeu a língua e deu um sorrisinho. – Nós vamos nos mudar pra cá!

- É sério? Que notícia ótima!

- É. As viagens são muito desgastantes, e a gente tem discutido já faz um tempo que seria legal morar num lugar calmo. Uma casinha normal e tranqüila pra voltar no final do dia, sabe. Passamos o dia inteiro vendo se não tinha alguma casa a venda, mas acabamos decidindo por um dos terrenos do Sr. Köel. E nós não fomos falar com vocês antes, porque quando soubemos dessas reuniões semanais pensamos em ver como era e já encontrar vocês aqui.

- Bem, como o Maylor é dono de quase metade da cidade, eu acho que vocês não têm muita opção de compra. E é bom vocês tomarem cuidado, ele vai vender lesmas por unicórnios se puder.

- Querida, eu já comprei cinco danceterias em países diferentes. Modestamente falando, fazer negócios de lucro é a minha especialidade!

A conversa delas foi rudemente interrompida por batidas fortes do martelo acompanhadas de algumas fracas faíscas avermelhadas. Fred, Jorge e Olívio vieram se sentar perto delas, e grande parte dos moradores do vilarejo fez silêncio.

- Bem, vamos começar mais esta reunião de moradores – Maylor Köel falou do tablado com enorme pompa, agitando o martelinho no ar.

Fred se inclinou e falou baixo para que apenas os quatro ouvissem:

- Tradução: que o show comece!

Aquela foi uma das reuniões mais engraçadas que Cinthia, Jorge e Fred já participaram. Quando saíram do pavilhão de reuniões com Luciana e Olívio se dobrando de dar risada, eles não conseguiram deixar de repassar os momentos hilários. Teve a hora em que Maylor começou a dar bronca em Duncan, um cara bastante introspectivo, só porque ele havia levado um churros para a reunião. Como todos sabem, a regra número 04b7c diz claramente que é proibido levar comida de qualquer tipo às reuniões. No meio do pequeno discurso de Maylor sobre quebrar as regras e a ordem das reuniões, Duncan começou a refletir se churros era realmente uma comida; para ele parecia mais um aperitivo, e não comida de verdade, já que a comida de verdade deve suprir todas as necessidades vitamínicas do corpo. Também teve a sugestão de Babette de plantarem mais flores na praça central para embelezar a cidade. Ela foi apoiada por Madame Puddifoot, dona da casa de chás com esse mesmo nome, que achou simplesmente _adorável_ a idéia. Fred, Jorge e Cinthia também a apoiaram, como faziam sempre que surgia alguma idéia nas reuniões capaz de tirar o "tio do martelo" do sério. Maylor ficou desesperado quando os três fizeram a situação fugir de seu controle ao incitarem os outros a darem idéias completamente absurdas.

- E não se esqueçam dos cogumelos – Cinthia disse rindo. – Os cogumelos dançarinos para cuidarem das flores da praça.

Os cinco começaram a rir descontroladamente, sem se importarem com o frio que fazia fora do pavilhão de reuniões.

Depois de se despedirem de Fred, Jorge e Cinthia, Luciana e Olívio foram fechar negócio com Maylor Köel, bastante animados para começar a viver naquele vilarejo. Nem que Hogsmeade fosse um vilarejo totalmente trouxa, aquelas reuniões já faziam valer a pena.

No dia seguinte houve muita comemoração em Hogsmeade, já que era dia das bruxas. As crianças do lugar fizeram uma apresentação adorável (pra não dizer maçante) com os feitiços que sabiam fazer, o que acabou causando muitas risadas quando uma delas fez levitar a nova peruca de Maylor, que mais parecia um rato morto e molhado.

Não foi nada comparado com as grandes festas de dia das bruxas de Hogwarts, mas o dia nunca passava em branco no único vilarejo totalmente bruxo da Inglaterra.

(N/A: O vilarejo é pequeno, mas existem moradores que não são donos de estabelecimento. E, conseqüentemente, crianças.)

O tempo passou tão rápido no vilarejo que o natal pareceu chegar mais cedo naquele ano. As lojas e casas começaram a se enfeitar, fazendo toda a Hogsmeade parecer um cartão postal. Todos os moradores e lojistas tinham meio que um acordo para enfeitar seus estabelecimentos o melhor possível, pois isso atraía ainda mais turistas naquela época do ano.

Cinthia já estava no final da gravidez, mas só pegaria a licença-maternidade em janeiro, emendando com o feriado na semana do natal. E Jorge havia realmente desistido de persuadi-la a ficar em casa no último mês, mas fazia de tudo o possível para que ela se sentisse confortável.

A casa que Luciana e Olívio estavam construindo ficava perto do Três Vassouras, o que era um pouco longe da loja dos gêmeos (subentenda-se "quatro quadras"). Eles tinham muito pouco tempo para passar por lá e ver como as obras estavam indo, mas prometeram visitar Fred, Jorge e Cinthia no feriado de natal, aproveitando que Aline e Douglas também iriam passar aquela semana de folga no vilarejo.

Apesar de toda a alegria que parecia ter tomado conta de Hogsmeade no mês de dezembro, Fred não se sentia contagiado pelas cantigas de natal. Ele fazia tudo normalmente, mas simplesmente não conseguia entrar no clima natalino como os outros. E ele sabia bem o que estava faltando para que ele fosse contagiado por aquela onda esfuziante de alegria que tomava conta da cidade.

Era ela, só podia ser. A mulher que dominava os seus sonhos e que o fazia ficar acordado até tarde em seus pensamentos. A dona dos olhos verde-acastanhados que o haviam enfeitiçado. Ela, Maya Flenmin.

Desde que a vira na livraria, Fred sentia que devia conhecê-la. Mas depois percebeu, no hospital, que apenas conhece-la não era o suficiente. Ele precisava falar com ela, precisava vê-la, precisava tocá-la, beijá-la. Nunca havia conhecido uma moça tão divertida, linda e com uma personalidade tão forte quanto ela, e sabia que nunca iria encontrar outra assim. Ele precisava dela em sua vida, mas não apenas como uma lembrança inebriante.

Mas Fred precisava ser realista. Meses se passaram sem que ela tenha mandado uma coruja sequer, e ele fora tolo o suficiente para esquecer de pegar o endereço dela. Já havia tentado enviar Porthos (a coruja da loja) com uma carta e um pouco de sorte, mas o animal ficou perdido por um mês antes de voltar com a mesma carta, e com um pouco de raiva de Fred também. E ela era, o quê? Uns três anos mais velha que ele. Certamente achara Fred um piazão que estava tentando impressionar. É, ele certamente estava precisando de uma dose de realidade.

E cada vez ficava mais claro que isso era difícil de conseguir. Fred andava tão distraído que esquecia coisas básicas, como colocar as penas nas poções de Cremes de Canário, trancar a loja antes de sair e até combinar as meias. Dobby, o elfo doméstico, iria adorar uma de suas últimas combinações: âncoras num fundo azul-celeste e patinhos de borracha num fundo verde-limão. E, na manhã do dia 16 de dezembro, Jorge precisou despertá-lo de mais um de seus momentos de distração.

- Fred, não me diga que você esqueceu de repor o estoque de ingredientes na semana passada – Jorge disse, soando levemente irritado e procurando pelas _(adivinhem!)_ penas que deveriam ser colocadas nos Cremes de Canário, que vendiam como água naquela época do ano. Fred apenas encolheu os ombros. – É a sua vez de repor o estoque, e é a quarta vez que você esquece. Pelo menos agora eu sei o que te dar de natal: um lembrol.

- Até que não é má idéia, assim eu lembraria de empacotar um explosivin pra você – Fred disse num tom de quem está de saco cheio. Como se fosse _sua_ culpa estar distraído. Que Jorge desse um jeito de tirar aquela mulher da sua cabeça, daí ele voltaria a pensar normalmente.

- É melhor você comprar os ingredientes agora, a menos que você queira perder outro caldeirão nas próximas vinte e quatro horas. Pode deixar que eu vou abrindo a loja enquanto isso.

- Que jeito de começar uma segunda-feira... - Fred resmungou, indo até o seu quarto pegar os galeões que precisaria. Segunda-feira era, definitivamente, o dia que ele mais odiava na semana.

- Ah, e não se esqueça de aparatar do lado de fora da loja. Você sabe como o Sr. Caramoll odeia que aparatem do lado de dentro. São os nervos dele.

- Eu sei! – Fred gritou do quarto em resposta.

Logo Jorge ouviu um alto "crack", indicando que Fred havia ido finalmente comprar os ingredientes que estavam faltando.

_"Eu que estou prestes a ter um filho e é ele que tá estressado. Vai entender..."_

Jorge desceu e virou a plaquinha de "dê meia-volta que ainda não abrimos/já pode entrar, tá" para abrir a loja. Ele foi para trás do balcão e pegou o livro de contas para checar como haviam sido as vendas do dia anterior. Às sete da manhã era difícil aparecer algum cliente querendo comprar logros, mas eles tinham que fazer média e seguir o horário.

Mas, para a sua surpresa, alguém entrou na loja, e de mala e cuia na mão. Bom, cuia não tinha, mas a moça estava carregando um malão enorme, que parecia pesado. Ela tinha cabelos escuros na altura do queixo, meio enrolado meio liso, olhos castanho-esverdeados e se vestia com muito bom gosto. Ela olhou fixamente para Jorge por alguns segundos, mas em seguida abaixou os olhos e colocou o malão no chão.

- Ahn... posso ajudá-la? – Jorge perguntou, porque aquele não era exatamente o tipo de clientes da Gemialidades Weasley.

- O seu irmão, Fred Weasley, está? – ela perguntou com um certo tom de esperança na voz.

- Não, ele foi à loja de ingredientes a umas três quadras daqui, subindo a rua.

A moça soltou um suspiro decepcionado. Em seguida ela olhou para o malão e de volta para Jorge.

- Você não se importa se eu deixar isso aqui por um instantinho? Logo eu volto para buscar – ela disse, se virando para a porta.

- Ele logo volta. Tem certeza de que não quer esperar?

Já com a mão na maçaneta, a moça olhou para Jorge com um sorriso.

- Não, obrigada. Eu já esperei demais.

E dizendo isso, ela simplesmente saiu da loja e subiu a rua com passos rápidos. Jorge ficou um tanto confuso, mas em segundos sua mente deu um estalo.

- Peraí! Essa não era aquela aurora lá da Dinamarca...?

Fred saiu resmungando da loja de ingredientes Caramoll's Shop com três grandes sacolas de compras que quase tampavam a sua visão.

- E justo numa segunda-feira. Não tinha um dia pior pra ter que negociar com essa cara de uva passa chinesa - Uhg!

Mal Fred pôs um pé para fora da loja, alguém que estava correndo esbarrou nele, derrubando as suas compras e fazendo um dos pacotes ir parar na sua cabeça. Fred amaldiçoou mentalmente o dia outra vez por ser segunda-feira antes de ouvir a pessoa se desculpar.

- Ai, me desculpe! Eu estava com tanta pressa que nem vi o senhor saindo da loja... deixa que eu ajunto tudo.

_"Deve ser mais um turista que veio para passar o natal"_ Fred pensou, ouvindo o sotaque da pessoa meio abafado por causa da sacola.

- Pode deixar que eu mesmo ajunto – ele disse, tirando a sacola da cabeça.

Mas no momento em que fez isso, não pôde acreditar nos próprios olhos. Só podia ser uma alucinação, e uma das boas.

- Maya? Maya Flenmin? – sua voz saiu fraca e rouca, mas ele ainda precisava saber se não estava sonhando. A moça, que estava ajuntando alguns dos frascos, virou o rosto lentamente para ele com uma expressão igualmente espantada, mas ela estava sorrindo.

- É, esse é o meu nome. Não use muito ou eu vou começar a cobrar.

Fred sacudiu a cabeça para clarear os pensamentos. Era verdade, era ela quem estava parada na sua frente, sentada pacientemente nos calcanhares esperando que ele se recuperasse do tombo – e do choque.

- Uau, há quanto tempo – aquilo soou extremamente idiota, sendo que o que ele realmente queria dizer era "você não sabe o quanto eu queria te ver". Mas ela podia não sentir o mesmo que ele, e aquilo certamente iria assustá-la. – O que está fazendo em Hogsmeade? Veio para o feriado de natal?

- Bem, sim, mas eu vou ficar aqui até o natal do próximo ano, e de todos os anos depois desse. – Fred reparou que a respiração dela estava bastante acelerada, e que ela tentava juntar fôlego. - Eu... me mudei pra cá, para a Inglaterra. Pedi transferência e tudo mais, e até trouxe todas as minhas coisas. Eu precisava te ver de novo!

- Uau! – foi tudo que Fred conseguiu dizer. Ele se sentou direito na calçada, olhando para Maya com surpresa, admiração e mais alguma coisa que não soube identificar, mas que o deixava muito alegre. – Você está me dizendo que deixou os amigos que tinha na Dinamarca para vir para cá?

- Sim.

- Deixou também a sua irmã para vir morar aqui?

- Sim.

- E deixou o seu emprego de aurora para vir tentar trabalhar aqui?

- Eu consegui a transferência que havia pedido quatro meses atrás, na verdade. Mas é, sim.

- E tudo isso só pra me ver?

- Sim!

Maya parou de sorrir momentaneamente, olhando para o lado como se estivesse tentando ver os próprios pensamentos. Ela sorriu novamente e soltou uma risadinha breve e meio nervosa.

- Isso tudo parece meio maluco, se colocado nesses termos.

- Não sei em que outros termos você havia imaginado isso – Fred riu, se divertindo com a cara de boba alegre dela. Maya sacudiu a cabeça e olhou diretamente para ele, em seus olhos. Aquilo fez Fred sentir calafrios; nenhuma das garotas que ele teve o haviam olhado com tanta intensidade, como se tentassem ver as suas emoções.

- Ah, não me importa que isso pareça meio maluco – ela disse, soando bastante sincera, mas também falando mais rápido que o necessário. - Eu estou louca sim, louca por você! Eu não me importo com o que todos os outros vão pensar, minhas amigas vão achar que eu perdi o juízo de vez, mas eu realmente não me importo. Eu não consegui te achar por coruja, por isso eu resolvi vir. Simplesmente não consegui te tirar da cabeça por todos esses meses. Eu precisava te ver, eu precisava falar com você, eu precisava ficar com você de qualquer jeito!

Fred se apoiou nos joelhos e nas mãos, e engatinhou até ela, mas Maya recuou de leve quando ele chegou muito perto.

- O que você vai fazer?

- Só pare de falar e não se mecha.

Fred se aproximou ainda mais dela, até que seus lábios se encontrassem. Foi como se, pela primeira vez em meses, ele se sentisse completo, realizado. Tudo em que ele conseguia pensar era nela, na sua boca macia e quente, e no quanto àquela sensação era boa. Tudo parecia uma explosão de calor, mágica e saudades, pois aquilo era tudo que Fred mais quisera nos últimos meses.

E aquela sensação aumentou ainda mais quando Maya o correspondeu com tanto ardor e paixão quanto ele, passando as mãos na sua nuca e puxando-o para perto de si. Fred mal conseguia acreditar que finalmente estava beijando a mulher de olhos esverdeados que rondara os seus sonhos por tantas noite. Ele acariciou os cabelos dela, sentindo o perfume leve de lírios que se desprendia dele.

Nenhum dos dois queria interromper aquele beijo, mas se forçaram a parar aos pouquinhos, até que ficassem apenas tocando os narizes. A respiração de Maya ainda estava acelerada, mas agora era por causa do beijo.

- Você está certa: você _é_ louca – Fred disse sorrindo, com a voz bem baixa. – Mas você não sabe o quanto eu estou feliz por você ser assim.

- Quer dizer que eu não fiz uma besteira ao largar tudo o que eu tinha para vir atrás de você? – ela deu uma roçadinha no nariz de Fred, como se desse um beijo de esquimó nele, e isso o fez sorrir mais ainda.

- Nós dois teríamos feito a maior besteira de nossas vidas se não nos víssemos de novo. – Fred se levantou e ofereceu uma mão para ajudá-la a se levantar também. Mesmo depois que ela já estava de pé, Fred não soltou sua mão. - Por favor, me diga que você vai ficar aqui na Inglaterra para sempre?

- Heh! Eu vou ficar _com você_ para sempre.

Fred ficou tão feliz ao ouvir aquelas palavras que a beijou novamente, imprimindo ainda mais paixão, calor e intensidade no beijo. Suas mãos percorriam as costas dela, apertando-a de encontro ao seu peito enquanto ela passava os braços pela sua nuca e aproximava ainda mais os seus lábios de encontro aos dela. Aquela dinamarquesa era tudo que ele sempre sonhara. Tudo parecia tão perfeito e certo quando ele a tocava que Fred não queria nunca soltá-la.

Mas uma coisa gelada e macia tocou o seu rosto de repente, e Fred separou os seus lábios dos de Maya. A aurora também sentiu aquele leve toque gelado e olhou para cima. Vários flocos branquinhos estavam caindo sobre eles, começando a cobrir a rua e os telhados das casas e lojas em volta.

- Está nevando – ela disse com um tom infantil na voz.

Fred a achou simplesmente adorável com aqueles floquinhos de neve no cabelo e a abraçou, ficando apenas com os narizes encostados um no outro, sentindo ela quente em seus braços. Parecia tudo tão perfeito que Fred pensou brevemente que ainda estava sonhando, mas ele sabia que era real.

Mas só parecia perfeito.

O Sr. Caramoll logo saiu da sua loja para enxotá-los da entrada com o pretexto de que eles estavam "espantando os fregueses e obstruindo a passagem". Fred e Maya ajuntaram rapidamente as compras espalhadas pelo chão e foram até a Gemialidades Weasley abraçadinhos, trocando beijos e palavras carinhosas por todo o caminho.

No mesmo dia Maya passou a morar com Fred. Era incrível a quantidade de coisas que ela havia trazido na mala. Muitas das suas coisas tiveram que continuar ali dentro, já que o armário de Fred era pequeno, mas ela disse que ia levar muito para o escritório quando começasse a trabalhar com os aurores de lá.

- Mas você tem certeza de que vai dar tudo certo com o seu emprego aqui? – Fred perguntou pouco depois de acordar na manhã do dia seguinte, ainda na cama. Ele estava muito feliz por ela ter ido morar com ele, mas não queria que ela tivesse complicações por ter ido atrás dele.

- Sim, sim. Eu já te disse que eu pedi transferência, nada de mais.

- Mas os aurores daqui não têm um grupo só para chutar a bunda dos vampiros, que nem vocês têm lá na Dinamarca.

- Eles não têm agora, mas logo vão ter. Depois que eu pedi transferência pra cá quatro meses atrás, eu tratei de me informar sobre tudo da sede de aurores daqui. Eu descobri que a uns dois anos eles haviam iniciado um projeto para formar um grupo especializado em vampiros, mas só a uns seis meses eles começaram a treinar os aurores selecionados para esse grupo. Parece que eles vão juntar o SCI9 e o SCE9. E, como no SCE eles têm uma vaga sobrando e eu me encaixo perfeitamente nos requisitos, a transferência foi efetuada com sucesso.

- Você pensou em tudo mesmo antes de vir pra cá.

Fred beijou-a carinhosamente, pensando no quão sortudo ele fora de achar alguém como ela.

- Eu posso ser louca, mas não sou boba.

- E tem um gosto inquestionável para namorados.

- Com isso eu concordo!

Mas poucos dias depois da chegada de Maya, mas alguém que estava sendo esperado decidiu vir para o feriado de natal um pouco adiantado. Cinthia entrou em trabalho de parto duas semanas antes do esperado, na tarde 22 de dezembro, e eles tiveram que chamar Babette para fazer o parto, já que ela era a parteira do vilarejo. Sorte de Cinthia que ela morava na casa ao lado, e não demorou muito para chegar.

Douglas, Aline, Luciana e Olívio já estavam em Hogsmeade para o feriado de natal, e Fred foi correndo avisá-los, além de contatar a Sra. Weasley pela lareira e de ligar para a mãe de Cinthia com o telefone que ela tinha na casa, encontrando alguma dificuldade para se comunicar. Aline, Douglas, Luciana, Olívio, Fred e até Maya ficaram esperando na sala da casa por notícias, enquanto que apenas Babette, Jorge e Nina tinham permissão de entrar no quarto. ("Gatos trazem boas energias e ajudam a fazer um parto calmo e seguro", Babette disse. Jorge não deu muito crédito à história, mas Cinthia insistiu para que Nina ficasse no quarto.)

Babette havia trazido tudo que seria preciso para o parto; lençóis magicamente encantados que se limpavam automaticamente, uma cama portátil que abria com um toque da varinha para deixar Cinthia numa posição mais confortável e até alguns instrumentos no caso de precisar fazer cesárea.

Jorge ficou um pouco assustado quando as contrações ficaram fortes, mas ele tentava acalmar sua mulher segurando a sua mão. Quando Babette pediu que ela empurrasse durante a contração, Cinthia quase quebrou a mão de Jorge, mas ele continuou segurando-a e apoiando as suas costas para frente.

- Com um pouco mais de força, querida – Babette disse amavelmente.

- Mas ainda não saiu? – Cinthia estava bastante impaciente e aborrecida. - Já faz uma hora que eu estou tendo essas contrações horríveis! Tirem logo esse bebê de dentro de mim!

- Calma, você consegue, amorzinho. Logo você vai estar segurando o nosso Jorge Jr. no colo, você vai ver.

- Jorge, como não é você que está passando por isso, cala a boca. Ugh! – Cinthia teve outra contração e se inclinou para frente fazendo força.

- Isso, com mais força dessa vez – Babette disse, mas depois que a contração passou e Cinthia se jogou para trás no travesseiro, ela olhou para Jorge com cara feia.

– Se você continuar atrapalhando-a desse jeito, eu vou ter que pedir para que você se retire – Babette disse. - Eu sou a parteira e tenho mais autoridade que você nesse quarto.

- Mas eu sou o pai! – Jorge disse espantado, sem saber o que tinha feito de errado dessa vez, mas Babette continuou com um olhar severo. Ela levava aquele tipo de coisa tão a sério que assustava.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Babette! Se ele sair desse quarto eu não tenho esse bebê – Cinthia disse. Ela já estava cansada e ofegando por causa do esforço, mas havia tanta determinação no olhar dela que Babette não a questionou.

- Muito bem. Tente empurrar com toda a sua força agora, sim? Vamos fazer esse bebê nascer hoje.

Jorge segurou ainda mais firme a mão de Cinthia, e apesar dele não ter falado mais nada, Cinthia pôde sentir o apoio e segurança que ele lhe passava através daquele pequeno gesto.

Poucos minutos depois o choro do bebê ecoou pela casa inteira, e Jorge saiu do quarto para dar a notícia aos que estavam na sala.

Ele nunca havia se sentido tão animado, feliz e realizado como agora que era pai. A sensação era simplesmente maravilhosa. Foi com um enorme sorriso que ele olhou para todos os seus amigos na sala da sua casa, e também para os seus pais, que haviam aparatado no vilarejo poucos minutos antes.

- É uma menina! – ele disse, ainda abobalhado e com os joelhos meio fracos com a idéia de que era pai. – E ela é linda! É a cara da mãe.

- Oh, que maravilha! – sua mãe exclamou. Ela teria falado aquilo mesmo que fosse um menino, afinal, era seu primeiro netinho.

- Ela levou sorte, imagine se tivesse a sua cara – Fred disse, mas Jorge nem ligou a piadinha.

- Temos que comemorar! Onde você deixou o champanhe? – seu pai disse.

- Na cozinha, onde mais?

- Oh, certo.

- Comemorem vocês, eu vou ver como ela está. Eu vou ver como as duas estão! Nossa, isso é incrível!

Jorge voltou para o quarto com os olhos brilhando. Babette já havia feito os lençóis ficarem novinhos em folha, e agora arrumava as cobertas do berço do bebê. Cinthia estava com a menininha deles nos braços, que dormia tranqüila. Ela estava com olheiras de cansaço e com a trança que fizera para amarrar o cabelo toda bagunçada, mas o brilho que aparecia nos seus olhos enquanto olhava o bebê e o seu sorriso eram como colírio para Jorge.

Cinthia mal podia acreditar que era mãe. Durante quase nove meses ela imaginou como seria segurar o seu bebê no colo, mas nunca imaginou que iria se emocionar tanto ao segurar aquela mãozinha minúscula. A realidade superava qualquer coisa que ela houvesse imaginado, e ela havia realmente chorado de emoção e de felicidade.

Com muito cuidado, Jorge se sentou na beirada da cama ao lado de Cinthia, e os dois simplesmente não conseguiam tirar os olhos da menina.

- Como vamos chamá-la? Acho que Jorge Jr. é um pouco másculo demais.

Cinthia riu baixinho para não acordar o bebê e olhou por alguns segundos para Jorge, voltando a olhar aquele ser tão frágil em seus braços.

- Eu acho que Shirley é um bom nome.

- É, ela tem mesmo cara de Shirley. Se bem que... - Jorge hesitou, e Cinthia virou o rosto para ele com uma expressão indagadora.

- Se bem que o quê?

- Ela também tem cara de joelho. Que tal usarmos como um nome do meio? Shirley Joelho Weasley!

Cinthia não pôde deixar de rir outra vez da necessidade de Jorge de fazer piadinha quando ficava muito emotivo, e balançou a cabeça.

- Vamos ficar só com o Shirley. Nossa pequena Shirley...

Os dois ficaram longos minutos olhando para a filhinha deles sem dizerem mais nenhuma palavra, enquanto seus amigos e os avós comemoravam aquele pequeno milagre de natal na sala ao lado.

_**N/A estilo texto gigante:** Oh, que bonitinho! Eu achei esse capítulo muito fofo, e vocês? Ora, vamos, não sejam acanhados, podem mandar e-mails dizendo a sua opinião. Eu vou gostar de ler todos, tanto os elogios quanto as críticas (desde que elas sejam construtivas, né)._

_Ah, e sim, eu me inspirei em Gilmore Girls, um seriado do canal Warner, para montar a estrutura de Hogsmeade. É que nos livros só tem a visão dos estudantes, mas eu acredito que tem muito mais naquele vilarejo do que a JK escreve, e eu achei interessante me aprofundar um pouquinho no ponto de vista de um morador. Olha, eu vou ser honesta: eu usei muuuitas características dos personagens do seriado GG, mas eu tentei mudar algumas para depois não dizerem que é plágio. Na verdade, essa parte da fanfic é mais um cross-over que junta os dois mundos, Harry Potter e Gilmore Girls, por isso não considero o que eu fiz como sendo realmente plágio. E o nome da Babette eu copiei sim porque não tinha outro que combinasse tão bem com ela **'XD**, mas na minha cabeça a personalidade dela é um pouco diferente da do seriado, mesmo não tendo espaço suficiente para mostrar isso a vocês._

_Ai meu Deus, eu tô tão receosa de como vocês vão receber esse capítulo... (da pra perceber pela preocupação no parágrafo acima, neh?) É capaz de eu chorar por uma semana se alguém me acusar de plágio, dado o meu estado de nervos mais recente. (Eu chorei várias vezes enquanto escrevia esse capítulo, juro!) Mesmo que vocês, meus queridos, amados e estimados 0,00002 leitores tenham críticas para mandar, não sejam cruéis, tá? Paz e amor, meus amores!_

_**FIM!**_


	19. Será mesmo o fim?

**#EPÍLOGO – 24 de agosto de 2009**

**Capítulo 19 – Será mesmo o fim?**

_Data:_ vinte e quatro de agosto de 2009.

_Local:_ Brasil, Paraná, praia Pontal do Sul.

_Missão:_ relax! _(Eu queria ter uma missão dessas... **'-.-**)_

Cinthia e Jorge Weasley passeavam na praia calmamente, apreciando o movimento das ondas apesar do tempo frio que fazia nessa época do ano. Eles haviam ido visitar a mãe de Cinthia em Curitiba, que havia ficado bastante doente nos últimos dois meses, mas agora que ela estava recebendo um tratamento bruxo a doença estava sob controle. Eles alugaram um chalezinho na praia e aproveitaram para descansar por alguns dias, antes de voltar para o caos em que se encontrava a Inglaterra.

Em onze anos, a ameaça de Voldemort não conseguiu ser detida. Assassinatos aconteciam quase semanalmente desde o começo do ano, e os aurores não estavam dando conta do recado. O setor deles passou a ocupar o andar inteiro, e os outros setores que não fossem da SCI, da SCE ou da DI tiveram que mudar de andar, mas mesmo assim não havia aurores o suficiente.

Para a sorte deles, não era mais o cagão do Fudge que estava no comando do Ministério, e sim Norbert Hawk. Assim que Hawk assumiu o governo em 2002, ele fez uma limpa no Ministério, eliminando qualquer funcionário corrupto ou que fosse partidário de Voldemort. Houveram muitas demissões e, conseqüentemente, muitas contratações de funcionários naquele ano, mas nem todos que mereciam ser demitidos foram pegos. Giovanni Pieri continuava trabalhando lá por falta de provas que o denunciassem. A sua participação no rapto de Douglas não foi comprovada, e ele continuava com a ficha limpa.

Hawk também era aliado de Dumbledore, fazendo que o Ministério e o diretor de Hogwarts trabalhassem juntos. Esse era também um dos motivos que impedia Voldemort de chegar muito perto do Ministério dessa vez. Mas isso foi também desvantajoso para muitos outros países, pois Voldemort começou a buscar sonhos mais altos, e seu poder já se espalhava por quase toda a Europa, e agora alcançava também uma parte da Ásia e da América, principalmente a do Norte.

O número de aurores da SCE (Serviço de Combate Externo) foi o que mais cresceu durante o governo de Hawk para tentar controlar o crescente número de Comensais da Morte no exterior, mas a Ordem da Fênix ainda existia e ajudava nessa tarefa. Aqueles que não eram aurores tinham mais chance de passar despercebido em outros países, e o Ministro ajudava o grupo de Dumbledore com uma verba secreta. Eram na verdade poucas as pessoas que sabiam dessa aliança, apesar de correrem alguns boatos.

E foi apenas durante o governo de Hawk que eles conseguiram provar a inocência de Sírius Black, capturando Rabicho. Depois de ser inocentado, Sírius foi trabalhar como auror, pois havia feito o treinamento antes de ir para Azkaban. Ele ficou no SCI4, e no mesmo ano Douglas foi promovido para o SCI1.

Até uns quatro anos a Ordem estava tendo problemas para manter os seus movimentos em sigilo. Foi só depois da morte de Monstro, o elfo doméstico que morava na sede da Ordem, que os Comensais pararam de seguir os passos deles. Dizem que o elfo caduco morreu de morte morrida, mas havia boatos de que alguns dos integrantes da Ordem que não agüentavam mais os resmungos de Monstro foram os causadores do ataque cardíaco dele, fazendo-o morrer então de morte matada. Ninguém lamentou mais a morte do elfo doméstico que Hermione Granger Weasley (que havia se casado com Rony), e ela foi a única que teve pena de Monstro. Ela continuava com a sua campanha para libertar os elfos domésticos, embora só tivesse meia dúzia de participantes.

Como acontecera da última vez em que Voldemort tentava subir no poder, muitas pessoas eram a favor da sua "política" anti-trouxas, mesmo que não fossem Comensais da Morte. E esse tipo de "campanha" chegou até o Brasil, embora estivesse em baixa devido à grande miscigenação de bruxos e trouxas. Mesmo assim, Dumbledore aproveitou que Cinthia e Jorge tinham mesmo que ir para o Brasil e pediu que eles ficassem de olho por lá, e se possível descobrissem quais os Comensais ou partidários de Voldemort que estava incitando o povo bruxo contra os trouxas.

Cinthia e Jorge até tentaram descobrir, mas tinham a impressão de que seus passos estavam sendo vigiados. E também não podiam ficar muito tempo fora, já que a sua prole havia aumentado bastante, e a mais nova tinha apenas quatro anos. Eles haviam trazido todas as cinco crianças _(É a maldição dos Weasley, o que vocês queriam?)_ junto para que visitassem a avó, curtissem as férias da escolinha do vilarejo e também para que não saíssem de suas vistas.

Shirley cresceu e estava quase com onze anos, e se mostrava uma criança bem responsável e imaginativa. Já Diana, quatro anos mais nova que Shirley, era parecida até demais com Jorge, totalmente oposta ao irmão gêmeo que havia nascido um dia depois dela com alguns minutos de diferença, Benjamin, que era bastante quieto e tímido. Nancy era dois anos mais nova que os dois, e era espoleta que nem Diana, mas um pouco mais nervosinha também. E Isabella, apenas um ano mais nova que Nancy, era quase um anjinho de tão adorável. Ela foi a única que quebrara a tradição dos Weasley de cabelos ruivos, tendo cabelos loiros ondulados apenas com alguns reflexos alaranjados, e cachinhos nas pontas. Shirley viera com cabelo ruivo bem escuro e cacheado, e Nancy também, mas mais para vermelho. Diana e Benjy já vieram com um tom de cabelo alaranjado mais claro e bem liso, e os dois tinham olhos azuis. Shirley também tinha olhos azuis, mas bem escuros, Nancy havia puxados os olhos castanhos de Cinthia e Bella tinha olhos cor-de-mel bem claros.

Mas eles não foram os únicos a terem filhos. Aline e Douglas também tiveram um menino e uma menina, e foi por isso que eles também se mudaram para Hogsmeade; era um lugar muito mais tranqüilo que Londres, apesar de ambos estarem trabalhando no Ministério (Aline já fazia parte do grupo de medibruxos que servia de apoio para os aurores). Luciana e Olívio tiveram dois meninos e uma menina, e Fred e Maya (já casados, óbvio) quebraram definitivamente a tradição dos Weasley, tendo apenas um menino e uma menina, e nenhum dos dois tinha cabelos vermelhos propriamente ditos.

Nos últimos trinta anos o vilarejo havia crescido bastante, mas não deixava de ser uma cidadezinha pequena onde todos se conheciam. E, nos tempos de guerra que se seguiam, Hogsmeade se tornara também um ponto seguro, já que ficava perto de Hogwarts e era totalmente bruxo, não havendo muitos motivos para ser atacado. Apesar da cidade ser visitada constantemente por turistas e alguns tipos estranhos, passava uma sensação de segurança, como uma ilha no meio da guerra onde o tempo havia parado.

- Mas eu estou ficando preocupada – Cinthia disse a Jorge enquanto eles caminhavam pela praia, aproveitando que as crianças estavam distraídas e brincando um pouco à frente deles. – Você viu como as coisas estão por aqui, quase todas as famílias puro-sangue são partidárias de Voldemort. Eu não consigo acreditar que ele chegou tão longe. Ele está muito poderoso. E fora isso tem coisas suspeitas que até hoje ficaram sem solução. Você se lembra quando foi detectado uma grande quantidade de magia se deslocando nos mares da Espanha?

- É, lembro – Jorge tentou não lembrar que quem detectara aquele acontecimento estranho fora Jonathan, e continuou falando: - Dumbledore disse que não tinha nada a ver com Voldemort, mas ficou desconfiado. Aquela magia era assustadoramente poderosa, imagine se caísse nas mãos, garras, ou o que quer que seja, de Voldemort.

- E o pior é que ele já conseguiu dominar a Bélgica, Holanda, Suíça e Itália, e Áustria, Polônia, Canadá, Turquia, Argélia e Japão se aliaram a ele voluntariamente. Ele está quase tomando a Irlanda, França, Espanha, Portugal, Hungria, Iugoslávia e Finlândia. Imagine o que ele não teria feito se tivesse descoberto essa quantidade de magia.

- É. Sorte que a Romênia está se defendendo bem. O Carlinhos disse que se ele conseguir aquela reserva de dragões, aí é um pulo pra dominar os países em volta.

- Como se ele já não tivesse feito muito estrago. Todas aquelas pessoas, bruxas e trouxas, que morreram nos países que ele conquistou... é simplesmente nauseante. Eu não consigo acreditar que ele tenha ganhado tanto poder, e que continua tentando conquistar a Inglaterra. Tem pessoas que não sabem a hora de parar.

- Tente não pensar nisso. Nós estamos fazendo de tudo o possível para detê-lo. Os buxos de quase todo o mundo estão mais unidos que nunca, e tudo para tentar detê-lo. Nunca na história tantos países se aliaram, e isso é bastante impressionante.

- Mas eu estou preocupada com os que não estão querendo se envolver na guerra, como o Brasil. Nós não estamos recebendo ajuda, o que deixa o país vulnerável para ser conquistado. O México é um que está tendo dificuldades para se manter inteiro, assim como Colômbia, Venezuela e uns lá da Ásia. Diana! – Cinthia interrompeu a conversa para chamar a atenção dos filhos. – Nem pense em colocar esse siri no calção do Benjy! E pode ir devolvendo essa estrela-do-mar já pra água.

Diana jogou o siri na areia, que imediatamente se afastou das crianças andando de lado, mas assim que Cinthia desviou sua atenção a menina guardou a estrela-do-mar no bolso. Ben se afastou dela o máximo que nem o siri e deu a mão para Shirley, que andava com os pés dentro da água, pensativa. Nancy e Bella estavam catando conchinhas pela areia e já havia enchido três baldes. Nancy abusava da boa-vontade da irmã e fazia Bella carregar os baldes enquanto procurava por mais conchas.

- E ainda temos que evitar que esses baixinhos aprontem além da conta – Cinthia disse com um suspiro. - Não é à toa que ultimamente eu ando com dor de cabeça.

- Isso é porque você está muito preocupada – Jorge a abraçou de lado e deu um leve beijo em sua bochecha. – Eu e Fred sempre aprontávamos além da conta e veja só como estamos agora.

- Agora que você disse isso, eu fiquei mais preocupada ainda – Cinthia falou aquilo brincando, e Jorge sorriu.

- Mamãe! Mamãe! – Diana a chamou, correndo na direção de Cinthia e Jorge. – Olha só que bonitos aqueles colares! – ela apontou para uma das barraquinhas tipicamente trouxa no calçadão perto da praia em que se vendia vários penduricalhos feitos com conchas, pedras e coral. A menina puxou de leve a saia de Cinthia para que ela fosse até lá com ela. – Você compra um pra mim? Por favooor!

- Tudo bem, mas só se você prometer se comportar pelo resto do dia. – Cinthia sabia que seria pedir muito que Diana se comportasse até o final da viagem.

- Claro! – Diana cruzou os dedos atrás das costas enquanto dava a outra mão para a mãe. Jorge viu aquilo e simplesmente abafou uma risada.

Os outros quatro também se aproximaram da barraquinha, mas Ben e Jorge ficaram mais no canto, só esperando que as garotas escolhessem logo os colares.

- Olha só que bonito esse! – Nancy escolheu um colar com uma pequena concha em espiral enfeitada com pedrinhas.

- Eu gostei desse daqui – Diana apontou para um que tinha três pequenas estrelas-do-mar, sendo que a do meio era maiorzinha. Desde que chegaram na praia ela havia ficado fascinada com as estrelas-do-mar.

Shirley escolheu um par de brincos de pedrinhas coloridas em forma de libélulas. Bella estava um pouco indecisa quanto a um pingente de borboleta e outro com pedrinhas amarelas que lembrava uma flor de seis pétalas. Por fim ela escolheu pelo de flor, mas só depois de Nancy reclamar que já estava ficando com fome.

Os sete foram até uma lanchonete a beira-mar, e como o sol já estava se pondo eles pediram lanches que já valiam pela janta. Aquela era a última tarde que eles iriam passar no Brasil, partindo para a Inglaterra logo depois do almoço do dia seguinte. Não podiam perder o embarque de Shirley para Hogwarts, e ainda precisavam comprar o material dela.

- Shirley, você vai querer levar algum animal para Hogwarts? – Cinthia perguntou à garota. Shirley ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, e Cinthia continuou: - Se você quiser, podemos comprar uma coruja pra você nos mandar cartas enquanto estiver na escola, ou até um rato ou um sapo.

As quatro meninas da mesa (e até Ben) fizeram cara de nojo quando Cinthia falou aquilo.

- Pra que ela ia querer um rato – Diana disse, cobrindo a boca com as mãos.

- Ou um sapo. Éca! – Nancy completou.

- Eu prefiro levar a Hope. Você deixa mãe? – Shirley disse animada. Nina, a gata de Cinthia, havia tido uma ninhada de sete filhotes a alguns anos, e Hope era a única totalmente preta como a mãe, e Holy era a única inteiramente branca. Os outros cinco (Luff, Muff, Puff, Ruff e Tuff) eram machos mesclados, e todos tinha a mesma carinha achatada típica dos persas, eram extremamente peludo e também super-crescidos. Cinthia tinha muito xodó pelos gatos, principalmente depois que Nina morrera no ano anterior (e fora enterrada no quintal), por isso Shirley perguntava cautelosamente se podia levar um deles para Hogwarts.

- É claro que pode! Mas você não pode se esquecer de dar ração para ela e de trocar a água todos os dias.

- Você já me pede pra fazer isso em casa – Shirley disse, dando de ombros.

- E você sempre se esquece. Eu não quero ter que te mandar corujas todos os dias para te lembrar. Posso confiar em você para cuidar bem dela?

- Pode contar comigo! – Shirley disse, encostando a ponta dos dedos na testa como se tivesse recebido ordens de um general. Todos na mesa riram, e Cinthia ficou até um pouco sem jeito.

O dia havia finalmente chegado. Era primeiro de setembro, e a estação Kings' Cross estava lotada nesse dia, como todo o ano. Um pequeno aglomerado de cabeças vermelhas podia facilmente ser visto no meio dos outros bruxos, perto de um dos vagões do expresso vermelho.

- Nos mande uma coruja assim que chegar – Cinthia dizia com lágrimas nos olhos. – Eles tem um corujal na torre norte, é só perguntar para algum monitor o caminho.

- Mãe, você já me disse isso cinco vezes desde que saímos de casa – Shirley disse parecendo entediada, mas era apenas para esconder o medo que sentia por estar indo para longe de casa. Era a primeira vez que ela viajava sem a família, e apesar de estar animada, também estava com medo.

- Mas nunca é demais repetir. E também nos mande uma coruja se precisar de qualquer coisa, ou só se ficar com saudades também.

- Ah, mas repetir isso pela nona vez é demais sim – Jorge disse, brincando com Cinthia. Ele colocou as mãos nos joelhos para ficar com o rosto na mesma altura de Shirley e sorriu. – Olha querida, vai ser muito legal lá em Hogwarts, você vai ver. E se você fizer alguma coisa errada ou tiver alguém bem chato da Sonserina te irritando, faça com que o Professor Lupin seja o primeiro a saber. Ele é legal e vai ficar do seu lado.

- Jorge! – Cinthia disse num tom repreensivo. – A Shirley não vai aprontar nada em Hogwarts. Ela vai se comportar, não vai? – ela disse aquilo num tom de "você não tem outra opção, por isso diga que vai".

- Ah, claro mãe. Por que é que eu ia querer me meter em confusão por lá?

- Bom, eu achava muito divertido armar confusão, especialmente com aquele zelador decrépito do Filch. Será que ele ainda está trabalhando lá? – Jorge disse com um ar um tanto nostálgico, e Cinthia deu um cutucão nas suas costelas para que ele parasse de falar asneiras.

- Você vai voltar logo, é mana? – Bela disse, puxando de leve a calça de Shirley. A menina estava quase chorando.

- Eu volto pra te ver no natal – Shirley disse, pegando a irmãzinha no colo e em seguida olhando para todos os irmãos, que também estavam com cara de cachorros abandonados. – Todos vocês.

- Quanto falta para o natal, mamãe? – Bella perguntou, e Cinthia a pegou no colo com um risinho.

- Menos do que você imagina.

Nesse instante eles ouviram o apito do trem, e tiveram que se adiantar nas despedidas. Shirley deu um beijo e um abraço apertado em cada um dos irmãos e depois nos pais, sendo que o abraço de sua mãe durou até o próximo apito do trem.

- Se cuide hein, e nunca deixe Hope ficar sem comida. E trate de nos mandar uma carta para dizer em qual casa você ficou.

- Pode deixar, mãe.

- Lembre-se, Grifinória ou nada!

- Jorge! Corvinal também é uma boa casa.

- Eu estava só brincando.

Ele ajudou Shirley a carregar o malão e a cesta com Hope para dentro do trem, e logo a locomotiva começou a andar. Shirley colocou a cabeça para fora da janelinha da porta e ficou acenando para eles até que a estação desaparecesse atrás da curva. Cinthia enxugou algumas lágrimas teimosas de felicidade e tristeza, pensando no orgulho que sentia de sua filhinha e na distância que as separariam. Depois que o expresso desapareceu na curva, ela se virou para Jorge e pôde jurar que o viu enxugar uma lágrima também.

E lá se ia Shirley Weasley, a primeira de uma geração a começar a sua própria história em Hogwarts.

**N/A:** The End! O que acharam? É, esse não é o fim realmente. Por isso, não percam a continuação em _O Pingente do Coração_, a primeira fanfic da trilogia _A Saga de Label_. Nos vemos lá!

E eu gostaria de fazer agradecimentos especiais à todos que nos ajudaram a fazer essa fanfic, e a nós também porque sem nós ela não existiria! **XD** Por isso, obrigada eu, obrigada Emplumada por ser uma sócia com idéias tão boas e por me apoiar tanto no meu treinamento de escritora! Um obrigada mais-que-especial à nossa incrível beta-reader **Lanlan Malfoy**, sem a qual vocês já teriam desistido de ler esta fic por causa dos erros esdrúxulos que iam encontrar. Obrigada a todos os nossos leitores que nos acompanham desde _EPGBF_ (não vamos colocar nomes porque não sabemos todos, mas vocês sabem quem vocês são ), e um obrigada especial para a Tonks, que também escreve fanfics ótimas e é uma pessoa muito gente boa! (Adorei te conhecer, linda! ) E obrigada ao pessoal da Harryoteca e do FanFicNet, porque sem eles vocês não estariam lendo essa fanfic. **XD**

Um beijo a todos! E que a mágica esteja com vocês!

_Emplumada_ & _Pelúcia_.


End file.
